Beyond Loyalty
by Macx
Summary: co-authored by elfin. Kitt and Michael face their worst enemy
1. Chapter 1

"Knight Rider" characters copyright Glen A Larson (we just wish he would take more care of them....)   
Character of Nicholas MacKenzie copyright Gryph

This story written in the universe created and used by kind permission of Gryph.

Thanks for Gryph, Pfyre and Jenn for all their help, encouragement, and for having little or no patience!   
And mountains of thanks to our beta readers, Pfyre, Jenn and Giles.

********   
(1) from "Piano Song", Bell/Clarke   
(2)&(3) from "The Heart Will Go On", Dion   
********

"The deeper I delve into the consciousness of me with you,   
the harder it gets. I need to close my eyes."(1)   


**Beyond Loyalty**

by elfin and Gryph

Chapter One:   
"Every night in my dreams, I hear you, I see you."(2)   


Michael sat up on the low work bench, naked feet on Kitt's midnight hood, toes playing on the warm surface. He knew Kitt was unhappy, he could feel it, and he knew he was adding to it with his own feelings. They were both brooding.   
"I could go undercover," Kitt suggested lightly.   
Michael chuckled, "How? We paint you white and add a few spoilers?!" He felt Kitt sigh. "I don't want to go either, but it's only for a few days." He leaned down and touched the paint work with his fingertips, tracing little figure-eights in a slow, continual motion. Kitt smiled gently, the countenance expressed on Michael's face.   
"I'll miss you," Kitt murmured finally.   
"I'll miss you too." Michael lowered his voice. "But you know, I'll still be with you."   
Kitt answered him silently, intensifying his projection a little, holding Michael a little closer for a moment.

* * *

Twenty four hours later, Michael was lying in a top bunk, staring up at the ceiling of the barracks, trying to get some sleep. So far away from Kitt, the link between them was not projecting as strongly. But unusually, Kitt was boosting his end, presumably in a need to feel Michael with him. Just like Michael had developed a need to feel Kitt. As far as his partner's welcome intrusion into his mind would allow, Michael was trying to reason through what he had leaned about the special army unit he had been temporarily assigned to. The other seven men within the unit seemed like good guys. He had imagined that this case - his forced separation from his partner - would be a living nightmare. But the unit had embarked on a leisurely run through the afternoon, and spent the evening in a bar only a mile or so from the barracks. They obviously spent a great many evenings at that particular spot; the barman knew them all by name and was happy to greet a new customer.   
Devon's briefing - which had, Michael would not forget, also included the promise of a paid vacation for both he and Kitt - had told of a TechNet operative working within the unit. TechNet was a strange organization. Registered as a legal, private company, they maintained a single web site offering information on a product called TelFo. But the product did not seem to actually exist, and all inquiries to the company, whether made in person or on line, had drawn a blank. The FBI now suspected TechNet of selling secrets almost to order. And to get those secrets, it was assumed that they were infiltrating units of national security forces. But this unit seemed as tight as any Michael had been involved with in the war. All seven of them had passed through the Academy together. They knew one another, and he could not suspect any one of them of treachery.   
Michael closed his eyes as he felt a shiver run through him, not one that chilled, but one that warmed. He smiled, replying in kind, losing himself for a while in Kitt's gentle embrace. It was so amazing to have his partner with him, even when he could not be nearby. Thoughts of his mission slipped away, and Michael drifted with Kitt until sleep finally claimed him.

* * *

Devon pressed two fingers to his temples, feeling a migraine coming on with the intensity of a nuclear strike. He could hear Jennifer's words, but he was not listening. Only when there was a lull in the previously constant stream of management gibberish coming from behind him, did Devon turn to her, leaning on the top of his desk to try to push his point across. "For the fifth time," he started, quickly running out of patience and tact. "Michael is only away for a few more days."   
"A few days is all we want, Devon. You're being unreasonable."   
He lifted his finger, pointing it at her. "This is not an opportunity for you."   
"Devon, all the car is doing is sitting gathering dust."   
"We're testing new hardware and software. Kitt," he stressed the name, "is assisting us. He's busy."   
She glared at him, folding her arms in determination. "Devon, I think we're starting to lose sight of who is paying for all this research and development, and of who the Knight Two Thousand belongs to."   
Devon stood straight. "If the Knight Two Thousand belongs to anyone, it belongs to Michael."   
Jennifer attempted a change of strategy. "You know the board wants these tests run. And you know that Michael would never allow it if he knew about it. With him away, we can perform the tests and have the results before he gets back."   
"Jennifer, Kitt will tell him what we did. What you did."   
"But by then it'll be over. You can tell him I forced you to agree." She tapped her foot on the rug, the soft noise becoming a harsh beat in Devon's head. "The board do fund this project, Devon. You have to remember that."   
Devon sighed deeply. He knew the only way to get Jennifer to leave was to agree. He did not want to do this; Bonnie would fight them all the way. But Jennifer was right; the board had insisted that this test be run, whatever it entailed. They wouldn't rest until it had been. "All right. Tell them they can start in the morning."   
Jennifer nodded, relieved. "Thank you, Devon." She turned on her heel and started for the door.   
"Jennifer?" She turned her head, her eyes prompting for him to continue. "If any permanent damage is caused by this, I'll make sure Michael knows that you were the one behind this. Do you understand?"   
Jennifer smiled and nodded.

* * *

Something was wrong. Well, not wrong exactly, but different. Michael had woken, after another night of deep and peaceful sleep, to the welcome warmth of his partner's presence in his mind. But just after breakfast, he had experienced a sudden jolt, like a shot. He knew it had emanated from Kitt. It was not fear, or pain, more like... surprise. And after a few moments it had gone. He had worried for a while, but when it did not reoccur, the rigors of their daily routine soon distracted his attention and he settled again. They had been on the obstacle course all morning and lunch time had come quickly. Michael had to admit that although this lifestyle was knocking him into better shape than he had ever been in, he preferred life on the road and would make absolutely sure Devon understood that when this assignment was over.   
They sat in the mess hall, enjoying the best food Michael had ever sampled from military sources and chatting restlessly about the afternoon of war games that was still to come. These guys loved this life and Michael was now convinced that FLAG's sources were wrong about this one. The guy to Michael's right broke off their conversation to attack one of the others' opinion, leaving Michael with a moment's quiet to seek out Kitt in his mind. For the last few days, Kitt's presence with him had been calm and relaxed. They missed each other, but they could easily communicate that, and at the same time, each knew instinctively that the other was fine and safe. Michael had started to view this as nothing more than a fitness break, and that feeling had passed through the link, easing Kitt's early concerns for his driver's well-being. Kitt was safe at home, a little lost without Michael close by, but happy enough to be helping Bonnie with some software design, and taking on the test track when he needed to stretch his legs, so to speak.   
The desolate feelings that Michael had imagined would be streaming back and forth between them had simply not come. Not once on this lonely mission had he felt that Kitt was not there with him in some manner. But as he sat now, gently nudging the link with his mind, he felt that little jolt once more. He tried to translate the feeling into some sort of accurate human emotion, but he could not. Kitt's projection was too vague. Michael tried to reassure himself. If there was anything seriously wrong, he would know about it, like he had known too many times in the past. The call came for them to move out for the briefing about the afternoon's activities. Michael followed his new-found comrades out and across to the prefab construction where their officers were waiting for them. Still, he couldn't shift the nagging doubt in his mind that all was not as it should be.

*

Michael ducked behind the nearest tree trunk, breathing hard. One of the enemy walked past his position, several meters out, but did not spot him. Michael felt a roar of triumph drive through him; this guy had been on his tail for the last hour. Waiting until the other soldier was almost past, Michael silently brought up his rifle, aimed and fired. The tiny pellet hit the back of the other man between the shoulder blades and he stiffened as it hit. He raised his hands in the air as Michael left his hiding place to approach, rifle still aimed. But the guy did not try anything more. He dropped his weapon on command and turned slowly to congratulate his captor.   
The pain came suddenly and unexpectedly, tearing through his head like wild fire. Michael screamed, dropping his rifle and clawing his fingers into his hair. The other man, a young new recruit named Robbie, hurried to Michael's side as he doubled over, falling to his knees as the attack on his mind continued. Through clenched teeth, Michael uttered his partner's name, trying to focus his concentration on that one word, and think past the searing agony flowing through the implant. Robbie tried not to panic, tried to talk to Michael, tried to determine what was wrong. But Michael couldn't hear him. For another long minute he fought to block Kitt's projections, even attempted to send back calming emotions to try to quell the outburst. A moment later it was over.   
Michael sank down into the woody floor, dropping his head to the ground and following it with his body. Robbie's words started to get through, asking him if he was okay, if he needed a doctor. Michael muttered a 'no, I'm okay' in what he hoped was the right place. The pulsing agony in his head eased quickly, leaving behind a blazing path like an eternal headache. He searched the debris of his ravaged mind for any signs of his partner, and found him turned in on himself, but still there. Exhausted, but needing to do something, Michael stroked gently with soothing thoughts, hoping to calm Kitt, hoping to prevent another episode like that. He stayed there, in his own mind, comforting and healing as best he could, for a long time. Kitt's responses were coming in painful whimpers now, and eventually Michael knew he would have to leave Kitt alone here, in order to get back to his partner in person. He tried to convey to Kitt that he was coming home, but he was not so sure that Kitt was still listening.   
Michael opened his eyes and pulled himself into a sitting position. Robbie was still watching him, worry plastered across his young features. "I... I need to get... to a phone." Michael managed to stammer out the words.   
Robbie looked around them, trying to get his bearings. And then he smiled and nodded. "I know just where we are, don't you worry."   
Where they were was in fact only a few meters in from the quiet road, and as they cleared the woodland, Michael saw the welcome sight of the bar they were regulars at. He greeted the barman wearily, and picked up the phone, tapping in the number from memory. It rang for a long time, before it was answered.   
"Hello?"   
"Devon...."   
"Michael." Devon's voice was cheery, and it put Michael somewhat at ease.   
"Devon, what's happened? Where's Kitt?"   
There was a hesitation on the other end of the line. "Michael, what's wrong?"   
"That's what I asked you."   
"Well... nothing's happened. Kitt's out on the test track. As far as I know, everything's fine."   
But Michael knew better, he knew what he had felt had been real. For him, and more so for Kitt. "I'm coming in, Devon."   
"Michael, you can't. You're supposed to be there for another four days." Devon was starting get annoyed, but there was underlying anxiety beginning to creep into his tone, and Michael suddenly realized that his boss was lying to him; something was happening.   
"What's going on, Devon? I know something's wrong. Kitt's...." He choked off suddenly as agony sliced through his mind. He dropped the phone, clasping his hands to his head and closing his eyes, feeling his fragile grip on his own reality shatter as Kitt's reality was forced upon him. Pain streaked behind his eyes, a blistering fire and blinding light overwhelming his senses. Robbie closed in on him as he dropped to his knees. Through the receiver, they could hear Devon's tinny voice calling Michael's name. Then the line went dead. Still clutching at his head, Michael staggered back until the wall blocked his way, then he sank down the brickwork, and the floor came up to meet him. He felt neither the wall against his back nor the sudden jolt as he made contact with the floor. What he did feel was agonizing sensations of unbearable heat and impossible cold. He shivered and sweated simultaneously, like a man with a fatal fever. His body's systems started to shut down as the climatic extremes it was being plunged into fell out of human parameters. Michael pulled together the fragments of his own mind and desperately started to attempt a block on the input. He could feel his partner's terror and pain even at this distance; the intensity was incredible.   
Slowly, agonizingly slowly, his world began to fade. He could feel his own grip on consciousness, as well as Kitt's, start to dwindle, and although he wanted to fight, part of him that was registering the damage to his own person was forcing him to let go, to give in. It was the only way. That final thought passed back through the implant. Michael did not feel Kitt's defeated whimper before he too blacked out.

* * *

Two miles along Gracious Drive, is the turn into the driveway that leads up to the Knight estate; mansion and grounds. Another three miles on, also accessible via a path that cuts through these grounds, and hidden from the estate by the thick woodland, is the Knight Industries Research and Development centre. A huge site of R&D facilities, three large construction and testing hangers, and the test track used solely now by the Knight Two Thousand.   
In the centre of the sun drenched track, two women stood screaming at each other over the sirens of fire crews, paramedics and cybernetic technicians who were starting to rush to the scene. The flames, which had minutes ago been reaching for the sky, warming the concrete for hundreds of feet in each and every direction, began to come under control. The smell of burning chemicals, melted rubber and intensely heated metal hung around them, making several worried looking technicians feel very sick.   
As the fire was put out, one of the women broke off her side of the fight to join a certain mechanic, Justin Turner, in staring at the mess left behind. Foam covered the area of the track nearest to them, and splattered the track around them. Bonnie could feel tears forming in her eyes. In the centre of the carnage, a once proud, black TransAm was standing, it's foam-covered frame trembling. The tires were gone, transformed by the heat into four black, sticky pools of goo; the car stood now on the bare wheel hubs, all that remained of the special alloys. The glass of the windows and windscreen had shattered, spraying deadly shards inside and outside the car. The license plate had melted, along with the wing mirrors, windscreen wipers and a substantial amount of the dashboard and steering wheel. A heat haze rose from the jet black paintwork through the cooling foam; something everyone now standing around the car could feel.   
As the sirens quieted, and the alarms were switched off, Bonnie heard the sound of an approaching car. Not knowing what else to do, aware that they would not be able to approach their car for some time, still in shock after what she had witnessed. She shifted her glazed stare up onto the grass bank that sloped up to the road through the complex. She saw a black Mercedes pull to a hurried halt on the side of the road and watched as a familiar figure climbed out of the driver's side door and stood there, staring down at the track. She could not make out Devon's features, but she could easily guess his expression. She wondered vaguely what had brought him here. And then she looked back at Kitt, at the obvious shaking of the car, and her heart started beating even faster. Michael. The implant.   
A few second later Devon was strolling down the grass bank toward them. When he got within a few feet of them, he spoke loudly, with an almost deadly calm. "Michael called."

* * *

Michael came up through the thick blackness with sickening speed. As he reached consciousness and opened his eyes, he became immediately aware of two things; he was in a vehicle that was in motion, and Nicholas MacKenzie was his driver. Why was he not surprised? He rubbed his face with his hands, looking over at Nick. "What happened? What are you doing here?"   
"You collapsed in the bar, while on the phone to Devon. He called me, asked me to come and get you out."   
Michael sank back in the passenger seat of the black Stealth. He ignored the instinctive fear that being this close to Karr always instilled in him. He had other worries. As he closed his eyes, he heard Nick speak. "How badly is he projecting?"   
Michael did not open his eyes. "At the moment, he isn't projecting at all. They've been painfully intense twice this afternoon. He's been fine this week, while we've been apart; something's wrong, Nick."   
Nick nodded silently, but Michael did not see it. He was continuing to search his mind, to probe the link, gently and then not so gently, trying to get a reaction from Kitt. He threw open his mind in desperation, lowering every block he had managed to build, however tiny, wherever they were, whatever they were protecting. He found Kitt. His friend was a presence, curled in upon itself, frightened and shaking. Michael covered that presence with his own, taking Kitt in a mental embrace. He soothed with his thoughts, trying to get Kitt to open up to him. But his partner was not responding. Michael knew, because of the way Kitt's presence *was* within his mind, that his friend was in agony; terrified of something Michael was not aware of. Michael knew the implant should have been blasting him with at least some of that pain. There was none. Kitt was shielding him from the hurt, and that shielding was keeping Kitt from feeling the comfort and help Michael was offering. Projection and reception in both directions was being kept to a minimum by Kitt's block, at a time when Michael wanted it, and Kitt needed it, at full strength.   
"They've run some tests." Nick told him quietly. "Jennifer Knight ordered them."   
Michael now opened his eyes, nailing Nick with a glassy stare. "What were the tests supposed to do?"   
"I don't know, but I have an idea about what they have done."   
  
*

Michael was out of the car before it drew to a halt. Nick had driven onto the Knight Industries site and pulled up next to the test track. The foam was starting to dissipate, scorch marks becoming clear on the concrete. The entourage that had come running when the alarms had gone off were gone, and Kitt with them. "I have to find him."   
Nick watched Michael disappear off towards the main R&D facilities. He stepped out of the car. "Can you tell me what happened?" Karr scanned the debris on the track. The AI paused, surprised slightly by his own reaction. Nick felt the hesitation and turned from the scenery to his partner. "What's wrong?"   
"Why?" It was almost a whisper, one full of confusion. "Kitt's the gentle one. Why did they do this to their own miracle?"   
Nick stared at Karr. He slipped down into the driver's seat. "Tell me what they did," he instructed softly.   
"They set him alight." Karr's tone was a mix of revulsion and shock. "They covered him in Tarasine and set him alight."   
Nick swallowed back on the nausea that swept over him. "Is that all?"   
"All?" Karr seemed momentarily surprised at his driver too, but a second later he was all business. "I don't know. If he sat there while they did that, I would take a guess that he was incapacitated somehow."   
"Can you find him?"   
"He's outside one of the test bays. From the readings I'm getting, I would say that he is no longer incapacitated, and that he is not happy with the current situation."   
Nick pulled the door closed. "Get over there."   
  
*

If Michael was missing Kitt's screams from his head, his partner was making up for it verbally. Michael had been heading for the lab when he had heard the familiar hum of his partner's turbines mixed with the deep growl of the engine, and the terrible screams of an AI in agony. He had run around the back of the main complex to be met with the sight that he was seeing now. Kitt had obviously been towed to the big double doors of test bay four. He had struggled. The remains of one of his front alloys was still caught in the chains of the tow truck, but he had managed to free the other. The raw metal of the wheel hubs was eating into the concrete ground, the noise was almost unbearable. Michael stepped closer, seeing the state of what were once windshield wipers and wing mirrors. He took in the shattered glass of the windows. And he started to run.   
"Kitt!!!"   
At his voice, everything stopped. Bonnie and Jennifer, who had been tearing into one another, both turned to see Michael rushing toward them. Kitt stopped fighting the bond that held him, stopped screaming in terror; he felt like crying. In one swift movement, Michael leapt up into the cabin of the tow truck and hit the 'Lower' button; Kitt was dropped gently to the ground and was able to pull back, shaking madly.   
"Kitt...." Michael ignored everyone around them, carefully opening the driver's door. Mindful of the glass on the seat, brushing it off the plush material, he sat down. Soft whimpers now emanated from the computer in front of him. "Kitt, it's okay now.... Ssh...." He looked around him, horror in his expression when he saw the dash, and the melted high tensile plastic that had re-solidified over the sensor on the steering column. "Kitt.... What have they done to you?"   
"Michael...." His voice was a low, keening plea.   
"I'm here, Kitt. I'm going to get you away from this."   
Karr and Nick pulled up next to the TransAm in a defensive position between Kitt and the technicians. Nick was surprised at Karr's sudden protective streak toward his brother. He climbed out of the car, catching Michael's attention.   
"I'll meet you back at the estate." Michael nodded, and Nick watched as the other car started to limp away, only the high durability of the wheel hubs allowing him to drive without tires. He turned to the small crowd watching, searching out Justin. "Could you go help them?" Justin nodded, and started off toward the estate. Then Nick found Devon, standing to one side, staring down at the ground; he walked over to the older man. Taking him to one side, making sure only Devon would hear him, he whispered harshly, "In a couple of hours time, Michael is going to want an explanation. I suggest you have one that is water-tight, because if you don't, you may find your project without an operative, or a flagship." It was all he said to anyone, before leaving to join Michael and Kitt back at the estate.

*

Justin pulled up to Kitt's garage, on the estate, at about the same time that Kitt and Michael did. Michael piloted the car into the large, carpeted building, letting the engine die quietly. Kitt had been quiet for the entire, painful journey. Michael had gently nudged him, hoping he would talk, hoping he would drop his defenses and allow Michael to reach him through the implant as he usually would. But aside from a few occasional whimpers as the holes in the road jarred the car severely, Kitt had said nothing.   
Reassuring his partner, Michael released the hood, allowing Justin to take stock of the damage caused. "I'd suggest taking the CPU out of the car." Justin told Michael after a few minutes. "There's serious damage here, it'll have to be fixed and it's usually safer if Kitt isn't sitting in the midst of it all."   
Michael frowned. "Can we leave him connected?"   
Justin nodded. "Sure. Grab the extension cables from the rack." The CPU extension cables allowed Kitt to remain connected to his visual and aural sensors and perceptors, as well as all uplinks the car provided him with, while the CPU itself was taken out of the car and kept nearby. It meant that serious repairs to the engine could be done without endangering Kitt, yet still leave Kitt with all his facilities and senses. The cables were thick and durable, strong enough to allow the hood to be rested closed on them without making an impression.   
Michael brushed against the edge of the engine compartment, attaching the cables as quickly as possible, reassuring Kitt constantly. As he pulled back, he looked down and saw a flaky residue on the base of his jacket. "Justin?" Justin glanced across, reaching out to run his fingers over the edge of the body. More of the white, almost transparent dry flakes came off.   
"Oh God.... The shell... the molecular shell is disintegrating."   
Michael stared at him, wide-eyed. "That's impossible."   
Justin shrugged. "Not impossible, but I don't know what would cause this." He walked around the side of the car, looking up at the hood. "He's obviously been subjected to some serious heat, but even that wouldn't have had this effect." There was a web of fine-line cracks over the whole car. The shell seemed to have been smashed somehow, shattering as thick glass might, without actually coming apart.   
Steely eyed, Michael gazed over at the mechanic. "What did they do to him?"   
Justin looked at him with pain in his eyes. "I don't know. I'm sorry" He lowered his voice slightly, fighting back his emotions. "Some of these perceptors are malfunctioning, they must be hurting him."   
Keeping a tight lid on his rage, Michael nodded, and connected the last of the extensions. Releasing the mechanisms that held the casing in place, he lifted the CPU into his arms and away from the car. He cleared a large area of workbench close by, and grabbed a throw from one of the battered couches in the rest area at the back of the garage. Covering the work bench, he lifted Kitt's CPU onto the soft material.   
Michael hoisted himself up behind the casing, using some couch cushions to make it more comfortable for him to stretch out next to his partner. He rested his head on his palm, supported by his elbow, and with his other hand he found the sensor. Throughout the whole procedure, Michael had reassured Kitt, spoken soft, gentle words of comfort that he knew helped. The implant was still quiet and only if Michael searched his mind could he find Kitt's presence there with him. Kitt was still holding the block on the link at his end, and Michael wanted to get him to drop those shields. If, and when he did, Michael knew he would have to be as close to Kitt as he could get. It was not going to be pleasant or easy.   
  
Nicholas pulled up as Michael started to talk again, this time backing up his soothing words with ever-so soft strokes across the sensor. Nick closed Karr's door quietly, leaning back against the Stealth to watch the heart warming scene. He envied Michael sometimes; envied him the gentle being that he would be forever linked to, forever loved by. He idly wondered how different things would have been if he had been chosen for Kitt. But he did not dwell on these speculations for too long. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt Karr's feelings.   
"I want to feel you, Kitt. I want to help you. Please open the link." Michael's only answer was a murmur of pain. "I know, you're hurting. Please let me help, let me in. There's no reason for you to block your projections, you need me. You're preventing me from helping you." Again, a whimper, a low sound of suffering, was the reply. Michael dropped his head to the cushions, still stroking the sensor gently. He probed his end of the link, trying to coax Kitt's wary presence into giving up and letting go. But within his mind he started to feel even that faint presence start to fade. "No! Please, Kitt. This isn't helping. Stay with me." //stay//   
"He's scared of hurting you." Michael looked up at the soft sound of Nick's voice. MacKenzie was standing a little way back from them, watching with sad eyes. Michael let his gaze settle once more on the black box before him.   
"Kitt, if Nick's right, if you're doing this because you're worried about me feeling what you're feeling, please let me decide that. The link is there for us help one another, we can't run from it when we get hurt. I want to help, and I can't do that if you're shutting me out. I understand that my feeling your pain scares you, but I'm asking you to let me feel it. I can help, I can ease it, but you have to let me in. Please, Partner. Let me hold you. Please."   
Slowly, Michael felt Kitt open up at last. He lifted his block a little at a time, allowing Michael to get an idea of what was going on in the AI's complex mind before he was hit with the full force of Kitt's hysteria. It did not help. Michael gasped as his mind filled with panic, terror, disbelief, pain, cold, heat, fire, blazing agony.... He bit back a scream and forced himself to relax as he had practiced, as Nick had taught him. Nick's voice cut through the noise. "Find yourself, Michael. You have to keep hold of yourself."   
Michael struggled to locate any emotion that was his own, fighting through the chaos that was Kitt's being. Finally, he grasped a single feeling he knew was human, and clung to it, using it to pull himself above everything else. He started to soothe, slowly easing his own presence around Kitt's, surrounding it with a gentle embrace that cradled Kitt softly.   
//let go let it all go I'm here now//   
Some sense began to form in the myriad of feelings and emotions that belonged to the AI.   
//why? why? whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy....//   
Confusion mixed in with the agony blazing through Kitt's systems. And Michael had to fight to understand what Kitt was asking him. The communication between them was not made of words exactly. Thoughts could pass between them in moments of intense connection. Stress could bring them closer, could blot out the rest of the world, could allow them to be together, more intimate than they could ever otherwise be. And at those moments, they could, in a way, speak to each other through their thoughts. Those moments were the most terrifying. It only ever occurred if one or the other were so far gone that such a deep connection was needed, and at that level, emotions were so defined as either human or AI, it was difficult for them to understand just what the other was feeling. Those moments were also the most intense. Each was sitting somewhere with the other that no one else had or would ever go. These were private places, never before open until the implant had been activated. Both Michael and Kitt had hated the forced intrusion of the other at the start, but now neither felt complete without it.   
The absolute terror that now flooded Michael's mind was almost overwhelming.   
//tell me// He forced the thought through as his partner's hysteria grew.   
//hurt me hurt me!// Kitt's projections were cries of terrorized confusion that Michael barely understood. He again concentrated on calming and reassuring, holding Kitt tight in his mind, soothing gently.   
//ssh now it's okay it's over ssh// So slowly, Kitt started to calm in Michael's mind.

Nick watched Michael drift. The other man had been so insistent, so willing to risk the backdraft of emotions that would be forced over him if he persuaded Kitt to let him in. Nick knew Kitt still worried about hurting Michael through the link. The partnership he watched now, the one he had helped survive the pressures placed on it by the neuro implant's accidental activation, was one of the most beautiful things he had ever witnessed. He pulled himself from his musing, hoping he wasn't projecting too much of this to Karr.   
Pacing around the car, Justin was taking an inventory of which parts were going to need replacing. "I don't understand," he muttered as he picked at the crumbling shell. "Why would they do this?"   
Nick frowned. "You don't know why they did it? You weren't there?"   
Justin's eyes widened, he straightened, and Nick could see the pain written there. "How could you think that I would have anything to do with something like this? I could never hurt Kitt, he's my friend."   
"I'm sorry, Justin. I thought.... Who the hell did this?"   
"Jennifer Knight and some technicians - strangers to us - came for Kitt at lunch time. Devon was with them. He told us, and Kitt, that there were a couple of tests to ensure some weaknesses had been resolved. Kitt trusts Devon implicitly, we had no reason to believe that Kitt was in any danger." He took a deep breath. "If I'd have thought for one minute that they would do anything to hurt him.... I don't understand...."   
Nick nodded. "I know. Kitt knows it too." He wasn't sure what made him say that, he just thought maybe Justin needed to hear it. "I'm going to find out what the hell is going on."   
As he left the garage, Bonnie came running up the path toward him. He stopped her from bursting in there, from possibly disturbing Michael from the deep connection he had created between himself and Kitt.   
"Dr. Barstow, they're okay. They're okay." He held her arms, forcing her to look at him and understand. Her eyes were wild, and while she did not struggle against him, he got the distinct feeling that he did not have long. "Michael's with Kitt, using the implant at full strength. It would be dangerous to disturb them." Bonnie nodded in understanding. "Now I want to know what happened."   
She took several deep breaths. Nick eased off his grip and she visibly relaxed. "I don't know. The first thing I knew was his screams from the test track. I was taking a coffee break from working in the development lab.... Kitt's screams are very distinctive. I went running around to the front and I saw fire. They'd set him on fire.... I started running and I was followed by the fire crews who must have been alerted in the same way. Is he okay?"   
Nick hesitated. "No. If I was to take a guess, I would say that he's in a great deal of pain, and he doesn't understand why the people he trusted have betrayed him and hurt him."   
"I had nothing to do with this." She told him unnecessarily. Not for one moment had he thought she had been involved. "I thought... I thought Kitt was here."   
"I know you did. But Devon didn't."   
Horror crossed Bonnie's face. "No... Devon loves Kitt like we all do.... He wouldn't do something like this."   
"Devon was with Jennifer when she came for Kitt, that's why he went with her. I looked into his eyes at the track. He was involved in this." Nick released Bonnie, apologizing with his eyes. "Don't let anyone near Kitt unless it's someone you trust completely. Okay?" Bonnie nodded. "I'll go find out what's going on."

* * *

//why?//   
//don't know, need you to stay, will you stay?//   
//no hurt//   
"No hurt, Kitt. I promise I won't let them hurt you." Michael opened his eyes, realizing that he had spoken aloud. "Kitt?"   
"Michael...." Michael let out a deep sigh, hoping that the headache the deep link had brought on would subside.   
"I'm here, Kitt." He brushed the sensor with his thumb. "I'm staying, I won't leave you." He could feel Kitt now, pulsing in his mind, still scared and hurting, but no longer hiding and no longer hysterical. He shifted closer to the CPU, letting Kitt feel the warmth of his body, before looking up at where Justin was trying not to watch them. Michael smiled, acknowledging the mechanic before turning onto his back, ensuring he was not in any danger of falling. He curled his arm over the CPU casing, still keeping the contact between his stroking thumb and the live sensor. Closing his eyes he once again wrapped his partner in a warm mental embrace. //love you// Kitt let an almost desperate sob pass through the link, and at Michael's bitten-back gasp, the AI almost dropped his block back into place. //stay//   
//no//   
//stay// Michael drifted back, letting the link between them deepen again. In the few moments that Michael had taken away from Kitt, his partner had lost it again; he was utterly terrified, and only by acknowledging that terror could Michael help, otherwise it simply overwhelmed him. The deeper the link, the easier it was for Michael to keep control of his own reactions. He could reach Kitt at a more intimate level, take him in a tight embrace and soothe him. And this fear of his partner's was something Michael could understand, because he was feeling it too. He could not comprehend what had happened, just as Kitt couldn't. But he couldn't go and yell at anyone until he knew that Kitt would be all right, until he could confidently let him go without the fear of losing him.

* * *

Nick returned to the lab, wanting to find out exactly what had happened before he took someone's head off. Metaphorically speaking. The test bay where they had found Kitt earlier on was now deserted, save for one young technician Nick did not recognize. He was going through papers, reports. Test reports. Nick approached slowly, holding out the authorisation card Devon had given him when he had asked Nick to stay on, to help Kitt and Michael come to terms with the implant and its implications. "Were you here when they did the tests on the Knight Two Thousand this afternoon?"   
The technician scrutinized the card, more out of nervousness than security consciousness. "I... wasn't responsible..." The technician met Nick's stony gaze. "I wasn't...."   
"It's okay. I know. Did they leave any documentation?" The young man nodded, and indicated the mass of papers strewn across one of the work benches. Nick thanked the man, and gathered up the paperwork. Outside, Karr was waiting for him. He ran the short distance to his car, sheltering the papers from the rain storm that was just beginning.   
Kitt's garage was high on the estate, up the driveway that went past the mansion and into the woodland. As they pulled up back outside the open doors, Nick glanced at the dash. Karr had been strangely quiet since the afternoon. "Are you all right?"   
"I am.... Kitt is hurting."   
Nick's eyes went wide. "Excuse me?"   
"His pain... is excruciating."   
"Karr... how do you know?"   
There was a pause. "He is broadcasting on the private channel. I can still pick up some stronger signals."   
"Why haven't you said anything before?"   
"Usually the signals are quiet echoes. I take no notice of them. These are difficult to ignore. I recognize what he is sending out."   
Nick waited for a beat, and then asked, "What are they?"   
"Betrayal." Karr's voice became stronger, almost angry. Nick could hardly believe what he was hearing. "They have betrayed him. Like they betrayed me."   
"You can feel that?"   
"...Yes."   
Nick brushed his hand over the dash.

Inside the garage, the temperature had dropped considerably since the storm outside had taken hold of the evening. Bonnie had taken another of the throws from the rest area and gently covered both Michael and Kitt who were still buried in each others' thoughts. She and Justin had put new alloys on the car. All the glass and plastic that had been destroyed was still to be replaced, and the engine was in less than fully working order. The state of the molecular shell had baffled both of them. Nick greeted them and retired to the rest area at the back of the garage. He dropped down into one of the battered sofas, spreading the papers out on the coffee table before him. Bonnie perched herself on the edge of the seat opposite him, handing him a mug of steaming coffee. "What are these?"   
"The test reports from this afternoon." He took the drink gratefully.   
Bonnie stared at him, then down at the papers. She wanted to ask him to tell her what they had done, why they had done it. She had not gone to find Devon because she knew she wouldn't be able to face him. He had allowed them to do this to her baby, to hurt him so much his screams had been heard around the R&D complex. She wasn't sure that she would ever be able to talk to Devon or see him again. And yet she wanted to see him because she wanted to hear him explain, she wanted to hear him apologize, if he ever could. She wanted to kill him. She stood, returning to her work.   
Nick read page after page of pointless, meaningless notes. They did not seem to relate to the tests at all, most of them did not even mention Kitt or the Knight Two Thousand. On one page, scribbled in the margin, were the words 'cold room' and some figures. Nick looked up. "What's a 'cold room'?"   
Bonnie looked up from under the hood. "That's the freezer."   
"The what?"   
"It's a test bay at the R&D facility. They can lower the temperature to what they want, and they can drench the contents in liquid nitrogen to test extremes." She could watch the horror spread over his features. "Why?"   
"Would the molecular bonded shell cope with that?"   
Bonnie swallowed hard, leaning against the car, looking down at the flaking paintwork. "I don't know. It's never been tested."   
Justin came around from the side of the car. "There is no way they would have done that.... Not to Kitt. Devon wouldn't have allowed it...."   
"Devon let them soak Kitt in Tarasine and set fire to him. Who knows what else they did to him before that?"   
Bonnie looked over at the partners on the work bench. Michael had shifted to curl around Kitt; Bonnie wasn't sure whether they were sleeping or just holding each other. Which ever it was, they looked comfortable. She found herself relieved, for the first time she thought, that they had the link, because it meant Michael could be there for Kitt, closer than he otherwise could have been.

*

//don't know... can't take this extreme... no.... please no... why? whywhywhywhywhy...// Kitt's silent sobs woke Michael from his peaceful slumber. It took him a moment to realize the terror and fear that was flooding him was not his, but his partner's. Then he was soothing again, touching Kitt gently, with his fingers and his mind.   
//ssh bad dream you're okay I'm here// He felt Kitt settle back into a restless sleep, miserably acknowledging Michael's comfort. Very slowly, Kitt's hold on the link loosened as he rested, allowing Michael to open his eyes and take in his surroundings. The garage doors were still open and outside the rain was falling steadily. The sound of water bouncing off the roof was one Michael had always found a comfort, ever since childhood. The only light, besides the moonlight, was a dim lamp on in the rest area, and Michael could make out Bonnie's feet sticking over the arm of the couch that had its back to him. He whispered her name and was surprised to see Nick's head appear over the top. Michael sat up slightly and could see that it was Nick who was using the light to read by. "She's asleep," he told Michael, standing and stretching. "I got involved with the so-called test reports from this afternoon." Nick padded quietly over to where Michael was half sitting, half lying, staying close to Kitt, keeping the physical contact between them. "How is he?"   
Michael simply shook his head, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. "He won't come up past the level of... consciousness that the implant functions at." He kept his voice low and quiet, as Nick had done.   
"Are you all right?"   
There were a thousand feelings and emotions coursing through him, some of which were his own., all of which he understood at that moment. There were too many to mention, to summarize. In the end he simply replied, "Yeah, I'll live." And he knew Nick understood. "Do we know what happened?"   
"No. Not exactly. Not past the fire. Although there is some scribbled note on those fake reports about the cold room." Michael obviously wasn't familiar with the term. "Has Kitt... told you anything?"   
"No. He just keeps asking why. It's a question I wouldn't mind the answer to either."   
"No one's seen Devon since this afternoon. I...." Nick watched Michael flinch and close his eyes. It took a moment for his expression to relax, but when it did, Nick felt a stab of pride. A little under a year ago there would have been no way that Michael could have sustained this amount of control over his end of the link. He could simply block the nightmare that Kitt was projecting, but Nick knew them better than that; the thought would not even have crossed Michael's mind. He was not about to let Kitt go through another moment of this alone. A few minutes passed before Michael opened his eyes again. "Okay?" Nick knew enough about the implant to be concerned.   
"Bad dreams. He's projecting everything now I've coaxed him into dropping the block. A lot of it is betrayal, strong feelings of betrayal." He sighed, stroking his thumb over the live sensor on the side of the casing he was partly wrapped around. "At least I can understand that."   
"Karr's receiving him too, apparently." Michael's eyes widened. "He never mentioned it before, but he told me earlier that Kitt unconsciously broadcasts very strong emotions across their private channel. He described it today... as excruciating. He's becoming quite protective now that they share something in common." Nick smiled inwardly as he felt the slight pressure in his head pulse gently. "He said that Kitt had been betrayed... as he had."   
Michael took in Nicholas's words. "I'm not sure we can stay here," he murmured eventually. "But then, I'm not sure where we can go."   
"I think you're quite safe here, at least for now. At the moment, Kitt needs the technical support. And I don't think that Devon Miles or Jennifer Knight are going to drop in for a chat anytime soon." Michael closed his eyes as another jolted sob drove through him. He felt Nick's hand on his arm. "Relax, I'll get you a drink."   
Michael nodded slightly, muttering his thanks as he tried in vain to divide his attention between Kitt's pleas and the world around him. The world lost as Michael allowed himself to drop back to where his partner was sitting in his mind. He could feel Kitt crying now, as if he were holding a human being in his arms, rather than an AI in his mind. The heart wrenching effect of having someone he loved so very upset was the same. Michael touched Kitt gently, reassuring once more. //ssh//   
//gone// The thought was bitter.   
//what?//   
//not safe nowhere safe no one//   
//safe now I'm here won't let them hurt you I promise//   
  
Nick stepped up to the work bench with a mug of coffee. He watched as Michael sank down, curling his body around the CPU. A tear formed in the man's eyes and Nick felt the stinging hatred that may have originated from himself, or from Karr; it did not matter. They were both sharing this solid emotion. He touched Karr's presence slightly, acknowledging him. Placing the mug on the bench, slightly away from Michael, Nick wandered out into the rain, to where the Stealth was parked. "I would kill them for what they've done," Karr grated.   
"No. You wouldn't. If I asked you not to." The reply came only through the link. "Is he still broadcasting?"   
"Badly. Erratically. If it were not for the link...."   
"I know. But we're not going to lose him. Michael will hold him."   
  
*

'Time:14:04.LN2 released. Temp abs 0.MBS shattered on impact. App Tarasine. MBS held. Further Investigation Required.'   
Nick reread the final line of the page he was holding. There was still a mountain of papers to go through, but unlike most of the rest of what had been written, this line actually seemed to make sense to him. The time, two in the afternoon. 'LN2' he guessed from what he already knew, stood for liquid nitrogen. So it sounded as if they had somehow gotten Kitt into the cold room, sprayed him with liquid nitrogen, and then what? MBS - Molecular Bonded Shell - shattered on impact. Impact with what? Unless.... Unless Kitt tried to get out of the room. Maybe he did, maybe he drove into, perhaps through the wall of the freezer, desperate to escape the pain of the absolute cold. Nicholas tried to picture the scene; a shivering Kitt sitting out in the sunshine, on the test track because that was where he had happened to stop. So trusting, maybe he thought it had been a mistake. So he had stood there, waiting, thinking or hoping that someone would come and help him. Because these people were his friends and he trusted them. But again they had attacked him, this time drenching him in Tarasine. Had they known what his reaction would be? Had they been waiting by the track with the tanks of the flammable chemical? Why the hell would they have done this? And who? Jennifer? Devon? Or someone else, someone higher up whose orders had not been questioned. Devon had given them permission to go ahead though, and nothing would change that fact.   
He briefly searched the rest of the papers for any similar ending lines, but there were none. 'Further Investigation Required'. Not bloody likely. Nick dropped the page and picked up his coffee, glancing over at where Michael and Kitt were curled together. He smiled gently. This was going to wear Michael down, slowly but surely. He would have to rest, alone, sooner or later, or else he would find insanity starting to creep up on him. Nick knew how difficult that would be; Kitt was obviously clinging to him, holding onto the one person he was sure he could still trust. None of this made any sense. Nick glanced at his laptop - a PowerBook - sitting on the table beside him. He never left home without it. Leaning over, he powered it up, connected to the Internet, and started to hunt.

*

Silence had settled over the garage; even the rain had stopped. Justin had retreated for the night, Bonnie was fast asleep, and Michael was still curled up beside Kitt, throws draped over him and the CPU, sleeping. Only one man was awake and still was in the early morning hours when the visitor came. Nicholas was still reading over the dozens of papers full of scrawled notes, trying to make sense of them. He had his legs curled under him, leaning against the armrest of the couch, apparently unaware of anything but his work. The PowerBook was sitting next to him, opened and logged into a very specific chat server. He had not taken the route through FLAGNet. Too insecure.   
Karr was only partially watching his driver and partner, keeping the neuro link open, receiving emotions he felt himself and it only fed his intense hatred. But Nicholas was not the main problem here; Kitt was. The other AI had quieted down some time ago, but he was still in pain and Karr felt every single pulse of it. And every pulse was mirrored by one of his own. Why had they done this? To Kitt! He didn't understand it. Experimenting on the alloy or molecular shell was one thing, but hurting the one inside the car body was another. They could have run the tests differently, without Kitt inside the car, but they hadn't.   
Why?   
Karr growled softly to himself. If they had done this to him, back when he had still been Foundation property, he might have understood. He was not like Kitt, had never been and would never be. Kitt was a gentle person, protective, caring, warm and trusting in his friends. Karr had no such feelings. He stopped, a slight curl of emotions begging to differ. He snorted. Well, he had a friend in Nicholas and if pressed to admit it he would say he cared about him.... He ran a scan over his partner who was hacking something into his laptop. No, he definitely cared a lot about this single human being. He would protect him and had already on countless missions, even over his own safety, something he had been astounded to discover. But this was not about him. This was about Kitt.   
Why?   
A ripple of pain came through the private channel and Karr winced. It wasn't because of the pain - he was used to pain, sometimes greeting it as an old friend - but because of who felt it. Kitt probably didn't even know there was another witness to his suffering other than Michael Knight, and Karr preferred him not to know it. Nick had told Knight earlier and he had not known how to react to it, too confused that his friend would reveal this, but maybe Knight would forget. Karr had entered the garage in the morning hours when Kitt had started to project badly again. He had driven in in silent mode, aware that Nicholas knew he was here, but he had not wanted to disturb the two partners still locked in each others minds. He had parked the Stealth in a defensive position so that everyone approaching Kitt would have to walk around him first. He had felt Nicholas' smile then and had ignored it. Otherwise his partner had not reacted, except for a soft thank you through the link.   
And then he detected the visitor. His circuits froze with anger and he squelched his first instinct to charge and run this person over. His visual clouded with suppressed emotions and it took all his will power not to slip. Instead he activated his guidance laser for the small projectile launcher.   
"Please do not approach any further, Mr. Miles, or I will be forced to terminate your life."   
  
Nicholas looked up as he heard the soft footsteps and his face locked into a mask when he recognized Devon Miles. The blue eyes turned cold, chips of eyes, nothing more; the whole expression was deadly. Devon looked a bit haggard, as if he hadn't slept at all or just a little last night, his neck-tie slightly awry and his hair not as neatly combed as usually. Cold rage coursed through Nick from the neuro implant and he didn't even want to calm his partner down. He felt the same inside and they both echoed each other's feelings. This man had sanctioned inhuman experiments on a living being! He couldn't see it in himself to ever forgive Devon this. Suddenly Karr's laser guidance lit up, pinning Devon's chest with a red dot right where his heart was.   
"Please do not approach any further, Mr. Miles, or I will be forced to terminate your life."   
The voice was cold, devoid of inflection, totally mechanic, but still, because the warning had been delivered so flatly, it was to be taken very, very seriously. One false move and Devon would feature a hole in his chest. Neither Michael nor Kitt had stirred and Nicholas slowly unfolded from the couch, walking over to where Devon stood frozen to the spot, eyes full of terror. "Nick, I came to talk," he said, sounding strangled. Nicholas met his eyes, unwilling to show any kind of understanding or willingness to comply.   
"There is nothing to talk about," he said slowly, voice as flat as Karr's.   
"Nick.... I'm sorry..."   
"Sorry is not enough, Devon," Nicholas whispered harshly, not wanting to wake Kitt or Michael. "You almost killed him! You severely hurt the most gentle creature I know, someone who trusts you implicitly! There is nothing at all that can ever excuse these actions! Now leave before I do and let Karr handle the situation!"   
Devon swallowed, his eyes flickering over to the Stealth, then he nodded and turned around, leaving. Nicholas closed his eyes and leaned against his partner, weariness hitting him like a sledge hammer. He hadn't slept for more than an hour last night and the mental stress was getting to him. Karr hissed angrily and Nicholas could only agree. The nerve of the man to come here!   
"Nick?" He looked up, blinking, discovering Bonnie as she uncurled from her makeshift bed, looking worried. "That was Devon I saw leaving, right?"   
He put a finger to his lips and indicated the sleeping pair. Bonnie nodded and they walked over to the couch. Nicholas sank down and rubbed his eyes. "Yes, it was him," he finally said.   
"What did he want?" Anger swung in her voice.   
"I don't know. We didn't give him the chance to say much." Nicholas smiled darkly.   
"We?"   
He shrugged. "Karr kinda kicked him out."   
Bonnie's head turned to stare at the Stealth, now really seeing that it was here. "What's he doing here?" she whispered.   
"Watching.... waiting ... protecting....."   
"Prote......" She stopped, turning to look at the Stealth again. "But... I mean.... he..." She helplessly shook her head. "Why?"   
Nicholas rubbed his forehead. "Because they did to Kitt what they did to him," he said after some time, sadness washing through his words. His eyes wandered over to his partner who silently sat where he was. "They betrayed him. He won't let anything more happen to Kitt." The link flared with those emotions and Nick calmed his friend, feeling a headache creep up on him.   
Bonnie couldn't believe it. The last person she had expected to feel anything in this case was Karr. Maybe she had been wrong. Maybe he had changed. Bonnie chased that thought away. If she started to think about Karr as anything but what she knew he was.... Too risky. She met Nicholas' tired eyes and had to smile slightly. "Shouldn't you catch an eye full of sleep?"   
He shrugged. "I'm okay."   
"You look far from it."   
"Looks can be deceiving," he said softly, but he shut down the PowerBook.   
"Why don't you stretch out on the couch? Justin and I want to work on Kitt when Michael and he are awake, but I guess if the noise level is acceptable...." she proposed.   
Nicholas shrugged again, but he lay back on the couch and Bonnie could almost tell when he was asleep. His features relaxed, giving him a much younger, softer appearance. She got another blanket and covered him, then walked over to where Michael was still curled up. She felt a warning tingle as she neared the Stealth and slowed down, almost subconsciously raising her hands, indicating she was unarmed. Karr was watching her and she hated to think of what he might do. "I'm here to help," she heard herself say, as if justifying her presence. Nothing happened, but her instincts still warned her loudly. She inched past the black car and then approached the sleeping man. Michael was already stirring, waking slowly, ensuring his mental embrace remained around his partner. As she drew closer he cracked his eyes open, yawning. He smiled tiredly as she stepped into view and brushed some hair out of his face.   
"Good morning, sleeping beauty," she whispered.   
"Morning, Bon."   
Michael's voice was a bit slurred and he was still holding Kitt protectively, hand resting on the live sensor. "Good morning, you two." She smiled, then discovered the mug on the bench. It was filled with a cold, black liquid. "You need sustenance. You can't survive on coffee. Take it from an expert."   
Michael nodded, smiling. "I know." He glanced down, taking stock of where he was. The throw was still snugly covering both he and Kitt, and he could feel the warmth of his partner next to him. Despite the fact that his whole body was complaining about the night spent on the hard surface, Michael found himself slightly unwilling to move. Bonnie watched his expression.   
"Maybe you two would consider a couch tonight?" She teased quietly.   
"Not such a lousy idea." He sat up slowly, stretching, and gathered the throw around Kitt, his palm remaining pressed lightly against the sensor.   
Bonnie waited a beat, before asking him, "Do you think he should be put back in the car?"   
Michael hesitated. "I don't know. Probably, but to be honest, I don't know if I like the idea of him being able to take off. In his condition, I'm not sure what he'd do."   
"You mean... he may hurt someone."   
Michael shook his head. "No, no. I don't think he would ever hurt anyone. Except himself." He looked at her. "Maybe tomorrow, okay?"   
She nodded. "We still have some work to do on the car anyway. The shell needs re-applying and sealing." She watched him for a few seconds. "You're not going to go and eat, are you?"   
"I'd... rather not go that far from him... at the moment." He put on his well-practiced puppy-dog face, and Bonnie frowned. "All right. Just stop with the eyes. I'll get you some food. We need a fresh supply of coffee anyway."   
Bonnie turned from him, and he noticed Karr for the first time. Looking across to the back of the garage, he saw Nick sleeping, and returned his attention to the Stealth. He vaguely remembered what Nick had told him at some point during the night; something about Kitt broadcasting across the private channel, about Karr picking up the signals. Still, he was surprised to see Karr so close. He felt a not-so-gentle ripple stir his inner emotions, and closed his eyes, stroking his partner with his mind, soothing the distressed AI. The strength of Kitt's presence with him was bordering on what it had been at the start, before Nick had helped them to train the implant. Back then, Kitt's terror had been based on the unknown, on the intrusion into his privacy and on the pain he was feeding back to his driver. Now, Michael could again feel the intense emotions building, but this time on what Kitt knew.   
Although Bonnie and Justin's work on the car had eased Kitt's physical pain, his nightmares reminded him, threw him back time and time again to when the agony was real. In his confused mind, it was difficult for Kitt to differentiate between the two causes. He was being subjected to the unbearable extremes again and again, over and over. He was caught in a vicious circle of falling into sleep, of dreaming, of moaning and whimpering then waking, crying out, helplessly reaching for support he could only hope was there. And as Michael comforted and calmed him, as he done so many times through the hours of the night, Kitt could only cling to his partner's presence, because he was learning that he was trapped, and part of him was starting to believe that this was never going to end.   
  
*

Justin came to work an hour after Bonnie had woken and he stopped when he discovered the Stealth. He cast a quizzical look toward Bonnie. Karr was parked in a way that didn't allow them direct access to Kitt in any way. Bonnie was doing some work on the laptop and he saw that Nicholas was still going over the papers. Picking up his tool box he slowly approached the other AI. Justin's approach to Karr was different than Bonnie's. He had never met the AI when he had still been property of the Foundation. He knew all the facts, but he was missing real life experience. That was the main reason he had an open mind and accepted that the Stealth was different than Kitt. And he didn't want to judge anyone by facts on paper. Karr had done nothing so far that would require a wary or suspicious approach, but he was apparently protecting Kitt and that was the reason why Justin was careful. He walked toward the TransAm, stopping in front of Karr. "Good morning," he greeted the black car. There was no reading the Stealth, mainly because he was missing the scanner, and Justin didn't know whether Karr was even aware he was here. He probably was. "I know you don't want to hear this, but you are in the way and I need to work on Kitt." He raised an eyebrow. "I just need a bit more elbow room."   
The Stealth's engine hummed to life and Karr retreated just enough that Justin could work without feeling boxed in. The chief mechanic smiled. "Thanks, Karr." There was no reply, but Justin didn't need one. He set to work.

Karr watched the human mechanic work on the mutilated body shell. Just like Michael, still sitting beside his partner, as close as Justin's work would allow, Karr kept track of what the mechanic was doing, but his main attention was still on the private channel. Kitt's pain was coming through in ripples, always subdued again when Michael became aware of the surge, the memories, and enveloped his partner with his mind. Kitt could be grateful that he had such a friend in this human. Karr stopped, searching for his own link and found the reassuring presence of Nicholas MacKenzie. He knew Nick would do the same and had done the same in the past.   
Suddenly Kitt's pain spiked again and it was the worst Karr had yet experienced. He flinched back from the excruciating pain, trying to bite back a moan as the agony was accompanied by a scream and frantic flailing for a support. Karr was unable to slam up a shield and he felt Kitt's presence close. His cries for help and his questioning whimpers of 'why' were almost overwhelming. And underneath it was a slowly cooking hatred born out of betrayal.   
"_No!" Karr was not aware he had spoken out loud. _Don't hate! he whispered intensely. _Don't hate!   
_Whywhywhy? They hurt me!   
_Don't let your hatred take over, Karr told the frightened presence that was Kitt. _It will only hurt you more. Trust those you love.   
_No trust. No trust. Betrayed me!   
A wave of emotional upheaval passed over Karr and he tried to stand his ground. _Trust Michael Knight. Trust those who love you.   
_Loved me. Betrayed me. Hurthurthurt! Why?!   
Karr had no answer for it, but he knew that if Kitt nurtured the hatred he was one step closer to becoming what Karr had been. _Michael Knight did not betray you. Trust him, he said softly. _Don't let the hatred turn you against everything. It will hurt you a lot more. Trust me in that. I know.   
Confusion greeted him, then Kitt retreated back into his own world, curling up close to Michael, seeking reassurance. Karr sighed heavily, feeling tired, worn out. Still, he kept the private channel open, monitoring his brother.

*

Nicholas stood outside in the damp air, inhaling it deeply. It smelled acutely like rain, even tasted like it, and a few drops were still coming down from the grey sky. A wind had picked up and it looked like there would be another rain shower due soon. The sun had not managed to break the clouds and the whole atmosphere was both clean and dreary. He had been unable to sleep longer than an hour. It wasn't that Bonnie and Justin's work had woken him, but he was far too upset, his inner self in turmoil, to really relax. MacKenzie leaned against the Stealth, closing his eyes, turning his face into the slight drizzle.   
Karr had followed him outside, aware that his presence was influencing both the technician and the mechanic currently at work. He hated to leave Kitt alone, but since he could still feel him and since he would not leave completely he had finally decided to join his partner.   
"Why?" Nicholas now whispered, arms crossed in front of his chest.   
Karr had no answer for it and had been searching for one as well.   
Why had they hurt Kitt like that? Whywhywhy? It was an act of incredible cruelty against a living, thinking, very much aware being that was able to hurt and be in pain like any human being.   
Why?   
Devon had not returned and neither had Jennifer Knight shown her face around here. They better not. Karr's intent had been clear and he would go through with it. Anybody coming close to his 'younger brother' would be incinerated. Nicholas smiled and perched himself on the gleaming black hood. Like Kitt's paint alloy, Karr's was smooth and soft, resistant to most of what you could throw at him. Now he reveled in the feeling of his driver so close and unconsciously reached out, seeking reassurance. He didn't like to confess that this had rattled him, as well as had made him incredibly angry. He was not about to let this negative emotions take over, though. Not yet anyway. Nick ran a hand over the warm hood. "How is he?" he asked.   
"Not good," was the hesitant answer.   
"And you?"   
"I manage."   
It was a huge confession. Normally he would have replied in ways of 'I am functional', dismissing any closer inquiries, but the pain from the private channel was there, eating away on his mind, and Karr was battling it. Nick reached out and closed his mind gently around Karr's. "Why do you stay so close to Kitt if it hurts?" Silence. Karr didn't really know. No, he did know but the reasons scared him. Nicholas only smiled, reassuring him briefly that it was okay to feel this way. Then he leaned against the windshield, arms clasped behind his head, staring into the sky, watching how the wind chased the dark clouds. He felt some of the tension drain from his body and he felt Karr's soft hums at the edge of the link. Closing his eyes he simply lay there, breathing deeply, allowing himself to relax for this moment.

* * *

Michael could feel exhaustion crawling over him; his mind was a fuzzy mess, feeling like it would ooze out of his ears any minute now. He had slept, but not really. Kitt was keeping his side of the link awake with terrible nightmares, crying out in fear, needing to be soothed. Every time Michael had nodded off, another nightmare had hit. It had been an endless circle. His body was not about to take it any longer, but he knew he had to. He had eaten little ever since he had arrived and he couldn't sustain himself on coffee, but there was little choice as an alternative. Kitt was clinging to him, almost possessively, and every time he had thought he could relax, it had happened again. Leaving was out of the question, even a short bathroom stop evoking terrible screams inside his mind. Tears came into his eyes and he bit back his anger. Why? Why had they done all this? They had hurt more than just Kitt's body; they had hurt his soul. If and when those wounds would heal, Michael had no idea.   
"Michael?" The quiet voice jolted him out of his thoughts and he looked up, discovering Nick. "You need sleep," the other man said softly as if not to disturb the resting AI.   
Michael gave him a tired smile. "I had some already."   
"No. You only closed your eyes and that was it. Kitt is keeping you too alert to rest and it eats away at your mind. You can't go on much longer like this."   
"I have to," he mumbled, wishing his head would stop pounding like mad.   
"Michael, you won't help Kitt if you break down! Go to sleep!" Michael stubbornly shook his head and Nicholas' features hardened. "Go. To. Bed," he said, voice growing colder.   
"But...."   
"No buts!"   
"Kitt needs me!" Michael protested.   
"Yes, Kitt needs you and if you break down from exhaustion, he will still need you! Michael, you need rest badly!" Michael met the hard, blue eyes and ducked his head. Exhaustion was creeping up on him like a predator and he would sooner or later be prey to it. His eyes fell on his partner, indecision warring with need. "We will take care of Kitt," Nicholas added, voice softening. "He is safe here." Michael inhaled deeply. He knew that the promise was sincere and that Nick would let nothing happen to Kitt, guarding him as if he were his own partner. He looked at the Stealth parked close by, though not too close to be intruding. "Go," Nicholas ordered. "Before I bodily kick you out."   
Michael raised an eyebrow, but Nick's features were unreadable. "Okay," he finally muttered and carefully removed his hand from the sensor. Kitt twitched faintly, as if moving in his sleep, and Michael reached out, reassuring his partner that he was still here, still close, embracing him gently.   
//Won't be long//   
//Don't leave!//   
//Not leaving. Always with you here//   
He winced as Kitt whimpered and felt Nicholas' supporting hand on his arm. "He'll be okay. We'll take care of him," he promised again.   
"I know. Thanks." Michael got to his feet and winced again, this time at his cramped muscles protesting moving so quickly all of a sudden. Kitt's agitation died down gradually and he reached for Michael, keeping close, unable to let go for a moment. But after a while exhaustion took over and he slipped into a kind of slumber.

Nicholas watched Michael go and inhaled deeply, pinching his nose. Damn Miles! Damn him all the way to hell! What had he been thinking of when he had let them do it!? Getting his PowerBook he settled down beside Kitt on the throws, taking Michael's place. It would be no substitute for the hurt AI, but at least someone was close by.   
"It's me, Kitt," he told the CPU gently. "I'm here, as is Karr. You are not alone and no one will hurt you."   
There was no reply and Nicholas had not really expected one. Kitt was still not surfacing beyond the neuro link, but MacKenzie was sure he was listening. He felt Karr's anger again and curled his hands briefly into fists, mirroring the hatred for a short time. After a while he relaxed. "How is he?" he asked softly, looking at the Stealth.   
"Resting. Finally."   
Nicholas nodded. That gave him time to do some research into the depths of FLAGNet. New security measures had been put up around the entry points after the net had once been breached, but that was no obstacle for a professional like Nick. He had left an invisible entry point, one only he knew and one no one else could find, and now he used it to get past the safe guards and cyber-dogs. Nicholas smiled slightly as he logged into FLAGNet and received the highest security clearance possible. Then he started to work. He began by searching through the latest entries into personal logs. MacKenzie had no scruples and had never had. He browsed through the names and let the search engine list him every file with Jennifer Knight or Devon Miles' names on them, also asking for cross-references concerning screen names. He got a small list and had his work cut out for him.

*

Nicholas got up and walked over to the Stealth. Anger radiated off him with every step. Karr clicked the door open and Nick sat down, keying in a few commands to link Karr to the PowerBook's wireless modem, enabling him to see what he had pulled off FLAGNet.   
Uncontrolled rage coursed through him as Karr read and he only nodded, not even trying to calm his partner. "He is not a lab animal!" Karr hissed. "How dare she treat him like one?!"   
"She thinks she owns him."   
"She owns the car, not Kitt!"   
Nicholas smiled dimly. "I know, partner." Suddenly his stomach growled and he winced. Karr sent a brief wave of amusement and Nick sighed. It was time he ate something as well, at least more than a donut. "Will you be all right?"   
"Of course," was the stiff answer.   
"Karr...?"   
There was a hesitant silence. "We will both be all right, don't worry about me."   
"I never do," MacKenzie replied lightly and got out of the car. Karr gave an annoyed rumble.   
Nicholas briefly informed Bonnie he was embarking on a food hunt and she and Justin ordered sandwiches for them as well. He gave them a good-natured smile and left. Karr changed his position, rolling forward so that he was now squarely in front of the throws, keeping Kitt safe from prying eyes. The private channel was open and he was monitoring the other AI closely.

*

Michael walked slowly through the mansion toward his room. He needed a shower at the very least, a couple of hours uninterrupted sleep would be perfect. He could feel Kitt, ever-present in the back of his mind, a trembling, but for now sleeping presence. Nicholas had practically ordered Michael to leave the garage for a short while. Michael had made him promise that he and Karr would stay with Kitt, wouldn't leave him while Michael was gone. For some reason that nagged too far back in his mind for him to establish for certain what it was, Michael needed to know Nick and Karr were there with his partner.   
He closed and locked the door to his suite, and stripped, walking through to the en-suite and stepping into the large shower. He turned the on to full power, letting the sharp needles of water pound against his skin. He closed his eyes, trying to relax his mind and let go of Kitt, just for a little while. He was exhausted, and he knew it. He could not keep this up for much longer without getting some proper sleep. Kitt had woken at regular periods during the night, frightened by what could only have been dreams; reoccurring images of that afternoon, forced to the forefront of his CPU by the impact his experience had had on him.   
Physical distance between them, or at least the distance now, had no effect on the strength of the link. He could feel Kitt in his mind as acutely here as he could when he was lying next to him. But being away from the CPU meant that Michael could not offer his partner the physical connection of his touch on the sensor, and he knew that to be important to Kitt. No one else's touch, he understood, would give to Kitt the comfort and reassurance that he received from his driver. Kitt knew when Michael was the one touching him, he could feel the contact through the implant as well as the sensor. If anyone else came near, he cut the input.   
Michael stood under the harsh water for a long time, attempting to let his mind go blank. There was so much he had to consider as well as caring for his traumatized partner. Their future with the Foundation was now in question, his willingness to go on working for a group of people who could do something like this was seriously in doubt. He cleared these thoughts from his head.   
Eventually, he shut off the water and climbed out of the shower, taking a towel from the rail and drying himself as he walked back into the bedroom. Michael dropped the towel to the floor and sank down onto the bed, feet against the pillows, naked body cool in the warm air. In the quiet of his mind, he finally dropped off to sleep.

* * *

Devon stood at the entrance to the devastated cold room, staring out into space. Why had he agreed? He was being haunted by Nicholas's words: "You severely hurt the most gentle creature I know." Would Kitt ever trust him again?   
"Devon! There you are! The test results from yesterday...." Devon whirled around at the voice, pinning Jennifer to the spot where she stood. She stared back at him, challenging his expression of fury with her own triumph. "Now, Devon, I know you're upset with me...." Her tone simply fed his anger.   
"You don't know what you've done, what you've started." He told her, his voice low with barely repressed rage. It had been so long since he had felt like this toward someone. Even their enemies had not stirred these emotions within him. Michael had been shot, stabbed, poisoned, his life threatened so many times; Kitt had been attacked, fired at with missiles, sonic fields, rockets, anti-tank armory; still he had not felt the furious hatred he felt now. Physical attacks by those he already hated were acceptable risks, being terrorized and tortured by those Kitt trusted, that was something else entirely.   
"Devon," Jennifer took a step forward, her words dripping from her smiling lips. "Our results were so good. Just another day with the Knight Two Thousand and you can take it back."   
Devon's eyes widened. "Are we talking about the same car here? We can't be, because I saw Michael Knight drive off in the one that you ravaged yesterday."   
"So! You're Knight's boss. Get the car back."   
Devon shook his head, an ironic smile gracing his features as he stepped into the concrete room that had once been a million dollar test suite. "Yesterday, Jennifer, you took a sentient, trusting, happy being, and you physically and mentally tortured him until he couldn't take anymore. You shut him in this room, coated him with something that even I know wasn't as harmless as liquid nitrogen," Jennifer smirked, "knowing that he would make a run for it out of this wall," he pointed to the collapsed outer wall, "and onto the test track. You even knew approximately how far he would go before stopping to question his treatment. And then you attacked again. He trusted me. Now...." Devon shook his head. "As I said, you don't know what your actions have lead to. Or will lead to."   
Jennifer stalked across the hard, cold floor. "Get the damn car back, Devon. We start again at eleven."   
She was about to continue on past him, when he grabbed hold of her arm. Her eyes held a glaze of surprise and haughty denial as she looked up at his face. But he simply stared at her, his unshaven, disheveled appearance adding to his air of fiery anger. There was so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to blame her for, to lay it all - all the hurt and pain she had caused - at her feet. But he knew he was also responsible. He would never forgive himself, and he was not sure if anyone else would either. He deflated slightly. "If you want the car," he murmured eventually, "get it yourself."

* * *

Nicholas rummaged through the fridge and got out some of the needed food. He was sick of coffee and sticky donuts, and he gratefully noted that someone had stocked up on milk and soft drinks. He started making sandwiches, eating one while doing the rest. MacKenzie was just about done with his load of sandwiches for himself and the team back in the garage, piling them on a plate, when he heard steps. He glanced over his shoulder and froze. He had seen the woman only once, but her face was burned forever into his mind. And like then she was impeccably dressed, her dark blond hair neatly styled. Jennifer Knight. She had stopped as well, their eyes meeting, and he felt uncontrolled hatred again, part of it coming from Karr. He shut out his partner's side and tried to even out his boiling temper. For a second his trained mind was supplying him with all those painful little ways to kill someone, most of them transforming into Knight in either a cold room or experiencing the joy being aflame in Tarasine.   
"What are you doing here?" she finally snapped.   
"I work here," Nicholas grated, voice totally flat.   
"Not to my knowledge, Mr. MacKenzie. You are not an employee of FLAG!"   
"Fine. Then you are not my boss." He pulled all his screaming instincts together and turned to leave.   
"What are you doing? Where are you going?" she demanded.   
"None of your damn business, lady."   
Jennifer Knight stepped closer, stiffly, fury in her eyes. But it was not the fury Nick felt inside himself. His was born out of a death wish for this woman, hers was pure annoyance. "I don't know why Devon thought he needed your so-called talents, Mr. MacKenzie, but as of now, we don't need you any more!" she declared. "And if you think you can keep what is rightfully mine....!"   
Nicholas' expression turned completely deadly and she stopped, swallowing hard. "Wrong," he said, voice cold. "I don't *think* I can protect Kitt. I know I can. You and your technicians won't lay a single finger on him ever again, Ms. Knight. If it means killing you, I have no problem with that either. And he doesn't belong to you, lady. Kitt belongs to Michael, if at all. He is his own person. You might claim the car, but you can never claim another being. Now if you'll excuse me, I have someone waiting for lunch."   
She fumed silently, but he ignored her. "I'll make sure you will never get a job anywhere!" she threatened.   
Nicholas' grin was nasty. "There are some things money can't buy. One is a good threat. Ms. Knight, I don't care what you try to do to me, I just know you won't do anything to Kitt ever again." Then he left.

Bonnie watched Nicholas return and noticed the changes immediately. His face was set into a stony mask, his eyes frozen chips of ice. She also felt strange echoes of this coming from Karr, a rumble so low it never reached her ears, just passed through her body. Nicholas placed the plate of sandwiches on the cupboard, next to the coffee machine. He was completely still for a moment, not even blinking. Suddenly he whirled around and his fist connected with the wall. Bonnie winced, but there was no emotion crossing Nicholas' features. Karr moved slightly, but he didn't leave Kitt's side.   
"The nerve!" Nick finally hissed.   
"Nick, what happened?" Bonnie asked softly as she approached him carefully. Right now he radiated as much danger as Karr.   
"I met Ms. Knight."   
Bonnie's features froze. "What did she want?" she grated.   
"Guess."   
Mother instinct flared up inside of her and for a moment Bonnie's eyes were as hard and dark as Nick's. "Only over my dead body!" she declared.   
He smiled, flexing his hand. He had bruised it and if he had hit a bit harder he would probably have broken it. "She won't get to Kitt. Never."   
Bonnie knew this was more than a promise; it was a vow. "Let me take a look at that hand," she offered. Nick looked at it as if he noticed the blood trickling out of the wounds for the very first time. Bonnie got the first aid kit, cleaned the wounds and wrapped a bandage around the palm and wrist.   
"Thanks," he said sincerely.   
Nick walked back to the throws, briefly patting the Stealth's hood as if reassuring and calming him, then sat down beside Kitt again.

*

Karr had watched Kitt for a long time now, noting every little twitch, every spike of energy passing inside the CPU, and the channel between them was wide open, allowing the other AI full contact. Kitt was not aware of Karr's presence and Karr was glad. He neither wanted to scare, nor to alert his severely unstable brother.   
Echoes of Nick's own rage were still inside him, but no longer as strongly. He understood his partner, who was still hacking FLAGNet and still finding only meager evidence leading to the idea behind the tests. A half eaten sandwich lay beside him and the bottle of soda was nearly empty. It was late in the afternoon. Work on the Knight Two Thousand was almost done and the car was ready to receive its molecular bonded shell. It would take another night to dry and harden.   
Kitt mumbled something and roused a bit. Karr watched him, alert for any alarming developments. Kitt was what a human would call sleepy and stressed out, his reflexes down several margins and his mind cluttered with fragments of nightmares. Karr sighed softly. He knew the nightmares in a way, though his had been different. They had never done this to him. They had simply shut him down because he had not been what Wilton Knight had dreamed of. They had programmed him, discovered their error, and downloaded what could still be recycled. Then he had died in a sense of the word.   
He still remembered waking up and feeling no different, just a bit disoriented.   
He remembered terrifying realization hitting him as he found out he had been shut down, left to gather dust until they would decide what to do with him.   
He had been furious to see they had constructed another Knight Two Thousand, had given him his design, his abilities, his life.   
He had done everything to kill Kitt, everything! But in the end he had died, feeling pain and betrayal grow, feeling his hatred grow in leaps with it. He had been blind with fury the second time, had been so set on proving he was the superior one. And he had died again.   
Karr shivered. Both times part of him had been left aware, a tiny spark, a memory of who he was and who he should have been. And the memory of his brother, the wish child of Wilton Knight. He had been the prototype, but Kitt had been given the love and care.   
Now they had destroyed their work with these experiments, had hurt their beloved child, and why? For science? Out of curiosity? Some sick sense of hunger for more?   
He growled softly, calming down as it reflected through the channel. He didn't want to disturb Kitt any more than necessary. A slight whimper could be heard and Karr automatically withdrew, unsure. He was no good at dealing with emotions and since Nick was an expert controlling his emotions as best as possible, Karr was rarely confronted by them anyway. And even if the wall broke, he knew Nick. Nick was his partner and there was no corner of him he hadn't seen or heard or experienced in their shared past. But this was Kitt. Another whimper let him wince and he tentatively reached out, touching the slightly trembling AI on the other side of the channel. Kitt calmed again, muttering, drifting off.   
Karr was a bit confused by his actions, but he stayed. His brother needed his help and he was not about to deny it to him, past or no past. The past was dead and forgotten, maybe not completely but mostly, and Kitt had not shown any hatred toward him. And he had been betrayed just like Karr had been so long ago. They had something in common now, something terrible, something painful; and for the first time Karr felt he and Kitt actually shared a bond, that they were brothers.

It grew late. Justin walked off to the storage room in the back of the hangar-like building, looking for needed parts to complete the car so it could be coated and Bonnie had left a few minutes earlier, wanting to check on Michael. Nick was still sitting on the throws. Silence, one only disturbed by Nick's hacking, settled over them and Karr heard the distinct sound of rain starting to beat on the garage's roof again. Nicholas finally closed down the laptop and stretched, first checking on Kitt, who was silent as always, then on his own partner.   
"Be back in a second," he told Karr. "Making a bathroom run." He smiled slightly. Karr acknowledged and continued his vigil.   
And into the now complete silence a new noise intruded. Footsteps. Not soft-soled feet but high heels. Karr's scanners went on-line and did a total sweep. He picked up a female human coming toward them with measured steps. It wasn't Bonnie Barstow; he knew her biorhythm. The woman approached the car, checked it, nodded, and then walked over to where Karr was, following the extensions of the CPU support cables. When she stepped into the circle of light cast by the overhead lamps Karr felt something inside of him cry out in anger.   
Jennifer Knight!   
The two words were out before he could close down the private channel and they transmitted clearly through to Kitt. The reaction was immediate as it was violent.   
Kitt shrieked in terror and horrifying visions began to flood back into Karr, who was totally unprepared for the assault. The Stealth felt a violent shudder pass through him and his engine flared up with a turbine whine.   
_Cold room._   
_Coating him with something._   
_Unsure what was coming next._   
_Reassuring words from his friend._   
_Pain!_   
_Eating away at him, ice penetrating._   
_Have to get away!_   
_Nonono! Why?_   
_He crashed through the wall, taking it apart, fleeing out of the cold room into the warmth of the sun._   
_Waiting._   
_Confused._   
_Shivering._   
_Why? Why had they done it??_   
_Sitting on the track._   
_Painpainpain!_   
Karr screamed in agony, voicing the scream Kitt sent through the open channel, his tires squealing on the floor. Jennifer Knight stumbled backwards, colliding with the Knight Two Thousand frame, eyes open wide in surprise. Karr was unable to stop the flood, all of it pouring out of Kitt, all the horror, all the pain he had experienced. He set back, colliding with a table several feet behind him, the whole equipment falling off, shattering on the floor. His frame was shaken by massive energies, his CPU whirling with nightmares of the deepest hell.   
_Kitt! he cried, but there was no getting through.   
Kitt was going through proverbial hell, the name of the one who had ordered the test to be performed closely associated with excruciating agony. And she was still there. Kitt could not see her, but Karr could, and because of that so could the one linked to him through an open channel.   
_Away! Away! Away!! Flee! Hide!   
The screams were Kitt's and Karr was reacting to them. The Stealth turned in a tight circle and destroyed the wooden table completely as it smashed against the wall. Karr mowed down some spares to the left of him and came to rest again in front of the garage doors, prow pointing toward where Jennifer Knight stood, frozen to the spot.   
_On the track; familiar. Know the track._   
_Something on him; liquid._   
_Covering him._   
_Fire!_   
_Burning him!_   
_Unbearable heat!_   
_Ice inside him, heat flaring up._   
Karr was unable to take it much longer. He was going on overload, unable to move as he felt his body burn while it had been cooled down to extremes, to an absolute zero, just minutes before. His CPU was melting, his circuits were freezing.   
Why? Whywhywhy? Why the pain!?   
He screamed in agony.   
He saw her move.   
The hated figure of the one who had done this to them.   
She was approaching Kitt.   
Karr felt a small part of him flare with absolute hatred, burning through the pain like a hot needle, cutting him apart. If she touched Kitt.... If she even so much as looked at him the wrong way! His tires burned rubber on the garage floor and he shot toward the woman, his intent deadly.   
Protect Kitt.   
Nothing else counted.   
NO!>   
Karr roared in anger and lashed out at his driver. Nick had burst out of the room next to the garage and was now almost blacked out by the strike. He fell against the wall, crying out in pain.   
Karr, no! Don't kill! Don't!! PLEASE!>   
Karr broadcast his intent quite openly. And then Kitt's next nightmare enveloped him and he came to a full stop, shrieking, voicing what his brother felt. His shrieks climbed in intensity and he desperately tried to cut the link. It was impossible.   
_Circuits overloaded, short-circuiting, melting._   
_Hell was all around him, no way out, surrounding his core, pressing in on him._   
  
Nicholas was in the best and worst position to experience it all. He knew Karr was swamped by Kitt, that he was acting out what Kitt felt, and it all went through the link. Nick was barely able to hold Karr, the thin line of control he still held over his partner straining to the limit. He had to get Jennifer Knight away from here before his partner lost every restraint and did what he fervently wanted to do: kill the woman responsible.   
"Get her out of here!" Nick bellowed as he saw Justin run back, attracted by the deafening noise.   
Justin did not hesitate for a second and he did not ask who, or what was going on. He acted.   
"Let go of me, you idiot!" Knight screamed and struggled.   
Karr surged forward and this time he would have hit her if Justin had not pulled her away.   
"He is going to kill you if you don't leave!" the mechanic told her, voice frosty, also relaying that he didn't terrible mind an accident happening just now, though the paper work would be hell. Jennifer's eyes flickered over the madly shaking Stealth, the low hisses emerging from it telling her that it would be in her best interest to leave. But she was not about to surrender to an over-prized car!   
"This is my property!" she proclaimed. "And I'm taking it with me!"

Kitt's panic was all-encompassing and threatening to override every single one of Karr's functions. He saw how Jennifer freed herself out of Justin's grip and walked to the Knight Two Thousand, intent to take him.   
Something snapped.   
_Fire-heat-ice-cold-pain-no-why-stop!_   
Karr lost it.   
Nicholas lost it as well. He cried out in agony as his mind exploded into fiery heat, drowning all rational thought. Then he was suddenly pulled into the coldest depths imaginable. He went down on his knees, all his shields, those erected over the years, crumbling like old wood. A sob escaped him and he tried to reach his partner, but he was only met by cold hatred.   
Don't destroy what we built!> he cried.   
She won't get him!> Karr screamed.   
And then the world blanked out around him.   
  
Michael came storming into the garage to see Nicholas go down with a cry of agony, Karr fishtailing toward Jennifer Knight, and Justin jumping for her to get her out of the way. And his mind was alive with Kitt's cries for help, for support, though they were strangely muted, as if most of the emotional upheaval was bleeding off somewhere else.   
//Kitt? I'm here it's okay Stop!//   
//Michael!//   
Kitt flung himself at his partner like a frightened child and Michael held him, soothed him, wrapped him into his protective arms.   
Karr came to an abrupt stop, trembling uncertainly, the Stealth steaming and hissing. Jennifer lay on the floor, hair unruly, clothes dirty and disheveled. Justin had simply pushed her out of the way. The chief mechanic now stood in front of Karr, his shins touching the front of the black vehicle. He looked ready to pass out, his face chalky white. One more inch and he would have been street pizza.   
Michael, pulling himself together for this confrontation, stalked to Jennifer. "Get out of here!" he hissed angrily. "Now!!" She staggered to her feet, too much in shock about the near-miss to argue much. He turned, looking at Justin. "You okay?"   
Justin swallowed heavily. "I .... I think so...." he whispered, eyes pinned on the Stealth once more.   
Karr was not moving, his engine emitting a deep bass rumble, his frame still shaking. Nicholas lay in a crumbled heap, not moving at all. Bonnie ran toward them, eyes wide. She started out toward Kitt's CPU, but found her way blocked by Karr all of a sudden. The Stealth had reversed, smoothly sliding between her and the vulnerable CPU casing. He growled menacingly.   
"He's trying to protect him," Justin whispered. "He...."   
Kitt whimpered in pain and the same cry came out of Karr, his engine sputtering. The frame twitched as if he was trying to decide whether to stay or leave.   
Protect him.   
No one close.   
No one.   
All out to hurt.   
Betrayed his trust.   
Our trust.   
Hurt him. Hurt Kitt. Hurt them both.   
Karr was lost in the sea of age-old memories and Kitt's recent additions. The neuro implant was dead and he was alone, his whole thinking rotating around the frightened little entity on the other side of the private channel. Kitt was crying, needing comfort, but Karr could only live through the nightmares over and over again.   
_The heat. The flames licking at him, feeling his body melt, the circuits as well._   
_The cold. Everything freezing, his mind, his body, his soul._   
_Break out!_   
_Run!_   
_Can't run. Have to stay. Protect him._   
_Screams of agony._   
_Too much, too much, too much!!!_   
Michael held Kitt close, whispering meaningless words to him, wishing he could touch him physically as well. Karr suddenly reversed more and slammed bodily into the wall, shrieking like a tortured animal. He scraped along the brickwork, tearing a deep, jagged line into it, dust and debris spraying over the black skin.   
And then he came to a rest, an uneasy rest.   
He was trembling, soft, keening noises escaping him. He cried pitifully, unable to voice anything but his brother's pain.   
//feels me with me too much//   
Michael was stunned. //With you?//   
Kitt clung to him, needing reassurance his partner was only too ready to give. //With me// he whispered.   
"Oh my god!" Michael groaned aloud.   
"What?" Bonnie asked, severely shaken by the whole event, even more by Karr's hostile move against her, blocking her way to Kitt.   
"He... he feels what Kitt is going through. Kitt's projecting and Karr's receiving! Nick said he was sensing part of it... but all?!" Michael shook his head in disbelief, staring at the disturbed Stealth who now sat with his backside in the wall, moaning. Bonnie went to Nick who had still not moved. Michael headed for his partner but found his way blocked as Karr moved between him and Kitt, hissing dangerously. Michael stopped in shock.   
"Karr...." The engine whined, then fell to a deep growl. The Stealth was protecting Kitt, against everyone. "Kitt is my partner, my friend. I won't hurt him," Michael whispered intently. "Please.... please let me go to him!" Karr shivered. Michael took another step forward; the Stealth did not move. "You know I would never hurt Kitt!"   
Kitt's calls for his partner where getting louder and Michael calmed him carefully. He just had to convince Karr that he was the good guy.   
And then the Stealth shot back, colliding even harder with the wall, almost taking out a portion of it. The keening started again, dying down after a minute. Michael was deeply touched and hurt by it in one. He joined his partner, immediately touching the sensor and feeling Kitt's response.   
"I'm here," he whispered. "I'm here."   
Kitt whimpered, sending a torrent of images and Michael saw out of the corner of his eyes how the Stealth shuddered violently. He was shocked. Yes, Nicholas had mentioned something like that, but he had thought it was rather superficial. This ran deep though. Very deep.   
"How's Kitt?"   
Michael looked up and discovered Bonnie, looking worried.   
"He's as okay as he can be. Nick?"   
"Out cold. Whatever hit him, it must have been massive."   
Michael could imagine what it had been. If Karr had lost it, flooding the link, Nicholas had been overloaded with images out of a nightmare he was unable to process in such a short time. When Kitt had dropped his shields, letting Michael in on what were his nightmares, Michael had been swamped, but he had handled it. Nicholas must have been hit with both Kitt's pain through Karr and Karr's own rage at what had happened.   
"It was," he whispered, stroking the sensor, feeling Kitt relax again. He quieted down considerably now that Michael was close again. Finally he looked up once more. "Where is she?"   
Bonnie knew who he was talking about. "Gone. Took her remaining dignity and made a run for it. I could kill her for what she did! To all of you!" Anger flared in Bonnie's eyes.   
Michael nodded, looking at Karr again. The Stealth was still buried in the wall, moaning almost inaudibly. With Nick out he was totally alone. He wondered if he should do something....   
//Kitt....//   
//Stay stay//   
//Will stay//   
He placed the casing on his lap. Bonnie smiled, but her smile faded when she looked over to Nick again. Karr suddenly inched forward, strangely humming, stopping beside Nick. A low whine could be heard.   
  
Karr was deeply disturbed by what had happened in the last minutes, echoes of it still bouncing inside his mind. He still felt Kitt's pain, but it was no longer coming through the private channel. Something else connected them.   
No!   
Cold realization hit him.   
No link! It couldn't be! The channel was bad enough already, a breach of his privacy, and now...   
Kitt was there. Still. A suffering little presence close to him, close to Michael Knight. Karr longed for Nicholas' presence, but his partner was out cold, his mind overloaded with what Karr had projected.   
I'm sorry> he moaned.   
He had attacked Nicholas as viciously as he had back then, back when they had still not found a common base. Back then he had severely hurt his partner, almost killed him, driven him over the edge. Now.....   
"Nick....." Someone was there at his side and he hissed a warning. "I'm not here to harm you or Nicholas."   
It was Bonnie Barstow. He tried to calm down, tried to shut out Kitt's presence, and at last succeeded in tuning down what he was receiving. He frantically tried to link to his partner and found a tiny spark of response, but Nick immediately flinched away, shying away from the echoes of pain.   
"Karr, can we do anything?" Bonnie wanted to know.   
Why do you care? Why do you want to know? You have no idea! "No," he finally said evenly.   
Nicholas stirred, groaning.   
Nick? Please?> Karr asked, forcing the link to open. Nicholas moaned in pain, curling into a tight ball in his mind. Please!>   
Fragments of Kitt's pain came back to him and he winced away, drawn between running and staying. He was here to protect Kitt, the only protection he had. Michael Knight was keeping Kitt safe as well, but Karr was his physical safety.   
Karr...... tune... it.... down...> Nick groaned.   
Karr bit back a cry of relief and simply held himself in check, letting Nick wake, then he touched him questioningly.   
  
Nicholas had a hell of a headache and his vision was blurring constantly. The pounding behind his eyes was maddening and he heard noises that weren't really there. Karr's presence was all around him, asking, prodding, wanting, needing.   
"Nick?"   
That was another voice, a female one. He cracked his eyes open and groaned. "Hi, Dr. Barstow," he managed, then winced and buried his head in his hands. "I'll be okay," he mumbled. "Is she gone?"   
"Yes." There was a certain amount of satisfaction in Bonnie's voice. "But she'll be back, I believe. She wants Kitt."   
An angry rumble came from the Stealth and Bonnie flinched away.   
"'Tis okay," Nicholas said swiftly. "Karr, calm down, partner."   
"She will not have him!" Karr declared coldly.   
Bonnie was once again amazed by the protective streak this machine had developed.   
"You got an aspirin?" Nick asked.   
"Sure." She rose and walked over to the small medical cabinet.   
Nicholas knew that no pain killer was able to dampen the pain in his mind. It was all coming from the link, but he had to get Bonnie to give him and Karr some privacy. Now he leaned against the nose of his partner, feeling all the little shivers, sensing the distress.   
"He is hurting so much," Karr whispered.   
"I know."   
"I apologize for what I did. I didn't know what else to do. Nick, I...."   
"It's okay, partner. Very much okay. I understand." He rested his forehead against the warm metal. "This has to stop. Now!"   
"How?"   
Nick's eyes turned hard for a moment. "I will find a way, even if it is the last thing I ever do. She will pay for what she did to them!" The last was just a harsh whisper.   
Karr touched him, briefly, softly, sending his support. He had been ready to kill and this time Justin had gotten in the way. He should have mowed him down as well.   
No> Nick said calmly. You did the right thing>   
He growled softly.   
Bonnie came back with the aspirin and a glass of water. "Here."   
"Thanks."   
Bonnie looked over to where Michael was with Kitt again, his features pained, then relaxed, then gentle, ever-shifting.   
"Kitt's calming down," Nicholas muttered and pulled himself up to sit on the front of his partner. He looked cruelly tired and worn out.   
The rain was picking up again and the wind howled around the garage. Bonnie only nodded and went back to the car body where Justin was half-heatedly doing something or other. He was as badly rattled as all of them. Nick let his head hang down, arms resting on his knees, hands dangling between his legs. He remembered Jennifer Knight's personal logs and they told him enough about her; now that he had met her this profile he had started to create on her was only confirmed. She was a cold-hearted bitch who viewed Kitt as an object.   
He had to talk to Devon.   
Then again, he couldn't find the strength inside of him to go through this conversation.   
Later.   
Maybe later.   
Karr nudged him slightly and he smiled humorlessly. "You go and keep an eye on your brother."   
Slight annoyance hit him and he chuckled, wincing as his head pounded again. He laboriously got up and stumbled over to his laptop. Michael looked up as Nick sat down again. Then the Stealth pulled up close, protectively. He smiled at the two partners and resumed the gentle soothing of his frightened friend.

* * *

Angry, disheveled and more than trembling a little, Jennifer stumbled back down the driveway and into the front entrance of the mansion. They had made a laughing stock of her, she had convinced herself, despite the fact that she had come within an inch of being mown down by another of her father's creations; a fact she was stubbornly refusing to acknowledge. Devon was part way down the stairs when he saw her practically fall through the door into the grand entrance hall. He watched her for a moment, his eyes cold and uncaring. She looked up and saw him there as she tried to straighten herself out, to make herself come across as having at least some dignity. "I'm firing them Devon, all of them," she yelled.   
He raised his eyebrows, his only reaction to her sudden outburst. "You can't. You don't have that authority."   
"That... that monster Nicholas MacKenzie mistakenly refers to as *his* car nearly killed me."   
"That's awful, Jennifer. Maybe he'll succeed next time."   
She stared up at him, disbelief and fury raging over her badly made-up features. "This is madness," she mumbled, rearranging her skirt.   
Devon shook his head slowly. "*This* is madness?" he asked her softly. "What exactly did you expect?" He stepped down the stairs slowly, shoes tapping on the stone tiles. "Did you honestly think they would thank you? Is that it? Are you so miscalculating that you thought they would simply forgive you, hand the car back to you for more abuse?"   
She was watching him now, as he descended toward her. "You know why we did this, Devon. You gave your permission."   
"Yes, yes I did, didn't I? Because I'm a coward. Because I've always been under threat from a board of idiots like yourself who don't or won't understand what Wilton Knight did." He reached the ground floor and walked to her, stopping a few feet away, his eyes shining with something that had finally broken through the English up-bringing and the social etiquette he lived under. "You'll never get Kitt back, Jennifer. Accept that, and walk away. Whatever the real reason behind the barbarism you called a test actually was, it's over. You've destroyed everything you father believed in and worked for. I hope you're happy."   
Jennifer stepped back, still shaken from her encounter in the garage, she was unprepared for Devon Miles' hostility and uncharacteristic sarcasm. "My father believed in justice, law and order, not some out-of-control car and its bone-head driver playing at James Bond. And another thing," she continued to shout at him, "MacKenzie's car is Foundation property and I will make sure it is returned to us."   
If Jennifer was trying for a reaction from Devon, that last part got her one. He started to laugh. And as he looked at her, saw the annoyance on her face, he laughed harder. "And how," he managed to ask, "do you propose to do that?" She stood before him, tapping her foot and glaring, and all of a sudden, the mirth left him. "You're a manipulative, sadistic woman. You remind me so much of your brother Garth. You won't get Karr back, ever. If you try, he'll kill you and I won't stand in his way. But by the looks of you, you already know that. Or did you try to get to Kitt?" He watched her expression. "You did. And his brother protected him." Devon smiled sadly. "Kitt's finally learning who his true allies are." He sighed. "Karr isn't Foundation property anymore, Jennifer. Your father gave him over to Nicholas Mackenzie a long time ago, before he realized what he had created, before Nick walked away from it all only to find that in the end, he could never walk away. I'm going to make sure that the Foundation board relinquishes any ownership it has of the Knight Two Thousand. I'm going to make sure that you never do this again. Your father believed in Kitt, he believed in Michael, he never believed in you."

* * *

Night had settled and with it some kind of quiet. The rain was still coming down heavily, a calming background noise to the occupants of the garage. Some of Kitt's technicians and mechanics had been in throughout the day, expressing their support, asking if they could help, assuring them they had had no idea what was going on. Every single technician involved in the tests had been Jennifer Knight's. O'Malley had come later, telling them that the coating was ready to be applied if they wanted to.   
Finally, taking Bonnie's earlier advice, Michael had switched from his rather uncomfortable position on the throws to the couch, Kitt still in his arms, never leaving him alone either physically or in his mind. Justin had left for the night again, unwillingly though. Nick had kicked him out since the mechanic was still in some kind of shock from the prior events. Bonnie had followed not much later, her body demanding rest and there being no other bed here. Like Justin she had left under protest and with a promise to be back as early as possible.   
Michael leaned back, cradling his partner, listening to his soft pulses as he once again rested almost peacefully. The sudden explosion of agony and fear had taken a lot of his pain away for the moment, had left him empty but peaceful. The nightmares were still there, still deep inside Kitt's mind, but for now they were at rest. He had poured it all somewhere else.....   
His eyes wandered to the Stealth who had moved with him, had silently followed the driver and his partner. Karr had not spoken a word, but Michael vividly recalled what had happened. He recalled Karr's screams, so much like Kitt's in his mind, and the evidence of his destructive run were still there. Karr had been on the receiving end of Kitt's outbreak and had suffered as much as his brother, but he had not fled. He was still here, close by, watching and protecting.   
Michael shook his head at the sudden change of the normally so cold and ruthless AI. What had changed him? And when? Why? He would have to talk to Nick about it, but MacKenzie was not here. He had said he wanted to take a walk to get his head straightened out. After the blast he had received, Michael was amazed to find the ex-agent already on his feet.   
"I have experience with these kinds of intrusions," Nick had only said, then had set out for a walk in the rain.   
Experience with painful attacks, with floods of unbelievable proportions..... Michael shuddered as he remembered what Nick had once briefly mentioned: his and Karr's partnership had started out rough and cruel. Now they were close, connected tightly, both alone without the other.   
Michael rested his eyes on the softly gleaming black Stealth. He still nurtured an instinctive wariness, a kind of fear, concerning this car, but through what had happened he had changed his opinion. Kitt had calmed considerably and maybe it was also thanks to his brother, someone who had first been set on killing him and now was ready to protect him under all circumstances.   
"Thank you," was all he whispered.   
He didn't know if Karr understood what for, if he even listened, but somehow he imagined that he would. Since the Stealth had no outside features to determine he was on-line, like Kitt's scanner, he had to guess. Michael more felt than heard the bass rumble and smiled, sliding deeper into the cushions on the couch, his mind murmuring calming words to Kitt. His partner kept in constant touch with him and now and then he shivered as if he was cold.   
//okay I'm here won't go//   
Michael closed his eyes, concentrating fully on Kitt once more, letting the rain lull him into relaxation, remembering Nick's exercises.

Karr never let his concentration waver from the channel and the fragile link now standing between he and Kitt. The link was a terrifying new addition and he tried not to think too deeply about it, but it was there. Kitt was resting, almost sleeping, now and then tossing as if plagued by vague memories, and every time he calmed down again, soothed by his partner. Karr had to agree with Nicholas on that; it was a beautiful partnership and he envied Kitt. He had made the mistake to feel threatened by Nick's presence in the beginning, and he had fought him with every weapon at his disposal. It had nearly destroyed them, but in a way it had fused them together. And lately, through their contact with FLAG and the other team of human and machine, they had come another step. Nick's abilities to bear Karr's direct communication had increased. They were using this ability frequently now, but it was still new and frightening to both.   
Jennifer Knight's short presence had nearly destroyed everything Knight had been able to build in the last twenty-four hours and it had nearly driven Karr insane. He had locked the nightmares away, was trying to battle them alone, but now he knew exactly what his brother had gone through and his hatred had grown in leaps. He knew it wasn't he who had been in the cold room or set on fire, but whenever trickles of the horrific visions went past his shield, he felt like he had been. If it hadn't been for his priorities, to guard Kitt, he would have done the same as the other AI had done: run. Get away!   
Karr sighed and felt a reassuring pulse from his driver. Nick was outside, in the rain, totally soaked, but relaxed. He was getting better by the minute and the attack on is mind was healing. Karr felt like apologizing over and over again. The last he had wanted to do was hurt his partner, but he had been unable to stop himself, lost in rage, hatred and the horror that were Kitt's nightmares. He had lived through them live and in Technicolor.   
Kitt twitched again and Karr watched him through the private channel, feeling ripples of pain come his way, accepting them. It was either cutting himself off or suffering with his brother, and he preferred the latter. He wouldn't leave Kitt alone. If he did, if he left him to his own devices, he would nurture this hatred and turn against those he loved. Karr wouldn't and couldn't let that happen.   
He cared.   
As disgusting as it had been at first, it was true. He cared deeply.   
The link echoed the ripples and Karr did what he would have done if Kitt were Nicholas. He carefully reached out and touched the other AI.   
_Everything is okay.   
Confusion and slight hurt greeted him.   
_Michael Knight is with you.   
_You?   
Kitt sounded like a frightened child, awed, terrified, fearful......   
Karr was embarrassed. _Rest.   
Kitt was silent for a time, then his voice came back, sounding even more confused. _Why?   
Karr retreated a bit further, but unable to cut the contact. _Because it was necessary.   
_I'm sorry.....   
The Stealth was annoyed with himself and his reactions. Kitt apparently had some recollection of what had happened.   
_Forget it ever happened.   
Kitt shivered. _Can't. I... thank you, Karr.   
Karr growled softly, deeply touched but unwilling to show it. He stayed where he was as Kitt slipped back into the embrace of his driver.   
You are doing good> Nicholas whispered, pride audible in his voice.   
Will you stop it!> Annoyance now mixed with slight anger.   
Amusement, even laughter greeted him. Caring is nothing bad>   
I don't care!>   
Nicholas was still amused and he briefly touched Karr closely, then retreated, a relaxed presence within Karr's CPU.

* * *

The decision had been made after viewing all arguments and hearing out everyone involved in this. Kitt had to get back into his car body. There was no other choice. He couldn't stay outside, only connected to his body by the durable cables, forever, everyone knew; even Kitt. But Kitt had been the one fighting this the most. He hadn't voiced his protests, only flooded Michael with panic, forcing his driver to withdraw from the debate each and every time, and turn his attention inward, to calming his partner down. Nicholas had watched Michael for any sign of stress-related breakdown symptoms, but so far he had handled it well.   
Kitt was afraid.   
He was afraid to go back into a body where he could feel so much pain, where he had been when the cold had seized him, where the fire had melted his shell. All the reassurances in the world that he was safe in there, that the molecular shield was back, that no one would ever do this to him again, had not helped. He was terrified to interface with the car body.

Karr had watched Kitt from a distance, monitoring his reactions through the private channel, evaluating them. He didn't know whether to interfere or not. The car was completely back to normal, all damage repaired, the coating of the nearly indestructible shell complete. The moment Kitt was back in his body he would be safer than he was outside.   
_Kitt?   
Kitt flinched away and Karr sighed softly. He hated to scare him like that. He knew his voice was colder, harsher, than Michael Knight's; that it had an underlying darkness, but also that it helped. When softness was no longer an option, harshness often worked.   
_You know their arguments are valid. You would be safe.   
_I will never be safe! Kitt whimpered.   
_Inside the car you have mobility. Right now you are a target.   
A torrent of emotions washed through the private channel, now, unlike before, muted; the majority of it being echoed to Michael. But Karr understood the meaning. Even when Kitt had been inside the TransAm, mobile and as secure as could be, had they gotten to him, had they hurt him.   
_It won't happen again! Karr snarled angrily, trying not to take all his anger out on the frightened presence of his brother. _It will never happen again!   
_Can't go back! Kitt cried.   
_Yes, you can! And you will!   
Kitt cringed under the hard words.   
_You and the Knight Two Thousand belong together. You know the body is what makes you complete. You would not survive without it!   
_Will die inside it as well.....   
Karr felt anger creep up inside of him again. _Stop that, Kitt! The other AI whimpered softly and Karr regretted shouting at him immediately. _I'm sorry...   
Kitt was silent for a long time and Karr knew and felt he was moving closer to Michael Knight again. He approached his own partner, who was watching the debate right now. Nicholas held the same opinion as the others, but he would not enter into an argument with Kitt. They didn't want to force Kitt, but it was necessary.   
Kitt was terrified, absolutely terrified of going back into the car body, but a small part of him argued that it was the best way. He would be safer; he would be somewhere he knew; he would be mobile.   
Mobile.....   
He shivered and sought out Michael's warmth, knowing his driver wanted the best for him, wanted him to go back into the Knight Industries Two Thousand.   
Mobile.....   
Kitt cried softly, an insane plan forming in his severely stressed mind.   
Mobile. Get away. Fast.   
  
Michael felt relief course through him as Kitt finally quieted down, muttering, agreeing to be back. He hugged his partner, happy beyond belief, and he smiled for real for the first time since this had happened.   
"I'll prepare the car," Bonnie said and rose, relief and happiness crossing her features as well. Justin joined her and they got busy. Nicholas leaned back and stared at the ceiling, sighing softly. Karr was his usual silent self.   
Something's wrong>   
Nick nodded, acknowledging Karr's words in his mind. I know>

*

The moment Bonnie dropped the hood, Kitt's reaction was swift and decisive. His tires squealed and he made for the exit, terror and panic overriding every logic circuit. He had to get out of here; away from it all.   
Hurthurthurt!   
Why?   
Pain!   
Fire. Hot! Ice. Cold!   
Whywhywhy?   
Why hurt?   
His mind was going on overload and he heard a scream, both vocal and through the link.   
Michael?   
Can't stay. Have to go. Get away. Safety.....   
The black TransAm shot forward leaving rubber burns on the garage floor. He took out the work station Bonnie and Justin had used, sprawling tools everywhere as he also upturned Justin's box.   
The doors were partially open.   
Freedom   
Away from here.   
And then something blocked his way.   
Kitt recognized it, even through the haze of pain and desperation, and his instincts screamed to stop the car. He slammed in the brakes and slid to a halt, his nose only inches away from the other car, his engine rumbling nervously.   
_Don't run.   
The voice was almost gentle, but there was an underlying darkness. It pierced through the fog around his CPU, frightening as well as calming him.   
_Get away. Have to. Hurthurthurt. No more!   
He was unable to articulate himself clearly, everything seemed a jumble.   
_The people here won't hurt you, Kitt. They are here to help, Karr told him quietly.   
_Nonononono! Will come back! Hurt me! Will go on! Not done!   
Karr's growl was a soft bass rumble, coming through the private channel and also audible outside. _No one will hurt you any more, Kitt.   
_Will be *back*! he cried in fear.   
_No, they won't. I will make of that.   
_Let me go! Kitt demanded.   
_No.   
He screamed in pain and desperation, knowing that trying to crash into the Stealth to shove him aside would be futile, and he would never get enough momentum to turbo boost over him.   
_Will come back! he insisted. _Hurt me. Will come back. Not done, not done, not done!   
_No one will hurt you anymore, Karr repeated. _Nothing and no one.   
Kitt choked out a sob, aware of the insistent calling of his partner, of Michael's own pain because Kitt was slowly losing it.   
Hurt..... he moaned.   
_I won't let anyone hurt you, Kitt, Karr said, voice softening, almost hypnotic. _No one.....   
Kitt was confused, so terribly confused. His nightmares were going round in a vicious circle and whenever his guard was down they were coming back. The icy cold. The pain. The heat. The fire. The agony so excruciating it was searing through him, blanking whatever else he felt. There was only the pain.   
_Why....? he whimpered.   
Karr didn't answer, only kept the channel open and continued to his way. He was not about to let the other car pass, not even if Kitt used brute force - of which he was very far away from.   
_I will guard you, he finally said. _You are safe.   
_No! Not here! Never again! Betrayed me!   
Michael had reached his partner's side by now, touching the badly trembling frame of the TransAm. He looked pale, eyes unnaturally wide, shaking himself. Nicholas was not far away, but keeping his distance, letting Karr deal with the situation now.   
"Kitt?" Michael whispered, voice breaking with the emotions flooding him.   
_Hate them! Kitt whispered harshly.   
_No! Karr's voice snapped like a whip. _Don't give in to the hatred! Never!   
_But....   
_No buts! His voice was like steel now. _If you give in you will lose. And you will hurt more. It will never go away!   
Kitt moaned. _How?   
_Love. You have people who love you. Trust them.   
Kitt gave a low keening noise. _They hurt me.....   
_Not all of them, Kitt. Don't generalize, don't fall into that trap. Please.... It is fatal.   
Kitt was silent for a moment, actually thoughtful, turning his attention away from his own pain and analyzing Karr's words.   
_If you hate them, you will hate humans. Your partner is human. Don't hate him, Karr whispered. _Don't make the same mistakes I did, he added silently.   
_I could never hate Michael...! Kitt protested.   
_It is easy to hate. Everyone, regardless of who they are. I know.   
Kitt felt a surge of emotional pain and was surprised to discover it was coming from Karr's side, the connection between them suddenly reflecting the other AI's feelings. Karr clamped them down immediately but Kitt had had a sneak preview.   
"Kitt, Pal, listen..." Michael now begged, trying to touch him through the link. Kitt whimpered, immediately opening up and touching his partner. Michael gasped and sank down beside the TransAm as his knees gave way, his body collapsing under the assault of fear and near-hysteria.   
_Listen to him Kitt. He loves you. All here do, Karr said and carefully pulled back.   
Kitt felt the private channel close up again, at least as much as was possible, and he panicked.   
_No, don't leave! he begged.   
_I cannot help you, Karr said coldly, his old voice back.   
_You already did.   
Silence.   
_Maybe   
With that he retreated to his old position as a guardian and watcher.   
  
Nicholas walked over to the Stealth, expressing his pride through the neuro implant. Karr gave a dismissive rumble, feeling unwell. He had opened up more than he had wanted, had given Kitt more insight than necessary. Why? Maybe because he cared so much? Maybe because he wanted Kitt to understand? Probably.   
Kitt drove slowly back into the garage, Michael keeping bodily contact, one hand resting on the black roof. He was talking softly to his partner all the time. Bonnie and Justin stood back, waiting, watching.   
"Thanks," Nick finally whispered and smiled at his partner.   
Karr rumbled again, his scanners watching Kitt as he rolled hesitantly back into a place he feared.   
"I know," Nick muttered and sighed. "We will stop this and we will find out what the hell happened here! Even if I have to personally beat it out of Devon," he added harshly.   
Finally the Stealth followed his brother, rolling silently beside the hurting AI and setting up guard there. Nicholas smiled, his features turning gentle for a moment. Karr could no longer deny it. There was a bond of protectiveness forming between the two AIs and there was no denying it from Karr's side.   
Nick walked past the work station where Justin was picking up the pieces and collected the papers that had been disturbed by the backdraft of Kitt's explosion of terror. Michael was with his partner again, sitting inside the terrified car, soothing him physically and through his mind.   
"What can we do?"   
Nick looked up and discovered Bonnie with him. She looked frightened   
"For now, nothing. Kitt it still trapped in a never-ending circle of fear, but he is slowly realizing that he has friends who still care, who still love." He placed all papers as a neat stack on the table again. "But he still knows there are those who betrayed him. Kitt is very close to hating and we can't allow that."   
Bonnie nodded, watching Michael and Kitt, her eyes also straying to the silent, imposing frame of the Stealth. "Karr stopped him," she said almost to herself. "Why?"   
Nicholas' mouth twitched into a brief smile. "Brotherly feelings?" he suggested.   
Bonnie decided to no longer be surprised.   
  
Michael woke out of his deep link with Kitt, feeling beaten, worn and infinitely tired. Kitt was resting once more, the turmoil in his mind once more calmed, but he knew it would not be for long. He slowly climbed out of the car and suddenly the whole world started to sway around him. His hands flailed out for some support as his mind exploded into exhaustion and pain. He came in contact with something hard but still smooth, his body colliding with the hardness he dimly recognized had to be a large metal object. Finally the tremors died down and he became aware of someone close to him.   
"Michael!" The insistent voice was familiar.   
"Nick?" he managed.   
"Yes. Remember the relaxation exercises I taught you! Use them!"   
Michael moaned, but followed the commands. He felt the world stop dancing and his head, though still throbbing, was no longer pounding as viciously. He blinked his eyes open and discovered he was sitting with his back leaning against the Stealth, Kitt still in front of him, Nicholas kneeling at his side.   
"You need sleep," MacKenzie insisted.   
"But Kitt....."   
"Is in good hands," Nick promised and pulled him up. Michael shot him a questioning look. "Karr will watch him. You know he will."   
  
*

It felt like the calm after the storm. Kitt had finally settled after a long while. Michael had gone to his room to get some sleep, but Nick suspected he had lain awake for ages, holding and soothing Kitt through the implant that linked them. Now, it was late afternoon. Justin had disappeared somewhere, Bonnie was down at the house fixing some hot food for them all, and Nick was hooked up to the Internet, using the PowerBook to search for related topics on a whole range of issues. Karr was parked near to Kitt, almost touching, always protecting. Kitt's failed break for freedom had shaken them all. Michael had talked to Kitt before they had installed the CPU back into the body of the car. He had explained it all, what was happening and why they were doing it. It had not stopped the AI from fleeing the moment he had had the chance.   
At the moment, though, the garage was a peaceful place. The only real sounds were the gentle humming of Nick's laptop computer, and the soft patter of rain on the roof. Nick lost himself in his work.   
It didn't take a trained mind to notice the intrusion of whistling. Everyone who belonged here at the moment knew to keep their voices low around Kitt. The AI was so easily frightened, and although he hadn't linked to his aural sensors yet, they hoped that he soon would, and if he rose from comparative silence to any sudden noises, there was always the chance he would run again. So someone whistling would find that they immediately had Nick's attention. He looked up, feeling Karr also bristling at the intrusion. A technician Nick did not recognize had walked confidently into the garage and was taking stock of his surroundings. In one hand he carried a small silver device, something Nick did not like the look of.   
Nick sat back from the PowerBook. "Can I help you?"   
The technician looked around, gazing at Nick as if he had only just noticed there was anyone else in the garage. "Oh, yeah. Dr. Barstow asked me to make a repair to the Knight Two Thousand. She said I should just go ahead and do it."   
Nick almost laughed. The nerve of Jennifer Knight never failed to amaze him. He climbed to his feet, moving to block the technician's path toward the two cars. Nick could feel Karr now, could feel his anger slowly simmering, but held tightly in check, lest Kitt should become aware of the new threat. Nick faced the stranger.   
"Give me that device and get out."   
"But Dr. Barstow...."   
"Please. Do I look that stupid? You were told to come here by Jennifer. Did she also tell you that when she tried to get near the car, she was almost killed?" A shadow of uncertainty passed over the technician's features. Nick reached down and pried the small box from the man's fingers. It measured about three inches by two, about half an inch thick, and there was a pair of electrical wires snaking out of both ends. He turned it over in his hand, containing his fury somehow. He could feel his partner, a pressing, growing presence in his mind. He tried to soothe but he knew his own true feelings were being reflected, and he was too tired to stop them. "Just get out. And tell Jennifer she can stop trying. She is not getting anywhere near the car."   
The technician faltered for a moment, and Nick could almost read the expression on his face. He guessed Jennifer's final words to this man had been along the lines of, 'whatever you do, don't leave this with them'. Nick raised his eyebrows. "Leave." His own expression may have been one of sour amusement, but his tone had cut glass in it. The stranger left.   
Nick shook his head, watching the technician run off down the driveway, the rain patting against his orange overall. Karr was settling again, distracted, and Nick guessed that the episode had woken Kitt. He felt his anger rising again; the poor mite had just managed to find some peace. Maybe it was time for them to leave. He opened the driver's door to his own car and sank down, still gazing at the device in his hand. "How is he?"   
"Disturbed." It was all Karr said for a short while, and Nick stayed quiet, guessing that Karr was soothing his brother, trying to ease him back to sleep without him fully waking. A few minutes later, Karr returned his attention to his driver. "He's sleeping now." Karr sounded as Nick felt.   
"Can you tell me what this is?" Karr ran a brief scan. Nick winced as the implant pulsed with rage. "Relax." He heard the roughness in his voice, and softened it. "You'll disturb Kitt."   
"That device is a powerful electrode. Once connected, it will emit a high electronic charge when certain events occur. It would electrocute."   
Nick's eyes widened, his stare going from Karr's dash back to the box in his hand. "She's still trying to run her tests," he murmured, disbelief in his voice. It surprised him how much the thought upset him. He wasn't sure why. "She can't honestly believe we're that gullible." He closed his eyes, his head starting to pound.   
"Nick...." Karr's tone was edgy. Exhaustion and boiling hatred were stirring a dangerous mix in Nicholas' mind. And it was starting to flood down the link. "Nick!" His eyes snapped open again.   
"What?"   
"Stop! I can't...." Immediately Nick realized what he was doing; he was flooding Karr, and in turn, Karr was having trouble preventing those echoes being mirrored through his fragile link to Kitt. Nick cleared his mind, a master of controlling emotions he dropped his defenses into place. A moment too late. At the other end of the weak link, Karr felt Kitt open his virtual eyes, startled, suddenly swamped by feelings of hatred similar to those simmering in his own mind. Karr backed off, unable to cope, having already dealt today with so much more than he was used to. Kitt started to mutter, wide-eyed and fearful, searching for the functions that would allow him the method of escape....   
//Kitt....// Michael's presence was a warm, lazy haze; he was still partially asleep, yet Kitt's sudden panic had woken him slightly.   
//Michael// It was a quiet whimper, one of fear, yet holding a little hope.   
//c'mere// Michael wrapped himself around Kitt, holding him gently, firmly, giving him a protective embrace in which he could hide from the pain and confusion. //sleep now safe 'm here//   
Kitt relaxed, curling next to his driver through the link. Still he did not know why his happy world had suddenly been shattered by his friends, by the people who had built him and cared for him. He had little idea of what the future held. He was too scared to dwell on that for long. All he could hope was that Michael would stay with him. Because he knew he would not be able to handle this alone.   
  
Karr groaned in relief as he felt Michael take Kitt into his arms and wrap around him, pulling him gently back into sleep. "We have to get away from here," he told Nick.   
"I know. I just.... I don't know if moving Kitt from somewhere he knows, somewhere that's familiar to him, is such a great idea at the moment."   
"I don't think we have that much choice. You need to rest. They need to rest. There is too much danger here." Nick heard what his partner was saying, knew he was right. He also knew what Karr would not admit; that he was also being put under tremendous pressure, that he too needed somewhere that was away from Jennifer Knight.   
"Let me attempt to speak to Devon, and then we'll decide."   
Karr grumbled but accepted his driver's decision without argument.

*

Nicholas didn't want to, but talking to Devon Miles might actually clear up some facts. He knew he would have to be under tight control all the time, his killer instinct flaring now and then. He wanted nothing more than to do unto Kitt's torturers what they had done to him. Part of his emotions were coming from Karr, but his own were not so far from it either. Depending on what Devon told him, he knew Karr had a valid point, and he was verging on a decision to move Kitt away from here very soon.   
He walked into the mansion, hoping he would not run into Jennifer Knight or he'd be very close to committing a murder. The nerve of that woman amazed him. If it hadn't been for Justin she'd be sticking to Karr's bumper and tires right now. And then to send in another to risk his life.... Nick fumed silently and tried to relax his mind, tried to keep calm. It wouldn't do to jump on Devon immediately, but one false move from the older man and he would see what was hidden behind Nick's masks.   
MacKenzie didn't knock as he entered the office of Devon Miles and was deeply pleased to see Miles flinch, then jump out of his chair as he recognized his visitor.   
"Nick....!" he managed, almost stuttering.   
"Who did you expect?" Nick snarled. "Be glad it isn't Michael or you would no longer be standing where you are! Sit down!" Devon winced and followed the order. Nick was sure he wasn't even aware what he was doing, simply reacting to the barked command. "I want to know what this was all about and I want to know it now! No lies, no half-truths!" He leaned forward, hands firmly planted on the heavy wooden desk. With satisfaction he noticed the fear in Devon's eyes.   
Devon had not slept well, he saw. Very good! Perfect! Let him suffer just like Kitt had suffered, like he was still suffering. Nicholas suppressed the urge to break something, preferably a hand or leg, or even better: Miles' neck.   
"Nick, you have to understand...."   
"Don't 'Nick, you have to understand' me, Devon! I understand a lot of what happened here! I saw it! I read it! I experienced it!"   
Nick's voice never rose. It was a harsh whisper, sometimes so flat it was more frightening than an outbreak would have been.   
"Read.....?"   
Nick's eyes bore into Devon. "Why?" he now wanted to know.   
Devon evaded the cold stare, looking at his hands. "Jennifer Knight ordered it."   
"She ordered it?! And you let her?! You sat back and let her torture a sentient, aware, feeling and living being? Devon, you are worse than a medieval torturer! You took Kitt's trust and his love, and you used it!"   
Devon flinched back under every word. "It was Jennifer's ...."   
"Jennifer nothing! Don't you have an opinion? A backbone?" Nicholas snapped. "What is she? God?"   
"Not so far from it, Mr. MacKenzie," the hated voice intruded and he turned slowly, coming face to face with the woman who was behind all of this.   
"Gods rise and fall every day, Ms. Knight. You are currently tethering."   
"Is that a threat?" she demanded.   
"No, a fact," he answered levelly.   
"We will complete the tests. The Knight Two Thousand is mine!"   
"The car maybe, but not the person inside."   
"I own every single computer chip this car is made of!" Jennifer stated.   
Nicholas smiled humorlessly. "But you can never own his soul."   
Her green eyes met his blue ones and the room temperature seemed to drop. Devon was a silent witness of a battle between two steel minds. "You are anthropomorphizing, Mr. MacKenzie. The Knight Two Thousand is a collection of bubble chips, neuro connections and preprogrammed behavior patterns, not a person!" she snapped.   
"Get out of your golden cage and see the world one day," Nick suggested amiably. "You have spent way too much time inside."   
Jennifer stabbed a finger at him. "If you aren't careful, Mister, I'm going to sue your arrogant ass off for stealing my property as well!"   
Nick's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?" Devon recognized the tone and he knew it was a warning just before the strike.   
"The machine you own, this nice black sports car, is not your property, now is it? It was designed by my father! It is the K.A.R.R.!" Jennifer told him triumphantly.   
Nick's posture tensed. "You threw it away, left it to rot in a desert. Finders, keepers, Ms. Knight. That simple."   
"The K.A.R.R. is property of FLAG as well! I could sue you for it and win! I can hire the best lawyers in the world!"   
The amiable smile was back. "Get a reality check, lady."   
Jennifer bristled. Nick looked at Devon ignoring her angry hiss.   
"We are not yet done, Devon."   
"Yes, 'we' are!" Jennifer interrupted with a hiss.   
"I wasn't talking to you, Ms. Knight."   
"Leave my house!"   
"Only too gladly. We will be leaving this afternoon." After another look at Devon Nicholas left. We are leaving!> he told his partner.   
Karr acknowledged with barely hidden relief. Nicholas made his next stop with Peter Sanders, the usual driver of the Semi, and he immediately agreed on helping out. Then Nick headed back to the garage. Karr greeted him through the implant, parked close to Kitt's passenger side, almost keeping contact through the side mirrors.   
"Peter's moving the Semi into position," Nick told the waiting team.   
"Don't tell me 'She' cleared our departure," Bonnie said, not using Jennifer Knight's name, knowing what that might evoke.   
"She told me to leave the house." Nicholas smiled coldly. "So we are leaving. I was kicked out and you are just relocating somewhere else. You are not imprisoned here."   
Bonnie smiled as well, though it was as humorless as Nick's. "I have already packed."   
Justin nodded as well. Nick turned to the chief mechanic.   
"You don't have to come with us. You are risking your job."   
"I don't care about an employer who uses people to experiment on them!" Justin stated flatly, anger worming its way into his voice.   
Nicholas nodded, smiling. "Let's go then."   


**to be continued.....**   



	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to our beta reader Jenn for going through this large chapter....

**Beyond Loyalty**

by elfin and Gryph

Chapter Two:   
"Once more you open the door...."(3)   


Michael looked around the large building and was amazed. He had thought maybe about a house with a garage, but he had never imagined Nicholas to own this thing! It had once been a warehouse, apparently, and it was located along the docks in the old harbor area. Similar building were all around them, old, sturdy brick buildings with giant entry doors, three or four stories high, though divided into only two levels, sometimes three. There was no traffic around here, except when a company was removing stock from a warehouse they owned or had rented, but since no ships came here - the new harbor offering a wider range of machines and better access - it was quiet.   
The ground level of Nick's place was one gigantic hangar-like garage. The floor was clean swept as in their own garage. High above them were smoke-colored windows and skylights, filtering the sunlight. Some were of normal white glass and projected spotlights. A second floor could be accessed via a heavy load elevator and wrought iron stairs. The floor was only half as wide as the ground level, ending in a kind of gallery that allowed a clear view downstairs. A railing secured the balcony.   
Michael discovered a whole array of diagnostic equipment in one corner of the ground level, not unlike the one he had seen in Kitt's garage or in the Semi. There were work areas, a small living space with a coffee machine and refrigerator, just like at home, and a service pit was not far away. Bonnie stood with her mouth open, as did Justin.   
The Semi had driven through the automated doors, now neatly sitting in the middle of the warehouse, still a lot of space to move around him. The warehouse had the twice the length of the truck!   
Getting Kitt out of the trailer had been easier than getting him inside. Like a nervous horse he had almost shot out, glad to be free of the claustrophobic environment. He now sat in the middle of the diagnostic center, trembling, unsure, slightly afraid of their new environment. Justin was already checking out his side for the equipment he would or might need. The Semi would have to return to FLAG soon.   
"Don't worry," Peter now said with his usual, broad grin, chewing his ever-present gum. "They won't get a peep out of me."   
"You are risking your job," Bonnie pointed out.   
"Oh, you know how it is with us drivers. We can always find a job, though none as exciting as this one." He winked.   
Bonnie nodded, disturbed by all of this. She didn't mind risking her job at FLAG. She had changed her opinion about her employer profoundly. If Jennifer Knight fired her, so be it. Justin had come to the same decision. But Peter Sanders was not part of this and though he had volunteered, well, he could still say he had been forced. She told him that. Sanders shrugged. "If I run into Ms. Knight I can tell her. Let me worry about that, okay? You take care of Kitt."   
Michael was touched by the support everyone had shown, starting from the technicians, to the mechanics and now the Semi driver. "Thanks," he whispered.   
Peter nodded. "Welcome."   
"What about the switched-off homing beacon?" Bonnie suddenly asked.   
"Disabled for good," Nick said and joined them, playing with a heavy, crowbar-like tool. He smiled coldly. "We forced you, Peter. Tell them that. We smashed the homing beacon, took the Semi and forced you to drive us somewhere. Karr accessed the Semi's tracer and changed its input. You were never here."   
Sanders chuckled. "Of course not. Okay, people, hopefully see you again." With that he left and the Semi pulled out of the warehouse.   
"He'll be okay," Nicholas said as if to calm his friends' nerves. "Now, let me give you a tour."   
He led them up the stairs and Michael was amazed again. The second floor was like a miniature house. There was a cooking area, a living room, bathroom facilities and three separate rooms, all doubling as guest quarters if necessary. Bonnie's eyes lit up at the computer center decorating one wall. This was as good as being back at FLAG! Narrow stairs led up to another floor, a kind of attic. Nicholas explained that it was empty. All in all there was little personal stuff around and it fit Nick's behavior. Never leave anything behind someone could use.   
"Geez, Nick, you own this place?" Michael asked, still amazed.   
"Yes." A brief smile. "Feel free to use whatever you want. The computer has normal access and requires no password. Only the sensitive areas do and they are walled off. Don't worry, you won't breach into anything I don't want you to."   
"Thanks for everything," Michael said, warmed by all of this. He was still holding Kitt close, his partner a bit too confused by all the events to fully realize what had happened yet.   
Nicholas shook his head. "Don't thank me. I'm doing this out of personal reasons."   
Michael grinned wryly. "Sure."   
Nick shot him an annoyed look, then walked downstairs again. Michael briefly laid an arm around Bonnie, hugging her, the first time they could really share a moment of privacy. She hugged him back fiercely and they stood together, savoring each other's company.   
"How is Kitt?" she asked, voice slightly muffled.   
"Confused, but calmer than expected. I think it won't last, but at least he is away from an environment he has started to fear."   
She nodded, sighing. "I have to confess I'm glad we have Nick," she murmured after a while.   
Michael smiled. "Me too."   
"Why is he doing all of this? I mean, what have we done?"   
"We are friends," he answered simply. Bonnie frowned. "Nick separates between friends and acquaintances, Bonnie," Michael explained. "I think he has changed a bit in recent months, and I believe Karr's overall behavior towards Kitt has something to do with that."   
She nodded, remembering how Karr had immediately parked the Stealth close to Kitt again the moment he had been out of the Semi.   
"He has changed," she said thoughtfully.   
"We all have."   
They walked downstairs again. Justin was taking inventory of the high tech equipment all around him, Nicholas had placed himself on the couch, the PowerBook on his lap, and the two cars were sitting silently close to them. Michael went to his partner, opened the door and sat down inside. Bonnie joined Justin and lost herself in her work.

*

Justin liked the place. It was a lot like the garage back home and he had all the tools and parts he needed, but with one difference: here they were on safe ground. Maybe not neutral ground but safe. A small stereo sat on one of the work benches and played music. It wasn't too loud and it was a nice background noise. Justin was currently playing with the simulator on his laptop, testing, rearranging, going over some things he had wanted to do since before the test track events.   
He had spent the evening talking and working on Kitt, applying the second layer of sealant on the car body. Kitt never reacted, but it didn't keep Justin from talking. It was meaningless chit-chat, but it was what they had shared in the past. He was aware that Karr was listening in, too, and there was no way not noticing the imposing Stealth since it was leaving just enough room between and himself for Justin to move comfortably. The mechanic understood Karr's intentions and he approved of them.   
Stretching, Justin rubbed his neck and walked over to the refrigerator, getting a can of soda, popping it open. He looked around the silent garage, enjoying the feel. His eyes came to rest on the Stealth. He had repaired the damage Karr had inflicted on himself back at the Foundation garage but it had not been complete. Some of the systems still needed realigning and testing, and Karr had refused so far. He seemed to be afraid of Dr. Barstow getting too close and Nick didn't have all the knowledge. Whoever normally helped him take care of the Stealth wasn't there now, and Justin suspected no one would come here as long as Kitt was present too.   
"Do you need anything, Karr?" he now asked into the silence, voice soft, keeping it down for Kitt's sake.   
"No," was the brisk answer.   
Well, it was more than he had gotten out of the other AI since they had met.   
"Okay." Justin smiled, not feeling the least bit offended. He emptied the can and decided a quick snack wouldn't be wrong either. Taking two stairs at a time he went upstairs.

* * *

Nick lay on the couch, staring at the ceiling. The lights had been turned down and night had settled outside. There was the soft sound of the water from the harbor outside, and sometimes a hum from the high tech stations. The day had passed into night and Bonnie and Justin were already fast asleep, and Michael was spending the night inside Kitt, totally exhausted, as was his partner. Suddenly there was a noise. Nick was off the couch and ready for whatever was approaching him in a flash. A gasp could be heard and he forced himself to relax.   
"Dr. Barstow!"   
Bonnie stood frozen to the spot, staring at the weapon in Nick's hands with wide eyes. "I .... I didn't want to startle you...." she managed.   
Nick slipped the gun back. He rarely went unarmed and even though it was hidden well, the weapon was there. "Sorry," he apologized, rubbing his nose. "I'm a bite wired..."   
"I can see. I just wanted something to drink....?"   
He sighed and nodded, walking over to the kitchen area, Bonnie following him. She got herself a bottle of mineral water and a glass.   
"Michael is still downstairs?"   
Nicholas nodded, pouring himself some juice. "He is sleeping, as is Kitt."   
"Karr?"   
"Kind of resting. I finally got him to at least partially power down. He is on stand-by."   
Bonnie sipped at the water and regarded the dark-haired man opposite. "Why are you doing all this, Nick? And don't say it's something personal!"   
He met her eyes and smiled slightly. "But that's what it is, Dr. Barstow. My reasons are personal and all you need to know is that neither Karr nor I will let anything happen to any of you. If it means supporting you here, I have no problem with that."   
"You can't do it indefinitely."   
"I can."   
Bonnie sighed deeply. "Kitt not only needs psychological support, Nick! He needs servicing and parts and ...."   
MacKenzie smiled again. "If you need anything, give me a list. I told Justin already. You will get what you need. I know you didn't finish everything yet, that Kitt needs recalibration and...other things. Tell me what you need, I'll get it."   
"But the costs...." she started to protest.   
"Will be covered," he interrupted her.   
"Nicholas MacKenzie, I don't know how to take you," she told him.   
"Just like I am, Dr. Barstow. Just like I am."   
"You want to tell me that you have a million dollar back-up?"   
Nick didn't answer and Bonnie swallowed. How else would he be able to support Karr? And whoever it was helping him with what he couldn't do himself. The Stealth had been designed and built by someone else, and he was working for hire. He had been away on occasions, sometimes for a few hours, sometimes for days since Devon had asked him to stay all those months ago. Everyone had wondered, no one had asked where he had gone. Did she even want to know? She had seen what kind of equipment was downstairs; and what was up here. It was like being back at FLAG. There was nothing missing and Nick had just told her he could get her what she needed.   
"Okay," she finally sighed. "I get the hint."   
Nick smiled and walked back to the couch. She watched as he settled down and leaned back. Bonnie padded quietly back into her room, mind a whirl. She was none the wiser about their strange friend, but somehow she was a lot calmer than before.   


Nicholas watched as the door closed and smiled. He picked up the laptop and went to his email inbox. He deleted what he decided was trash and then read through various offers. He knew he had enough work here, but maybe he might need something or someone soon. Finally he stored what he needed and then did a routine check on his bank accounts. He was pleased with the numbers scrolling past. Nick set the laptop to start a certain search of FLAGNet records and logs, and then locked the laptop. He debated whether to get up and to his bed, then shrugged and simply curled up on the couch as he was. He was asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

Dawn was still hours away when Nick awoke. His laptop was flashing at him that the search he had begun was now complete, and the results tabulated. He brewed himself some fresh coffee before facing what the computer had to tell him. Karr was still parked up next to his brother, nose pressed gently to Kitt's fender. He had woken with Nick, but was keeping quiet, resting. Nick typed his password into the laptop and hit return, watching as the search results on the Test Plan access logs scrolled into view. They were standard accesses - Jennifer as the file's creator, a few technicians presumably needing the data to set up the test harnesses and one other. The time was logged at 14:06, the date was two days ago. Nick swore silently and stood, tapping Karr's hood as he passed the Stealth. Karr reversed and turned, remaining in silent mode as he had taken to doing around Kitt. They got outside before Nick spoke.   
"Kitt knows what's in those test plans, he accessed them that afternoon, at about the time they locked him into the freezer."   
"He knew what was coming." Karr hesitated. "Why did he not run?"   
Nick thought about that for a moment. "Because he trusted them. He didn't believe what he read. How could he? Devon was there when he was born. How could he doubt the actions of someone he's known and trusted from his first moment?"   
"I did."   
Nick felt the strained emotions flowing through the link, despite Karr's belated efforts to drop a block in place. Nick climbed into the car, touching the dash gently as he sat back in the plush seat. "Kitt's different. The people that hurt him are all he's ever known. He's lived so long with them, they've looked after him, repaired him when things have gone wrong, overhauled the car and upgraded hardware and software. They're his support system and now they're gone."   
"Not all of them."   
Nick sighed. "But can you understand what he's so scared of? He considers himself to be Foundation owned. Without the backing of FLAG, where will his support come from?"   
"Michael Knight would see that he was cared for." Nicholas nodded. "I find it difficult to understand how they became so close without the implant. If it hadn't been for my pre-installed link to you, I would always have been... alone."   
Nick smiled at the possessive, thankful wave that he felt from the implant. Karr trying to tell him what he was having difficulty putting into words.   
"They grew close as people usually do. They shared experiences, over a long time, good and bad. They developed a friendship and off that friendship Kitt grew into what he had become. I'm not sure whether the implant has helped or not."   
"Never doubt that it has." Karr's certainty surprised Nick. "If it were not for the link, Kitt would have ceased to function by now. He would have died."   
Nick sat forward, touching his fingers to the edge of the futuristic dash. "You would have let him go?" His words were not an accusation. He still did not completely know how strong the link between Kitt and Karr was; something was happening to his partner that he wanted to understand.   
"I would not be able to stop it. Only Michael Knight's... presence with Kitt stops him from falling too far."   
"Would you miss him?" It was a quiet, prying question, Nick knew. But he wanted to know.   
"I..." Karr stopped. "I would not want to see this betrayal lead to an innocent death."   
Nick smiled gently. "So you would miss him."   
"If Kitt ceased to exist, it would be quiet. I would be unique. I do not wish to experience that feeling ever again."   
Nick sat back, wrapping his fingers around the base of the steering wheel and sending waves of pride and warmth through the implant. For a while they sat together in silence, a rare moment spent actually enjoying each others' company, feeling close to one another. At least neither would ever be alone. "He's always been with you, hasn't he?"   
"Yes."   
"Why haven't you ever acknowledged him before?"   
"Because he has never needed me before. Because he would have come after me if he believed I was still alive."   
"Maybe. Have you ever considered that he needed you as much as you needed him?"   
Immediately, Karr went on the defensive. "I do not need him. I have never needed him. And he did not need me before he was betrayed by those he trusted. He is desperate now, reaching for anything he can access without having to face the real world again."   
Nick carefully separated the two issues in Karr's statement, storing the second away in his mind, picking up on the first. "If you didn't need him, why keep the private channel open all this time? Why not close it down, deactivate it, or ask me to?" _Or even tell me about it?_   
Karr took a while to answer. "I am used to his echoes being there. He was never aware of me unless I was threatening him. Then he attacked me."   
"You were threatening Michael. And Bonnie." Nick did not mention Devon's name, knowing how it angered his partner. "You know he would protect them at all costs. I don't think he has been aware of the private channel between the two of you, not until now. Not in its real sense."   
"He is frightened of me."   
"No. Not anymore. He was, I think. But again, he developed with Michael. Michael, and the others around him were frightened of you. You were frightened of you when I found you." Karr fell silent, mumbling through the link, making Nick smile. Closing his eyes for a moment, he murmured in reply, "Face it Karr, you're mellowing."

* * *

Deep in his mind, Kitt's presence was calm, sleeping. Michael was curled gently around his friend, holding him in reassurance. They had been like that for sometime, and Michael knew that it would not be long before the ongoing circle of fear swamped Kitt with another nightmare, a bad dream that would wake the presence, sending him reeling in terror. And Michael would be there, to comfort and soothe. Nick had sat in with Kitt through the last part of the journey here; Karr following the Semi, protecting his brother. Nick had not wanted to think of the consequences if Jennifer or Devon had chosen to attempt to stop the Semi from leaving with the Knight Industries Two Thousand on board. Although they had only overheard Karr's end of the conversation between he and the other AI, when Kitt had freaked after being put back in the TransAm, Nick at least understood that Karr had sworn he would not allow anyone to harm his brother again. Nick knew Karr meant that, and would not hesitate to make good on his promise. Even before that, Jennifer had had a taste of Karr's rapidly growing devotion to the task of protecting his brother.   
Michael had had time to sleep in peace while the Semi was on the move. Kitt had slept for most of the journey; Michael recognized the state as the AI's way of not having to face the terror and agony that his life had suddenly become. It had taken time to reassure him that this new location would provide them with safety and distance from everything that Kitt feared. Persuading Kitt to enter the Semi had not been easy. Michael experienced every shiver of claustrophobia from his partner through the implant, and had tried to send back warmth and reassurance each step of the way. Finally, with Michael sitting in the car, hugging the steering wheel, touching the internal sensor with calming strokes, with his partner's mental embrace closed tightly, securely around him through the link, Kitt had allowed the ramp to be raised behind him. Part of Kitt's 'obedience' in entering the Semi felt to Michael as if it was born out of a desperate feeling of despair and hopelessness. That had frightened him a little. He so wanted to feel Kitt's strength return, the infusion of optimism that Kitt always gave him. But there was no hint of that in Kitt's current projections. When Michael thought of the changes wrought in his partner's character, he simply became enraged, and that was something Nick had warned him about. Kitt could feed off the anger that would flow to him through the link, and that would simply make the situation worse. And so Michael had to be careful, and he tried tirelessly to channel all his energies into helping Kitt recover from his ordeal.   
The nightmares were not always the same, and this one came on slowly, starting as a dark dream, becoming terrifying over a period of time. Michael could feel it change in tone, experiencing only feelings and emotions, not images, through Kitt's unrestricted projections. He tightened his embrace around his partner. Before, when he had known Kitt's dreams were changing, Michael would use a method Nick had taught him to send a sudden, surprising jolt through the implant; Kitt would wake before the nightmares could take hold. But this time Michael wanted Kitt to reach a point that he hoped, upon waking, he would be upset enough to talk, to spill everything and finally tell him what had happened, whether anything had been said that would explain this to them. It had been partially Nick's idea, being as Kitt wasn't talking to them by any other means. Michael hated sitting back and allowing his friend to go through all the pain again, after he had been trapped in this vicious circle for so long. But he understood Nick's reasoning. If they could find out what had happened maybe they could help slightly more than they had been doing.   
Through the deep link formed between them, Kitt started to whimper. Michael held on, soothing, unable to witness his partner's suffering and not do something to help alleviate his fear. The whimpers became cries, sparks of pain as Kitt's ordeal was replayed to him with the perfect clarity of a computer's memory. A sob rose from him, followed quickly by a scream that woke him, shaking and terrified, into Michael's embrace. Kitt searched desperately for his partner's touch, and found it: lulling strokes that he attempted to lean into, needing to be closer. Deep in his CPU, in the private place only he, and now Michael, had ever been, Michael's presence was strong and bright, wrapped around him, offering safety and refuge.   
//sorry//   
Michael winced. Kitt was trying to apologize for the terrible experiences he knew he was projecting back to his driver. //do not apologize never apologize it's okay//   
//hurt//   
//I know//   
//why?//   
//I don't know I'm sorry//   
//whywhywhywhy?//   
Michael eased Kitt back down into his embrace, soothing him again. //please tell me//   
//hurt//   
//tell me what they did//   
//hurt hurthurthurthurthurt//   
Michael could feel himself aching for his partner, and that sorrow passed down the link. Kitt reflected it back at him.   
//broken//   
Confused, Michael questioned him silently.   
//broken weaknesses too many weaknesses useless broken//   
This was new. This was something more than the usual 'hurt' and 'why'. He knew he needed to think about what Kitt was telling him, but linked this deeply almost everything he thought passed through to Kitt, and Michael did not want to upset his partner any more than he had to. He simply listened, remembering for later, when Kitt was simply a presence, rather than almost an entity. Linked this deeply it was so easy to hold Kitt, to touch the AI with his mind, it was almost a physical embrace. Usually, warmth projected would be like a hug, something that could always make him smile.   
//broken// Kitt repeated the word wretchedly.   
//no you'll be okay now//   
//return not finished//   
//no! they won't return I won't let them touch you again, Kitt, I promise you're safe here//   
//not finished//   
//it's over, Kitt. I'm here now Karr's here. They won't touch you again//   
That seemed to calm him. Slowly, he settled back, surrounded by Michael's gentle hold, cushioned against Michael's soothing presence.

* * *

Michael accepted the mug of coffee gratefully from Nicholas and sank back into the corner of the couch. Kitt was parked close so that Michael could touch the hood if he reached out. Not too far behind him, Karr was sitting silently watching and still protecting. Outside, the sun was starting to rise; it would strain to warm the day through the cold haze that had already set in.   
"He doesn't know why they did it, Nick." Michael told the other operative. "He can only tell me what he's feeling."   
"That he's been hurt and he's been betrayed."   
"Yeah. But there was something else.... He kept saying 'broken' and something like, 'too many weaknesses'."   
Nick though for a moment. "Karr confirmed what I guessed by reading the notes scribbled on the test reports. The plans I found on FLAGNet were the actual ones used. They were using extremes. Cold, and heat. But I don't think that's what they were testing." He turned to look at Michael. "I don't think Jennifer was testing at all."   
Michael gazed at him, tired but wide awake. He was about to question Nick's statement when Karr spoke, a warning that was simply Nick's name. Both men looked up, and then the full force of what was happening hit Michael like an axe through the brain. He bit down on a yell, falling back against the couch as Nick made a successful grab for the mug of hot coffee in his fingers.   
"Karr, what's happening?"   
"Flashback." It was all Karr could get out before turning his full attention to the fragile link between himself and Kitt.   


Michael fought desperately to stay afloat as Kitt's presence erupted in his mind. This wasn't like previous nightmares. This was for real. This was what he had felt when he had been back in the forest, when it had all started. Agony flared within him and he struggled to stay conscious, not to let go of his tenuous hold on his partner. Next to him, Nick was trying to calm him, trying to give him commands he could follow, reminding him what he had been taught. But Michael could hear only the screams of himself and his partner as the searing pain and blinding light ravaged his mind.   


_Kitt Kitt!   
_ Fire!Firefirefirefirefirefire   
_No, it's not real. Let it go.   
_Shell gone! Fire burning! No protection! Help me help me help me help me   
_It's not real. Let it go!   
_Help me help me burning up help me please make it stop make it stop make it stop   
As Kitt's terrified chant continued, Karr stifled his own panic and fear of what was happening, and reached for his brother. Michael's own hold had slipped as he had become lost in the piercing agony raging in his mind. Kitt was flailing in fright, reliving literally the moment the flames had taken hold, the moment he had realized that the chemical they had frozen him with and the subsequent impact with the stone wall had caused a break down in the molecular bonded shell and he was unprotected, unable to cope with the excruciating heat being produced by whatever chemical they had drenched him in when he had reached what he had thought to be the safety of the track. He panicked, freaking as he felt parts of himself start to melt, the nightmare pain as the high strength plastic became liquid, flowing over the sides of the car and over the hood, scorching as they went. He shut down all outboard sensors, and realized in abject horror that the flames were licking at him inside in the car, inside the engine compartment, getting closer and closer to his CPU, burning, torturing....   
Kitt screamed. This time his own voice modulator threw the sound across the warehouse, an uncensored peek into his mental state.   


Nick looked from Michael to Karr, and touched the implant deep in his mind. Karr reached out. He very carefully touched Kitt, wrapping him in a hesitant, awkward embrace, and pulling. The strange touch, almost harsh, the rough, alien presence in what had once been a private place, the feeling of suddenly being surrounded by something that wasn't quite love, but was not too far from it, all combined to break the hold of Kitt's agonizing flashback, and to bring him out of it, shaking and scared.   


Michael collapsed forwards, his hands going out, reaching for the silky black skin of his partner, palms going flat on the hood. Shivers that Michael could feel in his mind were passing through the car, uncontrollable and unstoppable. But even that was an amazing relief from the hell he had been released from. He evened out his breathing, for a moment blanking his mind.   


The moment Kitt's screaming stopped, Karr backed off, knowing his sudden intrusion into a place only one other had ever been had jolted Kitt enough to do what had to be done. But it had also made Kitt acutely aware of Karr's ability to do this now, and while no longer frightening, that revelation was unsettling to both of them. The AI was shaking badly, and Karr could not sense Knight's presence anywhere around them.   
_Kitt. You are safe   
//_Michael?   
His tone was uncertain, fearful of what had just taken place. Where was he? What was happening to him? //_Michael?! Please....   
_Michael Knight will be with you soon. You gave him a shock, that is all. You must settle now.   
//_No..... Michael.....   
_Kitt....   
//_Michael.....   
Karr could again feel Kitt's growing agitation. The other AI was just a frightened mess, he needed his partner, the one he was linked to by neuro implant. Whatever this link that was building up between him and his brother, it wasn't nearly enough yet, and Kitt just didn't have the total unquestioning faith in him that he had in his driver. Suddenly, Michael was there, gently taking Kitt into his arms, holding him, embracing him, rocking him softly, murmuring to him reassurances that meant nothing yet were everything for Kitt - a lifeline. Karr started to pull back, but surprisingly Kitt reached for him from the safety of Michael's arms.   
_Karr   
_Michael Knight is with you now   
_Don't leave   
_I will not go far   
The other presence at Kitt's end of the link sent a gentle shudder through Michael's mind, down his spine, but he was careful not to react. Kitt's very stability depended on him now, only with Michael there could he begin to come back to them, to return to being even a shadow of what he had been only a few days ago.   
//sleep now//   
There was a murmur of thanks, and then peace. Michael doubted Kitt even knew where he was yet. With no external input save for the implant and his connection to Karr, it would be difficult for him to realize that they'd moved him. But he would, soon, when he surfaced above the place the nightmares held him.   
Karr retreated, leaving Kitt in Michael's warm presence and returning to where he knew. He instantly felt Nicholas probing their link for him, and he sent over a wave of reassurance and some exhaustion.   


Nick turned his attention to Michael for a moment. The other man was still leaning forward, now trying to stand. Nick helped him up and around his car until he could sink in through the open door to the driver's seat. Once there, Michael pulled it forward and wrapped his arms around the steering wheel, touching the sensor, resting his head on his arms.   
Nick waited for a long while before murmuring, "Is he asleep?" Michael nodded against the wheel. "Then go upstairs. You ought to sleep properly. This is going to start draining you, and it isn't going to get any better anytime soon. Okay?"   
Michael nodded again. "Just give me a minute, and I'll go. Promise."   
"Okay." Nick left Michael and Kitt alone for a while, and followed to where Karr had gone, through the open warehouse doors just outside. "We have to end this," Nick murmured as he sat up on the Stealth's warm hood.   
"You can't just end it," Karr replied, his voice somewhere between exhaustion and regret. "The nightmares remain, even when the person responsible ceases to exist. Nothing changes. The pain fades. That is all."   
It sounded like Karr was talking to himself, about himself, and Nick knew he did. As much as his partner had tried to erase those who had inflicted so much pain onto him, he had never succeeded, and Wilton Knight's passing had not relieved him of his memories, of what had been done to him. On the contrary: he had hated more. It had taken a long time and finally a partnership with a human to make him accept that this could not be changed, and he was still suffering.   
"We have to do something," Nick said softly.   
"Kitt's safety must be guaranteed if he is ever to return home."   
Nicholas nodded, knowing Karr was right and unsure of how to accomplish that.

* * *

Kitt was trapped in a world of dark shadows, terrifying memories, horror lurking behind every thought and the empty cold blackness that had been creeping through his CPU ever since ... since..... He shied away from the thought, but this brief brush had been enough to send a torrent of vicious little creature called 'memories' hurtling his way. Their claws hurt as they lodged themselves deep into his CPU, their teeth gnawed away at his last remaining shield, at his hope, at the warmth Michael was projecting ceaselessly. But even that warmth was not enough to chase the ice away that had started to coat every inch inside of him. Black ice. Freezing. Corrosive like acid. Wherever he turned he was attacked by something even more vicious and vile, something more evil and threatening.   
Kitt whimpered softly, reaching for Michael, feeling his partner's nearness but also his exhaustion. Michael was close to a total breakdown because he had spent almost every minute with Kitt, holding him, being there, murmuring reassurance. Still, the darkness was winning, was starting to claim large portion of Kitt's mind, eating away at him. Leaving him smaller and smaller. Filling the emptiness with the horror and terror, the nightmares and black dreams.   
Dreams of eternal ice coating his circuits, breaking him.   
Dreams of hellish fires blazing over his unprotected body, melting even the most durable of his parts.   
And he died.   
Kitt felt himself die over and over again, in small pieces, one by one. One small death after another, until there was nothing but the fragile part clinging to the neuro implant link left. And even that was ridden by a disease called death. The more he clung to the link, the worse it got. Death was starting to creep along the fine line to his partner, to Michael. Killing him in turn.... destroying everyone.   
Kitt screamed, recoiling in shock. He moved back to the farthest corner of his mind, keening softly, trying not to come too close to Michael. His driver was asleep and right now Kitt's transmissions were nothing but faint echoes, mainly because he was not actively touching the sleeping presence.   
He sat there for a while, shaking, lost and alone, afraid but too terrified to move. His mind whirled, trying to find a way out of the darkness, back into the light that was Michael Knight, but no solution came. Only dark suggestions of how he could end it too.   
Save Michael the pain.   
The nightmares.   
The horror.   
He was hurting Michael because he was linked to him; he was hurting everyone.   
He could end it.   
Forever.   
He knew he could.   
Kitt whimpered again, shaking badly but unwilling to seek out the reassurance he had gotten every time this had struck before. This time he wouldn't need it. He ran a scan of his systems and found his body fully operational, but his way was blocked by the Stealth. It too had been a reassuring presence once, but not it was a danger; an obstacle; keeping him trapped where he was. He wasn't strong enough to shove his way past him.   
Another way. There had to be another way.   
And there was.   


Michael was asleep; not peacefully, but asleep. He turned restlessly twice but each time he never woke past the stage of dreamy remembrance before falling asleep once more. The neuro implant was quiet and if he had been awake he would have noticed how eerily silent it was. So he was asleep and the effects were trickling into his mind by and by.   


Justin was the first to notice the power drain. He had just done a routine check on the data transmitting from the diagnostic station and noticed that Kitt was drawing abnormally excessive energy into his systems. He was still connected to an outside feed so as not to strain his systems and right now a lot was simply being sucked inside. Too much. Justin checked again, noting in alarm how the figures were climbing, how the strain on the delicate circuitry was building.   
He muttered softly and tried to disconnect, but his commands were counteracted and the increase in feed rate told him it had been done deliberately. Something or someone was drawing the energy in, deliberately overloading the CPU. If this continued at the same rate....   
"Oh, shit!" he cursed. "No! Kitt!"   
Justin hit the emergency shut down button for the diagnostic center, aware it would take them some hours to reboot the system, but right now it was the farthest problem from his mind.   
But it was already too late.   
He smelled the sharp ozone-like odor of frying chips.   
"KITT!"   


Karr was startled out of his recharge by a feeling he found hard to describe, something like a foreboding, deep dread of what was about to happen. Puzzled he first probed the link to Nicholas and found his driver deeply immersed in an Internet research upstairs.   
A sharp spike hit his peripheral shields and he whirled around. This had come through the link to Kitt!   
_Kitt?   
A faint sizzling wormed its way across the distance, followed by crackling and .... something else.   
_Kitt?!   
And then he heard Justin's curse, witnessed his frantic attempt to disconnect Kitt from his outside feed, and Karr felt everything inside of him grow cold.   
_NO!! he roared, lunging across the virtual link.   
He landed in a nightmare of overloading systems, of melting circuits, of programs erasing themselves. He fought past swamps of dread, dark pools of hopelessness, and was slapped straight in the face by the most terrible word he could think of right now.   
Suicide.   
Kitt was killing himself!   
Programs were erased by the strong electrical currents sparking all around him. Some of them brushed extremely close and Karr winced in pain. He discovered a kind of seal strong in place where he had once suspected the neuro implant link was going. Michael Knight.   
_Kitt? What are you doing? Stop!!   
Whimpers answered him and he thought he heard things like 'Only way' and 'Give up'.   
_No! he hissed. _Don't give up! Stop this madness, Kitt! Stop it!!   
'.....Release....' The word floated past him and was drawn into the black hole opening up, Kitt's hopelessness and desperation given form.   
_It won't be release!   
There was no getting through. Karr grabbed for his brother but Kitt was slipping past and the badly unstable circuits all around him made every move hell.   
Nick!> he cried in desperation.   
His partner was already on his way downstairs, racing toward where small fires were now licking out of the engine compartment of the black TransAm.   
There was no sound audible outside; Kitt was doing this in total silence!   
'.....Should have died like this the first time....'   
Karr felt his desperation grow in leaps. _No! You have to live!   
'.....No....'   
"Kitt!"   


Michael was confused, waking to a feeling of something being terribly wrong but being unable to put his finger on it. He sat up, blinking, trying to examine the strange warning tingle he felt. The door burst open and the light from outside filtered in. He squinted automatically.   
"Michael, it's Kitt!"   
Somehow that was all he needed to hear. He was out of the room and past Nicholas before his mind could tell him he was only dressed in his pajama shorts. He didn't care. What he saw from the top of the stairs nearly made him scream.   
Kitt's hood was open.   
His engine compartment covered with the fire-extinguishing foam.   
_The race track. Traces of foam. Traces of fire. Kitt screaming_   
But this time there were no screams. His mind was so eerily silent.... "//Kitt//!" he cried, both out loud and through the link.   
He got no answer. Justin was frantically trying to do something to stop the chain reaction apparently still going inside the car, but a yelp told Michael that electrical charges were still being emitted.   
"Kitt, no!" he moaned, running over to where his partner sat, hood open, the smell of burned metal and wire hanging in the air. He tried to find the link, open it, but there was nothing. It was like walking against a mental wall!   
//KITT!!!//   


Karr knew there was only one way and that it would be painful for all of them, even for him. He reached for Nick, wanting to prepare him, and through him Michael Knight, for what he was about to do.   
I'm cutting the block>   
Ready> was Nick's answer and he felt his partner steel himself. Karr erected some blocks of his own, then he lashed at the sealing.   
It cracked.   
He lashed out again.   
It splintered into splintered pieces.   


Michael barely had any time to register what Nick was telling him was about to happen before it hit him. His mind was assaulted by desperation, by suicidal tendencies so strong they had taken over the rational mind, by a wish to die, by hopelessness and grief. It all cascaded down on him, drowning him, taking him with it as it flowed all around him like white water.   
He didn't even have time to scream, a simple, faint gasp escaping his lips. And amidst the torrents he found the small, frightened and desperate entity that was Kitt. He was a tiny capsule of flickering light, curled in on himself, crying softly, lashing at everything that came too close, breaking apart with every move. Michael instinctively reached for his partner, wrapped his whole being around that tiny light, sending out warmth, reassurance, his very essence.   
//Shhhh.....Shhhh....Kitt I'm here//   
//go away leave me// Kitt cried weakly.   
//no I won't let you go partner never//   
Kitt struggled to get out of the gentle embrace and Michael tightened his hold, intent on never letting him slip past. //why?// he asked. //why??//   
//end it end the pain .. finish it//   
//No! Kitt no!!//   
//end it// Kitt repeated, sounding dejected, forlorn, miserable. //No more pain no more nightmares//   
Michael cried softly. //don't leave me Kitt//   
Kitt whimpered. //no strength//   
//you are strong I'm your strength you are mine don't leave me!!// he begged, wrapping himself even tighter around the dwindling presence. //Kitt no!! don't leave me alone can't go on alone need you!// He opened up completely, drawing Kitt into himself, totally unaware of the real world, only his partner, only the small frightened presence.   


Nick was just fast enough to catch Michael as he crashed to the floor. His body was trembling, twitching erratically. He tried to make Michael as comfortable as possible where he lay, simply drawing down a blanket to keep him warm. All the time his mind was pulsing and vibrating with echoes of Karr's experiences. His partner was still inside Kitt's CPU, struggling against an overwhelming flood of suicidal emotions. Nick gasped sharply as something trickled past and he had to hold on to the couch not to lose his balance. He didn't dare to access the implant, aware that it would most likely let him follow Michael's fate. Nicholas inhaled deeply, trying to get his bearings. Stumbling to his feet he looked over to Kitt's body. Justin was still working frantically to bleed off the excess energy. Bonnie had joined him from somewhere. He hadn't even seen her coming, and she had not asked too many question, simple dove in.   
The portable diagnostic laptop was flipped open and Bonnie's face drained of all color when the first data streamed in.   
"Oh my God!" was all she managed.   


//why Kitt? why? tell me why?// Michael probed, never letting Kitt go.   
Kitt was trembling in his embrace, crying softly, clinging to his partner. //couldn't go on too much nothing else nightmares too strong//   
Michael cried too, silently, tears streaming over his face. The horror of what had happened to Kitt had destroyed his last shields, his last hold, and he had given in to his fear, the terror lurking behind every corner.   
//I'm here always for you//   
//hurting you//   
//no// he soothed. //no you are not hurting me you are my friend I'm here for you//   
Kitt started to cry again, this time with relief, shame and a hard to define emotion. //sorry sorrysorrysorry//   
//It's okay//   
//not okay not okay to hurt not friends//   
Michael stroked him gently, whispering to Kitt. //you are not hurting me//   
He lost himself in the implant world, holding his partner safe.   


Karr retreated out of the black abyss of pain and hopelessness, breaking free with an immense effort. He stumbled, crying out as he was flung out of Kitt's mangled CPU and home into his own, well-known environment. A sob escaped him and he felt how he was shaking. Someone touched him and he flinched away before he realized it was Nick. Everything around him was oversensitized, burning with the cold and the fire that had echoed across the link to Kitt.   
Nick?!>   
Nick's presence wrapped itself around his self, warming him. He clung to his partner just like Kitt was now clinging to Knight. Nick didn't say a word, simply let him hold on.   
"Why?" Karr asked after some time. "Why did he do it?"   
Suicide was a concept he couldn't understand; ending one's life was not anything he had ever thought about. In former times his program of self-preservation had dominated him, had stopped every thought of hurting himself in its track. Now, while that program was still strong in his mind, he also had something worth living, worth fighting..... worth changing for.   
Nicholas sighed softly, his presence shifting but never losing in intensity. "He gave in to the nightmares," he finally muttered and curled his fingers around the sensor.   
Karr shivered. "He is so much stronger than this.... Why?" he whispered.   
"Even the strongest can break, partner. Everything Kitt knew, everything he ever loved and trusted, was viciously destroyed in one move. He is surrounded by nightmares, by pain.... he wanted it to stop."   
"It is the wrong way!" Karr snarled.   
Nicholas had to agree, but for Kitt it had been the only way he had seen. Kitt and Karr were totally different in this regard, and Karr had immense difficulties dealing with suicide.   
"Do you still have contact to him?"   
"Yes. But he and his driver need to be left alone."   
MacKenzie smiled. "I know." His eyes fell on the almost lifeless figure of Michael Knight, wrapped up in the blanket, totally unresponsive. This had been a major set-back and a development neither had expected. He sighed deeply, simply buried himself in the neuro link, something he rarely ever did with such an intensity, and stayed with Karr. There was nothing else he could do anyway.   


Michael woke, slightly distracted, and found his body protesting his every move. He was wrapped up in a blanket, a pillow under his head, but he was lying on the hard garage floor. He sat up with a barely suppressed groan and discovered he was not alone. Bonnie was sleeping behind him on the couch, Justin had nodded off in a chair, his body slumping over the desk - he would have one hell of a cramp - and Nicholas .... well, Nick was up and about. Now he walked over to Michael and cast him a questioning look as he helped the taller man to stand without falling. Michael rubbed his aching head and rotated his stiff shoulders. His eyes fell on Kitt - hood open, support cable sneaking out, traces of the engine fire still visible - and he winced.   
"I'm okay," he mumbled.   
Nick rolled his eyes, telling him that was not exactly what others would believe, and helped him over to Kitt, sitting him down on the driver's seat, still wrapped in the blanket.   
"How is he?" MacKenzie then wanted to know.   
"Asleep. Finally." Michael rested his throbbing head on the head-rest of the seat. "Nick.... he wanted to kill himself....." Horror and pain swung in his voice and when he looked into his friend's eyes, he discovered Nick knew all about it.   
"Karr told me. Is he stable now?"   
Kitt was far from stable, but Michael understood in what sense of the word Nick had meant it. He nodded slightly.   
"He's with me," he murmured. "I won't let him go. Ever."   
Nick nodded. "I'll get you a coffee and then you should freshen up a bit."   
Michael gave a vague nod and sought out his partner's presence, for now calm and resting but still haunted. He stroked him gently in his sleep, feeling Kitt subconsciously reach out and seek reassurance; reassurance Michael was only to ready to give.   
//not alone 'm here never doubt you aren't alone//   
//sorry sorry only way//   
Michael closed his eyes and let Kitt merge with him again. //always another way I will help// Kitt kept mumbling apologies, horrified by his own action now, but he quieted down, still shaking badly.   


Karr had mostly retreated out of the private space around Kitt and had settled back to watch. The concept of suicide was still something he couldn't even start to comprehend, but it had happened. Kitt had tried to take his life. And they all had to deal with it.   
Whispers came over the private channel, followed by soft whimpering through the link. Kitt was reaching for support as he turned restlessly all of a sudden, and Karr found himself only too willing to step forward and calm him down again. Michael Knight was hovering close to his partner and Karr made his intrusion as quick and secretive as possible. He caught a strand of Kitt's self and gently wrapped part of himself around it.   
_Sleep   
A mutter answered him.   
_It will be okay, he promised. _Trust me.   
Kitt turned and Karr flinched under the emotions now coming his way. He had not expected to get a reaction like that. Kitt had started to trust him and though it was a reason to feel joy and relief, it was also a reason to worry for him. Kitt shouldn't trust him that quickly! He should keep his doubt and fear. Trusting Karr meant trusting the enemy that had once tried to destroy Kitt and his driver.   
_Friend, Kitt whispered, hope and desperation in his voice.   
_Yes, Karr managed. _I'm your friend.   
His brother curled up again, far from his old self, but emitting waves of reoccurring hope. Karr withdrew, confused and shaken.

*

Nicholas regarded the piece of pizza without much enthusiasm. He had stopped feeling hungry when the whole mess had started and he shared this lessening of appetite with Michael, who was force-fed by Bonnie on a daily basis. Finally he chewed on the last triangle of pizza, staring at the distant wall, eyes unfocused. Karr resided partly in his mind, a soft pressure, needing as much reassurance as Nick needed his partner's silent presence. Karr was so shaken by it all, he had retreated, unable to accept for now.   
Michael was with Kitt, constantly present now, afraid to leave Kitt physically alone for more than a bathroom run. Kitt had not reacted to anything since his suicide attempt, but he was more stable after it than anybody could have hoped for. The attempt had been borne out of desperation, panic and loneliness, feeling everything press in around him. It had been like a short-circuit reaction. Bonnie and Justin had repaired most of the major damage and they would start on the finer work as soon as possible.   
Nick threw the pizza box away and tiredly walked over to the living space area on the upper floor. Exhaustion hit him and he stumbled.   
"Karr," he murmured. "Damnit...."   
He turned and went downstairs again.   


Karr was exhausted. His systems needed a rest, his interface with the Stealth was hurting and he was projecting through the implant. Nick was not saying anything, but Karr knew he was influencing him. The last two days had been too much for his CPU, and Kitt's attempt to kill himself had topped it all. Echoes of Kitt's pain came in, stinging through the already over-sensitized link to his brother, igniting vicious memories of what had happened this afternoon. Karr didn't dare to shut down because he might lose his connection to Kitt, miss any changes for the better or worse. He rather relived the nightmares along with Kitt.   
"Sleep," a soft voice suddenly said, startling him.   
"Can't," he whispered, wincing at the burning sensation the implant now evoked.   
"This is hurting you, partner. And me. Kitt is with Michael and resting, so follow his example and get some much-needed rest. It won't help if you break down too," Nick told him with a soft smile.   
"I will not break down," Karr announced indignantly. "I can take it."   
"Not for much longer. Your body might be close to indestructible, but not your mind. Karr, power down your systems. Sleep. And let Dr. Barstow take a look at the circuits tomorrow."   
Anger flooded him. "She won't touch me!" Karr hissed but with half his usual harshness.   
"Your systems have been strained to the max!"   
"As have Kitt's!"   
"He gets servicing, partner," Nick pointed out.   
Karr growled something. MacKenzie unconsciously started to rub the roof, sighing.   
"Will you please listen to reason? I know you are experiencing what Kitt goes through, and even if you are not going through it every time with the same intensity, you have your share. The link will stay. It won't shut down too." He leaned closer. "He still feels you and you feel him."   
The Stealth was silent for a long time.   
"And I will be here," Nick added almost inaudibly. "I will guard you. Trust me."   
"I do," Karr murmured softly. After a while he added, "I will go into recharge. For a while."   
Relief flooded Nick's features. Karr had been leaking exhaustion ever since Kitt and Michael had both quieted down. One after another Karr's systems powered down and he slipped into a recharge mode. Nick stayed for a few more minutes, feeling his partner's presence even out into the usual background residence. Then he walked up the iron stairs to his living room.

*

The only thing they understood was that it was going to take time to accept and move on from what had happened. Bonnie leaned over the rail, tears stinging her eyes as her gaze wandered across the body of her baby. Only a few days ago, Kitt had been working happily by her side, missing Michael but in constant contact with him. Bonnie had almost been aware of the link through Kitt's sudden stillness and silence whenever he was with Michael any deeper than his usual presence in the back of his mind. Now there was nothing but that eerie quiet hanging over the car. She knew Michael had been with Kitt mentally almost constantly since the tests, more so in the last few hours. She briefly mused how long he could go before breaking down.   
A single tear slipped over her cheek, and the moment that one broke free, Bonnie started to cry. None of this should have been happening. Kitt and Michael should probably be on vacation somewhere, as Devon had promised them; if Devon would have kept that promise, of course. She thought about him, still not quite believing that he could have done what they knew he had done. She thought about the life they had lost, the safety of their home had once provided, now somewhere that frightened them all. And she thought about Kitt. He had been programmed to respect all life, he considered all life to be special and worth preserving, it was a code he lived by, one that defined him. How scared then must he be, how ravaged must his soul be to propel him toward that particular action; to attempt to end his own life. He knew how quiet it was, how lonely he could be without the link to Michael. Bonnie understood that when Michael died, that Kitt would also be lost to them. Something must have snapped deep within him for him to want to throw Michael back into the darkness they had experienced when Geiger had brutally, temporarily, severed the link between them.   
Bonnie doubted that Kitt had thought about the consequences of what he had tried to do. He was too upset to work things through in his mind. He had seen a course that he believed would bring relief from the agony and fear, for him and for his driver, and he had taken it. She was grateful to them all, even to Karr, for being there, for hanging onto Kitt and not letting him fall. Her thoughts strayed to the cause of all this misery, and as the image of Jennifer Knight came unbidden into her head she balled her fist, bringing it down hard onto the railing.   
"Breaking your hand won't help." Justin's soft voice made her look up, broke her glum train of thought. "I put the kettle on. Hot chocolate?" Bonnie smiled through her tears and nodded. "He's going to be okay." She nodded again, and watched as Justin gave her some space. So many people had helped them, so many with the greatest of respect for Kitt. Why couldn't Jennifer see in him what to everyone else was so blatantly clear?   
Bonnie sniffed and wiped her eyes. She had been proud of herself, not giving into the terrible emptiness and sorrow she had felt since the moment she had heard those petrified screams from the track. Kitt and Michael needed her, needed the strength she knew she had, needed her expertise to heal Kitt's physical wounds, while Michael, and maybe Karr, struggled to help him overcome his psychological trauma. But she had known, at some point, her feelings were going to have to be released. Nick had been an angel, a miracle working to keep them safe. Without him... she didn't want to think what might have happened, the situation they would currently be in. Would Kitt still have been with them? She shuddered, banishing the thought from her mind. He was with them, helping every step of the way, and that's what mattered. With Nick on their side, she was confident that Jennifer could never win.

* * *

It took Bonnie a few minutes to track down the incessant beeping. From the inside of Kitt's ravaged engine, she had been hearing it for five minutes or more, and it had just started to get on her nerves. Finally, she came to Nick's laptop, still open on one of the couches in the rest area.   
She called upstairs, "Nick!"   


He stared at the computer screen, reading over the file that had found its way through the Internet channels to one of his countless his domains. He had no email address, he had no mailbox, no website. Nicholas MacKenzie was at home in the Internet, but no one could trace him. Sending messages off to him with fake addresses, those containing trigger or key words, was one way to reach him. The messages would bounce off the various mailer daemon engines, going round and round until one of the many programs Nick had running would pick it up, scramble the access, and pull it into the areas MacKenzie visited.   
One of those messages had just arrived.   
The sender was Devon Miles.   
And it wasn't just a simple text file; there was a graphic file attached to it. He downloaded it and then opened the graphic file. Nick read over what was printed there.   
And again.   
And again.   
Finally he sat back, honestly surprised, but not ready to believe or to even hope. After a while he accessed the net, hacked into FLAGNet and deposited a short message for Devon.

* * *

The coffee shop, called 'Sarah's Cup'o'Coffee' was small and homely, having only three tables with four chairs each, two booths, and chairs lined up against the counter. It was mostly kept in light wood, with the tables covered by red-checkered cloths and a bunch of potted flowers and plants at the two large windows. Music was softly playing in the background, just loud enough to notice but not too obnoxious. Devon looked around and discovered Nick sitting in one of the booths. A mug of coffee stood in front of him.   
Devon took off his coat and hung it up next to the booth, then sat down silently. Nicholas didn't offer any kind of greeting and one look into the steely expression told Devon he was just here to amuse Devon, to give him one last chance. The waitress came and he ordered some tea.   
The silence stretched until the tea had arrived and it was the most uncomfortable one Devon had ever endured. Not one muscle twitched in MacKenzie's face and he could have been a statue if it hadn't been for the occasional blink of the eyes.   
"Thank you for acknowledging my mail," Devon said, stirring his tea. Nick's expression didn't change. "Jennifer is fuming. She has called in the board but it isn't going well. I talked to them first," Devon went on, "and they are considering the proposal I wrote you about."   
"A proposal is not yet a fact," Nicholas told him coldly.   
"But it is a start, Nick! For God's sake, I'm trying! I know I made a mistake!"   
"Damn right," Nick told him evenly. "And you will pay for it. This isn't over."   
"Nick, please! I have no control over the board or Jennifer Knight! Even if I had objected, it would have been overruled!"   
"And there's the rub: you didn't even object!" Anger flashed briefly in the other man's eyes. "You agreed. You sat back and let them do it! Do you know what Kitt is going through? And Michael?"   
Devon avoided the cold fire in the blue depths. "I won't say I do. I don't think I can. I can only try to right the wrong I did, even if there is very little I can offer, but I will put my weight behind this change of ownership." He bit his lips as Nick's expression turned deadly. "I'm not talking about Kitt. I'm talking about the car, Nick."   
Silence settled again and Devon got out the papers he had already sent to Nick as a scanned file.   
"I'm expecting a reply soon. Jennifer has not made many friends with her actions. No one really knew what she was about to do. Nick, please, give me a chance!" Devon almost pleaded.   
"I'm not the one you have to ask."   
Miles sighed deeply. "How... how are they?"   
"Take a guess."   
"Nick...."   
"Don't try it, Devon. I will wait and see what this brings, if the board agrees. If they do, we take the next step." MacKenzie's voice was still as level as it had been at the start of the conversation. "And don't try to find us. You know it is impossible."   
"I won't."   
"But Jennifer Knight will. I'm surprised she hasn't called the police yet."   
Devon managed a small smile. "She wants to settle this as a personal score. And how do catch someone who doesn't exist and knows your every step?" Nick's lips never even twitched. "Nick, I want to talk to Michael," Devon said after a while. "Explain it to him...."   
"You wouldn't be able to get one word out before he has punched you in the face, Devon. He is living Kitt's nightmares live. Last night, Kitt tried to kill himself. Do you understand the severity of all this? That the nightmares you gave him are doing this to him?"   
Devon winced perceptibly. "I.... If you need anything.... I can...."   
"We need to be left alone," Nick told him levelly. "Kitt needs to heal, to start to accept what has happened, and to let go of the betrayal he feels. Betrayal by those he loved and trusted. His soul is severely injured but hasn't shattered yet. Pray that it will sustain the pressure it is put under, Devon." The last was carrying the tone of a threat.   
Miles looked down at his hands, the tea cooling without him having even touched it.   
"I destroyed it all," he said after a while.   
"No. Not yet." Devon's head came up. "But you nearly did. Kitt is not ready to damn everyone and even though Michael is furious, as are Bonnie and Justin, you have a chance. Use it." Nick got out some dollar bills and placed them on the table. "You know how to reach me," he said, rising to his feet.   
Devon watched him go. His stomach was a clenched fist of dread and fear, had been so since the whole terrible events from days ago. He had been unable to sleep properly and his dreams were haunted by Kitt's screams as he had been set on fire, his shrieks as he had been towed away, and Jennifer Knight's pleased expression. She was a sadistic, cold-hearted bitch. And she was a member of the board. He just hoped they would overrule her objections to what he had asked for.   
Even if it didn't get Kitt and Michael back as Foundation operatives, it at least paid back some of what Devon owed them. He wasn't so sure of FLAG's future anyway. All Wilton Knight had built, all he had ever dreamed off, all that had grown over nearly a decade of friendship, partnership, love and trust had been destroyed by one woman. And his own cowardly decision. He could have objected. But he hadn't, too afraid of showing opposition against the board that was his employer. Now he had to deal with the consequences, as did Michael and Kitt. And Bonnie and Justin.   
Even Nicholas.   
"What have I done?" Devon whispered, tears stinging in his eyes. Even if Michael and Kitt came back, even if the trust returned so far that Kitt would set one wheel on Foundation property ever again, nothing would be as it had been. Devon remembered Karr's threat in the garage several nights back. He would have killed him, without hesitation, without doubt, without remorse. And he had seen the same expression in Nicholas' eyes several times. He had asked for Nick to be there for Michael, to help them with the implant, and Nicholas was there for them, all the way.   
Protection at all costs.   
Even from their old friends.   
No, no longer a friend. Devon had ceased to be a friend when he had sanctioned the tests. He recalled Nick's words about Kitt's soul. He had stood back and watched the technicians intentionally hurt a sentient life form, one he had nurtured, one he had helped into this world, one he had befriended and had accepted as a personality. Kitt was his friend, a good friend.   
And he had almost killed him.

*

Nick sat inside the Stealth, trying to get his raging emotions under control again. Karr echoed his fury and he would run over Devon Miles if let loose. He nurtured a deep hatred for the man. Finally MacKenzie started the engine and rolled off.   
"Do you think he seriously considers turning proprietary rights over to Michael Knight?" Karr asked into the silence.   
"Yes," Nick said softly, "Yes, I think he does. All he has to do is fight for it, against the board if necessary."   
Karr was silent. "What about me?" he finally asked.   
Nick blinked. "You?"   
"I belong to FLAG."   
"The hell you do!" Nick growled.   
"Wilton Knight designed and built me. FLAG legally owns me." Disgust swung in Karr's voice.   
"They *owned* you, Karr. Past tense. And they only owned your body .... never your soul."   
"I...." Karr stopped, struggling with the concept.   
Nick reached out with his mind and smiled at the confusion that met him. "FLAG threw you away, left you in the desert," he said gently. "Your body work belongs to me; I paid for it. Your soul only belongs to you, partner."   
"It belongs to you too," Karr whispered so softly it went by almost unheard.   
Nick stopped the Stealth in a side street. "You are owned by no one!" he stated firmly.   
"We are partners; we share the neuro link. We are .... one," Karr said hesitantly. "And...." He stopped, struggling again. "And I like the idea of ...belonging."   
Nick stared, surprised, even slightly shocked. Maybe because it was the truth about being one; maybe because for a second Karr had opened up completely and confessed his feelings.   
"The same is true for Kitt. My brother belongs rightfully to Michael Knight; he always has." Karr fell silent after that, but the implant spoke more than words. Nicholas simply embraced him, hugged him close, briefly touching the sensor.   
"Let's go home," he whispered after some time.

* * *

Nicholas drove back into the warehouse, parking Karr close to Kitt. He got out and walked over to where Bonnie was discussing something with Justin. Karr warily watched the link that had been painfully quiet lately. Since his suicide attempt, Kitt had not really projected anything through the connection running between them and it left a hollowness inside Karr he wasn't used to. His brother was afraid; of him, of the link, of the connection. Of what he had done. And Karr was afraid too. He was rattled by Kitt's attempt to end his existence. Now, as he sat there after coming back from the cafe, he felt Kitt approach.   
_Karr?   
It was a hesitant call, a bit frightened.   
_Yes?   
He felt a shiver pass through Kitt and sighed. He had not wanted to sound so harsh, but his rage at Devon Miles had shortly taken over.   
_I apologize, Kitt. I didn't want to snap.   
_I know, Kitt answered softly. _You are still there. Why?   
_You need ...help.   
_You helped, Kitt whispered, as if now recalling it. Then he flinched. _You were there.....   
Karr retreated further. _Not intentionally. Not to hurt. I apologize for the intrusion. I didn't want it so... personal.   
_You cut the nightmare. Thank you, Karr. I owe you my life.... my sanity.   
Karr was starting to feel embarrassed. _You.... you are welcome, he mumbled, despite his better knowledge not to get emotional over it.   
Kitt approached him, trembling. _Will you stay? His voice was almost child-like.   
Karr looked at the fearful little presence, the tremors running through the once so bright spark of life, and his decision came without hesitation.   
_I will.   
Another wave of relief came through, mixed with gratefulness, and then Kitt retreated back into the safety of his own CPU. Karr rolled silently closer, as always positioning himself between the hurt AI and anyone approaching. Soft pulses came through the link and he enjoyed the echoes for once. No pain, no nightmares, no fear, not even a sign of a remembered suicide attempt; just Kitt resting easily for the first time since it had happened. It wouldn't last, but it was good while it lasted.   
It lasted precisely three hours. Kitt woke slowly, this time not through a nightmare but naturally in a way, his mind clear for the very first time. His systems powered up to the point where he was aware, but he did not interface completely with all his peripheral functions. He didn't want to see and hear all, be able to scan, trace and perform everything he was used to. His outside data input was at a minimum, all his information coming in through the neuro link to his driver. Almost instinctively he searched for Michael's presence and found it with him, though not physically. Michael was close by, maybe outside, and Kitt got the impression of salty air and water.   
Water?   
He stopped, surprised and confused.   
Where was he?   
What had happened?   
Before a panic attack could strike something else touched him. Not Michael's soft and warm presence. This was harder, colder, but not hostile. It was familiar too, caring but missing the warmth, something bordering to affection and love, but not quite. As if it was unable to express what it felt. Kitt probed carefully and was stunned to find Karr. His memory jump-started and he gasped as he recalled what had passed in the last few days, especially when he became aware of his desperate attempt to cease functioning. And he was shocked into fear at Karr's nearness, his close presence, though his strength and fierce protectiveness gave Kitt a feeling of physical safety he hadn't had before.   
But where was he?   
_Where am I?   
He sent the question out to the other presence almost unconsciously. Karr flinched and suddenly withdrew into the distance, leaving Kitt feeling deprived of something he had not known was there, empty, alone.   
He cried out involuntarily, flailing for the missing support. _No!   
Karr hesitated.   
_Please? Kitt begged softly.   
_You wouldn't want me that close while you are awake, Kitt, he said, voice not as cold as usual, but there was a trace of the well-known ruthlessness in it.   
_Why?   
_It would hurt you.   
Kitt hesitated. _You've been there all the time?   
Silence. Then, _In a way.   
_Why?   
Another silence and this time there was no answer. Maybe it was cutting too close to the other AI.   
_We are no longer at the mansion? Kitt then asked.   
_No. We moved because of safety reasons. Karr gave him an impression of where he was, of what was around him since Kitt refused to link up completely. _Safe, he repeated softly.   
Kitt started to tremble a bit. He was no longer at home, on familiar ground; he was somewhere strange and unknown. Memories were jolted awake, mocking his feelings of 'home'.   
Where they froze you.   
Where they set you on fire.   
Where they tortured and tormented you.   
Where they betrayed you!   
_Stop! Karr's harsh command shook him. _Stop that right now!   
_But it's true, Kitt whispered brokenly. _They betrayed me!   
_Not 'they'! 'They' means Michael Knight and Bonnie Barstow too! Karr hissed angrily. _They didn't betray you. They are here, caring and loving you! Your chief mechanic and the truck driver, they helped too, they risked their existence to see you safe! Don't you dare start generalizing!   
Throughout the almost brutal words Karr had come closer. Kitt felt his anger, his own pain, his intention not to let Kitt fall into that hatred he felt still inside him.   
_But Devon and Jennifer.....   
Karr's reaction was one of rage and he wasn't fast enough to stop the wave from hitting Kitt. Kitt whimpered, drew back, shaking at the extreme emotions flooding him.   
_No, Kitt, I'm sorry! Karr whispered quickly. _I didn't want this.....   
_You hate them.   
_Yes.   
_But you won't allow me to hate them. Why?   
Karr sighed, settling back again. _Because they are your friends. Not all of them; not Jennifer Knight.   
Kitt saw fragments of events from the past days, saw Karr attacking Jennifer, and was astounded. But he held his silence.   
_Don't hate them all. Don't let this feeling of betrayal catch a hold on you. I did.... And see what it got me.....   
An uneasy silence settled over the two AIs, Kitt marveling at what he had heard and seen.   
_But why did they do it if they are my friends? he finally asked.   
And the nightmares started to creep up on him again, this single question triggering a recollection of the events. Karr was suddenly there, inserting himself fiercely between his brother's mind and the horror that was his memory. Kitt cried out nevertheless and flinched away, coming apart again, afraid and calling for help. Karr simply stayed there, reaching out, trying to soothe. It was not what Michael Knight's presence would do to Kitt, but he quieted down slightly, trembling.   
_Why? he whimpered. _My fault?   
Karr was horrified. _No! Not your fault! You did nothing wrong!   
_Should have stayed inside the room! Kitt cried suddenly.   
_NO! Karr forcefully cut back that line of thinking, going deeper into Kitt's CPU. It was a brutally open breach of privacy, but Kitt was suddenly turning his emotions around, now searching for the fault in himself.   
_If I had stayed....   
_You would have died!   
The nightmares of the cold room returned but this time they hit Karr first. He bit back a scream and lashed out, shattering the flood, driving it back.   
_Ran.....   
_Yes, you ran! It was good that you ran!   
_Because of that the fire came! Kitt shrieked now.   
Karr almost retreated out of horror what was coming his way, but he held his ground, shrieking as well as the firestorm crashed over him.   
_It would have come anyway! he cried to make himself heard over the cacophony of nightmarish memories.   
Why?!   
Karr cursed everyone involved in the tests, his hatred boiling up anew but kept in check. He couldn't give in to it because it would immediately flood Kitt too, and Kitt didn't need any more triggers. The pain he was enduring, which Karr felt too, was enough.   
_Why? his brother whimpered.   
Karr was silent, simply holding him, stabilizing his fragile mind. He felt Nicholas' probe, asking, holding too, and he was thankful for this anchor to his driver.   
And then Michael Knight was there. He felt the human's presence inside the CPU and as Knight took a hold of Kitt's quivering mind, Karr withdrew gently. Kitt quieted down faster than the last time, sobbing softly but no longer plagued by the terror that was lurking inside him. Karr kept on watching, suffering with his brother, wishing he could do more.   
"You already do a lot for him," Nick said gently, joining him, smiling. "And it helps."   
"But I can't seem to take the feelings of betrayal away."   
"Because Kitt remembers too vividly." Karr winced as Nick drew closer. The implant had been strained by this latest outbreak, mainly because Karr had been in the line of fire, had been the first wall of defense. Nicholas tried to remove himself as he sensed it, but Karr held on, needing the support even if it meant the burning inside him intensifying.   
"Stay," he begged.   
Nick smiled and sat down inside the Stealth, physically drawing closer too. Kitt was healing slowly, painfully; painfully for everyone involved, but steps were taken. Karr felt exhausted from the ordeal and Nick's gentle strokes over the inside sensor were lulling him into a light sleep. He surrendered to it.

* * *

"That thing tried to kill me!"   
John Landes, member of the Board of Directors of FLAG, watched the slender woman rage in front of him with a bemused smile. Her accusations weren't amusing as such, but her attitude was.   
"Jennifer, calm down."   
She glared at him as if he had just accused her of being the guilty one. "Calm down? Calm down!? This... this MacKenzie tried to kill me! His car attacked me! He stole my property and used it to assault me!"   
"You are accusing him of theft?"   
"Yes! I'm going to sue him for everything!"   
Landes looked even more amused. Suing Nicholas MacKenzie would be an interesting past-time. The man didn't exist; he was a shadow, a ghost.....   
"Do you know who MacKenzie is?" he asked quietly, already knowing the answer.   
"He is an arrogant asshole with an attitude who stole my property and assaulted me!" Jennifer told him. "And I will get it back! All of it! I don't care who he is! I don't care that he was my father's prime choice for the driver he always wanted!"   
Landes nodded. She was totally unaware that she was going up against someone she wouldn't be able to win.   
"What?!" she demanded.   
"Nothing," he answered, smiling faintly.   
"I'll show them!" Jennifer promised. "I'm going to get the car back! Both of them!" With that she whirled around and stormed out of the office.   
John shook his head. Jennifer had come in a foul mood, had screamed at every single one of the servants in the estate, had scared half of them out of their wits, then had brushed past John's secretary and claimed the whole office immediately. He had listened to her accusations, her temper outbreak, and had slowly gotten a picture of what had happened back at the Knight estate.   
And Nicholas MacKenzie was right in the middle. John knew him, had met the man when Wilton Knight had chosen him as the future driver of the KARR. John was also one of the few who knew about the implant experiment, something that had failed miserably both times. At the time he had known MacKenzie he had been wary of the man no one knew much of. He was a trained agent, he was a specialist when it came to infiltration and computer espionage, and John knew that this man could kill someone in ten ways within a second. Why Wilton had chosen him.... he had no idea. Then the KARR project had gone awry and MacKenzie had disappeared again, but not without leaving all still puzzling about his identity. Michael Long had stepped onto the stage next, playing the role Wilton had wanted Nicholas and the KARR to play.   
Now he was back.   
And with him KARR?   
Again?   
Had the malicious AI survived? And if yes, why was it with MacKenzie? A thousand questions and no real answers. When it came to Nicholas, there was no straight answer possible. Half-truths, shadowy lies, hidden secrets...it all made up this strange man.   
John smiled as he imagined Jennifer's encounter with KARR. He didn't particularly like her. No one on the board did. She was Wilton Knight's daughter, but except for being related in blood, there was no other common trait. She was more like her brother than her father.   
He would have to wait and see what happened next. He only knew it would be very interesting.

* * *

Justin shook his head as he looked into Kitt's engine compartment. Parts that were singed, burned or molten greeted his eyes and he knew he had a lot of work ahead. Not to mention the circuitry that would need a professional once-over by Bonnie. The electrical currents had fried so much of Kitt's delicate systems, it was a miracle some of them were still working! The Knight Two Thousand had had to be connected to an outside feed again, but this time there was an independent system to regulate intake. Kitt would not be able to influence or sabotage it.   
He finished his list of needed parts and then walked off to the small storage area not far away.   
Half an hour later Justin knew they needed more than what was in the room.

*

"Nicholas?"   
Nick looked up and discovered Justin. The chief mechanic had his notepad with him. "Let me guess? Spares?"   
Justin nodded. "I have most of what I need, but not everything." He hesitated. "You said you could get us what we need...."   
Nick smiled humorlessly. "I tend to keep good on my promises. Let me have the list and I'll have it here ASAP." He glanced at the list Justin handed him and nodded. "How is it going?" he then wanted to know.   
"Slowly. Bonnie is still debating whether to take the CPU out again or not. If it weren't for Kitt's .... condition, I'd be all for it, but the last time we did it and put him back in...." Justin stopped, sighing.   
"I know," Nicholas muttered. He opened his PowerBook. "Try to leave him inside. If it gets to be too much you can still take him out."   
Justin had to agree. He watched Nick key into the Internet, then he left, not even wanting to know where their mysterious friend ordered the wanted parts from.   


Nick watched the log-on procedure and glanced at the list again. Using a scanner he got it into a separate file and then waited for the acknowledgment of a link to the part of the net he frequently used for his dealings. DarkNet didn't officially exist. It was nothing but a rumor, a whisper among the other nets, but it was there and here Nick met those whose services he sometimes need. As he browsed through he various areas he quickly took notice of what had changed, what might be of interest for later, and where others had disappeared. Finally he slipped into a chat room.   
* Long time no see, Shadow   
He smiled darkly. * Hello, Frog.   
* I suppose this is not a social call, though you have been kinda absent, man   
* I need to employ your services, Frog.   
* Always, man, always! Got a big order for the green one?   
Nicholas smiled again. * Yes. Coming through.   
He encoded the file and transferred it into Frog's domain. There was a short silence, then the other man came back again.   
* No problem, man.   
* How long?   
* An hour?   
* Perfect. Home delivery.   
* Usual services, man. You know me.   
* I do.   
With that he signed off.

*

Bonnie straightened and rotated her stiff shoulders, feeling like her muscles were one big ache. At least she was making progress and it seemed like Kitt was not affected as much as she had feared. He had been very quiet, a faint twitch here or there showing her that he was indeed somewhat conscious, but overall he was silent. The needed parts had arrived an hour before in form of an old van stopping outside. She had curiously walked closer and discovered a thin, wiry man in baggy clothes unloading stuff while talking to Nick. His bare arms had been tattooed, his thin hair standing out in a frazzled mop and from his dress code he had a serious problem with colors. No man in his right mind would wear those bright colors. He looked like a rainbow fish on legs. Finally he had left, the old van rattling and rumbling over the cobblestones. Nick had carried the boxes inside, Justin running to help, and Bonnie had once again decided not to ask.   
"How are you doing?"   
The quiet, somewhat heavy voice let her turn and a smile crept over her face. "We're getting somewhere. How are you?"   
Michael gave her a tired smile. "Beaten."   
She simply hugged him and felt him cling to her for a moment, needing the human contact, needing her support. "You can sit inside if you want to," she whispered as he buried his face in her hair.   
"Thanks." His voice sounded a bit muffled.   
Bonnie watched him climb into the TransAm and sit there for a brief moment, then lean forward and simply hug the steering wheel. Emotional pain shot through her. Biting her lower lip she turned back to her work, trying to force herself to concentrate on the job.   
Kitt had not slept well, haunted by the effects of his own terrible actions. Rest had come, finally, when Nick and Karr had returned from their rendezvous with Devon, and Karr was once again parked close. But three hours later Kitt had woken disorientated, and a panic attack had swept over him, drowning him once more in fear and painful memories. Michael had gone through all of this with his partner. He had taken a walk this morning, out along the deserted harbor front, when Kitt had finally fallen asleep with Karr watching over him. Michael had needed some air, some space, needed to feel the breeze on his skin, just to remind himself that the world outside their nightmare was still turning.   
It felt almost as if they had dropped out of the great scheme of things, lost their footing and fallen off, or been pushed. Still Michael couldn't answer Kitt's constant, simple question of why. He wished he could. Maybe if they could give Kitt a reason, an explanation, he would be able to heal, if not to accept. None of them could ever accept what had been done. He had bathed himself in memories while he had been out, remembered the good times, tried to project the happiness of those times back to his partner. And Kitt had slept, peacefully for a while.   
Now he was sitting inside his car, his presence soothing and reassuring that of his friend and partner. "You can talk to me," he told Kitt gently. "Why didn't you reach for me last night? There's always another way."   
Michael didn't expect a verbal answer; Kitt was still not speaking in the conventional manner. Michael hated to think what this would have been like without the link. Would he even have known the danger his partner was in? Or would he have returned from his mission to find Kitt dead? Killed by those he had trusted. Anger flared up inside him once more and he crushed it. This wasn't the time; Kitt could not cope with anything more at the moment.   
Kitt's answer came in a torrent of emotions that Michael felt through the implant. //too much even for both of us// Kitt still sounded scared and upset, but the desperation to find a release had been replaced by a desperation to find a way to cope.   
"No, we're strong. We have each other. We will always have each other."   
There was a pause, as Kitt started to cried softly, burying himself in Michael's embrace.   
//sorry//   
Michael tightened his hug, mentally and physically. He released his hold only once since the terrifying events of the previous night - he had let his embrace slip from Kitt as he had walked outside, and Kitt had almost fallen apart on them again, stopped only by Karr's fierce refusal to allow anything more to happen to his brother.   
"No apologies needed, Kitt. I know how much they hurt you."   
//no hurt you wrong no hurt you//   
"You don't hurt me. I'm here for you, to help you. We can get through this. But I don't ever want to go on alone. Nothing is worth losing you over. I can't face life without you."   
No more words came for a while, but Michael found himself being flooded with emotions, feelings of gratefulness, of being needed and loved. Kitt's way of saying thank you when the two words came nowhere near to being enough. Kitt just stayed there, close to Michael, accepting all the reassurance his driver was offering, all the hope he was projecting. He was vaguely considering what Karr had told him, where they were.   
//we're hiding// He stated quietly, eventually.   
"For now. It's safer this way."   
//will find us//   
"//no//" Michael spoke the word forcefully, out loud as well as through the link, pushing waves of determination and strength through the implant.   
//safe now//   
//will they... separate us?//   
//never again promise always be here with you//   
Michael closed his eyes, finally losing himself in his mind, deepening the link. Kitt was starting to sleep, wrapped in Michael's warmth as he had been for most of the time since the terrible incidents at the labs. Curled up with him, Michael struggled to stay awake himself.   
//rest//   
Michael smiled. //I need to be with you//   
//you are sleep please//   
//wake me//   
//if I need you now sleep//   
Michael let his thoughts fade, drifting into the blackness of sleep, bringing Kitt closer to him, holding him in a loving hug. Bonnie and Justin continued to fix the damage to the engine, being absolutely careful not to do anything that would disturb the resting AI, or his driver.

* * *

The Foundation Board of Directors was made up of eight men and women, most of whom had been hand picked by Wilton Knight long before the start of the Knight Two Thousand project. The Board usually met at a house in South California that was part of the Knight heritage. It was owned now by Jennifer, although she had never spent more than a couple of hours every month there, at the meetings. It was a roaming house, Tudor in design, with a board room, several offices that the board members were free to use, an extensive library and a full quota of staff that maintained the place and could cater for any Board member who wished to stay there for whatever reason, at whatever time.   
This was where John had wished to meet Devon, a few days before the board was due to convene to discuss his proposal regarding ownership of the Knight Two Thousand.   
Devon shook John's outstretched hand and smiled, trying to make it look genuine. John Landes was a member of the Foundation Board of Directors, and had been since Wilton Knight had appointed him over ten years ago. He had personally overseen the development of the Knight Two Thousand - the car - and had a great pride in his work. He was a big man, physically and in the way his presence was felt when he entered a room. The rest of the board had the utmost respect for him, and Devon had been both relieved and worried when he had received John's request to see him. FLAG's future - his future - could well depend on this man.   
"Devon, thank you for coming. Please sit down. Tea?"   
Devon took the proffered seat almost nervously. He was tired, so very tired. "No.... Thank you."   
John looked down at his friend. "Then let me get you a whiskey, Devon. You look like you need it." He strolled over to the substantial liquor cabinet and poured two generous measures, handing one to Miles. "I have to tell you, Devon, when I first read your proposal I was skeptical. About its contents and about your state of mind. That's why I called you."   
"John...."   
He held up a big hand. "Let me finish." John sat himself down behind his mahogany desk. "I went over to the labs yesterday, see if I could find out what exactly happened. I spoke to a lab assistant who was there that afternoon. He told me what he'd heard; Kitt screaming. He said it sounded like an animal in great pain. He said he went to look out at what was happening and he saw them dousing the car with foam, that the flames were incredible. He told me that a few minutes later they half-towed, half-dragged the car back, on just its wheel hubs, and the Kitt was shrieking." Devon was sitting before him, nodding, his eyes pinned on the spot of floor between his feet. "What I don't understand is how you just stood by and let them do it."   
Devon shook his head, still staring at the floor. Finally, after a stretched silence had fallen between them, John obviously patiently waiting for an answer, Devon looked up. "I'll ask myself that question for the rest of my life."   
John smiled at him gently. "I spoke to Kitt at the last fund raiser afternoon you held at the Foundation. He was very... human. I've always liked him, always thought he was more than we'd created him to be, and I know Mr. Knight is very close to him." He cocked his head to one side, reading Devon's expression.   
Finally, after a long silence, John rose, moving to a painting that was hanging on the wall of his office; one his art-student daughter had done of Kitt, several years ago. "Why do you want ownership of the car signed over to Michael Knight?"   
Devon thought for a moment, ordering his many and varied reasons and picking the main one. "I believe it's the only way that he will consider returning to the Foundation."   
"You know Jennifer's on the war path. She's furious that they've taken off."   
"I don't know where they are, John."   
"I know you don't. It's that MacKenzie. The moment he became involved, Jennifer didn't stand a chance. But getting her to understand that...." John shook his head, turning back to Devon curiously. "Is it true what she told me? That he has the KARR AI in his car?"   
Devon nodded. "Please don't ask me to claim that back from him."   
John shook his head. "Oh no, wouldn't dream of it. Good riddance and good luck to him, that's what I say. No, the board won't want that responsibility again. I was just... interested. Has it changed?"   
"I'm not sure. I think so. He's certainly become very protective of Kitt."   
John's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? Well, well.... I would never have thought Karr possible of brotherly love." He smiled, the world of AIs very close and normal to him. "At least it ensures that Jennifer does not stand a chance of getting to Kitt again."   
"That's definitely true."   
"Have you heard from them?" Devon nodded. "How is Kitt?"   
"Not good. From what I can work out, they've been... fighting to keep the AI stable."   
"He'll survive, Devon."   
"Maybe." Devon remembered Nick's words, 'Did you know Kitt tried to kill himself?'. "I have to let Nicholas know of the Boards' decision about ownership."   
"I have to tell you Devon, I'm not happy with the idea of signing ownership of a multi-million dollar system over to Michael Knight, as much as I respect the man. Mind you, I do understand the need to recognize Kitt as more than an expensive toy for Jennifer to play with."   
"Thank you."   
John chuckled. "Don't thank me yet, Devon. This won't be an easy fight. But I am on your side. I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Karr was still in stand-by rest mode when the rage hit him. It was human rage, powerful and searing hot. Karr's system went on-line and he felt the implant scream, disbelief, anger, fury.... incredulous, unable to accept.   
Nick?>   
His partner gave a hiss. Karr had rarely felt his friend's anger that close, this intense, and uncontrolled. Normally Karr was the one to lose control, but not this time. MacKenzie walked down the stairs, his face a mask of fury. Karr took the cue and followed him outside not to disturb Kitt. Nick walked past the next warehouse and finally came to rest at the edge of the quay. Karr stopped behind him, questioning softly.   
Nick's body was vibrating with suppressed anger. "I managed to get into her files," he finally whispered harshly.   
Karr was silent. He knew Nick was constantly inside FLAGNet and searching through whatever files he could find, regardless of who had created them, who used them. He had no scruples at all and since they had found out more and more about the tests, saw what they had done to Kitt, Nick was more intent than he had ever been to get behind it all.   
"I know now."   
Karr inched closer, physically and mentally. A whirlpool of emotions greeted him. Nick was more than agitated about this; he was close to losing his every restraint.   
What did they do it for?> Karr finally asked.   
Nick's blue eyes burned with an inner fire. "Military!" he hissed. "She wants to sell him! As a weapon! She found her father's files on his dealings with the military when you were born, saw how much they offered to get you as a weapon, and she saw the money she could make now with Kitt! She wanted to know how much the molecular bonded shell could take, how much Kitt could take, to estimate his value in money! She already started dealing with military officials!"   
His voice was nothing but a harsh whisper. Nick rarely yelled. His voice dropped the angrier he got, and it was far more frightening than anybody screaming. Karr felt shock, anger, fury, disbelief, all Nick had felt, also course through him.   
"They asked for the test results! They wanted to know! Goddamnit, she wanted to sell him!"   
Nick's fist connected with the brick wall of the warehouse neighboring his own place. The cuts that had healed throughout the days since he had first abused his hand opened again and bled freely. He didn't even seem to notice. The pain was just more fuel to his fury.   
"I should have run her over," Karr finally growled.   
"And next time I won't stop you!" Nick hissed. "She must have a heart of stone!"   
"And she will want Kitt back for sure now." Karr's voice dropped several degrees. "I won't let her touch him!"   
MacKenzie screwed his eyes shut, trying to control his surging emotions. "Neither of us will."   
"Will you tell them?"   
"I can't. Not yet. It would do too much damage."   
"Did Miles know?" Karr asked coldly.   
"There is nothing in his files and he keeps them meticulously. I don't think he does." Nick sank back against his partner and Karr felt the tremors passing through the tense body. MacKenzie inhaled deeply. "This is getting worse and worse. When will it ever stop?"   
Karr had no answer for it. Nick started to massage his hand and winced at the pain shooting through it. He was lucky he hadn't broken it, though he wasn't so sure about possible hairline fractures.   
"Get back to Kitt," he finally told his partner. "I think I need to work off some energy or I'm going to explode."   
Karr understood and though he would have loved to accompany his partner, protecting Kitt was his priority. And Nick knew that. He watched Nicholas walk off down the quay road, felt his friend's emotions surge and calm again, then he put in a gear and drove back to the warehouse. Nick would be all right.   
He wished he could say the same for Kitt.

* * *

John Landes got to his feet, the room settling, waiting for him to explain what all this was about, and why FLAG had suddenly dropped every case it was handling, including the special mission concerning the threat of TechNet.   
"Members of the Board, thank you all for coming under such short notice. This is a special meeting to discuss recent events concerning the Knight Industries Two Thousand. For those of you who aren't aware, four days ago, Jennifer Knight ran the tests agreed on by this board during the last monthly meeting. Her own technicians, with the permission of Devon Miles, ran two of the five proposed tests on the car. What occurred during and after those tests is part of the reason we are here. I also have a proposal that Devon Miles wants put forward to the board."   
Across from him, Walter Percival, probably the oldest member of the board - at least in age - leaned back and pinned John with a glare. "Before we go into why and wherefores, John, could you tell us if you have any idea where the Knight Industries Two Thousand is at this moment?"   
"No." John shook his head. "I can't. I have no idea."   
"Are you saying... it has been stolen?"   
"No. I'm saying that in the aftermath of the tests, events occurred to force Michael Knight, our driver and operative, to remove the car from the Knight Estate to another, unknown location."   
Quinn Cambell, a wonderful elderly lady, a millionaire and a woman who had been close to Wilton Knight for most of his life, leaned in to speak. Everyone knew when she wanted to say something, it was a gift of hers to be able to get a room's attention with a single movement. "What kind of events, John? What exactly happened during those tests? We run tests all the time without incident."   
John smiled slightly, looking straight at her. "Not like these." He turned to Jennifer, sitting at the Board Room table, staring at table top, still fuming. "Miss Knight, would you like to explain your version of events, after the lab's fire crew had prevented the fire you stared, using our car."   
Quinn stared at her, "You set it alight?!"   
"Mrs Cambell, Mr. Landes," Jennifer finally looked up, her hands clasped across the table. "Members of the board. It's perfectly simple. I ran two of the five tests I had your permission to run."   
"Wait a minute," John held up a halting hand. "Let me just get this straight in my mind. I reread the minutes of the last meeting, and nowhere and I stress nowhere - do they record that we gave you permission to do what you did. We said you could test realistic extremes that may affect the driver if the car was subjected to those extremes."   
"And that is exactly what I did."   
"From what I have heard, Tarasine was the chemical that you sprayed over the car before setting it alight. Tarasine burns at nearly 800 degrees. Under what circumstances do you believe Michael Knight would be threatened by that sort of heat?"   
"I tested extremes, Mr. Landes. That is what you gave me permission to do." She glared at him. "If I may continue?"   
"Go ahead."   
"We ran two of the tests. As we were towing the car back to the lab to run the other three, Michael Knight arrived. He threatened us all, released the car from the tow truck and drove it away. We were also threatened by Devon's new friend, Nicholas MacKenzie."   
John shook his head. "Miss Knight...."   
She stood, slamming her palms down flat on the table. "Will you stop interrupting me!"   
John stayed perfectly calm. "Not until you start telling something close to the truth."   
Her eyes widened, as did those of a few other board members. "Are you accusing me of lying?"   
"Yes. I went across to the lab a few days ago. I spoke to a few of the technicians who were working there that afternoon. Each one has told me that the screams of the Knight Industries Two Thousand AI computer could be heard across the complex, and that as you towed the car back to the lab, he was shrieking in pain."   
Jennifer laughed, "You're all the same. You all give that machine human characteristics, but you should know better than anyone Mr. Landes, it isn't human. It is only a computer. It doesn't feel pain."   
John sighed deeply. "Fine. If that's true, if Kitt is only a computer, would you mind telling us what happened when you went up to the garage to retrieve it the day after the tests, and also why Michael Knight has felt it necessary to move the car to an unknown location, to ensure Kitt's safety?"   
"Knight has stolen that car, our property! And as for what happened when I went into the garage - that other car, MacKenzie's monster - that is also our property I might add - tried to kill me."   
Walter's surprisingly blue eyes searched out Jennifer's and held her gaze. "Our property?"   
"He has the KARR AI."   
This was news to everyone but John. He had been talking to Devon Miles, finding out exactly what was going on, and personally he was siding with Kitt on this one. He liked Kitt. He respected Kitt as a person, and wasn't sure why the other Board members, especially Jennifer, seemed to have so much trouble seeing the AI as the person he was.   
Walter looked as if he might suffer a heart attack at any moment. "I thought it had been destroyed!"   
John shook his head, waving a dismissive hand at them all. "KARR is no longer our problem, and I would have thought you would all have been grateful for that." His last words were measured, and slowly but surely, each person around the table nodded, muttering agreeable things.   
Jennifer looked around her. "It's ours! It's worth millions."   
"It's a killer, my dear," Walter told her in no uncertain terms. "If MacKenzie wants it, let him have it. It's caused us so much trouble, it's nice to know we don't have to bury it any longer."   
She seemed to flounder for an argument for a while, and then she simply sat down, beaten by their logic.   
"What's this proposal of Miles'?" Quinn asked John after a moment's silence.   
John reached into his briefcase and handed around a folder to each person. Inside was a five-page document basically asking that ownership of the Knight Two Thousand be handed to Michael Knight. For a few minutes, the Board members read what was written there. There was a general shaking of heads, exactly as John had expected.   
"This is preposterous!" Jennifer was so predictable, John thought to himself. "He can't possible expect us to sign this!"   
"He just wants us to consider it as an option."   
Quinn closed the folder and pushed it away from her. "It won't happen, John. That car is worth millions and millions of dollars."   
"It certainly won't happen!" Jennifer was on her feet again, yelling. "This is all insane. I'm going to the police. I'm having Michael Knight charged with theft, and that other man charged with... with attempted murder. I won't be threatened by my own employees!!!!"   
They all looked at each other as the door slammed shut. One by one, Board members rose, shaking their heads and mumbling. Quinn leaned over to where John was sitting, her silver hair catching the light in a way John always thought made her look distinguished without making her look like a snob. He liked Quinn. "We can't let the car go just like that."   
John met her eyes sadly. "I think we've already lost the car, Quinn. I believe this proposal may be the only way to get it back."   


* * *

Bonnie had watched Nicholas MacKenzie closely in the last hours, mainly when he was using his laptop to do whatever he was doing. She had seen the closely controlled anger, the rage in his eyes that had been burning there since yesterday every time he thought he was alone. And then she had discovered the FLAGNet symbol in his screen once while passing by. Bonnie knew Nick was able to get in and out of FLAGNet undetected and that he frequently browsed through it, but this time it was different. Whatever he was looking for and apparently finding, it angered him so much he was showing it openly. For someone who usually appeared totally emotionless, this was a major sign that something was eating away at him. And Bonnie wanted to know.   
She caught Nick alone in the garage in the afternoon. Michael was upstairs taking a shower, Justin had taken Nick's motorbike to go to town, and Kitt was resting. Karr was... she didn't know. He rarely spoke with anyone else but his driver and his presence, though she was getting used to him in leaps, still made her wary and evoked slight fear. She knew he was a great asset, an aid for Kitt, but he was still Karr. Ignoring the Stealth she walked over to Nicholas. "Nick?"   
He looked up and gave her a brief smile. "Dr. Barstow?"   
Once again she wondered why he never called her by her first name, but she had given up on it.   
"Can we talk?" She nodded almost imperceptibly at the two cars, indicating she didn't want Kitt to listen in accidentally.   
Nicholas nodded and rose, gesturing her to follow him outside. It was a cloudy afternoon and there was barely any sun filtering through the thick cover of clouds. The salty air coming in from the harbor was refreshing and the soft sound of the waves lapping against the quay was a calming background noise.   
"What is it?" Nick now asked.   
"I think I should ask you that. I know you are frequently hacking into FLAGNet and I know you found something. Something to do with what happened back at the test track." Bonnie noticed how Nick's features closed up and she knew she was following the right trail. "Nick, what happened?"   
"Nothing you should concern yourself with," he said brusquely and tried to push past her, back into the warehouse.   
Anger rose inside her and Bonnie grabbed his arm. "No, I think it concerns me!" she snapped. "And Michael and Kitt! Everyone involved in this mess! You have found out why and I want to know!"   
He shook his head. "No, you don't."   
Bonnie's eyes flared with barely suppressed anger now. "Don't tell me what I want! I know it exactly! Now spill it, Mister! I have a right to know!"   
Nicholas stopped, regarding her for her long time, face unreadable. "Yes, you have," he finally said. "But it won't be pretty."   
"MacKenzie, stop evading!" Bonnie growled.   
Nick smiled humorlessly and then gestured her to sit down on the quay wall. And he began to tell her what he had found, what had been in the test files, in Jennifer Knight's personal logs, all of it. Bonnie didn't believe her ears and she felt uncontrolled rage rise inside of her.   
"That... that.... bitch!" she finally managed, erupting from her place. "I'm going to kill her!"   
Nicholas took her arm and shook his head. "No, you won't."   
She glared. "How could she do this?! How?! To Kitt!"   
"For her, Kitt is an object."   
Bonnie glared even more. "But sell him? To the *military*!? The guts! The nerve! What is this? Slave trade?!"   
"Dr. Barstow...."   
She removed her arm out of his grasp. "Don't try and calm me, MacKenzie!"   
"I don't want to. You have every right to your fury."   
She started to pace, unable to understand what she had been told. Jennifer Knight had ordered these tests to see how much the Knight Two Thousand and the molecular bonded shell could sustain, but not to help FLAG. No, she had done it for her own profit.   
Her plan had been to sell Kitt off to the military, to replace him with another car for Michael Knight, to make a fortune. Bonnie felt like strangling her. If Jennifer had been here, she would not have hesitated.   
"How long have you known?" she finally asked.   
Nick sighed. "I started hacking since the first night in the garage. I didn't know it all then, but my knowledge grew. I found out about the idea behind it all yesterday."   
"Why didn't you tell us?" Bonnie demanded.   
"Because it wouldn't help right now. If Michael finds out while Kitt is too unstable to deal with that knowledge too, it would destroy what little we have accomplished so far." Nick rubbed his forehead.   
"Does Karr know?"   
He looked up, smiling a bit. "Yes, he does. Through me."   
"What now?" Bonnie now wanted to know, he full extent of this slowly creeping up on her. "What if Kitt finds out?"   
"He won't find out on his own. Karr will make sure of that," MacKenzie told her slowly. "He won't allow it for now. The moment Kitt is stable enough we will tell him; and Michael. But the risk that Michael leaks it when they link deeply is too great. We might lose Kitt forever." He sighed.   
Bonnie sat down again, rubbing her eyes. "How can one person be so cruel?" she whispered.   
"She has no conscience, Bonnie," Nick said softly and she noted he had used her first name. "She wants money, status, a place in society. She never cared for her father's lifetime achievement. She sees the numbers on her bank account, that is all. A golden cage, far from reality." His voice was soft now, almost distant. "Money does that to you. She isn't strong enough to understand the deeper meaning behind the Foundation; she doesn't see what her father has seen in it. And she never saw the person in Kitt. For her he is a collection of chips and wires."   
Bonnie bristled at the description of her baby. Nick smiled slightly.   
"She never had the guts to come to us before!" Bonnie growled. "She never came down from her pedestal to see what we are doing! All she sees is numbers on paper! She has no clue what good Michael and Kitt have done! Selling him off!" Her voice rose. "Over my dead body!"   
"She won't get him," MacKenzie promised. "Ever."   
She met his hard blue eyes and saw the decision there. "I know. Thank you for everything. You've done so much for us...."   
"I haven't done anything yet, Dr. Barstow."   
She shook her head, smiling. "You helped Michael and Kitt accept the implant; you and Karr are protecting them from everything; you gave us a place to stay. I think that is something."   
Nicholas actually looked embarrassed. He cleared his throat. "Please keep this to yourself," he finally said.   
"What about Justin?" Bonnie wanted to know.   
He sighed. "I trust he can shut up, but the less people know for now, the less slips."   
She nodded. "I understand."   
They sat together in silence, Bonnie still feeling the anger gnaw away at her. If she never saw Jennifer Knight's face again it would be too soon! She looked over at Nicholas, who was resting his arms on his knees, eyes closed, head hanging between his shoulders. He appeared infinitely tired and beaten. She knew they were lucky to know him.   
What if he hadn't been there?   
What if they now had to fight for Kitt on Jennifer's territory?   
Would Kitt even be alive today if it hadn't been for the immense amount of help Nicholas, and Karr, had so freely given?   
She didn't know.   
Bonnie inhaled deeply. "I need to take a walk," she finally said.   
Nicholas looked at her and she saw him battle his emotions. He only nodded. Bonnie rose and made her way down the harbor road, lost in her thoughts, trying to find a way to keep a lid on her anger.

* * *

Devon was in his office, staring at the computer screen, not seeing what was really on it. His mind was miles away. He wished he could undo what he had done; just one magic word and it would all be okay again. But there was no such thing. It had happened, he had to deal with it. Simple as that.   
Jennifer Knight had steamed off some more in his office after the Semi had left, and she had come back, screaming mad when the board had informed her of Devon Miles' proposal. She had raged about firing him, about firing them all, about shutting down the Foundation and several other things he couldn't quite remember. Most of it had gone past him. Devon knew the board was not happy with what happened and they were currently investigating into the incident. There was something, some terrible reason and truth, lurking behind it all, and Devon was afraid of the day he found out just why Jennifer had ordered the tests. Something told him Nicholas knew.   
Devon was surprised by the tidal wave the events on the test track and the subsequent events in the garage had sparked within FLAG. Well, maybe he wasn't. Most of the employees had been with them for many years; they knew Michael and Kitt, knew what Kitt was. That he was more than a machine. When the Semi had come back, Peter Sanders had delivered a story about being forced to drive them somewhere remote, had dropped them and had no idea where they had gone from there. Jennifer had threatened him, bribed him, threatened him again, but he had not changed his version of what had happened. Devon knew Sanders was lying; and he wouldn't reveal a grain of the truth. The normal crew of technicians and mechanics usually repairing and handling Kitt had chosen a spokesperson and O'Malley, no less, had barged in and demanded to know what 'in the name of bloody hell is going on here'. The Irishman had told Devon in no uncertain terms that if one of the techs Jennifer Knight had brought along showed up ever again, FLAG could start planning a funeral.   
Everyone was behind Michael and Kitt; everyone but Devon Miles. He had been the traitor. He had let them do this to Kitt. Michael had been gone on a mission, Jennifer had taken the chance and Devon had let her do what she wanted. He was a coward.   
Devon buried his head in his hands. He would see that Kitt would never be put into such a situation ever again, even if it was the last thing he would ever be able to do; even if it got him fired. Maybe after this was over he should resign anyway.   
His computer beeped all of a sudden, jolting him out of his thoughts. A message had just come in. Devon opened the mail, read it and then went to log himself into the FLAGNet chat room. He found Nicholas already waiting, logged in under a screen name.   
SFX>> What do you want, Devon?   
Dmiles> Jennifer has been here. She had a head-on with the board. They are still considering my request, but it looks like they are in my favor rather than hers.   
SFX> And?   
Dmiles> They want a complete report on what happened on the test track. She is giving them her version. I need Kitt's files.   
SFX> You don't seriously expect me to ask him to file his nightmares, now do you?   
Dmiles> No. I want a report what happened from another source than me. I need the files.   
The cursor blinked for a long time and silence emanated from the other side of this heavily secured chat room.   
SFX> I'll see what I can do. Don't count on it.   
Dmiles> They are not happy with what happened here. We can use this against her, Devon argued.   
SFX> I thought they had sanctioned the tests.   
Dmiles> Like me, they didn't know what she was really up to. And even now I still don't know the true reasons.   
Devon waited. He hoped his words might trigger an explanation from Nick's side. He suspected the ex-agent knew what had happened.   
SFX> Ask her.   
Dmiles> She is not in the mood to talk. Screaming is more her metier.   
Another silence.   
Dmiles> I know you know what her reasons were. Nick, tell me! I have a right to know! And maybe I can use it against her.... can turn the board to see the truth!   
SFX> I will think about it.   
Dmiles> Nick!   
Silence.   
Dmiles> How is Kitt?   
SFX> Suffering, was the cruel answer.   
Devon briefly closed his eyes, then he typed,   
Dmiles> Would you let me talk to Michael?   
SFX> No.   
Dmiles> Nick, please....   
SFX> No.   
Dmiles> Why?   
SFX> When Kitt is out of danger, then you can talk. Right now anything but support will kill both of them.   
Devon inhaled deeply.   
Dmiles> I understand   
SFX> I don't think you can.   
Nick signed off without another word and left Devon staring at the screen. Suddenly the channel dissolved and he was back in the normal mail system of FLAGNet. Nick had destroyed the connection and kicked him out. No trace of the conversation would be found anywhere.   
Devon knew he had been right. There was a dark secret behind the tests, and Nick knew it. He had to be up in front of the board in another two hours and hopefully MacKenzie could provide him with something to use against Jennifer. Whatever it was.

*

Nick looked at the blank screen, thinking about what Devon had asked for. He swiftly hacked into FLAGNet's personal sites and went into Jennifer Knight's files, looking for the latest entries. And he found that what Devon had told him was true. The board was coming together for a first hearing, and Jennifer was not very pleased. To say it frankly, she was pissed off. Good.   
But the problem remained. They wouldn't be able to pull all the files out of Kitt because it meant exposing him to his nightmares once more. Devon would give the board his version and Jennifer would argue her case; and the board didn't know about the military sell-off. There had been no word about it anywhere except Jennifer's files. He could give Devon access to the truth. He might even have to do it.   
Karr rumbled softly and he turned to look at his partner. "What?" he asked softly. "You think we should trust Devon as far as that?"   
"I have never trusted anyone," Karr replied coldly. "But if he wins against her, Kitt will belong only to Michael Knight."   
"I know. But will the board see past what kind of profit it would gain the Foundation?"   
"Without Kitt and the Knight Two Thousand there will be no more FLAG; they will lose their flagship and operative in one. They would cease to function," Karr said reasonably.   
Nicholas smiled. "Yes, I know." He put his feet up, thoughtfully gazing into the distance. "Devon is trying to help; I believed him when he said he wanted to redeem himself. The question remains, can he win?"   
"It is his fight. We have our own," Karr said, sounding almost philosophical.   
Nick chuckled, then grew serious. He would send out the file about what Jennifer had planned and see what would happen next. Michael still didn't know about it and it was better this way. There was time for this later. With a few swift key strokes he had the data on its way; then he logged off.   
"How is he?" he asked as he shut down the laptop.   
"Slightly distressed but reasonably calm."   
"Good."   
At least some positive development lately. Kitt was quieting down and Michael with him. But when would the next storm hit them?

* * *

Michael was in the kitchen upstairs, staring into the open refrigerator, eyes holding a distant expression. He had showered and shaved after a short rest in a real bed, and he felt better now, but not yet well. Kitt was a frightened presence in his mind, though calmer than before. Michael was relieved, but still worried, though his worry was going another way.   
Someone joined him in front of the refrigerator and cast a quizzical look into the well-stocked interior. "It won't say 'Zuuul', you know," Nick said good-humoredly.   
Michael had to grin involuntarily, then got out a soda and closed the door.   
"Kitt's okay?" MacKenzie asked as he grabbed an apple and played with it before biting into it.   
"More or less. He calmed down, but the nightmares are still there, lurking, waiting for him to let his fragile stability sway."   
Nick nodded, sitting down opposite his friend, thoughtfully chewing on the apple.   
"Nick?"   
He looked up. "Yes?"   
Michael hesitated. He had wanted to breach the subject ever since he had become aware of it, but either he had been lost in Kitt's pain or he had been too exhausted. Now was the first time since he had the energy and he just had to start.   
"You know what is happening between Kitt and Karr?" he wanted to know, voice even.   
A cheek muscle in the ex-agent's cheek twitched. He was silent for a while, the nodded. "Yes. But it's nothing new."   
"What do you mean?"   
"I mean that the link has always been there... in a way. I told you Karr can feel Kitt, his pain, that he is aware of him. The private channel connected them."   
"But not like this!" Michael protested. "He is there! Inside Kitt!" Anger trickled into his voice.   
Sadness washed over Nick's face. "I know. Something has ... developed. I'm not sure when. Maybe when Kitt lost it and Karr jumped in; maybe before that; maybe later." He met Michael's angry eyes. "He won't hurt him, Michael."   
"I wouldn't be so sure of that!"   
The words were out before Michael had any time to think what was going around in his mind, and he regretted it immediately.   
Nick's features closed up, hardening. "I thought we had cleared up the subject of Karr being a killer, out to harm you or anyone of FLAG," he said coldly.   
"Nick, I didn't mean...."   
"Oh, yes, you did. I know you are still afraid of him. I thought it was subconsciously, but maybe it is rising again; maybe it never was subconscious. He knows it too. He knows Kitt fears him!" Nick shook his head. "And he still helps him."   
Michael felt ashamed. "Listen, I .... yes, I am afraid of him, but mainly because he... he could hurt Kitt when he comes this close. It's... he is ... he is not like Kitt."   
"No, he is not like Kitt. His ways are harsher, more cruel, more painful. He is not gentle, he is not warm, but he can be." Nicholas fixed his stare on the man opposite. "And he would never hurt Kitt. He can't. Not anymore. Those days are the past, Michael. Karr will do anything to protect his brother, to protect you, and hurting either of you would never even enter his mind!"   
Michael remembered the fierce protectiveness, how Karr had even shortly denied him, Kitt's partner, access to the injured AI. And he remembered what had reflected back into Karr: the pain and nightmares, the horror and agony. This was no one-sided attempt of Karr to claim something, to hurt something; he was receiving as much of the agony as Michael was. And he was suffering it silently.   
"Why? Why now?" he whispered.   
"Kitt needs him now, Michael. He never has before. Not like this. The private channel was there through the simple fact that they are brothers; they are alike. But the link.... I'm not totally sure about this." Nicholas shrugged. "Don't fear it. Karr will never intrude upon your link with Kitt. He is as much afraid of this development as you are, maybe even more so."   
"Why? This is not like a neuro implant connection....."   
A humorless smile crossed Nick's lips. "No, it isn't, but it brings him and his soul closer to someone else. Someone who is afraid of him; someone who is linked to a partner who shares this feeling. And he is afraid he hurts Kitt with his presence."   
Michael sighed deeply. "Is he?"   
"You have to decide," Nick answered calmly. "The link is still fragile and transmits both ways. Karr is careful not to flood Kitt, but he accepts everything coming from Kitt."   
Michael still didn't like it. He had felt Karr's presence when Kitt's nightmare had almost blinded him, had fried his mind and threatened to drown him completely. The other AI, the darker one as he like to think of him, had been there. He had briefly brushed past it, had felt the shivers of coldness, the hardness, the rough edges.   
And the care. A strange kind of care, not like a human's, not as warm, but loving and gentle in its own way.   
"If you want me to, I will ask him to retreat," Nick's voice interrupted his thoughts.   
"I.... would he?" Michael asked, confused.   
"I'm not sure, but I could ask. I know he wouldn't be happy, maybe disappointed. But before you make the decision, talk to Kitt about it. It's his decision too. If you are afraid of him, Karr will retreat. He doesn't want to hurt....."   
It was an alien thought, one interrupted by visions of their past encounters, when Karr had been hell-bent on killing him and Kitt, intermixing with what had happened in the last few months. Of what had happened in the last few days. And he looked into Nick's eyes, saw the sincerity there.   
No, Karr didn't want to hurt, but did he know when he was too close, when one more step might mean pain for Kitt?

*

Michael sat inside the car, not knowing how to start. Kitt was as stable as he hadn't been since the test track and he was recuperating, though slowly and painfully. The nightmares were not yet over and until they finally knew what the reasons had been for these inhuman tests, there was no real healing possible. The Stealth had been here until Michael had arrived and Karr had suddenly removed his presence, silently rolling away. Michael reached out, gently caressed Kitt's presence, showing him he was close, asking.   
//michael?//   
//you okay//   
A hard to describe emotional wave hit him, but he read it as still being confused, hurting, wondering why.   
//can we talk? really talk?//   
Hesitation, then acknowledgment. Kitt had not spoken more than a few words outside the neuro link and only to his driver.   
"Kitt?" Michael now asked aloud into the sound-proof interior of the TransAm.   
"Yes, Michael?"   
How should he start? Was there a way to start at all? No, not really. Maybe he was intruding upon something he had no right to intrude upon, but he cared about Kitt, was worried, needed to know.   
"Kitt.... I know you have a ... a link to Karr," he now said. Kitt shivered once, but it wasn't fear. Fear felt different. "I know it's running deep; maybe deeper each day. I felt him with us... before." Another shiver. It was an undefined emotion, one there was no human equivalent for. "What I want to know... what I want to ask.... is his presence hurting you?"   
Kitt was silent for a while. "Hurting?" he then echoed softly.   
"Does Karr's presence frighten you?" Michael wanted to know. "Is it painful for you to have him this close? Is he intruding?"   
"It is strange to be so close to him," his partner confessed after another lengthy silence. "I was never aware he was there, but he always was....in a way. We always had the private channel, but it was one-sided; he knew me; I never knew him."   
"And the link?" Michael pressed on.   
"It is new."   
"Does it hurt?"   
"Not in the terms of human pain," Kitt answered thoughtfully. "He.... it's strange. Just strange to have him so close by."   
"Do you want him to leave, Kitt?" Michael asked the all-important question.   
"Leave?"   
"I talked to Nick and he said he would ask Karr to block the link, to...." He didn't get any further.   
Panic surged up through the implant and Kitt whimpered. //nonononono no leave no leave//   
"Kitt!"   
He reached out and touched the sensor, shocked by the violent reaction.   
//no leave not alone not alone!//   
His distress was obvious now, overwhelming Michael who had not thought it possible. "You wouldn't be alone! I'm here! Kitt!"   
Michael met the frightened presence, soothed it, calmed it down, searching for a reason for the panic. It couldn't be that Karr was this close to Kitt, now could it? Up until a few months ago Kitt had been an enemy! Even when Nick had agreed to stay at the mansion to help train the implant Karr had been a dark shadow out of the past!   
"What's wrong, partner? Is he doing something to you?" he asked, stroking the internal sensor.   
"Helps me," Kitt whimpered. "With me!"   
"We are talking about Karr, right?"   
Kitt whimpered again and projected another torrent of emotions. //no nightmares no pain helping suffering with me//   
Michael knew Kitt projected into Karr through the private channel and like Nick he suspected that had been the moment the link had been born.   
"Why is he doing it?" he thought out aloud.   
//help no hate won't let me talk to me//   
Michael suddenly understood. Karr wouldn't let Kitt hate those who had done this to him. He wouldn't let Kitt change from what he was, a gentle being.   
"You want him to stay?"   
"Yes," Kitt whispered. "He.... it's not like you, Michael. It never can be."   
Michael smiled, touched. "I know," he murmured, continuing to caress the sensor.   
"But he understands. Michael, I hurt him through.... through the link, the nightmares... Can't control them. And he stays." Awe was in his partner's voice and in a way Michael was awed too. "Were you afraid he is harming me?" Kitt asked.   
"Yes, Pal, I was," Michael admitted freely. "I was afraid he would severely hurt you. He is... I wouldn't describe him as a gentle creature."   
"He can be," Kitt said ever so softly.   
Michael was silent, wrapping his arms around Kit's steering wheel, drawing closer, drawing Kitt into his embrace. "Is he always with you?"   
"No. Only when I need.... help. Sometimes just to tell me I'm safe. We talk. It is so new for me, but ...nice to talk. He was close to me before you came...." Kitt stopped. "He left."   
Michael sighed. Nicholas must have told his partner to give them some privacy. "And you feel alone?"   
"Not really. I can sense him, but... he is blocking." Kitt hesitated. "I would feel alone if the block stayed," he then confessed.   
Michael tried to understand. It was a difficult concept but looking back at the last few days, maybe not. Karr was there for Kitt, protective, physically close, attacking whoever threatened the severely injured AI inside the TransAm.. He would go through hell and did on a regular basis if what he felt through the link was as bad as what Michael was privy to through the implant.   
"I'm just afraid he might accidentally make everything worse, Kitt," he finally murmured. "That he will hurt you in any way."   
"No, he won't. Never will." Kitt sounded confident in that. "He has changed."   
"Through you?"   
"I don't know."   
Michael sighed and closed his eyes, holding Kitt near. Kitt snuggled into the embrace, feeling content and warm for the moment.

*

The sun was high in the sky, cutting through the clouds, warming the cobble-stone quay road, reflecting off the lazily moving water. The Stealth was parked next to the quay wall, silent and dark. Nicholas sat on his partner's warm hood, legs curled under him, staring out over the water. In the distance a ship could be seen as it moved into the new harbor several miles west of here and above sea gulls drew their circles. The partners had left the warehouse to be physically away from Kitt and Michael, to give both of them a chance to talk. It was very nice outside, calm and quiet, a change to the stress living inside the walls of Nick's home.   
Karr felt like waiting for a sentence to be passed on him. He felt betrayed in a way, though he had no idea who the one betraying him was. Nick was close to him, helping, calming, understanding. Karr had not liked cutting the fragile link that abruptly or even leaving Kitt in the garage. When Justin had left Karr had moved closer to his brother again, his prow touching Kitt's fender gently.   
"I would never harm him," Karr finally said softly.   
Nick rested the palm of one hand on the heated metal. "I know," he said gently. "And Kitt knows that too. Michael is just trying to protect him. Human instinct."   
Karr fell silent again.   
"I understand him in a way," Nick said calmly. "I would do it too." His partner sent out a quizzical probe, confused by the confession. Nick's mouth twitched into a faint smile. "Michael will defend Kitt against everything he views as a danger. I would do the same if our roles were reversed, if you had been in Kitt's place."   
Karr struggled with the emotions he felt and finally shut them out. He had handled too many of them lately and it was getting increasingly more difficult. "I should have stayed away," he simply stated.   
Another smile passed over Nick's lips. "You couldn't have, even if you had wanted to. He is your brother; you had to help him. You cared." He leaned back against the windshield, enjoying the warmth from both the Stealth and the sun. "And it isn't such a bad thing to care, now is it?"   
Karr rumbled uneasily. Nicholas was right when he said he had been unable to stay away. Not when the full extent of the psychological damage Kitt had received had been revealed; when the hatred and the feeling of betrayal had started. There had been only this one way, this option; nothing else. He cared about Kitt. Maybe not as much as he cared about Nicholas, but he cared. His feelings were different, but also the same. It was hard for him to describe what exactly he felt for Kitt. It was love in a strange way no human could understand; but Kitt understood. Frightened as he was, injured, vulnerable and in pain, he understood.   
"And still he fears me," Karr said levelly.   
Nick sighed. "Yes and no. You have to let it happen, see how it develops."   
"The link grows stronger," Karr muttered thoughtfully. "With each contact, each day....."   
His driver nodded. "And how do you feel about it?"   
Karr was silent. "I don't know," he finally confessed.   
"Really?" Nick probed.   
The sea gulls cried high above and the horn of a large ship sounded, disturbing the silence.   
"I.... I care about him," Karr finally said, sounding disturbed and slightly distraught. "I would do anything to keep him from hurting more. If it means cutting the link.... I'd do it."   
"Could you cut it?" Nicholas inquired carefully.   
"I don't know. It would be difficult. It would require blocks."   
"Blocks you could create?"   
"Yes."   
"But the private channel would stay?"   
"No. I could close it down too, deactivate it." Karr's voice sounded pained.   
Nicholas watched two sea gulls lazily circle overhead, then fly on, crying softly to each other. Karr's distress at the thought of separation from someone he had just gotten to know was washing into him. He was starting to appreciate Kitt's presence and maybe the other AI was influencing him.   
And maybe I'm influencing him. I wouldn't want that. I don't want him to change>   
"I know," Nick murmured. "I don't think you would be able to. Kitt is his own personality. In the early days maybe, but his self is strong."   
Karr lapsed into silence once more. Yes, Kitt's personality was strong, deeply locked into his CPU and in no danger to be influenced by his harsher brother. But right now he was weak, vulnerable, in need of help.   
"I want to help," Karr said almost to himself. "And if it means cutting the link .... I will do it."   
Nick drew closer and Karr fed off his partner's presence. They had grown very close since they had rejoined the Foundation to teach Michael and Kitt about the link. Through the training, they were training too, and Karr felt how much Nicholas really meant to him. His sanity, his life, his existence, his stability; and he meant the same for Nicholas. They were very much alike in many ways, created to serve a greater course, Nicholas with the training and knowledge to kill, to infiltrate, to sabotage, to assassinate, to destroy; Karr living out his programs that soon led him a similar way. Wilton Knight had brought them together and the fusion had started slowly. It was not yet done, Karr had realized when they had accepted Devon Miles' offer; it was still happening.   
And now he was also creating a link to Kitt. It was involuntary and completely out of his control, but it was there. He would feel alone without Kitt, but he would do it, suffer it, if it meant the other AI would survive.   
Nick and Karr stayed together in companionable silence for a long time. It was relaxing to be here, away from it all, but subconsciously both worried about what the decision would be.

*

Kitt tried to find Karr through the now more familiar link, but he came upon the first block even before he had a chance to get even halfway through. Fear swamped him. Could it be Karr had already cut the link? He couldn't have....! He had just left to give Michael and Kitt some privacy,....right?   
Panic hit him.   
He didn't really know why. Karr had always been on the other side, the enemy, and even after they had found out that he was still alive, alive once again, this time bonded to a human and actually doing something good -depending on your definition of Nick's cases - Kitt had not lost his subconscious fear of the 'killer machine'.   
Until lately.   
Until the tests.   
He shivered.   
Karr was suddenly there for him, supporting, protecting, defending.... And he asked for nothing in return. There was no scheme behind his devotion to help Kitt, no darker meaning; he was simply there. Kitt understood Michael's worries because eight months could not erase eight years of having the darker memories of a more malevolent Karr, but .... but.....   
They were linked. First there had been the private channel, then the link had developed. Kitt knew only half of what he had done, of what had flooded through him, of what had then hit Karr; but he knew the other AI had never run. He had stayed. As a friend.   
_Karr?   
There was no reply. The block stayed firmly in place, giving Kitt and Michael privacy, one they had used for their talk, but now the silence out of this area of Kitt's CPU was almost deafening. A hollow feeling emanated from the cut link, a kind of phantom pain. Kitt would not have felt it so acutely if he hadn't been in need for any outside contact beside his own systems. Interfacing with his peripheral systems, with audio and visual, was not an option right now. He took most of what he needed from the links. Plural. Yes.   
_Karr?!   
Kitt pushed against the block, the fledgling panic developing in leaps. He couldn't seriously have left him alone, now could he?   


Karr was lost in his thoughts, wrapped slightly around Nick's softly pulsing thoughts, listening to his partner's even breathing and the echoes of his mind inside his own CPU. He enjoyed those rare moments of an intimacy no one would ever understand. In these moments he and Nick were close without actually touching through the implant, and it was a beautiful feeling.   
One interrupted by a shudder emitting from the blocked link. Karr turned his attention away from his partner and regarded the block. Should he take it away already? He didn't want to intrude, though his self was screaming to feel the echoes from Kitt once more, whatever echoes they were. He heard a soft, desperate calling, muted by the block, but the panic was clearly audible.   
He tore down the program keeping them separate and was nearly overrun by his brother. Kitt's presence fleetingly brushed over him and it was strangely like a very light hug, accompanied by relief, then he retreated back to his side of the link.   
_Kitt? Are you all right?   
His concern was out before he had time to swallow it. Karr was still not at ease with the more gentle emotions he had developed ever since he had accepted Nicholas as his partner.   
_Why did you block me?   
_You and Michael needed time alone. I am an intruder.   
_No! Kitt protested. _No....   
_I am, Karr repeated, voice hardening. _The place I touched twice now... it is your place with Michael Knight. I am an intruder there and it will always cause you pain whenever I enter.   
_You helped.....   
_Yes, maybe. Karr sounded embarrassed and clamped it down. _It's still not my place.   
Silence settled between them. Finally Kitt reached out and touched his brother. _No more blocks? he asked, voice full of hope.   
_Is your driver at ease with it? Karr asked back.   
_Michael accepts. I explained to him you are not hurting me.   
_I *am* hurting you, Kitt, Karr interrupted rudely. _I have every time I came too close.   
_You jolted me out of the horror of my nightmares, Kitt corrected.   
Karr was silent. He didn't want Kitt to feel obliged to uphold he link because of some falsely understood gratefulness. Kitt seemed to feel what he was thinking and came even closer.   
_I would feel alone, he confessed softly.   
The other AI eyed the presence so close to him nervously. _I will stay, he finally said and felt Kitt's relief once more. _Outside, he added.   
Kitt moved back, and Karr felt his happy little smile. He was touched by it, as well as worried, but right now the positive emotions were dominant.   
He settled back in his own CPU, feeling warmth and content.   
"You want to go back?"   
The voice from the real world intruded into the feelings and annoyance hit his driver. Nick only grinned. He was one very infuriating human sometimes!   
"Yes," Karr grated.   
He felt Nicholas slip off his hood, briefly disappointed as the warm weight was no longer there, then he started his engine and drove slowly back into the warehouse.   


Michael looked up as he saw the Stealth hesitantly move in. He touched Kitt, who only sent a wave of shivering relief that Karr would come back. Nicholas was walking in behind them, smiling, hands stuffed in his pockets, watching the scene. Michael got out of the car.   
Karr stopped a few feet away from Kitt. Waiting? Watching? Asking for permission? Michael was unsure. He felt Kitt with him, as relaxed as was possible in his state, and then Karr close in noiselessly. He parked beside Kitt, the passenger side mirror almost touching Kitt's. His engine died down and silence settled over the garage.   
Michael watched the two cars for one more minute, then he walked over to where Nicholas stood. Kitt was relaxed, almost as relaxed as he normally was, content and happy for now. It was weird that Karr was partially responsible for that. Nick now gave him a quick smile.   
"Are you okay?" he inquired.   
"Yeah, I think so. Just have to get used to.... that...."   
MacKenzie's eyes wandered to the two black cars. He nodded. "We all do."   
With that he shrugged and walked off to the stairs, disappearing upstairs.

*   
  
Michael stood under the shower, enjoying the water on his skin. Showers always relaxed him. He felt that no matter where he was, no matter what was going on outside, when he was standing in a shower, he was in his own private world. Until now. Up until all this had happened, he and Kitt had worked out how to give each other privacy, when to link and when to keep the blocks in place. But at the moment, Michael, and Karr, were Kitt's only means of input, and although Nick had suggested that Michael block his partner now and again, just to give himself some breathing space, Michael had not yet been able to find the courage to do so. Kitt was curled up in the back of his mind, sometimes sleeping, sometimes just resting, but always there, held in Michael's mental embrace. Never alone.   
//Michael....//   
Michael started, surprised for some reason by Kitt's sleepy voice in his mind. He must have sent back surprise, because he felt a shudder as Kitt's reply.   
//here partner okay//   
//wet //   
There was surprise in Kitt's tone now as he spoke the single word. Michael laughed. //hey, this is my shower//   
He closed his eyes, giving Kitt a gentle hug. Now he was concentrating slightly more on the presence, he could sense Kitt was practically asleep, murmuring as he dozed. His presence felt warm and snug, and it made Michael smile.   
//go back to sleep//   
Michael waited for a few moments, and then opened his eyes again. The implant had frightened him to death when it had first been activated. Now the thought of being without it scared him more. He was never alone. Even when things had been right and normal, a million years ago before Jennifer had performed her damn tests, when the blocks were in place, Michael did not feel alone. Kitt was always there, sometimes further away than at other times, but always there.   
He washed the shower gel from his skin, and turned the water off, stepping out of the shower to towel himself dry. Once he had dressed again, he padded through into the first floor living area to find something to eat. Glancing down over the railing he could see Justin making slight adjustments to the readings from Kitt's engine. Sitting silently beside his partner, Karr was still parked, wing mirror to wing mirror with Kitt. Michael wondered briefly if Kitt could feel that physical touch, and whether he liked it. Reminding himself to ask the AI about it one day, Michael headed for the kitchen.   



	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to our second beta reader Vulcana for going through this chapter....

**Beyond Loyalty**

by elfin and Gryph

Chapter Three: 

Nicholas shook his head. "Great," he muttered.   
The man on the video screen grimaced in sympathy. "Just thought ya wanted ta know, Mac," he said.   
Nick nodded. "Thanks, Tom. I'll get the files later."   
"Shoulda seen the guy breezing in here. All stiff and lawyer." He chuckled, a deep bass rumble coming from the loudspeakers. "Ya know the lady? 'Acquired' anything from her?" Tom raised an eyebrow.   
"No, straight business for once." A wry smile followed.   
"Not if ya look at the charges, Mac. Theft, demolition of property, insults, threats of bodily harm, personal assault.... Geez, what did ya do?"   
"Saved a life."   
"Ah. Samaritan now, are we?" Another chuckle.   
"Shut up, Tom."   
Tom grinned. "I understand. Well, curious as I am I checked on the lady and she is the boss one very big company, a foundation."   
"I know that."   
"What did ya steal?"   
Nick leaned forward, smiling coldly. "You are asking too many of the wrong questions, Tom."   
The man grinned brightly. "Mac, you are too stiff sometimes. Get a sense of humor." With that he switched off and Nick leaned back, smiling despite himself.   
"Who was that?" Michael asked and came closer. He had been in the kitchen and had caught part of the conversation. If it had been private, Nicholas would not have used the 'public' vid screen.   
"Friend of mine."   
Michael raised both eyebrows. The man on the screen, 'Tom', had been a heavy-set, bearded man with a mop of long hair bound into a pony tail and the general appearance of a hard'n heavy biker.   
"State Police," Nick added with a fine smile.   
Michael tried to hide his amazement. Nick had friends in the strangest places. "What is this about theft and assault?" he then asked.   
"Ms. Knight has filed the charges and we are now wanted by the police," Nick casually informed him.   
"What?! She can't possibly....!"   
MacKenzie raised a hand. "Calm down, Michael. She won't go through with it, believe me. It's just a formality."   
"Just a formality?" he echoed. "Damnit, she is accusing us of something we haven't done."   
"Well, Karr nearly ran her over...." Nick started, grinning ever so lightly.   
Michael snorted. "The nerve....!" he growled.   
"Michael, don't think too much about it. I'll handle reality, you handle Kitt. How is he?"   
"Better. It's like watching him come out of a cocoon." A smile passed over Michael's face. Nicholas nodded. "Listen, what I said about Karr...."   
He raised a hand. "Stop it, Michael. It was a normal reaction, one I expected from you sooner or later. It had to come. As long as you and Kitt are okay with all of this....?"   
"Kitt appreciates Karr's help. I never thought it possible, but he has developed a kind of ....bond, a friendship. I wouldn't call it trust yet, but he.... needs him." Michael shook his head. "It's hard for me to understand, I have to confess. Of all the possible alliances....Karr?"   
Nicholas smiled. "Yes, it's hard to believe that Karr could change from what he was, right?"   
Michael nodded.   
"I met him as the AI you got to know as well, Michael. Eight years have passed since then. A lot has changed."   
"You changed him."   
Nicholas shook his head. "No, we changed each other. I was different back then as well. I never knew what Wilton Knight saw in me that made me worth being the driver of his new creation."   
Michael smiled. "Likewise. I was a cop, nothing more, nothing less. And he saved my life and gave me a completely new one. I still don't know what he saw in me."   
Both men were silent for a while, each lost in his own thoughts. Michael reflected on his life since he had nearly been killed by Tanya and he found it to be the most pleasing and fulfilling life he could think of for himself. Thinking back he wouldn't change a thing. Looking at Nicholas he saw the same decision on the other man's face, though he knew Nick's past had been far more unpleasant, marked by pain, both physical and emotional, because of Karr's behavior and attitude. Still, both, AI and human, were so close that nothing would ever break this partnership, and they trusted each other.   
"Thanks, Nick," he whispered.   
Nick looked at him in surprise. "What for?"   
"Oh, just a general thank you. I thought it was time to say it again." Michael smiled slightly.   
Nicholas only raised his eyebrows. "I see." His smile was barely perceptible.

* * *

"Members of the Board, I've called this meeting to try to pick up from where we left off at the last one, and to clear up some matters that have since been brought to my attention." The patience had gone from his voice since the last meeting. John knew more now, a lot more. He was starting to understand exactly what they had put Kitt through, and the severity of the situation they were now in. "First I believe Jennifer has something she wishes to share with us all."   
John sat down slowly, glancing at Jennifer who stood, all smiles. She handed out some folders, each containing a copy of the two-page test results report she had received the day following the tests. John opened the folder and glanced at it, there was nothing there but statistics and numbers. There wasn't a single line of text that made any sense to him. He looked up at Jennifer. "What conclusions are we supposed to draw from this document?"   
"The results clearly show that the tests were a success."   
"In what way were they a success?"   
"They proved that the Knight Two Thousand is capable of so much more that the use we put it to."   
"And?"   
"And that maybe we should consider replacing the car with a slightly less complex model."   
John leaned back in his chair, stony eyed. "Would you mind explaining to the board what you intend to do with the Knight Two Thousand."   
Jennifer shrugged, "We could look at the options."   
"Why don't you just tell us the truth." Jennifer looked at him, the smile fading from her lips. John stood and crossed to the window, where every person seated at the table could see him. "You've been negotiating the sale of the Knight Two Thousand to the military."   
"That's a lie." Jennifer's response was immediate, but the interest of the others had been piqued.   
"The military?" Quinn glanced between Jennifer and John. "That's ridiculous. Wilton would have never agreed to that!"   
Jennifer turned to her, eyes flaring. "My father has been dead for over eight years! He no longer has any say in the matters of this Foundation, and it is time people started to understand that!"   
Quinn rose to her feet. An imposing lady when she wanted to be, she leaned on the table, closing the gap between herself and the younger woman. "You have no right to open any negotiations concerning Foundation property without our permission. The Knight Two Thousand was not designed as a weapon."   
"It can be reprogrammed to fight."   
"No! It can't!" Quinn stood straight. "He can't. Why can't you see passed the little dollar signs you seem to live for?"   
John took a couple of steps back towards the table. "All right, this won't get us anywhere. The most important thing now is to try to persuade Michael Knight to return to the Foundation with Kitt, or least try to get him to talk to us."   
"We can't sign over ownership, John," Walter Percival reminded him. "At least, not without some strict clauses ensuring we retain some rights to the car."   
Jennifer exploded. She took a step back, knocking her chair over, stepping away from the table. "What are talking about?! You can't sign anything over to anyone! That car is the property of the Foundation!"   
"Maybe," John agreed. "But we're all overlooking something. The car may well be our property. Kitt isn't. Devon's right when he says that any claim we try to make over Kitt himself is akin to slavery. We have to face the fact that Wilton created a life, and we have to be responsible for that life. And I don't mean simply giving it orders and forcing it through tests to satisfy our own curiosity or for financial gains." He shot Jennifer a warning glance. "Kitt is as close to sentience as any of us here," he glanced at Jennifer again, "maybe closer than some of us. He is a feeling, caring soul and because of you," he pointed at Jennifer, "he is now having to be cared for by the only people left who he will ever trust."   
A tenuous silence settled over the room. "I very much doubt Michael will agree to anything now." John drew his chair back and sat down again. "Believe me when I say that they could disappear and we would never find them. Kitt is being protected by the best in the business. We caused this mess, and we are the only ones who can sort it out, and there is only one way to do that." He looked around him, trying to make a rough guess of how many of the board he had still to persuade. Most of them by the looks of things. "I'll try and arrange a meeting with Michael," he said finally. "I'll talk to him, see what he has to say."   
Jennifer shook her head, snorted, and once again walked out of the meeting. Quinn watched her go with a deep sigh. She turned to John. "How about a drink?"

* * *

Michael opened his eyes and smiled. It had been so long since he had had a complete night's, peaceful, uninterrupted sleep. He felt wonderful. He closed his eyes again, feeling the warmth that surrounded him, not from the covers outside but from inside, from the implant that had for so long fed him nothing but fear, sorrow and pain. For a while, he just lay still, bathing in the once-familiar warmth of his partner's presence. This was how it had been before Jennifer... he cut off that line of thought immediately. She wasn't going to spoil this. This was how it had been between he and Kitt for a while, after they had started to train the link. This was what he loved so much about being joined so intimately with his partner. Kitt was such a warm, gentle, loving being. The connection between them had made Michael even more aware of his friend's soul than he had ever been, or could have ever hoped to be without the implant.   
The aroma of fresh coffee wafted up the stairs. There was no sound. It was so peaceful, as if someone had decided enough was enough, they needed a break from everything. Too much had happened, too many people had been dropped into a nightmare they had never deserved to witness. As he lay, feeling warm and safe and loved, a tiny part of his mind could almost believe that everything was all right. He did not search out Kitt's presence for a long while. Even a gentle embrace could disturb his friend's wary presence. For now he just wanted to let Kitt sleep. This warmth was emanating from something, and he thought maybe his partner's dreams, just for once, were not full of the hell he had recently experienced.   
Getting out of bed, careful not to approach Kitt's presence, Michael showered and dressed, peacefully padding out of the room, along the wooden floor boards to the living area. Nick was making coffee, the first up as usual. "Morning," Michael almost whispered the word, as if speaking could disturb the wonderful peace in his mind.   
Nicholas turned, and greeted Michael with the most stunning smile, open and friendly. Michael had never seen that smile on that face before, and had never thought that he would. He was taken aback, lost for words. Nick sensed that, and he actually laughed, still smiling. "You haven't seen them, have you?"   
Michael stared at him, shaking his head slowly. "Who? What? What?!" Nick's smile was utterly infectious.   
"Close your eyes, find Kitt through the link. Don't approach him, just look."   
Michael did as Nick said, more able to control the link now, and to control his use of it. He closed his eyes, concentrating on simply 'seeing' Kitt's presence. He found his partner's presence in his mind, warm and sleeping. "Look further, through the link, into his mind." Nick's words were soft, and Michael breached the gap between his own mind and the AI's -- a gap bridged by the link the implant had created -- seeking his partner gently and silently. Somewhere within Kitt's ravaged CPU, amongst the damage caused by everything he had been through lately, Kitt's presence was there, peaceful at last. As was that of another. Kitt was curled up, part of his presence wrapped around that of Karr's. Michael smiled in wonder. It was a beautiful sight, and a beautiful feeling.   
"I'm sorry I questioned you." Michael breathed the words almost to himself, not disturbing the exhausted AIs. For another moment he soaked up the rare peace within his friend's mind, and retreated, opening his eyes and smiling at Nicholas. "I... I thought I was sleeping well."   
"They need each other, Michael."   
Michael nodded. "I see that now. The whole concept.... it's just a little odd, that's all." Nick turned his attention back to the coffee percolator. Michael checked his watch, gazing at the digital readout, seeing some thing more; the comlink. It had never been silent for this long. He idly ran the pad of his index finger over the detailed face. He had to blink, and read it again to acknowledge the actual time: 06:30.   
Nick handed him a mug of dark liquid. "How is he?"   
Michael thought for a moment, "Well, you know how he is at this moment?" Nick nodded and smiled gently. "He's recovering, against all odds."   
"He's a fighter Michael."   
Michael dropped down into one of the comfy chairs, as Nick took a seat on the couch. "Can you... feel him, through your link to Karr?"   
"Yes. At the moment. Karr's been trying his best to block anything coming from Kitt from transmitting through our link, to save me from having to go through it all too. At the moment, Karr's defenses are down, practically non-existent actually. He needed to rest."   
Michael leaned back, closing his eyes, resting his head against the chair, enjoying the quiet. "I thought I'd lost him," he murmured after a while. "I thought... after his suicide attempt... I didn't think things would ever be the same...."   
"I know. But Kitt's strong. He'll pull through. He's had a lot of help."   
Michael smiled, eyes remaining closed, head still back. "I never once imagined my life could go to somewhere like this. I don't mean... recently. I mean, what Wilton Knight did."   
"It's that 'if someone had said to me in five years time you'll be mentally linked to an advanced AI, fighting criminals you don't even dream about with all the resources you could ever need....'. It's madness though. You must know that."   
"Yeah, I know that. But I wouldn't have changed anything. Not up until ten days ago anyway."   
"Don't think about that now," Nick asked him softly. "Let them sleep."   
Michael nodded, falling back slightly into the warmth in his mind, soaking it up. Nick did the same, and for a while, they simply were. "He's beautiful," Nicholas whispered eventually. "His presence is like a bright white light. It's stunning. I wonder if Wilton knew what he was doing, either time."   
"I doubt it." He sighed softly. "We've had some amazing times, you know. Even before the link, we've always been so close...." His voice wavered to a gentle whisper, not wanting to disturb Kitt by stirring strange emotions in his own mind. "At the start, I was always trying to equate my old life with my new one; Kitt wouldn't have fitted into that life. He makes everything seem... brighter, somehow. He sees things in a different way to a person, and sometimes his way is better, nicer." Michael opened his eyes and looked across to where Nick was watching him, his expression undefinable. "Sounds corny doesn't it?"   
Nick shook his head. "They do tend to skew your view of life." There was a twinge in his voice, and Michael again found himself more than thankful that it was Kitt on the other end of the implant in his mind.   
"Sorry."   
Nick waved a dismissive hand. "Forget it. Ancient history. For me, anyway."   
Michael studied him thoughtfully. "It isn't, is it? You remember through Karr, because AIs don't forget."   
Nick smiled then, a knowing smile, one that faded quickly. "That's why all this isn't just going to fade. We have to make sure it ends correctly. We have to make sure everything is sorted out, no loop holes, no oversights. Kitt won't ever forget this."   
Michael nodded, sipping at his coffee. From within his mind came a nudging. He closed his eyes, searching Kitt out and reaching for him, as Kitt sleepily reached for his driver. Michael stroked him gently, murmuring that he was there and that Kitt should go back to sleep. Kitt turned, snuggling back with Karr's warm, reassuring presence, and was soon resting peacefully again.   
When Michael opened his eyes once more, Nicholas was again smiling at him. "You're getting good."   
"I had to. These last ten days or so I've learned fast. I find it takes concentration, but it's worth the headaches to be there whenever he needs me. His suicide attempt..."   
"...was born of exhaustion and desperation." Nick regarded his friend kindly. "He's okay now. It won't happen again."   
"It scared me to death. The thought of having to live one moment of this life without Kitt.... I can't imagine him not being there, I couldn't when we weren't linked. Now...."   
"I know."   
They lapsed into quiet, drinking coffee and enjoying the rarity of the peace. Michael found himself thinking back to one of the few cases they had managed to get in between the nightmare of Geiger's kidnapping and Jennifer's attack. They had been simple cases, enjoyable trips taking them not too far from what had then been home. An illegal, yet annual race across the state had been one such case, one both Michael and Kitt had enjoyed immensely. It had given them time together, yet experience of being around others, around strangers, working in a professional capacity, with the implant and link in place. Kitt had been forced to experience Michael's usual 'first nights in a new motel' wakings, when he would often awaken startled, unsure where he was. This passed through to Kitt, scared him a little, reminded him of waking in Geiger's cell, helplessly held in Michael's weakening embrace. Michael had often started the night in a bed and ended it in the car, simply being physically close to his partner.   
In return, Kitt had given Michael a unique perspective of the turbo boost and ski functions. The exhilaration of flying, the safe but heavy jolt as the car landed, and the severe disorientation of what it really was like to balance on two wheels. It had taken a while to get used to the sensations, and Kitt had taken to blocking them anyway. Life had finally started to get back to the usual state of normality that Michael was used to.   
And then this. Jennifer. Devon. Part of him wondered whether Devon had known, whether that was why they had sent him out on a wild goose chase, separating him from his partner. Before the implant he knew he would have minded more. Through the time he and Kitt were apart, Michael had never felt that he was alone; Kitt had been there, a strong, happy presence in his mind. Until that moment in the woodland.... Michael thought back, remembering the strange feelings he had had over lunch that day. Surprise, had it been? Probably Devon coming for Kitt, accompanied by Jennifer, telling him that they had to run some tests, that it wouldn't take too long.   
Michael felt the anger rise within him, almost unstoppable. His partner had trusted and been betrayed, and the only people who had paid for that betrayal were the people trying to help Kitt come to terms with what had happened. Michael and Kitt dedicated their lives to ensuring people paid for the crimes they committed. Yet he wasn't able to provide his partner with that luxury.   
Michael's mounting distress was starting to filter through the implant. Kitt woke, whimpering, not wanting these feelings any longer. Needing to sleep, wanting to just be free of the pain for a little while longer, he pushed closer to Karr, trying to bury himself in the safety that his brother's presence offered. Karr grumbled, but allowed the closeness, allowed Kitt to come nearer, and in turn wrapped more of his own tired presence around his young brother, too exhausted to question his own actions now.   
Michael started, pulling himself out of the trap he always fell into. He looked around for Kitt, and saw that his partner had retreated. Michael reached out and touched Kitt, gently stroking the presence. //sorry//   
//let go for now please need sleep need rest//   
//I know sorry I'll let you sleep//   
//love you//   
Michael smiled, blinking sudden tears back from his eyes. Kitt went quickly back to sleep, and Michael backed away, staying close. "That made a change," he muttered, meeting Nick's quizzical gaze. "Kitt telling me to let it go."   
Nick chuckled. "He's tired of it all. He desperately needs the rest. He needs time to heal, to regain his strength."   
There was a peaceful silence for a while, as both just enjoyed the quiet. "I need to talk to you about something that Devon has told me," Nick told Michael eventually.   
Michael snorted, shaking his head. "I'm not sure I want to hear this, Nick."   
Nicholas held up his hand. "Hear me out. He has written a proposal, asking the board to transfer ownership of the Knight Two Thousand to you."   
Michael's eyes widened, but his flicker of hope soon faded. "They will never go for that."   
"They won't like it, certainly. But I think they come to the conclusion that there is no other choice. Would you take Kitt back knowing Jennifer could do whatever she wanted whenever she wanted?"   
Michael's eyes flashed. "You know I wouldn't. She won't ever touch him again."   
"Exactly." Nick played with the mug in his hands. "They have to decide what's important to them. I think, given time, they will make the right decision."   
"But Kitt's...." Michael shook his head. "I love him, Nick. He has had more of an impact on my life than anyone ever has, or I believe ever will. But despite how I feel, he is... he is worth millions of dollars to them," Michael spoke the words with bitterness.   
"Forget about that now. It doesn't matter anymore, if it ever did." Nick leaned forward. "They surrendered any right they may have had to him, to his trust and his obedience, when they allowed those tests to go ahead. Kitt is yours, Michael, he always has been. We have to make them acknowledge that now, for Kitt's sake."   
Michael nodded, understanding Nicholas' meaning completely. "I always worried..." he began, "about what would happen, if I ever quit. I thought about it once, seriously. There was a woman... I think I loved her. We were engaged in my other life. We met again, for a long time I don't think she knew who I was." His voice softened as he lost himself for a moment in memories. "I knew the only way I could be with her, and keep her safe, was to leave the Foundation. I spoke to Devon," he chuckled ironically, "I told him. He said he would stand by my decision. And then one night, near the end of the case, we were camped out on surveillance. Kitt said to me, 'you're thinking of quitting, aren't you.' And the pain in his voice... I suddenly realized that I wouldn't quit, I wouldn't leave. Because of him." He refocused on Nick. "It was a revelation to me. I hadn't quite realized just how attached I'd become to him until that moment. And now... with the implant...." Michael shook his head. "You're right. He belongs with me. I owe him protection from them. I owe him my life, several times over."   
Nick smiled. "Does he understand that he's safe here?"   
"Yeah, just about. He's still so distressed, it's difficult to know if he understands anything you're telling him."   
"It'll pass. It'll just take time."   
Michael nodded in agreement, hoping Nick was right, hoping Kitt would be able to forgive them all one day. He closed his eyes, not wanting to think about everything, finding Kitt and gently resting by him.

* * *

Nicholas drummed his fingers on the desk, a frown creasing his forehead. He had to tell Michael, though he didn't like it and he knew how his friend would probably react. He sighed. After a while he rose and walked down the stairs where Michael sat watching TV, being with Kitt, keeping him company. Justin had dragged the small TV set downstairs to have some entertainment besides music while he was working and Nick found it a good sign that Michael was actually trying to distract himself.   
"Michael?" he asked quietly.   
"Yes?"   
"Talk?" Nick suggested, hinting that they do it away from here.   
Michael rose and followed him to the other end of the warehouse, out of immediate ear shot of Kitt – at least since he didn't use any of his systems to enhance his audio capabilities.   
"What is it?"   
"Michael, you know I have email contact to Devon, even online chat," Nick began, watching Michael closely. He saw a muscle in the other man's cheek jump, his expression darkening automatically. "I told you about his proposal as well. But Devon has asked me to relay a request to you." He stopped briefly, searching Michael's face for clues as to what the reaction might be, then he continued. "He wants to talk with you. Chat room," Nick added.   
Michael's eyes sparked with some undefined negative emotion. "Why?"   
"Because you two have to talk one day and it might be a first step. No face-to-face meeting, just an anonymous chat. You can stop whenever you want and Devon won't be able to counteract any of your actions. Just leave the room and the system does the rest."   
Michael inhaled deeply. He had entered chat rooms before, he knew the basics, and he knew that Nick's set-ups were by far more complicated and more secure than any of the rooms he had ever visited. Still, he didn't really look forward to meeting Devon, in any form. But it might help, might really be the first step. He debated silently with himself and finally nodded.   
"Okay."   
Nicholas' lips twitched into his usual faint smile. "I'll set up the room and the time, then I'll call you."   
"Thanks."   
But Nick was already on his way back. Michael leaned against the rough brick stone wall and closed his eyes, sighing. He hoped it had been the right decision.

*

Dmiles> Michael?   
Michael stared at the screen, eyes fixed on the one word awaiting an answer.   
Dmiles> Michael? Are you there?   
Again the cursor blinked, demanding he answer, but his fingers only lay unmoving on the keyboard.   
Dmiles> Michael?   
FX> I don't know what you expect from this Devon   
Dmiles> I just wanted a chance to say sorry   
FX> why? you think a simple word like sorry is going to help in any way?   
Dmiles> What else can I do?   
Dmiles> I want you to come home   
FX> why? so you can do more tests? Devon Kitt's so scared he won't go outside. He won't access any of his functions. He won't communicate. What makes you think he will ever be able to go back?   
Dmiles> How is he?   
  
Michael closed his eyes, finding his partner's presence in his mind. Kitt was there; he felt wary and frightened, still held in Michael's embrace, but maybe no longer curled in on himself, sleeping, maybe he was just starting to look around again, to think about things rather than simply hiding from them. Maybe he was beginning to heal over some of the deep wounds. Maybe.   
Dmiles> Michael?   
FX> he's still with us, Devon, it's the best we can hope for at the moment   
Dmiles> You have to believe me, I didn't know exactly what she was planning.   
FX> what did you think she was going to do?   
Dmiles> She told me just that they were going to test the shell to temperature extremes.   
FX> and you didn't think that would hurt him?   
Dmiles> Kitt's taken cold and fire before.   
FX> But he hasn't been sprayed with a liquid nitrogen-like chemical before, he hasn't been so scared before that he's crashed through the cold room wall and that's caused the shell to shatter. and do you really think he then expected you to drench him in Tarasine and set him alight?????????   
  
Through the simple text displayed on the screen before him, Devon could read the anger in Michael's tone. He had to somehow start to win Michael's trust again. If he ever could.   
Dmiles> I didn't know....   
FX> You could have asked!   
Dmiles> She told me what she wanted to do. I believed her.   
There was a short silence and Devon could just see Michael breathing deeply, trying to calm himself down.   
FX> You believed the woman who tried to shut us down before. You believed her without double-checking. How could you have been so stupid?!   
Dmiles> I ask myself the same question. Michael, I was too trusting, too cowardly, too stupid as you just said. Please believe me that I never wanted to hurt Kitt in any way! And I would never let her sell him, Michael. You have to believe that.   
Michael read the words on the screen, typed by Devon's fingers. Suddenly, all he could hear was the blood in his ears and the pounding in his head. Sell him? Sell. Him. He stared at the words, at the flashing cursor on the following line; Devon waiting for a reply. Michael felt his heart starting to race. No. Could that have been the reason? With shaking fingers, he started to type a single question.   
FX> To who?   
There was a pause as the message was sent, as the words appeared in real time on Devon's screen, back wherever he was, and as he formulated his reply.   
Dmiles> Didn't Nick tell you?

*   
  
_You can move, Kitt, it's all right   
_don't go too far   
_No, we won't go far. You stay with me. Karr reversed slightly, and waited patiently. This was an experiment, one he had carefully planned and was executing with even more care and slight anxiety.   
_it is safe?   
_You're perfectly safe. I won't allow anyone to hurt you again.   
_scared   
_I know. What harm can it do?   
_not too far   
_Not too far. Come on.   
Kitt fired the engine quietly, letting it tick over for a few minutes. Then he slipped into Drive and rolled forward a foot or two. He stopped. And then Karr moved back again, almost playfully.   
_don't go!   
_I'm not going away from you. I want you to follow me. Just a few more feet, he coaxed the other AI, keeping his voice gentle, soft, almost hypnotic. Kitt firing the engine had been a reason to hope; Kitt starting to drive had nearly made him cheer.   
_not outside   
_No, not outside. No where near outside. I promise.   
A short hesitation, and Kitt rolled forward again.

*

Michael found Nicholas at the railing that secured the first floor, looking over and down at the two cars below. Something was happening. A few minutes ago, Karr had reversed back, slowly, and for the first time since all this had begun, Nick thought he had seen the very far light of Kitt's scanner flash. Just once. And then he had rolled forward, engine humming nervously. Fascinated, Nick had probed the link, and although Karr had not been rude, he had made it perfectly clear that he was busy. He'd frowned at Nick's mental smile, embarrassed, and turned his attention back to whatever he had been doing. A moment later, Kitt had rolled forward another foot or so, following Karr like a hesitant puppy.   
So involved was he in watching the miracle that was playing out below him, he only noticed Michael when the other man had taken a place leaning next to him. Nick turned, despite himself he was actually grinning. It faded the moment he saw the expression on Michael's face.   
"When were you going to tell me?"   
The tone of Michael's voice was almost deadly. Nicholas was the first to understand that you didn't do a job like his, or Michael's, without some kick-back. They were both trained, both had seen and experienced things that no ordinary job would inflict on a person. Recently, Nick's ability to control his emotions had been tested to the limit, so God-only knew how Michael was feeling. And he had kept it all reigned in; his rage at what had been done to his partner, his near-desperate need to make someone pay for the nightmare Kitt was trapped in. He had soothed and comforted, held Kitt through it all, buried his own feelings for the sake of his partner.   


_A few more feet, Kitt. Kitt?   


And now, from the insane look in his eyes, the barriers were about to break. Nick wanted to scream. They were making progress! Karr had Kitt responding! He wanted to beg Michael not to let go, just a few more days, they could bring Kitt back to them, he knew they could. But Michael was shaking, glaring at Nick with a challenge he did not want to accept, because Michael wanted to kill.   
"Tell you what?" Nick kept his tone steady and questioning, not patronizing, not insulting, not rising to the bait that was in Michael's entire stance because sooner or later he had to snap. Nick understood all too well that this was not about him, but he was here, and Jennifer was not.   
"Who was she going to sell him to?" Nick's eyes widened. How the hell...? The question must have been clear in his face because Michael answered it. "Devon. In the private chat room you set up."   
Nick glanced down at the cars and inwardly closed his eyes. So close...   
And now it was all about to fall apart again. He touched the link, and before Karr could complain, he sent a single message clear into Karr's mind. He knows. Be careful now.>   


Something's wrong, Nick!>   


Nick turned and leant back against the railing. "The military." Michael stared at him for a moment, and then spun, kicking out at the small wooden coffee table that went crashing into the wall.   


//NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!//   
Karr reeled back, stunned by the force of Kitt's sudden terror.   


Nick shook his head. "Michael..."   
"Don't." The anger burned in his voice. Suddenly, from behind him, Nick heard a squeal of tires and an almighty crack of unyielding metal on unyielding metal. He twisted his head round and looked down. Kitt had smashed headlong into the side of the Stealth, neither sustaining any damage, both surprised and shocked.   


_Kitt, please, listen to me. Shield yourself, do it now. Shield yourself from Michael   
Karr knew it was a pointless request. He knew from personal experience just how difficult it was to block the implant during moments of stress. In Kitt's current state, there would be no way he could do anything to stop the furious projections he was suddenly receiving from his partner.   


Nick turned back to Michael, who didn't seem to have heard the crash. Michael's mind was locked with Kitt's and the noise from the link was unbearable. He knew, somewhere in his mind, what he was doing to his partner, but he couldn't stop it, not any more. The barriers had broken down and he was unable to hold it back now. "Why?!" The simply question was a shout of denial. "As what? For what possible reason?" There was another crash from below, and Nick's glance downwards told him that Kitt had again driver straight into Karr's side.   


_Kitt, you're hurting yourself. Please.   
//_Noooooooononononononononononono//   
Desperate now, Karr reached across the link and made a grab for Kitt, trying to wrap his own presence around the one that was screaming. The force of the battered emotions streaming from the AI was almost too much. Karr struggled to block what was coming into Kitt, at the same time preventing what he was experiencing from flooding his own partner. It was like juggling knives.   


"Money," Nick intoned quietly, determined to keep calm, ignoring the dull echoes of what he knew was happening through the links that were one step away from joining him to the man before him.   
Michael was fuming, fighting his way passed what was happening in his own mind, needing this release. "But... what the hell would the military want with him? What?"   
"She was selling him as a weapon. She'd already started the dealings with officials, and they asked for the results of certain tests. That's why they were run."   


Kitt frantically tried to break away from Karr's grasp, terrified beyond reason. Why would they sell him? how could they sell him? a weapon? what kind of weapon? how could they take him from Michael? Desperation and confusion flooded his already over-stressed circuits. And Karr was blocking him, cutting him off from Michael... //MICHAEL!!!!!!//   


Michael bunched his fists, desperately wanting to break something that was preferably Jennifer Knight's face. How good would that feel..? "A weapon? Kitt?! He's never hurt a soul in his life! What the hell makes her think she could use him....?"   


//_Nooooooo //   
Karr lost his grip on the other AI and retreated to his own CPU as Kitt smashed the TransAm once more into the Stealth.   


A third smash was heard, and this time, Nick could feel Karr storm through his mind. Whatever Kitt was projecting, Karr was receiving it too.   


Kitt wasn't trying to run, Karr understood that at least. The engine had been running when this had started so suddenly, and now it was just caught up in Kitt's utter confusion. He knew he had to stop Kitt from accidentally breaching the walls of the warehouse. Almost screaming himself, regretting what he was about to do to his very core, Karr revved his own engine, pulled back and around and rammed Kitt with the least force he knew would be needed to attain his goal. Kitt lost control of the car and it went hurtling across the concrete floor. Karr turned at a phenomenal speed and took off, screeching into the equivalent of a handbrake turn, allowing the body of his brother to career into him harmlessly.   


Michael glanced at Nick, his body still, the trembling now painfully obvious. "I'm hurting him." It was part statement, part question, and Nick nodded. "I'm hurting him," Michael repeated the phrase, trying to lock down his anger again. "I'm hurting him."   
"Block him," Nick murmured.   
"I can't, he'll...."   
"You have to. Everything you're feeling he's feeling. I didn't tell you because I knew this would happen. I'm sorry. But you're doing so much damage, please block him." Nick's tone grew more desperate as he spoke, although it had gone quiet below them, he could feel Karr through the link and knew that the quiet was only on the outside.   
Michael swallowed hard and concentrated, sliding a block into place between him and his partner. Immediately his own emotions calmed; Kitt's hysteria no longer feeding them. Nick watched him. "That's it, let Karr take him for a moment."   


_Kill the engine.   
It was a barked order, and Kitt obeyed immediately. He was shaking, dangerously close to the edge of what he could sanely ever hope to deal with. Karr reached out gently, scared now of pushing his brother that final minuscule distance.   
_Ssh now, it's all right, it's all right   
Kitt's reply was a wail, a keening, low wail that pierced the sudden silence of the warehouse. It held pain and hurt and fear and insanity. Karr winced, tried to push through the wall of slowly building hysteria to access Kitt's CPU. The moment he got close, he was overwhelmed by the emotions Kitt was drowning in.

  
At the sound of his partner's voice, Michael dropped the block.   
"No!" Nick saw him, saw his expression change in one impossibly fast moment. He was too late. Michael staggered back, swamped by the same mess that Karr had been caught in. His shins connected with the couch and he collapsed back, sitting hard. He dropped his face into his hands, tears streaming from his eyes. Kitt's tears, Nick guessed. He crouched down in front of Michael, trusting Karr to ensure Kitt stayed with them, at least physically. "Michael...." The other man just shook his head slowly, letting the sobs drive through him with the force of his partner's misery.   
//Kitt... //   
Michael cried, reaching for his partner and unable to find his essence in the torrent of fear and sorrow. He felt an overwhelming cocktail of self-recrimination and regret, and some small part of his mind that remained under his control told him that Kitt was blaming himself; for everything now, cause and effect.   
//Kitt... won't let them take you please// Another sob rippled through him.   


Karr had pulled back, unable to cope with everything Kitt was throwing at them now. The cascade of emotion was a mixture of AI and human; Kitt's own feelings with Michael's being mirrored back at him through the implant. Again, Karr tried to reach his brother, but Kitt had fallen out of his reach. Karr gave a yell of anger and helplessness, one that struck Nicholas hard through their own link.   
Can't reach him>   
I know>   


Deep inside the Knight Two Thousand's CPU, Kitt was curled in upon himself, sobbing hysterically. All his past failures were pouring in on top of him, accesses into his memory that he did not have any control over. They were going to sell him, replace him, allow him to be taken by men who would force him to hurt, to kill. And if he refused, what then? He would ripped from Michael, maybe they would remove the link, tear them apart. They would have to. Or Kitt's future experiences would be passed back to Michael. And that wouldn't be allowed to happen. Michael....   
Memories crowded in upon him. An explosion causing Michael a loss of memory, unable to remember himself or his partner and friends. Michael being taken captive by Garth because Kitt failed to scan the area as they landed from their flight. Michael being brutally injured in an ambush because Kitt had not been fast enough. Michael being injected with a deadly poison because Kitt had not made a thorough enough scan of the area. Michael almost getting killed because Kitt had been a moment too late ejecting him from the car. Kitt screamed at himself, sinking deeper.   
Michael almost getting gunned down because Kitt wasn't fast enough placing himself in the line of fire. Michael having to drive for his life because Kitt couldn't hold onto control of his own body. Kitt almost killing Michael, mowing him down because someone had reprogrammed him. Michael coming within an inch of suffocation because Kitt hadn't been strong enough to break out of a collapsed tunnel. Michael almost getting crushed because Kitt had not had the power to escape from the crusher.   
Michael almost getting ground to a pulp by KARR because Kitt was a little too late responding to Michael's cry for help.   
Kitt screamed again, collapsing in further upon himself. This was all his fault. He had brought all this upon himself. He had failed Michael again and again. Michael deserved a partner who could protect him. Kitt certainly couldn't. He took stock of himself, of his current state, and faded back disgusted. He stifled another sob. What use was he to anyone? What use....   
//Kitt... stop.... Please//   
//Noooooo leave me alone better without me//   
//No Kitt, no never love you please listen to me//   
//my fault my fault myfaultmyfaultmyfaultmyfault//   
// not your fault Kitt//   
//noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo//   
// KITT!!!!//   
Michael opened his eyes, tears running down his face, meeting Nick's fearful gaze. "He's blaming himself for everything, going over events from our past, events he had no control over." His voice cracked and broke, and he dropped his face back into his hands, hunting through his ravaged mind, desperately searching for his partner's presence. //Kitt? Kitt! //   


Nick followed Michael, running down the steps to the ground floor. Karr was sitting perfectly still, Kitt pressed hard against his side like a pony and her mare. Michael gently touched the frame of his car, as Nicholas walked around and climbed into the passenger side door of the Stealth. "You okay?"   
"No."   
"We're losing him."   
"I know." Nick stopped talking as Karr's tone implied that he should.   
Karr was trying his hardest, Nick knew he wouldn't let Kitt go without a fight.   


_Stop it now!   
Karr's tone was harsh, deliberately so. It had worked before, forced Kitt to listen to him when all around was terror and agony. This time though, Karr felt Kitt retreat further still, his sobs getting harder and more painful. His systems, his traumatized CPU would not be able to withstand much more. Karr changed his approach, warning Nick and accepting his partner's encouragement as he faced the tirade of hysteria flowing through the link between the two AIs. Karr forced his way into Kitt's CPU, intruding further than he had before, feeling the misery and pain surround him. From his own link to his partner, Karr could feel MacKenzie projecting warmth, security, love... he held onto those projections as he hunted for Kitt's presence.   


Nicholas was met by a torn whimper from his partner, and he intensified his own thoughts for Karr. Karr had found his brother, a tiny ball, folded in upon himself, dark and tremulous; almost the complete opposite of the proud, bright being Karr known he had once been. The AI bit back the hatred that threatened to flow freely. Again he felt his own partner with him and relaxed. He would in time ensure the people responsible for this did pay for their actions. But here, now, Kitt needed him as no one had ever needed him before. He understood that he was the only one who could get close, who had the energy of emotional stability to force himself through the walls of self-hatred and blame Kitt was rapidly constructing and save the remaining spark that was his younger brother.   
Karr moved until his presence was close to Kitt, until he could reach out in one swoop and gather Kitt's presence to him. The moment he did, Kitt started to fight and scream, crying out in pain that wouldn't go away soon, even if Karr managed to pull him back from the abyss he was approaching with lightening speed.   
_go away go away leave leave!!!!   
_No. You are blaming yourself for what they did to you   
_deserved failed failed failed always failed   
_No. You never failed. You never deserved to be treated as they treated you   
_failed no protect failed   
_You know that's not true   
Karr purred as he didn't know he could. From somewhere within him he was finding the right way to handle the fragile AI. He could no longer feel Nick through the link, he was buried too deeply within Kitt's CPU now. But he knew Nick was there. And he knew Nick was proud of him.   
_Kitt, I promised you that they wouldn't touch you again. I intend to keep that promise.   
_sell me sellsellsellsellsell weapon kill hurt kill killkillkillkill   
_No!   
Karr could feel himself becoming wrapped up quickly in Kitt's current nightmarish existence. He pulled back, and for what might have been the first time, Kitt did not call after him, simply curled back in upon himself and continued to sob bitterly. Karr soaked up Nick's projected feelings and went back to his brother.   
_No. Kitt, they're not going to sell you. You belong to Michael.   
_Michael.... failed can't protect failed   
_No. You never failed him. Please. At least come and talk to him.   
_hate me   
_You know that's not true. He loves you Kitt. Come with me, just for now   
Karr touched Kitt gently, his own presence trembling under the pressure of Kitt's wild emotions. How the other AI was surviving all this, he had no idea. He wondered briefly at what point he would have gone under.   
  
*

Michael sat in the rest area nearest to the two cars. He had been unable to get into the TransAm, with the security functions off line Kitt had locked down everything to protect himself. Nick was with Michael, having established a deep link with his partner. Both were sitting in silence as the battle fought a little way from their own minds. Michael continued to search, hoping against hope that Karr could persuade Kitt to surface enough to allow him to link completely with Michael. Michael knew he was too tired, he had already gone through too much, to enable him to go after Kitt. He had accepted Nick's swift decision to ask Karr to be the one to follow Kitt into the darkness. But he had not liked the idea. He still worried that Karr would hurt Kitt. And then he thought on whose fault this current, grave situation was, and he had almost laughed; the hysterical laughter of madmen.   
//Michael....//   
Michael started as he heard the tiny voice in his mind. He found Kitt, his presence barely existing in his mind, but he was there, and he was not alone. Behind him, shadowing and protecting him as in the physical world, Michael could sense Karr's darker presence.   
//Kitt... please don't leave me//   
//failed sell me//   
//No. You've never failed me. //   
//failed//   
Michael felt... a thought, arrive in his mind. He didn't want to know where from, he simply used it, taking all the advice around him because he knew he could trust it.   
//When?//   
There was a sob and Michael's heart ached as he could only watch Kitt cry. He did not have the strength to bridge the still-substantial gap between himself and his partner. Kitt's brother was there with him, and Michael hoped that was enough for now.   
//When, Kitt? When did you ever fail me?//   
//tried to kill//   
Michael searched his memory for some incident that would fit the three-word clue Kitt had given him. The club, the IQ place....   
//No, Kitt. They took you from me and reprogrammed you. You had no choice but you fought them and you won. You didn't touch me.//   
There was a pause, another heart-wrenching sob. //poisoned you//   
Again, Michael searched his memory for the reference. Mexico City, the Orchids.   
//They injected me while I was with them. You could not have ever stopped them. You got me home. You kept me alive. You saved my life Kitt. I could never repay you or love you enough. I can only try.//   
//imprisoned//   
It was a cry of guilty anguish, but Michael refused to give up. He knew Kitt could not win this. Kitt had never failed him and it was a knowledge that was deep in his heart.   
//A thousand times, each time my own, often stupid fault and you always, *always* came to my rescue.//   
//no weapon no kill no hurt can't.... can't....//   
Suddenly, Michael reached out, across the gap between them, using the anger and pain that had fueled the outburst that had sent Kitt to this place to bring him back. He caught Kitt in his arms, holding him, pulling him close and tight, hanging on as Kitt screamed and fought against him. He soothed muttering words that meant nothing and were everything, aware only of his partner's fight for freedom and his own determination not to let go.   
Exhausted, hurting, unable to fight any longer, Kitt gave up. He sank down, and Michael followed him, holding him tight, stopping him from falling.   
//I'm not letting go of you, Kitt. I love you//   
//what did I do?//   
//you did nothing//   
//then why? must have hurt someone must have done something wrong I'm not a weapon.... I couldn't ever be..... please don't let them//   
//I won't I promise they won't touch you ever again you're my partner they'll never take you from me//   
//failed//   
//no never you never failed anyone//   
//why sell? why?//   
//ssh.... it's okay won't let them near you//   
//why?//   
It was one last sob of anguish before Kitt collapsed, only barely allowing Michael to comfort him, to cradle him. Slowly, they rose to a safe place where the link was strong. Karr slowly pulled back first out of Michael's mind, if that was indeed where he had been, and then out of Kitt's CPU, returning to himself and his partner.   
Nick was there waiting for him, and for now he accepted his partner's strength and support. Exhaustion and stress won out as he shut down, rested in Nick's strong hold.

* * *

Michael felt weary as he finally opened his eyes, his thoughts moving like lead in water, sinking into unknown depths. Kitt was more or less resting, but his own mind was on fire with what had occurred. Kitt was blaming himself for so much, things he would never have been able to influence anyway, like human stupidity – his partner's stupidity when he sometimes ran into a trap set for him. And his slipping control had set Kitt off.   
Michael growled softly. No, Nick's cursed silence about this had set it off! If Nick had told him earlier, if he had known what this was all about, Kitt would not have lost it so badly!   
_But if you had known, you would have reacted the same way, just earlier_, a voice reminded him. _And Kitt might not even be here now. He would have slipped forever._   
Michael hissed angrily. No! Nick had purposefully hidden the truth about the whole experiments, he had kept them in the dark! He had known, goddamnit!! He had known! For how long? Michael didn't know, but probably for a while. And why hadn't he said a word? Because he wanted Kitt to be stronger? No! Most likely because he had not trusted Michael to handle it!   
_You didn't handle it_   
He poured more negative emotions into his now considerable fury. That he wasn't able to think straight after the ordeal inside the implant only added to it. He walked outside – and immediately caught sight of Nicholas MacKenzie. The dark-haired man stood only a few feet away from the quay wall, now turning as he heard Michael approach. He frowned as he realized the dark expression on his friend's face.   
"Michael?"   
"Why?" Michael demanded.   
Nick's frown deepened. "Why what?"   
"Why did you hide the truth?" Michael demanded furiously.   
"I didn't hide it, Michael. I just knew that it wasn't time for you, both of you, to know it," Nicholas said calmly.   
"What a load of rubbish!" Michael exploded. "You kept me from knowing why she had done this to Kitt! You hid the truth! I had to hear it from Devon!"   
"Michael...." Nick tried again.   
"Shut up! You said you wanted to help, but you kept the most important part to yourself!"   
Nicholas looked at him with cold blue eyes. "I did it because neither of you had been able to take it. You saw what happened.... "   
"Because I had no time to prepare!"   
"Do you think you would have had any more time to prepare for your own anger a few days earlier?" Nick snapped. "You would have reacted the same way, Michael! And it would have been worse!"   
"How can you tell? How can you know me, MacKenzie?" Michael hissed. "You know nothing! Nothing at all! You knew why she had done it and you kept me in the dark!"   
"For your own good! And Kitt's!" Nick argued.   
"I thought you were my friend, but you are not better than the others!" Michael accused and saw with satisfaction how Nicholas flinched. "And keep Karr away from Kitt!" he went on, not caring where he hit. "Just keep both away!"   
Nick's face was a mask of stone. "Michael, you don't know what you are saying...."   
"I know very well! The moment we can, we are leaving!"   
"Kitt wouldn't survive it."   
Michael's eyes were alight with fury. "He has a better chance of survival away from here than he has staying! Maybe Karr has influenced him all the time!"   
"Michael, listen!"   
In a way he saw it coming and he could have done something, but he didn't. Michael's fist connected with Nick's chin and sent him stumbling back, pain shooting from the abused area of his face. He reigned in his natural response – a counterattack – and tamed his killer instinct. Michael didn't know what he was doing, but nevertheless, even though Nick knew it, the words had hurt him. They had pierced his armor of indifference. Now Michael stood with his hands curled into fists, breathing hard, face contorted in rage. It was a rage not at Nick but the world in general, the world who had done this to him and Kitt, especially Kitt....   
"I understand," Nick whispered and turned, walking away.   


Karr was heavily confused, unable to decide on an appropriate action for fully two seconds. Finally he did and silently moved away from Kitt, who was resting and had barely stirred throughout the outbreak. He left the warehouse, ignoring the still fuming form of Michael Knight, and followed his partner, who had come quite some way.   
"Nicholas?"   
No answer. Nick was walking in measured, control steps, his body rigid with anger, face set into a mask Karr knew only too well. He increased speed a bit and stopped in front of Nick, opening his door.   
Nick looked at him, then wordlessly got inside, closing the door. Karr left control over the car to him and Nick accelerated, getting as much distance as possible between him and the warehouse.

* * *

A lone figure was jogging along the well-trodden path, chest heaving in regular intervals, his body moving like a machine, always the same speed, always the same motions. The man was dressed in a dark blue sweat suit, appearing completely normal. Only if someone had taken a closer look would he have seen the tiny metal pebble in his ear and the equally tiny microphone attached to his throat. And the watcher would have seen the silent anger burning in the clear blue eyes as well, the sweat covered face a mask of fury directed at the runner himself. But no one came so close, mainly because he was all alone on the track.   
"It is not your fault," Karr sounded in Nick's ear.   
"I kept it to myself," Nick growled while starting another round.   
"Because you wanted to help them. If you had told Michael sooner..."   
"He would not have heard it from Devon!" Nick hissed. "I was a fool to allow this conversation! I should have known!"   
"You couldn't have. No one could."   
"Devon was explaining his actions, Karr! He would sooner or later say he didn't know she was going to sell Kitt off! Shit, I was so stupid!"   
Nicholas increased his speed, burning off his fury, one directed purely at himself. Michael's accusations rang in his ears and whenever he thought of Kitt he saw the AI screaming in terror, slamming into Karr, nightmares returning full force. And he saw the tiny red scanner light that had so bravely lit up, die down again.   
Everything had been destroyed.   
All their work, all their success.   
Because of him.   
Nick stopped, breathing hard, staring into the darkening sky. He had had to get out of the warehouse, out of his home, away from Michael's accusing face. Running had always been a way to soothe his strained nerves to burn off excess energy, but not today. Today it somehow didn't help. He had considered going down to the gym, but taking one of the body bags apart wouldn't help; especially since Joey had warned him about it. Nick owed him one already. He jogged slowly back to the waiting Stealth, leaning against his partner.   
"My fault," he muttered.   
"No," Karr contradicted.   
"Karr, I could have told him! It might have hit him half as bad as when Devon did! He didn't have to hear it from Miles!"   
"It would have hit him just as badly."   
Anger rose inside the human. "I destroyed it all! You and Kitt had come so far! He was actually driving on his own!" He hit Karr's side, wincing.   
"Thank you," Karr muttered dryly and as if in an afterthought he added, "Ouch."   
Nick cursed softly again.   
"Nick, it wasn't your fault. Nothing was. It could have hit any time, any place."   
"What are you? My shrink?" MacKenzie snarled.   
"No, the voice of reason."   
Nick snorted.   
"Can we go home now?"   
Nick pushed away from the car and paced restlessly. He was still not calmed enough to face Michael or anyone else, and he didn't feel up to seeing Kitt's silent, hurting form again. He had completely shut down again, just like after the incident. Days of work undone. All for nothing.   
"You go if you want to. I need some more time alone," he finally muttered and walked off down the path leading back to the street.   
Karr started his engine and slowly followed his partner. "Where do you want to go?"   
"No idea. Maybe Ed's."   
Nick felt Karr's wince and smiled wryly. Karr didn't have good relations to Ed Hallston, mostly because Ed liked to tease the AI to the limit, always dancing on the fine line between life and death when it came to Karr's temper. Hallston was Karr's technician, the one who MacKenzie called upon if he needed servicing for the computer electronics he couldn't service himself.   
"Get back to Kitt. He needs you."   
"Not right now." Karr sounded slightly disappointed, even hurt. Nick felt more guilt rise inside of him. If he had just told Michael! If he had slowly and carefully explained it to him!   
Karr sped up and nudged Nick gently, making the ex-agent stumble as the Stealth's nose connected with his knees. Nick whirled around.   
"Stop that! What is it with you! Would you mind leaving me alone just for now?"   
"No."   
"Why?!" he exploded.   
"Because your emotional condition is far from stable," Karr told him levelly.   
"I know what my emotional condition is!" Nick hissed, infuriated. "And it isn't getting better with your behavior! I need some time alone and I know Michael wouldn't be happy to see my face again in the next few hours. You get back and take care of Kitt. I'll be home... sometime." Nick turned to leave again, but Karr suddenly shot forward and blocked his way. "I'm not leaving you alone."   
The ex-agent sighed deeply. "You know, I appreciate a lot of changes that have happened to you lately, but you don't have to stick to me like a piece of old chewing gum!"   
"I'm not."   
"Karr, please!" Nick exploded.   
They still need your help>   
MacKenzie shook his head and walked around the Stealth. Karr sat there, watching, then sighed. Nick was stubborn and maybe he was right to a degree. Michael Knight was furious at him for hiding the truth from him. He put in a gear and slowly rolled off, keeping a mental eye on his partner as he started to jog again, down the street.

* * *

Michael felt alone. The warehouse was dark and silent, and it felt so empty. Justin had driven off to shop for some food they needed, taking the motorbike with the large, boxy cases to stow the food in. Nick was away... and he had been ever since Michael had truly lost it and had said those accusing words. Now he was ashamed of himself. He had started to realize why Nick had done it, why he had shut up. The reason and the effect of his knowledge sat just in front of him. Michael screwed his eyes shut.   
One slip.   
One crack in the wall around his negative emotions.   
All had poured out, had hit Kitt, had driven him back all the way he had managed to come, had destroyed everything. Nothing and no one had been able to hold him, had been able to stop the self-destruction. Now Kitt was wrapped up in on himself, shaking, whimpering, clinging to Michael but also fearing any of the anger coming from his partner. Michael forced his negative emotions down again, had taken his frightened partner into his arms and was soothing him as he had done so many days ago.   
The automatic garage doors hummed softly and opened, and Michael discovered Karr rolling in, as always in silent mode. As the Stealth came closer he also saw that he was alone. Nick was not with him. Karr parked beside Kitt, shutting his engine down, and silence settled once more.   
"Where is Nick?" Michael asked softly.   
"Out," Karr answered levelly.   
Michael closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, feeling like screaming. Nick had sent Karr back while he was staying away. MacKenzie had done so much for them! He had protected them, given them shelter, had talked to Devon... all he had done had been to protect; never with malicious intent. And Michael had accused him of deliberately keeping important information to himself.   
"Michael?"   
The soft voice startled him and he turned around, discovering Bonnie standing behind the couch. "Hi, Bon," he said tiredly.   
"How are you two?"   
Michael sighed and unfolded from the couch. "He is unresponsive. It's like back then.... just worse. Now he isn't sending out the pain or the question of 'Why'."   
"What is he sending?" Bonnie wanted to know, stepping beside him.   
"I'm not sure. It's nothing I can translate into a human emotion." He rubbed his eyes. "He won't even let me close!"   
She snaked an arm around his waist and hugged him close. Michael took her into his arms, resting his chin on her head, trembling. He knew Bonnie could feel his tenseness, the tremors running through his body.   
"I made a mistake," Michael murmured, relaxing a bit under Bonnie's soothing strokes over his back. "I accused Nick of betraying me, of keeping back the truth on purpose. I never realized what I was doing when I lost it until it was too late!" Tears sprang into his eyes. "Oh, God, he tried to help and I destroyed what we had created in minutes! He told me to keep it down! He warned me! I never listened."   
"You broke under the pressure, Michael," Bonnie said softly. "You are only human and your had reached the limit of what you could take. Nicholas understands."   
Michael sighed softly. "He isn't home yet; Karr is. I think that says enough. He is the only ally we have and a friend. What if I destroyed it all?"   
Bonnie stepped back, holding Michael's arms and looking into his eyes. "Michael, Nick is under as much pressure and stress as you were and still are. Maybe he needs to steam off as well, get some of that pressure out of him. He will be back and then you can talk. For now you should concentrate on Kitt."   
He sighed again and finally nodded. "Stay?" he asked softly.   
She nodded and sat down beside him on the couch, leaning closer, savoring his nearness.

* * *

Nick sat outside in the damp air, watching the first rays of the morning sun creep over the old harbor. Everything was silent, only the surf disrupting the quiet night. Now that the sun was rising, sea gulls were waking, starting into the air, gliding on the currents of the wind. Their cries were far away though. Nick had returned back to the warehouse about an hour ago, feeling tired, exhausted, but his mind had not quieting down. After he had kicked Karr out of his mind and bodily back to Kitt, he had walked aimlessly for some time, but had found his steps had taken him to a friend's place. Molly wasn't really a friend; not in the sense of the word. She had been in the same business he was still in, someone he could fall back on for help when he needed it, but she was not someone he would automatically call 'friend'. He had few of those. Molly fell into the category of an 'ally'.   
She hadn't asked any questions when he had appeared on her doorstep that late and they had gone down to a bar owned by one of Molly's friends. They had exchanged a few meaningless pleasantries. Nick never talked about business, but Molly had felt he had been struck by something.   
"Nick?" she had asked when he had finally said good-bye.   
"Yes?"   
"Let it out, then forget it ever happened." Then she had left him alone.   
Nick sighed now and watched the orange disk of the sun creep up over the horizon. Let it out.... He had tried. He had tried forcing the anger building inside himself to dissipate by burning it off, but it was still there, no longer as strong but still there.   
If he had just said something.....   
An almost inaudible whisper let him flinch and his head snapped around. He discovered a black shadow slowly moving around the corner, completely soundless except for the tiny crackle of tires scraping over gravel. The Stealth moved toward him, then stopped, prow almost touching him. Nick felt Karr's gentle probe and rested his hand on the smooth hood, feeling the warmth of the engine under his palm.   
"Hi," he murmured.   
"You were gone for a long time," Karr said neutrally.   
"Lost my way," Nick muttered.   
"Michael Knight is asleep. He has quieted down."   
MacKenzie sighed. But had he? He leaned against the Stealth, watching the sun rise. Karr sat silently with him. Finally, after debating with himself for almost an eternity, Nicholas pushed himself away from his partner and walked into the warehouse. Karr followed.

* * *

Michael heard the doors open and was on his feet in a flash. Karr had left over an hour ago, without a comment just as usual, and Michael had felt his hopes rise. He had hoped that maybe Karr was looking for Nick or that Nick had called for him. Now the black Stealth was coming back and Michael felt his stomach clench as he discovered the silent figure following him. Nicholas was dressed in a jogging outfit, his face set into an unreadable mask. And this face featured a rather obvious bruise, starting at his chin and going up the left cheek. Michael winced. His knuckles still hurt.   
Their eyes met and for the first time Michael saw something other than control, coldness or restraint in the ice blue. He saw a strange kind of worry, anger and indecision.   
"Nick...." he started.   
Nicholas shook his head and held up one hand. Michael stopped. "I apologize for my actions," he now said. "What I did was wrong and I should not have kept you in the dark. You were right about that."   
"No!" Michael interrupted angrily. "Don't take the blame, Nick! I know why you did it and I finally came to realize it! You knew what would happen and it happened because I couldn't control my shields. All went through to Kitt and he .... he lost it." He evaded the blue eyes. "Because I lost it. I'm sorry about what I said... what I did...." He risked a look at the ugly bruise.   
Nick shook his head. "I know what you are feeling, what you felt.... I would have felt the same."   
"But you would have had the control to stop it," Michael muttered, shaking his head.   
"Maybe. Then again, maybe not. Not when it concerns something like this..... If it had been Karr, I would have had the same problems."   
Michael looked up, surprise flashing over his face. Nicholas smiled ever-so-slightly.   
"Listen, I apologize," Michael then said sincerely. "I didn't mean what I said."   
Nick met his eyes. "Oh, yes, you did."   
"Nick....."   
Nicholas shook his head once more. "I know, I know. You didn't mean it, but you felt it. Please believe me that I want to help. Whatever I do, it's not to hurt either of you. I don't ask you to trust me, just give me the benefit of a doubt."   
"But I do trust you, Nick. You proved yourself as a friend," Michael said softly.   
MacKenzie flinched slightly and shook his head.   
"And don't tell me I shouldn't trust you," Michael added. "I do. I don't care what you were, Nick. I know what you are and you are my friend. Kitt's friend. An ally we can trust and someone we need."   
Nick looked slightly shocked. "Michael...."   
"Why do you evade friendship?" Michael asked straightforward. "You did so much only a friend would do and even after I accused you of betrayal... you didn't just leave. And I know you thought about it."   
"No," Nick answered quietly. "If you decided to leave, I wouldn't stop you. But I wouldn't leave you alone."   
Michael was strangely touched by this, especially coming from the man he knew as a loner. "Thanks." He stretched out one hand. "Start again?"   
Nicholas took the offered hand. "No, continue where we left off." He smiled, then winced as it pulled on his bruise. "How is Kitt?" he wanted to know.   
"Resting."   
Nick nodded. "Good. You should do the same."   
Michael sighed. "Yeah, maybe. And so should you."   
Another smile twitched Nick's lips. "I have work to do." He started to walk over to the work area. Karr was again parked beside his brother but as Nick approached he clicked the door open. Nick stopped and Michael could see that there was a silent communication going on. Nick's eyes told about it. Finally he sighed, shook his head, and climbed in. Karr darkened the windows as he rolled back to his brother.   
Michael smiled slightly, then settled back on the couch, close to his own partner, falling into a light doze.

*

Karr was wide awake, partially watching over Kitt but mostly concentrating on Nicholas. He was finally resting, though unable to let go completely, and it was a good sign. His mind was much calmer now, almost back to normal. Karr was used to Nick's calm, controlled presence, and the uproar he had faced was so unusual it frightened him to a degree. He carefully reached out and touched Nick's mind, reassuring himself of his partner's presence. Lately he had grown extremely dependent on him, someone he had loathed to be connected to in the far past. Now, life without Nick was something he didn't dare to imagine. In a way, Kitt had shown him what the link meant; it was something he owed his brother more than he would ever be able to repay.   
Nick moved faintly and curled up on the seat. Karr kept watching, hiding his smile. Yes, something new had developed between him and Nick throughout the ordeal of the last few days, something he was afraid of but simultaneously welcomed because it changed too much. One day he would have to thank Kitt for it, even if his younger brother wouldn't understand what for.

* * *

John Landes parked his car outside the building fitting the address he had been given over the Internet. West Archerhall Street. He knew where the mail had come from and it was one he had anxiously waited for for days. The reply had been as short as it had been full of hope for Landes. Michael Knight wanted to meet him.   
The building was an empty house at the end of a curved street, for sale, colored in a light blue. A verandah was in front of it, featuring a wooden swing and empty plant pots. The grass was trimmed and the small trees were blooming. He walked over to the door and found it open. Landes pushed the white door wide open and looked around. The room was empty except for a few pieces of furniture, all covered with linen. Carefully he stepped inside, the floor boards creaking softly.   
"Michael?" he asked into the silence.   
A shadowy figure appeared in the doorway leading into the next room. John recognized the tall, slender frame immediately and smiled in relief.   
"Hello," he greeted the man, closing the door after him.   
"Hello, John," Michael answered.   
Landes winced as he heard the voice. Gone was the strong, amiable tone, the smile hidden in it, the cheerfulness when he met someone. As Michael stepped closer he also saw how thin he had grown, his face bearing a haggard expression, the eyes haunted, the cheeks slightly sunken. A shadow seemed to lie over the whole face.   
"Thanks for accepting this appointment." John looked around and found some covered chairs. He gestured over to them and Michael shrugged, sitting down on the covered chair. "I've heard a lot from many sides," Landes went on, "and the board is currently in uproar, one created by Jennifer."   
Michael's eyes flashed at the name and John saw a deep hatred in there; one he understood to a degree. He had heard a lot of versions, true, but all told of Kitt screaming and shrieking like a wounded, panicky animal, one tortured and confused, one trying to flee but unable to.   
"You know what Devon proposed?"   
"Yes."   
Landes nodded. "Good. The board is still discussing it. They know my opinion, which is why I'm here." He smiled quickly. "I want to know what happened, Michael. Your version of it. You've been together with Kitt since the incident and you have the most insight."   
"Insight," Michael snarled. "I wouldn't call it insight! I call it a nightmare!"   
"What happened?"   
And Michael told him in a tone that suggested barely controlled anger. John listened quietly, taking mental notes. And his ears perked up when Michael said, "You know what it feels like to be caught in those nightmares?!" Landes was sure he had just slipped something; something important.   
"You felt his nightmares?" he asked carefully when Michael had stopped.   
Michael blinked, caught off-guard. "I.... I can imagine what it is like" he then muttered. "Kitt and I are close."   
"Not, that's not what you said. I know you are close to Kitt, I know you are best friends, partners.... You said you felt his nightmares...." John frowned slightly and suddenly realization hit him. "Oh my god! The implant!"   
"What implant?" Michael snapped.   
Landes' smile was gentle and knowing. "Michael, I was there when the idea of the AI was developed; I was there all the way. I know what Wilton wanted and what failed. I'm not so sure about this failure any more, am I right?" Defiant blue-gray eyes met him. Michael's face was set in a mask of denial. "Michael," he continued, "I won't use this against you or Kitt. I think it is a wonderful, beautiful thing if it worked, but it also puts you right in the front row when it comes to Kitt's terror and pain, correct?"   
Michael stared at him for some more time, then he finally sighed. "Completely," he muttered. "His nightmares.... he is in such pain... was in such pain. John, he tried to kill himself!"   
Landes sat back, shocked. "Suicide? He tried to take his life!?"   
"Yes," Michael whispered, rubbing his temples.   
"How is he?" John wanted to know, severely shaken.   
Michael shook his head. "Getting better. He has a lot of support. But it was bad, really bad. We nearly lost him...." His voice trailed off.   
John watched him, noted all the lines of pain around his mouth and eyes, and he knew Michael had gone through more than anyone might ever be able to imagine. "Michael, I want you to know that I support Devon's proposal, but it will take more time to convince the board, maybe work out a new contract for you concerning FLAG. But we will get this solved somehow."   
"I won't go back!" Michael snarled.   
"I'm not saying you have to. Not now. Jennifer is still on the war path and even if you have the best protection, and I know you have, she would eventually try it again." He regarded Michael closely. "Is it true about KARR? He is protecting Kitt? Devon mentioned he does...."   
Michael nodded hesitantly. "Yes. He won't let anyone close to him he doesn't know or trust. Kitt owes him a lot, sanity-wise as well. I know it sounds strange, but it's true."   
"Call yourself lucky that you have those friends, Michael."   
"I know." He wanted to add that he wouldn't have needed them so badly, that Kitt wouldn't be needing the constant care and support he now relied on, if it hadn't been for a member of the FLAG board. He kept quiet.   
Silence settled between them and Michael briefly closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. "Jennifer charged me with theft," he finally said.   
"Oh, I know. She is grasping for straws." Landes smiled.   
"I wouldn't call those charges straws! This is serious!"   
"And I seriously doubt anyone could find either you or Kitt, or even Nick." Landes raised an eyebrow. "I know Nicholas MacKenzie and I knew the moment he entered the stage, we had lost."   
Michael exploded from the chair, pacing restlessly. "She nearly killed my partner! She froze him! She set him on fire! She tried to attach some kind of electrode to control his actions! She had the guts to walk in and try to take him!" All his anger poured out of him. "I won't work for some one who would do this to a living being! She tortured him, for god's sake   
! And why?! Because she wanted to sell him to the military! The *military*!"   
John let the anger wash over him. He understood Michael completely. He had gotten to know Kitt. He knew how human he was, how gentle, how caring. And Jennifer had willfully tried to destroy this being, had nearly shattered his soul. He would survive, maybe he would heal, but he knew Kitt would never be the same again. His trust had been betrayed by those he loved. If not for Michael Knight, for the link to his driver, John suspected Kitt would already be gone.   
"The board doesn't appreciate her moves and no one had an idea why she ordered the tests. No one knew the military was in on it. She is losing, Michael, I can tell you that, but I can't guarantee for the change of ownership. At least in a way you might expect it."   
"I won't take him back to her, John!" Michael declared furiously. "She won't ever lay a finger on him again! She won't get close enough to read his license plate ever again!"   
Landes nodded. "I understand and she won't. She nearly destroyed what we worked for so long and so hard, she was about to destroy the Foundation."   
"To hell with the Foundation! She nearly killed a living being!" Michael lost his temper once more.   
"I know, Michael. I know Kitt, I have met him, I know what he is. He is more than a machine," John appeased him. "But most of the board does not see him like that. For them he is a multi-million machine, a tool, and they will act accordingly. I'm trying to balance what I know with what the others know. It's difficult, but I can do it. Just trust me so far, Michael."   
Michael's lips were a fine line. "I don't trust anyone any more."   
"You have friends. You just have to realize who they are."   
"My real friends proved their friendship lately," Michael ground out. "Hell, I trust Karr more than I trust you, Devon or anyone on the board!"   
John nodded. "I expect nothing else. Just give me that much credit. I will fight for you. Nick trusts me at least that far or he wouldn't have set up this meeting."   
Michael rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, I know." He sighed deeply. "Sorry, John. I didn't want to yell."   
"It's okay, Michael." Landes rose as well, hands stuffed in his pockets, and walked over to the window looking out to the street. His eyes narrowed as he discovered a black sports car parked on the other side. He hadn't seen it before. "The board meets again tomorrow," he said calmly. "I will keep you up-to-date. I know how to get a mail to Nick, wherever he is hiding out." A smile flashed over his face.   
"Thank you." Michael sounded tired, totally exhausted.   
"Can I invite you for a cup of coffee? Maybe dinner?"   
Michael shook his head. "No. I need to get back."   
Landes nodded. "I understand." He stretched out his hand and Michael took it after a while. "You have my promise that I will do everything in my power, Michael. Everything."   
"Thanks."   
John watched him go and then left himself. He had a lot to think about.

*

Michael opened the door to the Stealth and tiredly sank into the seat, closing his eyes, for a moment just sitting there. Karr was silent, just like he had been throughout most of the journey. It had been a strange feeling sitting inside Nicholas' car, knowing about a year ago he would have immediately declared him the enemy, now having an ally in him; Kitt's brother. Finally Michael sighed and opened his eyes again. He ignited the engine of the strange car and left the empty building. He was so tired. His anger had drained him.   
"How is he?" Michael asked quietly.   
"Distressed."   
"I'm going to drop the block."   
Karr did not respond to that. Readying himself for any onslaught, Michael dropped the blocks he had erected in his mind, blocks to prevent the anger, he knew would come out at his meeting with John Landes, from hurting Kitt. His partner was there waiting for him, aching to be back in the warmth Michael constantly gave him. It had been a frightening experience, but as they had all explained to the AI, it was a necessary one. Karr had kept his own link with Kitt completely open, and Kitt had stayed close to him while his link to Michael had been quiet. By no means had Michael cut him off entirely, he had still been able to feel Kitt there with him, and Kitt had not felt that Michael had gone. But their contact recently had been intensely close, and Kitt still needed that very much. He swept Kitt up, holding him tight, warming him with his presence.   
//got you here now//   
//missed you//   
Kitt snuggled into Michael's embrace, still with a tendril of his presence wrapped around that of his brother through the other link. His support system. Kitt was infinitely glad of both of them.   
All of a sudden Karr switched on 'Auto Pilot' and Michael raised an eyebrow in surprise, but surrendered control of the Stealth - one he doubted ever having - to the AI. He leaned back, enjoyed the scenery and drifted off.   


Karr monitored Michael Knight's life signs until he was asleep, nodding to himself. Kitt was still close to him and he enjoyed the bright warmth of his brother. It was so new and yet so familiar, and he bathed in it while it lasted. He had no illusions about the future. He knew what he was, he knew what Kitt was, and the moment Kitt was back to his old strength he would retreat. It was the only logical way, the only logical conclusion.   
Now he steered the Stealth effortlessly and smoothly through the city, watching for any shadows on his trail, but no one followed them.   
"We are coming home," Karr sent via the com link to his driver.   
Nicholas acknowledged briefly, not asking any questions.   
The Stealth disappeared in the traffic.

* * *

Quinn Cambell enjoyed the evening atmosphere in the old house, stirring her tea as she watched the world outside the window fade into the twilight of approaching night. The day had been hectic enough and she wanted nothing to disturb the peace of the room. The other members of the board had retreated to either their respective rooms or had gathered in the main room. She had not joined them and someone else had joined her a few minutes earlier, silently taking his place next to her at the fireplace. Wood crackled as it burned and it was the only sound for a while.   
"How did your meeting go?" Quinn finally asked into the silence.   
"Better than I thought. He is angry, I know he is hurting, and he has been through more than I thought possible." John sighed deeply. "Quinn, we not only hurt Kitt, we hurt his driver as well. You should have seen his face. I've never seen him like this before. All the cheerfulness, all the life I used to see in his eyes, is gone. He looked like a walking nightmare."   
"Who is protecting them?" Quinn wanted to know. "Nicholas?"   
John Landes nodded. "Yes."   
"I didn't know he was back."   
"No one knew. If it hadn't been for this.... incident, we would never have heard a peep."   
Quinn smiled. "Wilton thought much of the young man when he chose him. He spoke very highly of him when we talked."   
"I never understood what he saw in him, to be completely honest. I read the files and all that came to mind was 'assassin'. A government paid one, but still a trained killer." John met her eyes and saw Quinn smile. "Oh, there is a lot more beneath that. Training can hide the natural facts. Nicholas is very well trained but that wasn't what attracted Wilton's curiosity. I know nothing personal about the young man, mind. Wilton kept it all to himself. But I know he saw beneath the hard shell, and seeing what he is doing now, I believe there is much more."   
John nodded silently. "And the moment he decided to protect Michael and Kitt, we lost."   
"No, we gained. We won an ally who is willing to risk everything to keep the two most valuable members of this Foundation alive," Quinn contradicted, sipping her tea. "So he also has the KARR AI? Somehow I'm not surprised. Wilton teamed them up; it had to happen one day or another, though we always firmly believed KARR was finally dead."   
John played with his spoon. "It's a dangerous mix."   
"One that is Kitt's only chance of continued survival as long as the board has not come to a decision. You know I respect Kitt as an entity. He is fascinating." Quinn smiled slightly.   
Landes chuckled, then grew serious. "The decision of this board also holds power over the future of the Foundation. If Nick doesn't like our decision, we will never see Michael or Kitt again. I wasn't joking about him being the best in the business."   
"I know. He is."   
Silence settled again, both lost in their thoughts. The board would meet again tomorrow morning. Quinn knew they wouldn't reach a decision by tomorrow either, but maybe the others had had some time to think.   
"Will you talk to Michael again?" she now asked.   
"I don't think so. Not if Nick doesn't let me. I could try email." He shrugged.   
Quinn nodded. "He will somehow find out, no doubt about it." She smiled gently.   
They spent the remainder of the evening in companionable silence, both knowing that Michael and Kitt were in good hands and safe from Jennifer Knight, but both knowing that whatever the board was about to decide, it was their future.

* * *

Two days had passed since Michael had met John Landes and except for a few more nightmares Kitt had quieted down considerably. Maybe because Michael had started to feel calmer as well. Nick had once mentioned that their moods were influencing the other and that if Michael continued to worry and be tense, Kitt would never find his own peace and heal. So Michael had started to relax. It helped that he had a lot of help when it came to Kitt and Bonnie had made it her personal goal to relax her 'favorite driver'.   
Right now Michael was sitting outside the warehouse, enjoying the rare inner peace he felt, watching the dawn as the sun rose. Kitt was with him, awake, sharing Michael's strength and relaxation.   
"Good morning," a voice startled him and he looked up from where he sat.   
Bonnie stood next to him, holding two cups of coffee. She held out one to Michael and he took it with a smile.   
"You are up early," she said, yawning a bit as she sat down beside him.   
Michael smiled. "Couldn't sleep anymore and I didn't want to disturb the others."   
"I don't think you'd disturb Nick. He's been up since early morning."   
"Bonnie, we have early morning," Michael teased her.   
She gave him a friendly elbow in the ribs. "Cut it out. You know what I mean!"   
Michael hugged her with one arm and she leaned into his embrace. Yes, he knew. Nick had either pulled another all-nighter or he had slept little once more. Sometimes Michael wondered how MacKenzie could live on so little sleep.   
"How is Kitt?" Bonnie asked after a while.   
"Calm. Calmer than ever." A soft smile played over his lips.   
Bonnie snaked an arm around Michael's waist and snuggled into his embrace. "I was so afraid we'd lose him.... that I'd lose both of you," she whispered, her voice catching.   
Michael held her tightly, placing a kiss on her head. He didn't want to try and make light of this by using phrases like 'But everything is okay now' or something along that line. Nothing was okay right now. They were still alive, Kitt was healing, but the memories...the consequences... their whole lives.... everything had been changed irrevocably.   
"What now?" Bonnie suddenly asked.   
"What now what?" Michael echoed.   
"What do we do now? We can't hide forever. Jennifer will do everything to get Kitt back."   
"I know. She already mobilized the State Police."   
Bonnie drew back, shock in her eyes. "What?!"   
Michael smiled humorlessly. "Nick found out through one of his many friends. He said not to worry. I guess we should do just that. And you know that Devon is trying to get the board to sign ownership of Kitt over to me."   
"She'll never let that happen! Not in a million years!"   
"Maybe. Then again, maybe not. She didn't exactly make friends and we are backed up by John Landes, no less."   
Bonnie sighed. "Still... she is a member of the board as well.... she can influence those who believe her empty phrases."   
"There aren't many. I think she lost the respect of the board when she tried to sell Kitt."   
A slight surge of panic flared inside Michael and he calmed it easily. By now Kitt was only reacting to certain recalled memories in quick panic attacks, nothing major, and nothing that would ever last. It was like a subconscious reaction, like someone's fear of a dentist.   
Bonnie leaned back against Michael and they watched the sun rise, the first rays touching the harbor front. Michael liked it here. It was so unofficial, not so overpowering as the old mansion, not so formal and not so controlled. This place was far away from 'civilization', it was simply a place to 'be' and to hide out when you wanted to be alone. He understood Nick's preference for this warehouse. Kitt sent a wave of agreement. He liked it here as well, he liked the space, and he knew he was safe here. It was good to know.   
Hearing footsteps Michael looked to the left and discovered Nick jogging down the quay road toward them. He was drenched in sweat and breathing hard. Michael guessed he must have come quite a distance.   
"Morning," he greeted their ally.   
Nick smiled. "Sorry to disturb you," he said instead of a greeting, smirking, and then proceeding into the warehouse.   
Michael chuckled and Bonnie grinned.   
"At least he apologized," she joked.   
Michael tickled her and she squealed.   


Nick, who was stretching and trying to loosen up his aching muscles smiled involuntarily at the sound. Things were going back to normal, slowly but surely. Good.   
"Good morning, sleeping beauty," he greeted his partner, feeling Karr go on-line completely, rising out of his semi-aware recharge state. Nick only received a low rumble in return and he grinned. "Don't we all hate Monday mornings?"   
Karr used the neuro implant link to send another rumble, accompanied by a wave of annoyance. Nick went up the stairs, taking two at a time, heading for the shower. He wished the early morning jogging trip had had the wished for result. Aside from being a bit tired he was still tense and wired. Sighing he closed the bathroom door behind him and prepared for a nice, hot shower.

* * *

Sixteen hours later the usual night calmness had settled over the garage area of the warehouse and only a few lights were on, one illuminating the rest area where Nicholas was up as usual while the rest of the inhabitants of the hide-out were asleep. He didn't know if he would pull another all-nighter, but he was too agitated to sleep. It was an emotional agitation seeping into his mind, making it hard for him to calm down enough to be really tired. The last few days had been straining, something he would not voluntarily admit, and he had never handled a case like this before. And it wasn't a case. This was something personal, something he couldn't just file away or regard with neutral eyes. He had used all available contacts to keep an eye on the State Police investigations and on Jennifer Knight as well. He was no longer just a visitor in FLAGNet; he was a resident. He knew everything going on in there and he had set up several monitoring programs which he checked in irregular intervals.   
Kitt was in rest mode, silent and from outside looking almost peaceful. Karr was monitoring him, but he had retreated out of his younger brother's CPU to get some well-needed distance. It was not easy; it was almost too easy to fall into the trap of personal involvement and Nicholas was currently failing to get out again. Every event pulled him deeper inside. Every nightmare made it more of an ordeal to stay out of the events around him. He had stopped being only a watcher when he had hacked into FLAGNet, he knew. It had started when he had seen what Jennifer Knight had done to Kitt. Anger cooked inside of him and he knew that should he ever return to the estate, she better not be there.   
Karr was trying to shut down to recharge, but he was unwilling to do so. Since Kitt's last attack of hysteria he had found his own CPU in uproar, worked up over the events, unable to get a clear thought. He tried to shield at least Nick because his partner was under enough stress already, but it was growing more and more difficult. Karr's shields were thinning, cracking or already cracked in so many places, he was unable to repair them. Things were leaking. Old things. Dark things. Memories he hated but still had. Memories he had wished could be erased but which were so much part of him, it would be like killing himself.   
He shuddered and tried to whip up some kind of defense against the age-old memories. It was like trying to remove water from a sinking ship with a sieve. Karr whimpered as the first black ball of past memories brushed by him and withdrew. Desperately he slammed a block into place where the private channel and the link to Kitt existed. At least that worked. He didn't want Kitt to suffer this.   
Rage.   
It was the first to hit and Karr shuddered, feeling himself slip.   
Death.   
He cried soundlessly, closing his virtual eyes against the horrors in his own mind. Memories swamped him, took over, drove him past the edge and over it. But he didn't fall. He was suspended in limbo, witnessing every tid-bit of memory from a time he had been KARR.   
Anger.   
Fury.   
Blood.   
He fell back, assaulted by too much all of a sudden. Shaking badly he tried to force the images away.   
Mindless fury.   
Kill!   
He cried, flinging the memories away.   
NO!   
But it was too late.   


Kitt was resting, and into the incredible feeling of peace, something that had finally settled after his last nightmare attack, came the strange feeling of something being profoundly wrong. He was puzzled, waking out of his slumber, looking around. Michael was fine, he was sleeping as he soon found by probing the link to his driver, and he reacted with a soft mutter as he felt Kitt's touch. Kitt smiled slightly at the reaction and drifted away, feeling warm. Then he began to search for the source of the strange feeling.   
He found it.   
His link to Karr.   
Blocked?   
_Karr?   


Nick had no warning at all. There was no tingling, no sizzle, no cry. It was like back then, when Karr had found out there was a human connected to him, that he was bonded to a mortal mind. And when he had tried to erase it. The neuro implant blazed with fiery agony.   
His mind turned into a mass of molten lava.   
The world transformed into hell.   
Nick had no time to even scream. A faint gasp escaped his lips and he collapsed, curling into a ball on the cold concrete floor, his body wracked by uncontrolled shivers.   
Karr?> It was a weak thought, barely even coherent. Karr...no....!> He hadn't fought those battles in years. He was assaulted by it all and his defenses were almost down. A whimper escaped his lips and he screwed his eyes shut, tears streaming down his face; tears of unbearable pain.   
.......no......>   


Karr was lost. He was racing through his own agony, unable to stop, unable to control his flight. He was crying out in horror at what was hidden in the darkness, all brought forth now that he had lost control over his shields. Suddenly he felt a faint whimper. It was almost too soft to sense, but it was there. He concentrated on it, trying to steer its way, but it was so hard; and it was so easy just to give in and take the ride to the end. Whatever end it might be.   
......no.....>   
The word of denial floated by and he winced. He knew the voice. He knew the feeling of the touch brushing past his core.   
Nick?>   
Pain greeted him. Suffering and unbearable pain.   
Karr cried out and flung himself in that direction with a strength borne out of desperation.   
NICK!>   
He caught hold of the link.   
And he knew what he had done, what had happened.   
No......   
Kitt felt shivers race down the link, all muted, and he could only imagine what the real thing felt like. The block was keeping him from experiencing the full blow, but it was also slowly breaking up. He saw the cracks in it, the fissures, and he felt the tremors getting stronger.   
.....pain....   
Kitt flinched away.   
Nonononononono!   
He had felt so much pain lately, he didn't want to feel any more.   
.... memories.... denial.....   
It was strange, but even though it was pain, it was not what he had thought would hit him. It was someone else's pain, old and relived now. Human pain, mixed with that of an AI unused to the emotion.   
.....Nick!....no.....!   
Karr's voice, muted but still audibly distressed. Kitt touched the block, pushing against it, sensing the growing distress. Something was terribly wrong and for the first time he was not the source of it.   
_Karr? he probed carefully.   
Only pain and more distress greeted him, shared pain....   
.....NICK!.....   
The cry was one of fear, need and an undefined emotion. Desperation flooded Kitt and he cringed under it, all alien but still well-known. And his reaction was almost instinctive; something he would have done before the nightmares had started. He squeezed past the block, his systems boosting in strength as he launched himself into the torrent of emotions greeting him behind the block.   
_Karr! he called for his brother.

Karr heard the call, recognized the voice, and relief and fear both battled for superiority. Nick was a trembling, weak presence close to him, suffering the terrible aftereffects of the vicious attack his partner had launched on his mind. He was slipping, unable to withstand much more.   
Nick...no...please....sorrysorrysorry!>   
And then Kitt slipped in, a soft, white presence in the nightmare all around him.   
_No, Karr protested. _Don't.... will hurt you.   
_No, Kitt said softly, wrapping part of himself around his shivering brother. _No.....   
Karr couldn't stop trembling and he reached desperately for his partner, but each and every touch only hurt him more. Kitt wove part of himself into the tendril reaching for Nick and soothed the burning with the softness he had brought along. Part of his peripheral systems went online and he was suddenly getting input from his visual.   
Kitt whimpered in shared pain as he saw the human driver lying on the cold floor, either unconscious or almost.   
And suddenly Karr lashed out at Kitt. He had felt it coming but it was still a stinging, painful blow, driving him back. It wasn't an attack, just a reaction to Kitt's unusual closeness   
_Leave me alone! Karr cried.   
Kitt stayed, for the first time out of his own pain and dealing with someone else's without falling into his own nightmares. He held on to Karr, gently wrapping more and more around his brother.   
_Calm down..... he whispered, ignoring Karr's struggles and finally he quieted down somewhat.   
_Nick? Karr searched for his partner. _Where....? Hurt!   
Kitt felt his scanners briefly come online and he checked the shivering human. _He is okay, he reassured.   
Karr pulled out of Kitt's embrace again, trying at least, and Kitt let him go, feeling him close in on Nicholas' weak presence.   


Nicholas lay on the floor, now completely still except for the few shivers coursing through his body now and then. He felt half-dead, completely weak, unable to catch a clear thought. This was like it had been in the past. The pain, the agony, the fires in his mind as Karr tried to purge the flaw he had seen; as he had tried to erase the neuro link connection. He had survived it back then somehow. Just like he had just survived this flood. It couldn't have lasted more than a minute, but it felt like an eternity. Something reached for him, careful, tentative, hesitant. It was a probe of something familiar, but it hurt, it sent out spike of needle-sharp pain, and Nick moaned softly, pulling back. He found he couldn't. He was too weak.   
Nick.....?>   
The presence grew in strength, shaky in its coherence, but still much stronger than Nick was at the moment. One lash and he would probably be dead. But the presence didn't lash out or attack; it gently drew closer, wrapping itself around the shaking spark of Nick's mind, and the pain receded into a background throb. He whimpered softly as more tentacles, all thin and fragile, wove around him, keeping him safe. He was helpless to do anything about it.   
.....sorry.....>   
It was only one word, but accompanied by a dozen emotions, by sorrow, regret, guilt and emotional pain.   
Karr?> he managed   
Yes..... rest....sorry.....>   
Karr felt like keening. He hadn't wanted this! He knew it had happened in the past but it was a set of memories he hated. He had tried to kill the only one who had ever come close, who now meant the world to him! It was an unforgivable mistake. And the only thing he could think of doing was something he had somehow.... picked up.... from Kitt and Michael. It was almost instinctive reaction, something he would have thought of impossible for him to perform a few weeks ago. He sent apologies over and over again, cradling Nick's hurt presence, drawing him closer, whimpering as he felt echoes of what his partner had gone through inside him. Nick was too weak to resist, exhausted and almost unconscious.   
And he became aware of Kitt's continued presence. Embarrassed he tried to find the strength to construct a block but it was impossible.   
_Sorry, he whispered, this time directed at his brother. He had swamped him with his pain, his age-old, now remembered deeds, and it shamed him. Kitt had seen something he had never shared with anyone, something terrible, something KARR had done.   
_No, Kitt answered gently. _It was okay. I understand.   
Karr shook his head.   
_I inflicted so much pain on you. It had to come to this, Kitt told him.   
_No! Not like this..... Not this!   
He started to pull back, but Kitt caught him carefully. For now his own pain was gone, his whole being concentrating on Karr's suffering presence. Yes, it had to backfire one day and it had done so..... brutally... on Nick.   
Karr shuddered again, clinging to his unconscious partner. Kitt simply kept close, disregarding his own feelings as he for the first time did what Karr had so long done for him: watch over his brother.

* * *

Nicholas came to. It was a slow waking, like drawing himself out of a swamp, and his mind refused to give him details as to what had happened. He remembered fragments and they were bad enough. The first thing he registered was that something was next to him. He reached up, encountering smooth metal, and he knew it was Karr. He pulled himself into a sitting position, an extremely exhausting task, and then fell against the prow of the Stealth, breathing hard. The next thing he felt was his partner's nearness. His first reaction was to flinch away, but he controlled himself, examining his position. Karr was curled around him, as close as he had never come before, and he was miserable. Nicholas shivered as more memories returned and felt Karr draw back as he came aware of his partner's waking mind.   
"Karr...no...."   
His voice was a croak, barely able to make himself understood.   
Sorry......>   
"'Tis okay...."   
No, it's not. I didn't want to hurt you!>   
Nicholas was too confused and in mental pain to use the link to communicate. It was hard enough to catch a thought anyway.   
"What happened?" he mumbled.   
Shields cracked.... no control.....>   
He understood. Too much pressure and no release. Karr had had to go down one time or another, but it had pulled Nick with it all the way. MacKenzie managed to get to his feet after several attempts and half walked, half stumbled the short distance to the driver's door. He almost fell into the seat, collapsing over the wheel, curling his arms around the base and the sensor. Karr whimpered softly, drawing back, but Nick didn't let him.   
Hurt you>   
"No."   
Yes, I did>   
Nicholas sighed, eyes closed, trying to get his own shields back, getting control back. He was recovering, but he still felt like he had just been run over by a truck. In every sense of the word.   
"No," he mumbled again. "Maybe in the past -" Karr flinched back, "—but not now. Was an accident." He smiled weakly. "To tell the truth, I was expecting you to break one day, just not like this."   
Violent>   
"Yes, in a way." He sighed. "Just let it go. Happened."   
Shouldn't have> Karr protested weakly. Not any more>   
"It did. Accept it. I do." Nick felt his mind relax more and more, and he was shutting down.   
Karr was still wrapped up around him, not a warm and bright presence like Kitt; he was a dark cloud, looking cold but far from it. His love for Nick was so much different from Kitt's, it was hard to describe or identify. But it was there, not overshadowed by guilt. Nick drifted gently into his embrace, for once not caring at all.

Karr watched his partner fall asleep and he felt a bit like crying. What had he done? He had nearly killed him! One slip!   
.....let it go.....> Nick's mind voice mumbled all of a sudden and for a brief second they were closer than they had ever been. Karr gasped, then felt his whole self relax completely. Like his human partner he shut down, unable to resist any longer.

Kitt watched Karr drift off, shuddering once more, then curling close to his partner. He wasn't probably even aware of what he was doing, too exhausted to care. Kitt smiled and simply watched until his own systems demanded rest again.

* * *

He awoke to the strangest of sensations. Ghosts of the previous night shrouded him, and he reached for Michael, asking for warmth. His driver was still dozing, but Kitt's touch to the implant brought forth a now-natural reaction, and he wrapped himself around the AI's needing presence, lovingly cradling him. Michael slipped back into sleep. Kitt stayed awake, curled up in Michael's warmth, thinking about the events of earlier on. He found the link to Karr and silently probed it, finding both Karr and his driver sleeping peacefully. He smiled softly and retreated.   
The odd sensation still nagged him. And then it hit him. His visuals were on line. He could see where he was, physically. He could see this strange warehouse building where they had brought him. To keep him safe. That's what they had told him, what Karr had told him. He slowly took in his new surroundings. He could see equipment, finally diagnostic indicators and support machines. It made him feel safer somehow, knowing that was all available to them. His survival depended on equipment such as that. He shivered when the thought struck him that it had already saved his life on at least one occasion.   
He looked about. Karr was still nearby, but his attention had been on Nick when he had come to rest, and now the two were sitting together, Nick curled in the driver's seat, a few feet from Kitt. Michael was not in sight, and Kitt drew the conclusion that he was in a bedroom somewhere... maybe upstairs. That was where Justin and Bonnie must be too, he surmised. Early morning sunlight was streaming in through the clouded windows, giving the whole place a hazy, warm feel. Kitt smiled to himself. Despite the fear that was ever-present, hiding in the shadows just beyond his CPU, ready to maul him if he dropped his shields for one moment, he felt calmer than he had since... the tests.   
He snuggled closer to Michael, and was received further into the warm embrace. Whatever miracle had occurred to bring them this close, to activate the link at that one moment of absolute horror and pain, Kitt was thankful for it. Without it, he doubted he would still be alive. Michael had been with him, holding him, reassuring and comforting, from the moment he had rescued him from Jennifer and her technicians. Kitt shivered again, and this time Michael woke, starting to gently stroke his partner, to soothe him once more. Kitt quieted quickly, and Michael settled back around him. Kitt felt a nudging from another source, and turned. Karr had woken and was quietly calling to him.   
_Karr? Are you okay?   
_I am better. I... I hurt you. I'm sorry.   
_I understand. It's okay, I'm okay. How's Nick?   
_Sleeping. I do not want to disturb him. I wanted to ensure I had not... damaged you.   
_No. I feel... better too.   
_Good.   
Karr retreated once more, and the brief conversation came to an end.   
Still, Kitt smiled.

* * *

Michael came down the wrought iron staircase quietly, not wanting to startle the two AIs resting peacefully. Bonnie had told him that the last readout they had gotten from Kitt's systems had shown that he had some peripheral functions back online. It was progress, and Michael wanted to see if he could nudge Kitt into progressing a little further on the long road of his healing. He knew Karr had been getting somewhere, just before Devon had told Michael about the proposed sale of his partner and Michael had finally lost control of his tightly reigned anger, falling and dragging Kitt down with him. Michael wanted to get Kitt back at least to the point where Karr had brought him to. He approached his partner quietly. He and Karr were parked close together, side mirrors touching, both facing into the warehouse from their positions in the diagnostic area. As he neared the cars, Michael probed the link gently, finding Kitt not sleeping, but resting.   
Michael reached out and lightly touched Kitt's presence, reassuring him that there was nothing to be scared of, no need to be alarmed, as Michael physically dropped a hand to the black paintwork on his car. He said nothing, communicating with his mind, allowing the touch of his fingers on the car to translate to a touch of his mind to Kitt's. Michael smiled as Kitt responded in kind. Slowly, with no menace or malice, Michael made his strokes of the hood more deliberate, still as gentle. He pushed the same tender force through the implant, letting Kitt feel it, letting him get used to being touched again. Michael had a purpose to his actions, and a few minutes into the experiment, Kitt must have picked up intentions through the link. He withdrew, slightly panicky, unsure now of what his driver was doing, broadcasting a stream of emotions so sorrowful Michael had to swallow back on the tears they instantly evoked; suspicion, fear, barely controlled hysteria and panic, a plea to Michael not to turn on his already traumatized partner. He could have simply stopped, could have slipped into the driver's seat and hugged Kitt, reassured him through the direct access the sensor offered him. But that would mean giving up, and he did not want to do that quite yet. He also did not want to terrify the AI, so he reassured through the link, communicating as Kitt had, sending feelings of love that would pacify and calm.   
A few minutes more and Kitt started to come forward again, leaning into Michael's touch, mentally, and registering his driver's hand on the hood. It was nice, warm, safe, like old times when Michael would often pat or touch the car, a sign of affection, much less intimate than the internal sensor, but meaning just as much. It was Michael's way of acknowledging Kitt as more than just a car, usually in company, during missions when there were many other people around day and night. Kitt remembered that, remembered those times, the happy recollections urging him on, helping him relax with his driver.   
Once Michael had Kitt familiar with the touch, and comfortable with what he was doing, he lessened the contact, both physically and mentally; not suddenly pulling away, a gesture which could have easily sent Kitt spiraling back down into his own personal - and not so private - hell. He retreated gently and then stopped altogether. He felt Kitt's whimper of loss and hushed him. Then he started to walk away. He walked a few hundred yards, toward the center of the ground floor, where he stopped and sat down on the hard concrete, cross-legged, facing the two black cars that, he thought, did looked stunningly beautiful together. Michael could feel Kitt's puzzlement, could feel his uncertainty, and he called out, retreating in his own mind, encouraging Kitt to follow.   
For a long moment, Kitt did not understand. His driver had come down to stand with him, to touch him, and although he had sensed some other... reason for Michael's actions other than a simple need for physical closeness, he could not sense any harm being plotted, and he trusted Michael implicitly. He had started to enjoy the touches, and now they were gone, he yearned to feel them again. They were special, they were a show of Michael's open affection for him. He searched his mind for Michael, and found him retreating. Confused, hurt, Kitt watched for a moment, and slowly came to realize that Michael was beckoning him. Kitt followed, his presence reaching for that of his driver. But still Michael retreated, still motioning and calling for Kitt to follow. But not mentally, physically. Suddenly, Kitt understood. And he panicked.   
//no move no leave here//   
Michael was only slightly surprised at the direct communication into his mind. Kitt had barely spoken since the incident that had caused all this, and their prolonged closeness using the link had improved their methods of using it. Thoughts were sent and interpreted easier and faster, and Michael wasn't sure whether this new development scared or exhilarated him; he had not had the opportunity to consider it, it had happened, and it had been vital that they used it.   
//not leaving just a little way just to me//   
A low, quiet keening hummed through his mind, painful enough to hear to almost convince Michael that Kitt was not ready for this. But he so wanted to help, feeling guilty about the abrupt end he had forced on Karr's successful attempt to get Kitt to move. Michael yearned to see in Kitt just a little of the natural curiosity he had once possessed so much of.   
//won't hurt you just to me I'm here Karr's here no danger//   
//not outside//   
//no not outside//   
Michael wondered momentarily why Kitt was so reluctant to go outside, he surmised it was because the last time Kitt was outside, he was hurt, almost burnt to death. He ached just thinking about it, and pushed the recollections away. He waited, keeping a constant check on the worried presence in his mind, reaching for him as he stayed back just a little too far for Kitt to bridge the distance.   
//need you don't go//   
//not going please just to me//   
Finally, Kitt started the engine, quietly and nervously.   


The moment it fired, Karr woke. He scanned the area, picking up Michael Knight's form in the center of the floor. He ran a quick scan of life signs and was satisfied all was well. He carefully approached the link to his brother. There was a nervous energy pulsing from that place, but no actual fear. Karr sat back and watched, monitoring Kitt closely for any sudden changes in his state of mind.   


Michael smiled as Kitt shifted into Drive and took that first step. The tires rolled forwards, hesitantly.   
//that's it just to me//   
Another gentle whimper moved through Michael's mind and he fought to ignore its effect on him. He hated feeling Kitt's pain, he never wanted to be the cause of that, but he knew that Kitt needed to start somewhere, and maybe he still trusted his driver enough to make that start for him.   


Kitt rolled forward again, inch by inch gaining ground, getting closer. A little part of his mind had been terrified that as he got closer, Michael would simply move back further, making it impossible for him to reach the warmth and comfort of his driver. But Michael was staying where he was; this was not a tease, not a cruel experiment, Michael would not do that to him, Karr had made that clear. 'Trust those who love you'. Kitt had thought that, in a way, Devon Miles had loved him. He had been wrong. But Bonnie did. And Justin. Nicholas and Karr had also shown him no malice, done him no harm. They had helped him, in so many ways. And he knew, deep down in his soul, that Michael would always be there for him. He moved again, this time keeping up a continuous forward motion.   


Karr watched, and smiled. Nick?>   
It was a soft call, not one that would have woken his own driver had he been sleeping. But Nicholas was awake, and in time, he appeared at the balcony railing and joined his partner in witnessing this event.   


//just to me//   
Kitt closed the last few yards and came to a stop with the prow of the car pressed snugly into Michael's risen palm. Something they had used to do together on vacation, when Kitt joined Michael after they had both enjoyed some time alone. With the link in place it was even easier, and brought them even closer. In reward, Michael reached out in his mind and lifted Kitt into his arms, hugging him, smiling as they wrapped their presences around one another. His hands stroked the front of the car, fingers briefly teasing the scanner track. As he touched a fingerpad to the smooth transparent grille, a single light to the left of the track illuminated, directly under Michael's finger. It stayed for a long moment before flickering out, but it had been there, and Michael was sure he could bring it back, in time. With love and care.   
He held Kitt tighter. //knew you could do it//   
//stay now//   
//of course//   


Nick watched the reunion down below with a smile on his face, a rare gentle expression playing over his features. Karr had retreated completely out of Kitt's immediate area and was giving both partners space, trying not to make his own smile too obvious. Nicholas closed his eyes, his head briefly hanging between his shoulders, his body relaxing slightly for the first time since Kitt's suicide attempt. He felt a wave of mental exhaustion hit him and battled it. He had no time to rest. Not yet anyway. Too much still needed to be done and now even more so; now that Kitt was coming slowly out of his shell. It had been a first step, one Karr had started and Michael Knight had completed.   
He turned away from the railing and walked back to the couch, flopping down, closing his eyes again. Nicholas felt Karr with him, watching, waiting, for the first time not completely drawn between his brother and his partner. Michael Knight was with Kitt and they were both not in any need of help, so it meant the darker AI had time to pull back and gather himself, maybe even approach his partner for more than a distracted conversation.   
"He did it," Nick whispered.   
Kitt did it>   
It will still be a long way>   
He won't be alone>   
Nicholas smiled. He has you>   
A rumble passed through the open connection, expressing annoyance. He has his partner>   
Oh, yes.....>   
Karr rumbled again, hating to admit that he liked his role, his new place at Kitt's side, his accomplishments concerning Kitt's healing process. Nick slowly rotated his aching shoulder blades and sighed.   
You should sleep> Karr's dark voice told him.   
I have work to do> With that he rose and reached for his ever-present laptop. Karr's surge of irritation made him gasp involuntarily and he closed his eyes against the exhaustion it was accompanied by. Stop that!>   
Your mental and physical state influences me> Karr told him in his normal, cold voice.   
Then block me!>   
Impossible>   
Nicholas stopped. Impossible? Karr, what....?>   
More irritation, this time directed at the AI himself, met him. Something had slipped....   
Why can't you block me anymore?>   
I didn't say....> Karr stopped, angry. I can!> he then declared.   
Then do it>   
Karr hesitated. No....> he whispered.   
Why?>   
A whirlpool of emotions passed by and Nick grasped a rudimentary idea of the reason why.... Karr needed an anchor whenever he worked with Kitt; and anchor so he wouldn't lose himself in the traumatized CPU of his brother, and this anchor was Nicholas. Once he had nearly destroyed Nick because he had flooded him so badly. Now that he looked back he realized that Karr had not blocked the link completely for more than a few minutes, that there had always been a faint connection, unlike the past years.   
Karr.....>   
Don't!> the AI hissed and retreated, unable to confront the need he had.   
It's okay. I'll get some sleep and you recharge. Relax.....>   
No answer. Nick simply lay back on the couch and closed his eyes. He was fast asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

The meeting place was a small park. There was a children's playground not far away, which was at this time of the day totally deserted, a pond with ducks and two swans in it, and the grass and trees were like a small green lung for this part of the city. Few people milled around, a young woman feeding the ducks at the pond, a boy rollerblading along the paved walkways, and a man was sitting on a bench, watching the pond.   
Devon Miles gazed over the body of water, eyes unfocused, not even noting the small fight between the ducks over a crumb of bread that had been thrown to them. He was far away with his thoughts and part of him was pacing with nervousness. A suitcase lay beside him on the bench, containing what he hoped was a first step back to what had been and what might never be the same. John Landes had given him the papers, as well as three copies, and had nodded encouragingly.   
Closing his eyes, Devon inhaled deeply. The Board had finally come to a decision and though it was not what he had asked for in every detail, it was mainly what he had hoped would come out of this. Now if only Michael would accept it, would accept his own apology for what had happened.   
Feet crunching gravel underneath them got him out of his musings and he looked up as he felt the person approach. His stomach clenched as he discovered exactly who he had been waiting for. Michael stood in front of him, face almost impassive, his eyes burning with a mix of emotions, all of which Devon understood.   
"Hello, Michael," he said, noting how rough his voice sounded.   
He hadn't slept well ever since the incident in the lab and his dreams were haunted by Kitt's screams and the terrible visions of the burned TransAm and the smell....   
Michael only nodded. Devon gestured for him to sit down and after a moment of hesitation, Michael did so. He looked terrible, Devon decided. Pale and drawn, thinner than he remembered him, and his eyes haunted. Guilt crashed down on him once more and he fought to stay on top of his own emotions. He knew he was to blame for 99% of what had happened and he knew Michael was living through it all because of the neuro implant. Nick had said as much. And then there was the fact that Kitt had actually tried to kill himself.....   
"Thank you for coming."   
"You should thank Nick for it. I didn't want to," Michael said briskly.   
Devon winced. "The board has come to a decision," he went on. Michael's features hardened. "They agreed to most of what I asked of them."   
Suspicion hit the younger man's eyes. "Most?"   
Devon inhaled deeply. "There are clauses...."   
Anger lit up the blue eyes and Michael jumped off the bench. "Clauses? Like what?" he demanded.   
Devon opened the suitcase. "I have the contract here and I want you to read it thoroughly. Basically it says that no one but you will have power over Kitt, that you can chose what happens, but that you are still working for the Foundation."   
Michael carefully took the papers and, without looking at it, stuffed them into his jacket. "You could have mailed them to Nick," he now said.   
"I know, but I wanted to talk to you."   
Michael's expression was icy. "There is nothing to talk about."   
"Michael, please....."   
"Don't start!"   
"Michael, we need to talk, and I think it would be better to talk now than later....."   
"And I think it would be best never to talk about this!" Michael snapped.   
Devon briefly closed his eyes. "I know I made a mistake. A big mistake."   
"It nearly cost Kitt his life! You call that simply a 'mistake'?"   
"My boy, please! I didn't know it would end like this!"   
Michael hissed angrily. "You let Jennifer Knight, *Jennifer* Knight, experiment on Kitt! Devon, why? We know what she thinks of him, of me, of the whole project! I don't care if she sees something even lower than common mud in me! I really don't care! But Kitt is a living being and she nearly drove him insane!"   
Tears glittered in his eyes and Devon felt a sting in his heart at the sight.   
"She never told me, Michael, believe me that much. She never gave me a complete test set-up."   
"You should have *asked*!"   
"I did and all I got was the list of experiments she had planned. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Nothing! It was what we had tested in the past as well; the normal array of endurance tests. Why should I have doubted it was something else?"   
"Maybe because she came when I wasn't there to counter-act her, to stop her! Ever thought of that?" Michael asked acidly.   
"I did. I knew she had planned something, but I never would have thought of something as extreme as that. And I never knew she had planned to sell him, or that she was already dealing with the military!" Devon shot Michael a pleading look. "Please, you have to believe me, Michael, I would never ever let anyone sell Kitt to the military. You know he is more to me as well!"   
Michael's anger flamed up in his eyes. "And you still let her do it!" he accused.   
Devon evaded the furious blue eyes. "I explained it to you, Michael. What else can I do? It happened and believe me, I feel terrible ever since."   
"Good!"   
Devon winced. "I want to apologize and I hope you accept what the contract says. It is a victory against Jennifer, something she will never get over, and after that Kitt will be yours. Please read it, please think about it. I know Nick has the legal back-up to get it scanned for traps. Do it."   
Michael swallowed hard. He suddenly looked very tired.   
Devon rose from the bench, took the suitcase and, after a last nod, walked off down the path. He was shaking badly, though it didn't show on the outside, and he wished this would have gone better, but at least he had been able to talk to his friend.... or was that 'former friend'? He didn't want to think about it.   


Michael was so tired he felt like falling asleep on the bench. Instead he pushed himself away, briefly watched Devon as he left the park, then he walked deeper into the forest of trees, needing some time alone. His mind was awhirl and he felt the papers of the contract scrape against his shirt. He hadn't dared to look at it yet. He was actually afraid of reading the print. Finally his feet took him out of the park again and to the parking spot not far away. The by now very familiar form of the Stealth awaited him. Like for the meeting with John Landes, Karr had been the one to accompany him here. Michael was still almost instinctively wary around the darker AI, but he had found enough trust in him lately. So much had changed.   
Karr opened the door and Michael sank onto the seat, resting his head back against the seat, closing his eyes. He started to tremble slightly and he finally buried his face in his hands, unable to do much more. After a while he calmed down, aware just where he was and what he had just shown to the other AI. As if on this cue, Karr started the engine. It hummed almost noiselessly and he waited.   
Michael hesitated, not really trusting himself to drive, but he was also not at ease with Karr doing the driving, so he finally put his hands on the steering wheel and the Stealth pulled out of the parking spot and onto the street.   
"Karr?" he asked while they drove up the freeway entrance.   
"Yes?" was the neutral reply.   
"How is he?"   
"Resting. Your shield held."   
And Karr had shielded Kitt as well. The rush of anger had passed by his partner and he was glad for it. "Thanks," he whispered.   
Karr hesitated, then muttered something that could have been a 'welcome'. Michael tried to concentrate on the freeway traffic again, part of him already reaching out for Kitt. Karr elegantly took over control of the Stealth and Michael concentrated fully on Kitt, aware that the darker, more powerful presence of his brother still hovered close by. He smiled briefly, then simply wrapped his presence around Kitt, seeking as much reassurance as he was giving. Kitt moved sleepily, greeted the embrace and slept on.

* * *

John Landes was still up when Devon returned late in the evening. He watched as his friend wearily placed the suitcase onto the desk and then hung up his coat.   
"I take it, it didn't go well," he said softly.   
Devon turned, infinitely tired eyes resting on the Board member. "Not really, no."   
"Since you still have all your limbs I suppose it still went better than expected."   
Devon smiled humorlessly. "He is angry and I know nothing I can say will ever take the anger from him. I understand him, even if it hurts."   
"It needs more than words, Devon, and you know it," Landes said gently. "It takes time as well, and healing."   
Devon nodded, sitting down and accepting a glass from John. The honey-colored liquid in it barely covered the bottom and he knew it was enough for him tonight. He drank the highly alcoholic liquid and sighed deeply.   
"We have to wait and see what he says to the contract," Landes went on. "The other members of the Board are still surprised about their own decisions, but I think Jennifer's actions helped along. She stormed out of here this morning before you left and no one has seen her yet. I, for my part, couldn't care less." He emptied his own glass and refilled it.   
Devon only nodded.   
"You should sleep, Devon."   
He looked up, shrugged and left for his room, not even putting up an argument. John watched him go and sighed deeply. Then he went over to the desk and opened the laptop resting there. No new message had come in he saw as he checked his mail box and he knew it was way too early. He just wished Nick would acknowledge his request for a chat, but MacKenzie played by his own rules and there was no forcing him into anything he didn't want to do. He just had to wait.

* * *

"....hereby relinquishes ownership of and any rights hitherto claimed to the vehicle known as the Knight Industries Two Thousand, and the Artificial Intelligence connected to the Knight Industries Two Thousand, known as Kitt. Ownership passes in entirety to Michael Knight, under whose name the Knight Industries Two Thousand is currently registered. This transfer of ownership is under several conditions, listed below."   
Michael took a breath and looked up from the print out to where Nick was sitting. For a long time, Nick held Michael's gaze, trying to read the expression in his dark eyes. Michael finally returned to reading the document Devon had sent. "Conditions of ownership. One. Taking into consideration 98 months of services already rendered, Michael Knight will stay with, and continue working for, the Foundation for Law and Government for a period of seven years from the date of the signatures on this document. If this contract is not broken during this period of seven years, the Knight Industries Two Thousand will continue to receive all required technical and financial support while the contained AI - Kitt - is still in existence, for the seven year period and for any length of time beyond that."   
Michael stopped reading for a second time. "Seven years?"   
Nick shrugged. "They want to make sure that you just don't take off, go into business for yourself." He indicated their surroundings.   
Michael nodded, a smile breaking onto his face. "I guess." He looked back down, searching for the point where he had left off. "Erm.... Two. In the event of the death of Michael Knight, the Knight Industries Two Thousand will pass to his chosen beneficiary. Three. In the event of the AI Kitt ceasing to exist, the Knight Industries Two Thousand Vehicle remains in the possession of Michael Knight. In the case of Michael Knight having passed away prior to the AI ceasing to exist, the AI hardware and the Knight Industries Two Thousand will remain the property of the chosen beneficiary of Michael Knight. At no time will the Knight Industries Two Thousand vehicle revert to the Foundation for Law and Government. Michael Knight may name a second beneficiary - other than his chosen or natural heir - to take ownership of the Knight Industries Two Thousand, and of the Artificial Intelligence, Kitt. If a separate beneficiary is chosen, at no time will Michael Knight's natural or chosen heir to his estate have any claim over the Knight Industries Two Thousand, or the AI Kitt."   
Michael sighed gently. "Is it watertight?"   
"I'll have someone look over it, don't worry. If it isn't, it will be before the board sign it."   
"Do you think they will?"   
"I don't see that they have any choice. They've already lost you. You and Kitt could disappear and they could not stand a chance of ever finding you. This way, they get your guaranteed services for the next seven years, and they get the Knight Two Thousand back under their roof."   
Michael shook his head. "I'm not sure how happy Kitt's going to be about that idea."   
"You have to chose the best time to explain this to him. Personally, I think it would help him knowing he will belong to you. Knowing he'll never have to answer to anyone else ever again. You're really the only one he still trusts, because he knows your thoughts, in a way. He can feel what you're feeling, and he feels absolutely no hatred for him."   
"Never. He knows that."   
"But what Jennifer did takes hatred." Nick took the papers from Michael's fingers.   
Michael sat back, taking yet another mug of coffee from its place on the table and nursing it between his hands. "I wish I hadn't gone, Nick," he murmured. "maybe I could have taken him with me. He would have been safer in the damn car park than at the Foundation."   
"Don't," the tone of Nick's voice was persuasive. "Don't blame yourself. You thought Kitt was safe at the Foundation, he should have been safe there. That was his home, it was where he had been brought up, even before you came along he knew the Foundation was a place of safety. That's why this has hit him so hard."   
"I just...." Michael was cut short as a wave of panic and fear drove through his mind, fading as fast as it had appeared. He emitted a quiet yelp as he brought a hand to his head. Nick could do nothing but watch.   
"Michael...?"   
"I have to go to him, he's having... a panic attack."   
"Go." Nick's eyes followed Michael's form until he disappeared from sight. He became aware of a second person, standing in the corridor, watching too. "They are okay, Dr. Barstow. Not healed, but better."   
Bonnie stepped closer, arms wrapped around her body as if she were cold. There was doubt in her eyes and a lot of worry. "I can't stop worrying," she said after a while.   
"I don't want you to, just see that they are accomplishing something. And with the board discussing a transfer of ownership, we are on the best way to change everything forever."   
"Will they agree?"   
"They have to," Nicholas said simply. "Or they will never see either Kitt or Michael ever again."

* * *

"Kitt?"   
Michael leaned back in the driver's seat, feeling Kitt wake in his mind, seeing a few visual signs on the dash. He smiled softly and gently stroked his thumb over the sensor. Kitt murmured something, silently questioning his driver. The prior panic attack had been borne out of a bad dream. Not a nightmare, just a bad dream, and Michael had simply responded. That Kitt was still 'online' even after the panic attack was the best sign for Michael. Kitt was improving.   
"I have to talk to you about something. Can we talk?"   
//yes// "Sorry. Yes." His voice sounded weak, quiet, a shadow of what he had been. But it was stronger than it had been when they had talked last time, about Kitt's developing link to Karr. Once again, Michael stroked the sensor.   
"Kitt, the Foundation Board are currently considering a proposal of Devon's," he felt a shiver through the implant, "to turn ownership of you over to me, completely."   
For a moment, there was quiet; no words or thoughts came through, as if Kitt was suddenly holding back. "I would be... yours?"   
"Yes."   
There was a whimper from the AI, and Michael leaned forward, hugging his arms over the steering wheel and closing his eyes as emotions poured through him when the barrier broke. Relief, heart-felt joy and happiness flooded over him, and he deepened his contact with Kitt, finding his partner's presence, crying steadily. Michael held him, wrapping Kitt within his own presence. Kitt cried for a long, long time, releasing everything he felt, and had felt over the past weeks. Michael held him, soothed him, touched the sensor with comforting strokes. And after a time, Kitt quieted.   
//sorry I don't know why it's wonderful//   
//okay I understand relief I feel it too//   
//would never have to do what they asked?//   
//never again//   
//yours?//   
Michael tried to answer Kitt with emotion, with the feeling of belonging together, of safety, without the feeling of ownership. He tried to stress that he would not own Kitt, that he would own the car, and that Kitt would answer to no one but Michael. Kitt seemed to understand. They communicated like that for a while, talking in thoughts and feelings, settling with each other and with the new course their lives would take if the proposal went through.   
After sometime, Kitt spoke again, quietly, not wanting to break the deep connection they had. "Why is Devon doing this for us?"   
Michael had been expecting the question. "I think he's trying, in a way, to make up for what he did, what he allowed them to do to you."   
There was pause. "When... when I was sitting in the cold room... I asked them what was going to happen to me.... Devon assured me that it would be okay. And then he left. Ten minutes later, I was soaked in something... that started to harden and freeze the moment it touched me...." Kitt's voice broke and Michael felt him crying into the embrace that held him. "I can't... seem to... forget that Devon told me I would be all right."   
Michael cradled his partner. "I wish I had some explanation to give you, some reason that would make it easy to understand. I don't. I can only reassure you that it won't ever happen again. No matter how this ends, it will end with you not answerable to anyone else."   
A long time passed. Kitt calmed in Michael's arms, once again as he had so many times before, he curled into his driver's warmth, into the safety of the one he trusted.   
//I...// "I can't promise to ever trust him again."   
"No one would expect you to. Kitt, he hurt you, he hurt us all. Only time will allow him to win back our trust. I don't know if we'll ever be able to forgive him."   
Kitt unfurled slightly, needing answers now, needing to know why before he could make the final step to accepting and maybe start to heal. //Why?//   
Michael recognized the question and the tone. At the beginning of this nightmare it was Kitt's mantra. Now though, the AI needed a response, one Michael wasn't sure he could give. "I can take a guess, but that's all it will be. And it's not an excuse. There is no excuse." He sighed deeply. "Devon has always been answerable to the Foundation Board. If Jennifer," he felt another shiver and tried to stay calm, "persuaded the Board that they need certain test results for some reason that she made up, Devon would have been under pressure to allow the tests to go ahead. And of course," Michael's voice grew cynical, "they knew I would never have let them do it if I'd been around. I could have stopped them from doing this to you. I'm sorry."   
//no blame not you please Karr won't let me blame those around me don't blame yourself//   
Michael hugged Kitt a little tighter, and let go of the blame he was harboring. It could only hurt Kitt. "That's the only answer I can give you. I'm sorry, I know it's not much. It doesn't really come close to giving you any explanation as to why you've been through what you have at the hands of people you trusted. But Bonnie, Justin, all your technicians, all the people who rallied round us, Nicholas, Karr... and me.... We wouldn't ever hurt you."   
//I know thank you//   
Michael sat back slightly, keeping in contact with the sensor. "Kitt... I want to make sure that if anything happens to me, you'll be okay."   
//don't don't leave me don't talk about this// Panic started almost immediately. //don't go//   
//no.... ssh.... I'm going anywhere// "I'm talking a long time into the future. Devon's proposal states that you will never belong to the Foundation again. I wanted to ask you to choose a guardian - someone I'll legally name as my secondary beneficiary. Someone who'll look after you if I'm not here."   
//couldn't live too quiet// Michael nodded, knowing exactly what Kitt was talking about, how he knew. Geiger had broken the link between them, shown them nothing they did not already know, what life was like without the intimate connection between them. But having had it there, both knew they would never be able to exist sanely without it.   
"I know." Michael blinked back tears. "I just have to know that you're safe."   
Kitt smiled, holding Michael, returning his hug, flooding him with understanding. "Nicholas. And Karr. If it ever has to be." "I'm not going to leave you."   


Karr was witness to the exchange, silently watching and waiting. Kitt was sending out waves of joy, of despair, of happiness and sadness. Karr was slightly taken aback by his brother's declaration that Nicholas and he should be his guardians should Michael Knight die. It was a shocking fact, one only to be expected - but not so soon! As Michael retreated, Kitt inched toward Karr, smiling happily, though his virtual eyes were still misty with tears.   
_You heard?   
_Yes, Karr rumbled. He hesitated, then added, _I'm happy for you.   
_Thank you, Kitt whispered. _I am happy myself. I belong to Michael now. It feels so good.   
_I know what you mean, Karr muttered before he realized he had said it out aloud. Embarrassed, he coughed.   
Kitt smiled, knowing. _Nicholas. You belong to him. Neither of you is truly alone and it is a beautiful feeling, right?   
_I don't know what you are talking about, Karr grumbled.   
Kitt came closer. _You know exactly. You were alone until you met the human meant to link to you through the implant. It changed you. Wilton Knight chose him to compliment you, even though it looked like you two were too much alike for your own good. Just like Michael and me. He changed so much for me. Now I'm truly his partner, not just a machine the Foundation owns. You broke free a long time ago; now I follow.   
Karr looked at the warmly glowing spark of Kitt. Yes, it was true. Both were free of FLAG - forever.   
_I'm happy for you, he repeated, softer this time.   
Kitt smiled widely, reveling in his newly-found feeling of belonging, of having only Michael to answer to, no one else. Karr felt himself smile as well, truly happy and relieved that for the first time Kitt felt so positive without a dark cloud hovering close. He was surprised when several tendrils of white light snaked toward him, briefly entwining with his presence, hugging him, then Kitt returned to his own CPU, leaving a confused Karr. He felt Nicholas not so far away but decided not to acknowledge his partner's presence. He simply shut himself off and watched.

* * *

Nicholas stood beside Bonnie, leaning on the railing. Below them, Michael was talking to Kitt, a strange sight. They communicated in so many ways now, on so many levels. Bonnie sighed softly, a smile on her lips.   
Nick leaned over to her, a small smile on his lips. "I told you."   
She chuckled. "Yes. You did. Thanks for your support." Bonnie turned and gave Nick a hug.   
Surprised, MacKenzie returned it. "Wow, Dr. Barstow, don't let Michael know or I'll have another black eye," he joked. Bonnie gave him a playful smack on the chest. "Ouch."   
She walked downstairs and Nick remained where he was, simply watching, aware of Karr close by but not yet intruding, simply watching as well.   



	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again to our beta reader Vulcana for going through the final chapter of this very long fanfic!

**Beyond Loyalty**

Chapter 4: 

_It has been so long since the harbor building has been so quiet_, Nicholas mused to himself as he looked around from his position, sitting half way up the iron staircase. Michael had taken to running out on the harbor, for at least an hour a day, just to clear his head. Bonnie and Justin were... somewhere, Nick wasn't sure. He was looking across the floor of the warehouse, watching the two black cars. They weren't moving, but there was something happening between them. He gently probed the link between he and Karr, questioning. He was surprised when the presence of two AIs met him at the other end, rather than the one darker presence he was used to. Kitt was a bright light in contrast, staying close to the place were Karr's CPU and his own were linked. But Nick's curiosity provoked that of the other.   
Nick smiled to himself, feeling the protectiveness of his partner, even here standing between Kitt and any harm that might come to him.   
It's okay>   
As if in reply, Karr backed down, a little apologetically. He knew his human partner, knew Nicholas meant no harm to Kitt and never would. As Karr retreated slightly, Kitt came forward into the strange CPU, tendrils of his presence slipping towards Nick who smiled.   
Hello Kitt>   
The AI said nothing, although Nick was not completely sure what -- if anything -- he would hear of Kitt's communications. But the bright presence came closer, reaching out tentatively. So very slowly, Nick offered his own hand and Kitt brushed over it, nervously returning to the safety his brother's ever-present vigil gave. Nick almost laughed. Kitt's touch was soft, like a gentle breeze. He knew he was only seeing a little, a projection of what Kitt was inside his own CPU; of what Michael saw and held so close to his heart. It was beautiful.   
Nicholas...>   
Sorry> But for another moment, Nick stayed where he was, not able to shake the wonderful feeling that Kitt was watching him, curious and maybe one day soon, playful.   
Nick pulled back slowly, not wanting to startle either presence sitting within Karr's CPU. He opened his eyes. Part of him considered the physical touch the two cars were sharing, parked close enough so that their side mirrors connected; did that add to the strength of their link, almost like the sensors both cars had mounted inside the cabins? He sat forward, feet flat on the step below. He thought about Bonnie Barstow, about what she had said, the questions she had asked about the link, what it meant in terms of any possible relationship between her and Michael. What did it mean? Nick had not been involved with anyone since he had, quite painfully, realized his link to Karr. Before then there had been someone special in his life, but could there be anyone now?   
A muscle in his cheek jumped at the thought and he chased it away. He had sworn an oath so many years ago, on a fateful day months before he had ever heard of Wilton Knight or KARR, and he had kept his oath. Even before he had been connected to an AI he had not allowed his emotions to attach themselves to someone, least of all a female partner. Now he had an even better excuse than past events; now he had a neuro implant that could come between them.   
Dark memories boiled up and he shoved them away. He had buried them and the source over a decade ago. No more!   
He thought about Michael and Kitt. At the moment, Michael had barely enough emotional strength to keep them both afloat. Nick admired Bonnie for seeing that, and for not asking that he give more. She was the right partner for Michael, the only one, someone who knew and understood, someone who was a silent backbone, a well of strength for both the human and the AI involved in this partnership. Nick released a deep breath, got up and continued down the stairs, heading for the couch in the rest area. For a while, he wanted to be close to the two brothers, whatever they were doing. Nick imagined they were talking, catching up on what they had missed over their years of separation.   
Would they discuss their previous encounters or would those times be left buried in the past for good? He knew Karr hated his past with a vengeance, though he sometimes fell back on it to explain his actions or lack thereof. And what about Kitt? What was his approach to the old KARR? What had been his feelings in the past, having to kill his 'relative' twice? He craved to know but he knew he might never find out. Nick didn't want to pry and Karr was just like him: fiercely private.   
Nicholas curled himself into a corner of the couch, watching the cars, letting his thoughts wander. He had once believed that there would always be just him and Karr. He had once believed that it was all he needed...... maybe because it had been all he had been able to get. His past had been one of solitude, of being alone on cases, being alone in the places he barely called home, in his private life. There had never been anyone, no friends to really trust. Then Karr had joined him in his mind. They had developed a working relationship, they had become friends, they had become partners in the end, close partners. Still, as a human Nicholas had always been alone. But now, as he sat with the warmth of his meeting with Kitt fresh in his mind, he knew he had been wrong, maybe even fooling himself. He needed more. He needed others. Never for protection, never depending on anyone but himself and his partner. But for company, so that now and again he could almost convince himself that his life was as normal as the next man's. It was an unfamiliar feeling. Even around others that knew him, around people like Molly, Nick always felt that his life was extraordinary, that he would never quite fit in with the lives of others. But Michael and Kitt, the friends they had because of who they were, what they were; that was somewhere Nick knew he could belong. Because their lives were as extraordinary as his own. Michael knew what it was like to be linked, joined so intimately, constantly to another being, a sentient AI with alien emotions so different to those of a human. And Kitt was starting to know Karr, in a way.   
He briefly shook himself. What was happening to him? Why? When had it started? He had worked with Michael before the neuro implant had been activated, and though he had thought of him as a capable partner, he had not thought of him as a friend. True, Kitt fascinated him because at that time he had not thought there was another AI like Karr - then again, Kitt was not at all like Karr. They were like day and night, and Karr represented the darkest hour of the night, but they were brothers. When Nicholas had met them again, realizing they were now as joined as he and Karr were, things had changed. Rapidly. Unstoppably. And he had been pulled along, his defenses, honed over the years to keep others away, crumbling.   
He should not have accepted Devon's offer! But how could he have refused? He didn't want to let Michael and Kitt encounter the horrors he and Karr had! So he had accepted and he had changed.   
Now, with the horror of the last few days, another change had started. His own need for human contact that went further than a simple case related partnership. He closed his eyes and sighed. And he was not alone, he knew. Karr needed his brother just as much.   
Strange, Nicholas mused, how in the beginning he would never have thought of Karr as having a brother, especially not a being so bright and gentle as Kitt. So different, opposites almost. But both with so much in common it was inevitable that some day some common basis would bring them together on the same side. He would never have guessed about the channel, or that a link would form between them simply from a shared experience. He thought about the link, about how and why it had formed. Had one of them subconsciously, or even accidentally activated something that had always been there, as Michael and Kitt's own link had been? Or had the strength of emotion, the desperate need for something to enable Kitt to survive this ordeal, created something that otherwise would never have been? Nick doubted they would ever know. And he knew that it did not matter.   
The only thing that mattered was what it had created. Friendship. Love. Caring. Partnership. Survival. Kitt's survival.   
He smiled slightly.

* * *

The next few days Michael spent most of his time working with Kitt, coaxing him out of his shell, bringing him back. Karr's watchful eyes followed the progress and he felt immensely proud at each accomplishment. Kitt himself was growing more confident and he could move inside the warehouse without any problems after two more days of work and gentle conviction. The worst problem would be to make him leave the protective walls of the building and drive on his own outside. It took hours of talking and finally both Michael and Karr had gotten through.   


Kitt rolled toward the wide open warehouse doors. He saw the light outside, he heard the waves, the birds, felt the rays of the sun and the wind..... It was what he had always known and faced for so many years, but those gentle sounds suddenly held a menace that was incomprehensible. Karr was already outside, engine running soundlessly, his dark form the only smudge in the brightness of the day. Nick had taken to leaning against the frame of the wide doors, silent and watching just like his partner, eyes hidden behind shades, face neutral. Inside he was wired and tense. Michael was at Kitt's side, one hand resting on the metal skin, the link wide open, sending reassurance and utter trust.   
//You can do it//   
//Afraid//   
//Why?//   
Yes, why? What was he afraid of? He was far away from the test track and the Foundation. He was protected and safe. Neither Michael nor Karr would let anything happen to him.   
//I.... don't know// he finally confessed.   
Michael smiled, rubbing his roof gently. "Come on, Pal. Let's take a stroll outside. It's a beautiful day."   
Kitt's virtual self swallowed nervously and ignited his engine. Michael took several steps forward and Kitt felt fear wash over him.   
//No!//   
//Just to me, partner// Michael whispered, repeating the familiar words.   
Kitt glanced at Karr, felt his brother's calls through the link though he didn't even use words, and he found himself putting the engine in gear, rolling forward. It seemed to take forever until his nose poked out of the building, the rays of the afternoon sun playing over the polished black metal. Kitt trembled as he moved carefully further into the 'unknown' and held onto his partner as if he was a lifeline.   
"You are doing great," Michael murmured and reassuringly rubbed the roof. "Just great."   
Karr echoed the words in his own way and Kitt felt safer, better, and braver. He sat outside, letting the sun warm him, reveling in a newly-found sensation of living. Michael sat down beside the still dark scanner light while Karr never moved an inch. They all knew that Kitt still had to take the next step to be really back: a drive along the streets, the highways, just cruising. But it could wait until he was secure in the knowledge that the outside couldn't hurt him.   
Kitt's scanner band flickered to life and moved once.   
Nick pushed himself away from the frame, mouth curled into a rare smile as he walked into the cool darkness of the warehouse.

* * *

John Landes closed his eyes, wearily sinking back into his armchair, wishing he could just fall asleep for a week. He felt like it.   
It was over.   
Finally.   
And they had won.   
He still didn't know the price he and the other board members might have to pay one day, but at least they had taken their first step into the right direction.   
The smell of strong liquor tore him out of those thoughts and he opened his eyes. Quinn Campbell stood beside the chair, holding out a glass of something strongly alcoholic. "I think you might need this," she said, smiling.   
He nodded and downed the liquid in one gulp, feeling it burn down his throat. "Did she leave?"   
"She and her entourage of lawyers. Thank goodness," Walter Percival answered, joining them.   
John smiled slightly. The board had decided almost with one voice and Jennifer had lost, throwing a temper tantrum and swearing she'd be back and have this decision reviewed by the best lawyers. Those lawyers who had been with her had followed her with stony expressions. John knew there was no way she could ever revoke the decision.   
"When will you tell Michael?" Quinn now asked.   
"I'll send off an email right away. Then we have to wait."   
The other two board members nodded. They had done their part; now they had to wait and see if Michael Knight still trusted them enough to believe that they would keep it.   
"I'll get the papers for the transfers drawn and approved first thing tomorrow," Quinn told the two men. "You can send them off to Michael the moment they are done."   
"Thanks."   
"Well, I'll be off to get some rest," Walter announced. "I hope we did the right thing."   
"Oh, we did," John said softly as the older man retreated back to his room.   
Quinn only smiled in agreement.

* * *

Nick looked at the computer screen, not believing his eyes. He read the message twice, then reread it, finally leaning back into the couch, inhaling deeply. He felt Karr hover close-by and he knew his partner had received echoes of his puzzlement.   
They agreed> was all he whispered.   


"They what?!" Michael exclaimed.   
"They agreed to turn over ownership of the Knight Two Thousand to Michael Arthur Knight," Nick repeated, a smile visible in his eyes.   
Bonnie gave a whooping cry and hugged Michael, who simply stood there, tears in his eyes. He didn't know if he should hug Nick for the good news, or Bonnie, or Kitt. He felt like he could embrace the whole world.   
"Oh my god!" he breathed. "Oh my GOD!"   
His mind reached out for Kitt, meeting the bright happy presence that was his partner, for the first time nearly as strong as he had been before the tests. Michael hugged him tightly.   
//Yours now yours happy!// Kitt sent over and over again.   
//I know, Pal I know//   
Michael buried his head in Bonnie's shoulder and let his tears flow freely. This was the happiest day of his life.   
Neither of them noticed Nick leaving.   


Nicholas had left them alone, taking a stroll down the quay. The sun was shining, but it was a cloudy day nevertheless. Sitting down on the quay wall, Nicholas watched the ships pass by in the distance as he had done so often before. Karr had quietly left the small celebration as well, glad that everything had turned out this way, feeling he was only disturbing the others. Kitt had apparently not noticed his physical absence and while he was at it, Karr was also very slowly removing his self from the direct link he had to Kitt. His brother was buried in Michael Knight's mind, happy beyond words, finally belonging; finally no longer a machine owned by a multi-million dollar company. Now he stopped beside his driver, silent as always. Still, he sent a question through their now much stronger link.   
"I don't know, partner. We won't leave them right away. This was only the foundation of what will happen in the future. Kitt is stronger, he is healing, he has accepted what has happened and is no longer living in the past." He turned to look at the smooth, black vehicle, smiling.   
Karr had to agree. A few more weeks with unwavering support and Kitt would be back for real. He would always remember, just like Karr remembered his past, but he had friends to help him recover and accept.   
"What now?" he asked after a while.   
Nick was silent for a long time. "I don't know," he finally said. "We'll wait and see."

* * *

Tomorrow would be the day. They would return to the mansion, to the Foundation, and it wasn't exactly a day anyone was looking forward to. Michael had talked to Devon and John, meeting them on neutral ground, accompanied by both Nick and Karr, Kitt still staying in hiding. It had been an exhausting conversation, but in the end he had had to agree: he would come back, at least to get the formalities done in person, to talk to the other board members, but only under one condition: Jennifer Knight would not be present. John had only smiled and told him that the last person to be there would be Ms. Knight. Peter would come with the Semi, though Michael had argued that Kitt could drive to the mansion under his own power. In the end he had agreed to use the Semi.   
The tension was high and everyone was wired. Bonnie and Justin were packing a few things, but not everything; all had agreed that staying here for a bit longer wouldn't hurt. Michael was talking to Kitt, and Karr was keeping to himself, as was Nick who had set up his usual camping ground on the couch, laptop on the table, working on something or other.   


Kitt wished they wouldn't have to go back, but he understood Michael's reasoning, understood that it was necessary to complete the 'transaction' by showing good will. As his human partner left to get himself something to eat after Kitt had shooed him off because Michael's stomach had complained about no food, he became aware of something else happening: Karr was withdrawing.   
He was puzzled. Why was his brother suddenly leaving him alone? Kitt reached out.   
_No, don't, Karr whispered, drawing back, but it was too late.   
Kitt touched him and the link stood as strongly as ever, all the shields Karr had so secretly started to erect blown away. Kitt's bright presence, brighter than it had been since the start, glowed softly. When they had rested together it had seemed to natural, so normal, but now Karr was trying to go back to what he had been before. He had started to strengthen his shields, but he was still too emotionally wrung out to accomplish a complete separation.   
_Why? Kitt wanted to know.   
Karr tugged helplessly, afraid to use brute force because it might harm Kitt. _You shouldn't, he only said.   
_Karr, you helped me so much, you risked so much...   
_I did nothing! Karr snarled angrily and he felt Kitt wince. _You owe everything to your driver.   
_Not everything. You saved me several times. Why do you draw back now?   
_Because it is the right thing to do! the other AI growled. _I am too close already.   
_Too close to what? Me?   
_Yes.   
Kitt sounded puzzled. _You always were connected to me.   
_Over a private channel, not a link! Karr hissed. _I never wanted this! It's over! You don't need me any more!   
He tugged again, but Kitt held on with all his strength.   
_That's not true, Karr, please.... Kitt begged softly. _You helped me so much and I did so much to you....   
_It happened, Karr interrupted rudely, trying to find his old harshness. Kitt was coming too close.   
Karr felt his brother, felt his emotional condition, knew the other CPU because he had been inside before -- something he now regretted. He hadn't wanted it! It had been an unplanned intrusion. Maybe, just maybe, it had helped -- he knew it had-but it was still an intrusion. And he didn't want Kitt closer to him out of fear of what he might feel. It could corrupt the gentler AI, it could hurt him as Michael Knight had so rightly been afraid of.   
Kitt probed again. _I know you, he now said.   
_You can't. No one can.   
_Not even Nick?   
Karr faltered and felt Kitt drawing closer once more. His presence was incredibly familiar now, even through the link.   
_Please, he whispered roughly. _Don't.   
_Why did you do it then? Why did you come so close? Kitt asked. _You have changed, Karr.   
Anger rose inside the other AI. He growled darkly. _Leave me alone!   
His shields, those erected over years, had been worn out by the last weeks. They were thin and fragile, and he was about to lose his tight control. He couldn't do that. He just couldn't.   
_No, Kitt contradicted softly. _You helped me, you suffered the pain. You didn't have to, but you did. I owe you my life, my sanity.   
Karr viciously removed his presence out of Kitt's hold. _Don't see something better in me than I am! I'm not!   
_You are. You just deny it.   
Karr started to tremble with the emotions now boiling behind his shields.   


Nick jerked out of his thoughts when Karr's anger hit him. It wasn't the usual rage; it was a fury directed mostly at himself.   
Karr?>   
More anger hit him. He probed carefully and winced when blackness swamped him. Karr was deliberately projecting it, but it was not meant for his partner.   
"Damnit!" Nick cursed and ran down the stairs to where the two cars stood. "Karr, what the heck....?"   
Another wave hit and made him stumble.   


_Leave, Kitt. I'm not someone you should trust! Believe me! I will hurt you!   
_You never did!   
Karr sent a spike of old memories, when he had attacked Kitt and Michael, when he had nearly killed the human. _Yes, I did! he snarled.   
_You have changed, Kitt argued, trying to stand his ground.   
_It could come back! I'm still that thing you remember!   
_I don't believe you.   
_I will always be! Just like you will always be yourself, even when they reprogrammed you to attack your driver! Karr hissed brutally.   
Kitt winced. _Cheap shot, he whispered.   
_But the truth! I could lose it any day! No one and nothing could stop me then! I tried to kill my driver, damnit! I nearly succeeded!   
_Then why did you help me so willingly? You knew what would happen....   
Karr shivered, feeling the link pulse with Kitt's soft presence. Yes, why? It had been .... nice. He had enjoyed the difference close to him. But it couldn't go on! He couldn't allow it! The private channel had been hard enough to bear, and he had tolerated the link, he had helped to give Kitt a chance to survive. He had sympathized because his brother had been betrayed as well; he had not wanted to see him go like that. Kitt deserved to live. He deserved to survive this sanely.   
His self-preservation program hit and Karr hissed angrily. Yes, he wanted to survive as well, but he would survive. His strength was different. He didn't need ..... he didn't....   
Karr drew back, trembling.   
No.....   
Nononono!   
Kitt followed him. _Why do you want to be alone?   
_I was always alone. I always will be!   
_No. You have Nick. You are bonded. And the two of us share a link.   
Karr cried out and retreated completely, shutting Kitt out, but it was impossible.   
Karr>   
He flinched as Nicholas' voice sounded softly in his CPU.   
Leave me alone>   
No, partner. Never> Nicholas touched the internal sensor and Karr couldn't but react to it. "Why don't you finally acknowledge what happened between you and Kitt?"   
"Because it shouldn't last!"   
"Why not?"   
Karr exuded silence. Nick waited patiently, eight years of working with the AI, being linked to it, gave him an insight into Karr's workings.   
"I don't want him to know me," Karr finally whispered.   
"You are ashamed of your past?"   
"No!" Karr felt a shudder pass through him. "I just don't want him to know me, that's all. What he saw in me was through a haze of pain and fear and betrayal. Now he is back to his old self and... it will hurt him."   
"How can you be so sure?"   
"I know. We are two sides of a coin. And I'm the dark side...."   
Nick touched him gently. "Yes, but you are also his brother. You wouldn't hurt him."   
"But I could!" Karr hissed.   
"Would you?"   
Silence again. "Not intentionally," Karr finally answered in a near-whisper. "But maybe accidentally....."   
"Kitt is strong." Nicholas never removed his hand from the sensor.   
Karr felt Kitt's continuing presence through the link. He was tempted to open it again, but he was too afraid of the consequences. He couldn't do it yet. Moving another block into place he shut himself off from him. He retreated from Nick as well, unable to handle emotions right now. MacKenzie let him go, knowing when not to push.   
Nick sat in the driver's seat, feeling Karr hole up, brooding, insecure, confused. It felt like after their last big clash, the time Nicholas had nearly died, the time Karr had nearly killed him through his ceaseless efforts to control the human linked to him. Back then he had retreated, almost fled, deeply disturbed by the fact that if he killed Nick, he would partially die as well. It had been the start of their partnership, still rough, still on a rocky road, but it had changed throughout the years. Now Kitt was coming closer as well, threatening Karr like Nick had so long ago. But this time he wasn't afraid of the intruder; this time he was afraid of his own reactions and what they might do.   
"You are mellowing," he repeated softly. "Face it, partner." There was a barely perceptible shift in his mind, a surge of annoyance, then Karr withdrew even further. Nicholas smiled.   


Kitt felt Karr withdraw, felt the blocks slide into place, but the panic his brother was experiencing was still perceptible. He was totally afraid of the link, now that Kitt was consciously aware of it. This was different from helping a scared little presence. Karr couldn't deal with it yet, but Kitt knew that because they were both together now, it would change. Karr had to come to accept the new link, as he had accepted the private channel.   
_Karr?   
He reached out and sought out the dark presence. Karr winced away, but he didn't retreat further. Kitt smiled to himself and let a tendril of his presence rest gently next to him. It was enough for now. For both of them.

* * *

Michael was packing his things, though he only took what he would need for a couple of days. He wasn't moving out; he was only making a visit. Nick had already retired upstairs, though he doubted his friend was sleeping; Bonnie had made herself a cup of tea and had gone to her room as well; Justin was fiddling with one thing or another downstairs in the tech center. Kitt was a nervous presence in his mind and Michael kept reassuring him that everything was fine; that nothing would happen to him; that he was safe. Still his partner wasn't quieting down easily. He was afraid that nightmares were lurking just around the corner and that the night would be spent soothing a frightened AI.   
As he walked downstairs to make a last round, Michael's eyes were automatically drawn to Karr who no longer parked so closely to his brother. He tried to squelch the feeling of having to check whether or not the other AI would attack him or not, but he failed. It was instinct and it was hard to lose. Finally he inhaled and walked down the last few steps, crossing the floor over to where Kitt was parked. Justin sat on the couch and was taking notes on something.   
"Hi, Michael," he greeted the driver. "Something up?"   
"No, just a bit of nerves," Michael confessed with a small smile.   
Justin mirrored the smile. "I know what you mean. I wish it was already over. As much as I want to see the guys back at the mansion again, I really wouldn't mind staying here."   
"You can stay here."   
He shook his head. "No way. We started this together, we're going to end it together."   
Michael was moved by the display of loyalty, once again reminded that they had a lot of friends. "Thanks," he only said.   
Justin nodded, smiling again. Michael walked over to Kitt, briefly resting his hands on his roof, then sliding onto the hood to sit there, cross-legged. Neither said anything, their mere presence all the other needed, Michael watching the darkness in the faraway corners of the warehouse. Again his eyes were drawn to Karr and he thought he was aware of the dark presence deep inside the link, incredibly far away but within jumping distance.   
He stayed for some time, lost in his thoughts, his mind wandering aimlessly through memories and recollections, taking Kitt with him like a child at his hand. He heard Justin call it a night, watched him walk up the stairs, and after a while he decided it was time to lay down as well. He sent a soft 'good night' through the link and then padded upstairs.   
Tomorrow would be a hard day.

* * *

_Drowning!_   
_No! No! Nooooo!_   
_Too much, too much! Can't take it....._   
_Help!_   
_No!_   
_Gasping for air, trying to get away._   
_Darkness reaching for him, incredible horrors leaping at him, trying to pull him under._   
Nick woke with a scream, frantically trying to get away from the terror he was experiencing but finding himself unable to. His mind went on the defensive, pushing and pulling, fighting the coldness that had grabbed him. Eyes wide he clawed his fingers into the mattress, moaning through clenched teeth.   
Karr!> he cried as he realized that the terror was coming through the implant link. He flailed, trying to reach his partner, and finally encountered the trashing entity at the other side, struggling against his grip. Snap out of it!>   
Karr cried out at the touch and fought harder, but Nick was not about to let go.   
Shhh.....>   
And with the same suddenness he had erupted, Karr quieted down again. The black spark seemed to flow into several directions at once, then turned and moved in on Nick. In the past this had frightened Nick like nothing else, feeling the icy power behind the appearance Karr had in his own CPU, but now it was a welcome and known sight.   
You had another attack>   
Karr moaned, unable to suppress a shiver. Nick touched him gently and let the black tendrils wrap themselves around him. It was no longer alien; it was what they were. Partners. So much had changed through Kitt and Michael....so much.....   
He knew why the attacks were coming now. The prospect of having to go back to the Foundation, having to deal with Kitt who was having the same nightmares, was affecting Karr. The AI sent a non-verbal apology and Nicholas smiled, burying his head in the pillow, feeling his body relax now. He was wide awake, unable to sleep, but he didn't move to rise, for the first time wanting the connection to last, afraid any ever-so slight movement might startle his partner and make him retreat as he realized how close he was to the human on the other side. This might get even worse when they were actually leaving, going back to the place where everything had started, but it would no longer be as horrible as the latest attacks on his mind. Nicholas had taken to training his mind's defenses again, and Karr had actually partaken in those exercises.   
Finally Karr let go of him and Nick sat up, feeling tired but not tired enough to sleep. Taking a shower and dressing he decided he could just as well spend the rest of the night with his partner.

* * *

Sleep eluded him. Michael lay awake in his bed, staring at the dark ceiling, listening to the distant surf of water breaking gently against the walls of the harbor. Now and then the low, dark sound of a ship's horn could be heard, but nothing else disturbed the peaceful night.   
Well, not so peaceful for him. Tomorrow would be the day. Tomorrow they would leave the safety of the warehouse, Nick's home, and they would return to the Foundation. It was necessary, Michael knew, but he didn't have to like it. Neither did any of the others. Bonnie was agitated, Justin had simply told them he had started out with them and he would end it all with his friends, and Kitt.... his partner was frightened. He was terrified by what might happen, of seeing the test track again. He remembered the tests, the cold room and Jennifer Knight, and whenever those memories came, terror was not far away.   
Michael had explained to Kitt why they had to return. First of all there was the contract. He had to sign it in person and he would be in presence of not only Devon Miles but the whole Board of Directors, or at least a reasonable part of it. And he would have a bodyguard. Nicholas MacKenzie was not about to leave his side and Karr would be with Kitt. Then there was the fact that if Michael ever wanted to contemplate working for FLAG again he had to get Kitt used to being this close to the place of his torture. Kitt understood the reasons, but he was still afraid.   
A mild muttering coursed through him and Michael automatically reached for Kitt, calming him. He was very much aware of Karr being in the background, but he had also grown used to the darkness. Sometimes he wondered how Nick was perceiving the older AI. Michael saw only a fraction of the darkness; Nick saw it all. And how did Nick see Kitt?   
Kitt curled back into his CPU and Michael withdrew carefully, proud of how his partner was growing stronger, of how he no longer collapsed in on himself whenever the nightmares came. Like Nick had said, Kitt was healing. Slowly, carefully, with sudden backlashes, but it was steadily getting better. Turning in his bed, curling up as well, Michael drifted off, feeling sleep claim his consciousness.

* * *

Nicholas allowed the flame of the candle to be moved by the drafts. Karr was still struggling to find himself again, fighting the inevitable, the irreversible; he and Kitt were linked now. There was no turning back and no cutting the connection. But Nick knew Karr well enough to know that the AI would accept that only after trying, or giving the impression of trying, to pull away. But there was always Kitt on the other end, Kitt who didn't want to let his brother go back to the beginning, let him be alone. Karr was needed and though he had expressed his irritation several times, Kitt didn't let him go.   
Not wanting to sit in the relative dark of the building, Nicholas had found some thick church candles and a box of matches. Now he lay curled under a heavy blanket, his head pillowed on the arm of the couch, leaning back on several tattered cushions, one candle burning steadily on the table before him. Karr and Kitt were close by, together despite Karr's earlier attempt to put some distance between them. Nick knew Karr would not retreat too far, whatever he claimed. Kitt still needed him, probably always would. The path that lay ahead of each of them was not an easy one, but at least, Nick mused, they may be traveling parts of it together.   
Nick settled back, and looked up at the skylights in the ceiling high above him. The moonlight was streaming in, and the candle's flame merely added a warm glow to the light that surrounded him. The two cars looked like shining ghosts. He remembered their first night here after fleeing from the Knight estate for Kitt's safety and peace of mind. He had felt uncomfortable at the start, having so many people around, revealing something about himself to strangers who hardly knew him. Now he knew the place would seem quiet, dead, without them here.   
Sentimentality. If I'm mellowing, so are you> Nick smiled at the tired voice in his mind. Speaking with Karr this way seemed so easy now, much warmer than it once had been, no longer evoking nausea and pain in Nick's body, as if Kitt's warmth was rubbing off on his brother. He is having no such effect!>   
Stop it. My thoughts are my own. You should be resting> Nick chastised him softly, no real anger at the intrusion in his voice.   
Kitt is near>   
Of course. He doesn't want you to leave him. He knows as I do that you won't>   
Nick felt Karr's grumble in his mind, and the AI's presence drifted once more to the back of his mind. He smiled. Yes, Karr wouldn't leave. He had grown used to having Kitt around, having his brother back, not just a fleeting image through a secret channel only Karr knew of. He liked it, even if there would be no confession of that ever coming from him.   
Nick wondered how things would proceed now, what the future would hold for them. His own future had always been hazy at best, sometimes completely hidden. He had lived from case to case, day to day sometimes, but now..... He wouldn't be able to leave what the weeks here had created, he wouldn't be able to forget. Too much had involved him on a level no one had ever touched, had fused him and Karr together in a way the past eight years had not managed. And with it had come a strange connection to Michael and Kitt. He closed his eyes and cursed softly, feeling Karr stir once more.   
You like it>   
As do you> Nick growled.   
Silence. After a while Karr reached out carefully and wrapped part of himself around his driver in an awkward embrace. Nick was astounded at the gesture and simple opened up his side of the link. Oh, yes, they had all changed, more than they would ever know. With that, and Karr's astonishingly gentle touch, he drifted off into a doze. They would have a long and straining day ahead of them.

* * *

Bonnie watched the black semi truck pull into the warehouse and she shivered as if cold. This was so achingly familiar but also a painful reminder of the events weeks ago. Peter Sanders hopped off the tuck and smiled at them.   
"Hey, all! It's so great to see you again!" His eyes drifted over to Kitt. "Hi, Kitt!"   
"Hello, Peter."   
Peter's smile was enough to light the warehouse and Michael mirrored the smile. Their driver knew what a success Kitt's vocal acknowledgment of his presence was. He turned to Michael.   
"I guess you don't want to spend the drive back to the Foundation in the back, hm?"   
"Not really, no." Michael hesitated, looking at Kitt. "But Kitt has to get used to the Semi again and I believe we can do it, right, Pal?"   
Kitt's scanner flickered once. "Okay," he then said softly.   
Peter nodded. "Take your time. I won't go anywhere."   


The next hours were spent getting an update from Peter on the status at home. Nick was only mildly surprised by the back-up Kitt and Michael had at home, by the fierce loyalty of the technicians and mechanics, but Michael seemed astounded.   
"You should have seen O'Malley," Sanders told them with a broad grin. "His Irish temper broke through and he gave Devon a piece of his mind. Ms. Knight actually had the guts to send one of her own technicians back to pick up stuff they had forgotten. He can call himself lucky that he is still in one piece."   
"I hope none of you got into too much trouble," Michael said softly.   
Peter grinned again. "Don't worry, Michael. We can take care of ourselves."   
Finally they were ready and Michael walked into the Semi, then turned and looked at Kitt. His partner's engine was running and the scanner light lit up, trembling at the right edge of the scanner band.   
//Kitt?//   
Kitt rolled forward, slowly, hesitantly, and Michael saw Karr follow him, keeping close by. As he approached the ramp, Karr stopped, Kitt did the same, then, after another second, moved again. Ever so slowly he entered the trailer, Michael smiling as he felt his partner's hesitation turn into courage.   
//Okay, Kitt just to me//   
And finally he was inside. Michael touched the warm hood, sending how proud he was and that they would close the ramp now. Kitt acknowledged, bracing himself. The ramp closed with a soft *thuck*.   
Outside, Nick got into Karr. They were a go.

* * *

Michael read over the paper as if he was reading it for the very first time, but he wasn't. He had read it over and over again back in the warehouse, and Nick had told him it was okay to sign. No traps, no hidden clauses, no loops. This was an honest attempt to pacify Michael, to convince him that the board meant what it had said, and that he was welcome to come home. MacKenzie had had a lawyer he knew, and which Michael had never met, read and approve of the safety of the contract. Michael was aware of all eyes on him; all except Nick's. The former CIA operative stood silently a bit to his left, his eyes everywhere, his body tense. No one came too close to the man in the black outfit, something reminding too many of the fact that he was linked to a murderous AI they had created. Michael knew Nick liked this image and cultivated it around FLAG. Right now he appreciated it.   
Their arrival had been like a state reception. Kitt's technicians and mechanics, the whole crew, had been there, cheering, welcoming them home. Nick had immediately taken his place at Michael's side, silent, observant, and armed. Michael wasn't really sure about it, but he suspected that MacKenzie was armed to the teeth. Entering the mansion had made him feel like walking into the home of the enemy, but he had quickly squelched that thought. Kitt would be safe outside, with Karr at his side and Justin, Bonnie and about everyone else guarding him. John Landes had greeted him and Michael had simply acknowledged his presence with a nod. He wished he could be out of here. Now.   
Taking a pen Michael signed the papers, carefully, taking his time. Nobody spoke a word until he was done. John collected the documents and handed one copy to Michael. Each had now the signatures of all parties involved, Landes and Percival signing on behalf of the board, Devon and Quinn as a witness, Michael as the new owner of the Knight Two Thousand. Michael stared at the precious document, feeling a turmoil of emotions inside him, all hidden behind a carefully erected facade. He folded the paper and then handed it to Nick, who stowed it inside his jacket.   
Landes stepped forward, smiling slightly. "I know it might sound awkward, but congratulations, Michael. You won."   
"No," Michael said softly. "I survived."   
With that he turned and left. Nick followed him without looking back.   


Devon's shoulders sagged and he rubbed his tired eyes wearily. All the tension drained out of him and he felt like he was just about to collapse. Landes walked over to him, smiling.   
"Give him time, Devon."   
Miles sighed. "It's not time he needs," he said softly, watching the other board members leave. "Everything around here reminds Michael and Kitt of what happened."   
"He will always remember, but he will get over it."   
Devon looked thoughtfully at the signed contract. "Maybe I should make it easier for him." His voice sounded almost distant.   
Landes shot him a sharp look. "What are you talking about?"   
"I made a mistake, John. A big mistake that nearly cost Kitt his life and would have taken Michael with it, or driven him insane. I didn't stand up to Jennifer, though I could have. I was a coward and I still am. I'm afraid to face Michael and Kitt, John, and I know they don't ever want to see me again. It would be best if I leave."   
Landes stared at him. "What in the name of...? Devon, you can't be serious!"   
"I am. It was my fault and I have to draw the consequences."   
"You are drawing the wrong ones! I won't ever agree to your dismissal!"   
"I'm taking this to the board and if they don't agree, I'll simply leave. You can't force me to stay," Devon argued, voice even. "How can you expect Michael and Kitt to trust me ever again? How can you expect me to interact with them on a case?"   
John exhaled sharply. "Listen, Devon. No one expects all participants to get over this in a flash, but what you are doing is sticking your head in the sand!"   
"I made up my mind." Devon turned and gave an exclamation of surprise as he nearly collided with a silent shadow.   
"John is right and you know it," Nicholas said calmly. Devon felt his heart race and he tried to calm down. "You won't solve your problems by running. All of you have to learn to work together again."   
"I don't know why you should be so interested in a happy reunion," Devon heard himself snap.   
Nick smiled slightly. "Call it my social side."   
"Devon, the Foundation needs you!" John now argued. "Wilton Knight's last wish was that you would be the head of the Foundation, and I won't let this incident destroy what Wilton built!"   
"You have to understand...."   
"No, you have to understand that people make mistakes and that mistakes can be rectified." John's gaze held Devon's wavering one. "And I won't let you run, Devon Miles."   
Devon swallowed, aware that Nick was still there, still watching. "All right," he whispered hoarsely.   
John smiled, but it was far from a triumphant, victorious smile. Devon drew himself up and left the room, leaving the two other men alone. Landes glanced at Nick.   
"So what brings you back here?"   
"Lost my way? Forgot the car keys? Take a pick."   
John sighed. "Where is Michael?"   
"In his room. He and Kitt need a bit off-time."   
"A vacation?"   
Nicholas raised an eyebrow and John nodded. He understood and he knew it was important to give Michael and Kitt time to get back to normal. That they had returned only showed that Kitt had stabilized enough to face his old home. It didn't say that he was healed.

* * *

Michael stepped into the room he had called his own for so many years, trying to feel at home but failing. Everything in here was him, but in a way it was another Michael Knight; someone who had believed and trusted, someone who had never thought his friends capable of hurting another sentient life form. This life lay behind him, just like Michael Long's was behind him as well, buried with the unknown body Wilton Knight had substituted for his. But who could he bury now? He was still Michael Knight, but aged and marked by the events of the past weeks. And could he really leave it all? Probably not.....   
With a sigh, Michael sat down on the bed and let his eyes wander, taking in the pictures stuck to the pin board, pictures taken by those he had helped, by Bonnie, by the team around Kitt. They showed happy times, they showed what he had achieved, they were a mirror for his past. All of this had been profoundly changed by Jennifer Knight and even if he ran again, nothing would ever erase the memories. And Michael didn't want to run. He had done nothing wrong! He leaned back against the wall, turning his head to stare out of the window. Kitt was a nervous presence in his mind, trying to keep his fear in check, trembling at the edge of panic but restraining it. Michael was proud of his partner; he was handling it so far. Somewhere along the link was the watchful presence of Karr, Kitt's VR and real world guardian.   
Michael closed his eyes. He wanted to get out of here; he wanted to drive around and lose himself in the beauty and wonder of Kitt's mind as they raced along the highways; he wanted never to see this place again.   
But no.....   
This would be the easy way out. It would be cheating himself and Kitt, as well as Nick who had made all of this possible, who had managed the impossible; and it would be cheating himself. He and Kitt belonged together; he owned the Knight Two Thousand; nothing would ever be able to take him away, and it was his protection and shield.   
"We can do this," he whispered into the silent room.   
Agreement floated through him, sent by Kitt. He smiled. After a few more minutes Michael rose and left the room. He went downstairs and crossed the distance to the garage. A bunch of technicians and mechanics greeted him, smiling, cheering, slapping his back, congratulating him. Brian O'Malley moved through the crowd and 'rescued' him for the welcoming committee.   
"You did a hell of a stunt, Knight, and it worked," he told him as they walked through the wide open space of the garage.   
Michael arched an eyebrow. "Stunt? I wouldn't call it quite that...."   
The Irishman chuckled. "Whatever you want to call it, it showed those bureaucrats and paper-pushers that Kitt is more than an assembly of diodes and bubble chips. He is as human as the rest of us – excepting a certain lady." A grin split his features.   
Michael had to laugh. "Don't let her hear that."   
"Ah, well, she already heard it. Told her when I ran into her a few days back."   
"And you still work here?"   
O'Malley grinned again. "Yup. To fire one of Kitt's personal maintenance crew she has to go through the board. Says it all, right?"   
Michael nodded, surprised. "Thanks for everything," he finally said.   
"Hey, all part of the service." With that the mechanic excused himself and walked off into the opposite direction.   
Michael watched him go, moved by the sheer amount of friendship and support these people had given him and Kitt. All had made this possible, a miracle beyond comprehension, beyond words.

* * *

He hadn't really thought they would ever return here, but here he was. Not much had changed. The weather was still kind of gray, but forecasts said it would be warm and sunny as usual soon. The bad weather front had passed. Nicholas leaned against Karr, regarding the mansion in front of him, the impressive castle-like building, the center of all Foundation activity. The Knight estate. He smiled darkly. Kitt was parked in his garage with Bonnie and Justin taking care of him, keeping him company. The meeting with the board had gone as predicted; Devon's reaction had been foreseeable as well. Now Michael held the legal proof that he was Kitt's owner and Nick would make sure that the papers would be in a very safe place. Currently they were locked inside Karr.   
"Is he okay?" he now asked.   
"A bit frightened, but not as disturbed as I thought he would be," Karr answered, slightly distracted.   
Nicholas smiled. Karr was still keeping track of his brother's presence, though he had declared he would pull back the moment Kitt was stable. But what was stable? Kitt was still frightened of what had happened, though the nightmares had receded and Michael was no longer flooded by the immense pain and nightmarish memories of his partner. Some more time would have to pass for him to be back to normal, not to shy away from the test track, not to fear everyone he didn't know.   
Footsteps could be heard on the gravel and he turned his head slightly. John Landes was walking toward him and Nick felt himself tense ever so slightly. From the other man's expression this was not one of the meetings Nick wanted to have. Karr rumbled softly and MacKenzie pushed the angry thoughts away. Karr's memories of Landes were nothing happy. He had been involved in the KARR project and he had also shut him down.   
"Hello, Nick," John now greeted him, eyes wandering over the black Stealth. "I thought I'd find you here."   
Nick didn't answer, looking coldly at him.   
Landes gave the car another look. "Nice. Your design?"   
"Yes."   
"How did you find him? I know he was destroyed quite thoroughly both times."   
The temperature dropped even more. "None of your business."   
Landes smiled. "I know that Michael's implant worked. And I asked myself if it did, why not yours? What would stop it from functioning? When Jennifer stormed in and told me you had the KARR AI in your car I was surprised. Why would anyone willingly risk his life like that? Why would anyone voluntarily stay with the KARR while it was hell-bent on killing those it found useless? Now I'm no longer that surprised. You and the KARR connected, maybe before we deactivated it, and then it came back."   
John watched the younger man closely and Nick's hardened features were like an open book for him.   
"Did he call you?" he then asked. Icy silence. "You felt him then. Like Wilton thought it would be like." A muscle in MacKenzie's cheek twitched and his eyes shadowed. Landes nodded. "I'm not sure whether Wilton knew it worked the first time or not. He never lost a word about it and KARR grew to be too dangerous to speculate. Even if he had known that the two of you were linked, I think he would have decided to shut the prototype down."   
A tremor ran through the neuro implant and Nick briefly closed his eyes. Karr's anger blazed through him, furious at Landes' words. "What do you want?" MacKenzie now asked coldly, telling the other man that any pursuit of the identity of the Stealth and/or the long gone past was futile.   
"Nothing at all, least of all I want to claim the AI back, if that's what you think. It's yours. It always was." Nick raised an eyebrow and John smiled slightly. "What I want to do is to thank you for helping Michael and Kitt. What you did was more than anyone would have done. Jennifer wanted the AI you have back. I want you to know that I don't care what it is you have in there; you can keep it."   
"How gracious of you, John," Nick said flatly.   
Landes sighed. "Nick, I'm not your enemy. I know we didn't have a good start back then and I know you don't trust many people, but believe me, I'm on your side."   
Nicholas met the older man's eyes and Landes held the glacier look. Yes, Nick didn't really trust him, mainly because Karr kept projecting his own thoughts of betrayal, but Landes had helped them and had shown him there were people at the board who wanted to help.   
"I have to go," he finally said and pushed away from Karr, opening the door.   
John nodded. "Bye, Nick. Take care."   
The Stealth ignited his engine and drove off without Nick saying a word, heading to the back of the building where the garage was. John knew he would be back. No doubt about it. He smiled slightly. The implant had worked; MacKenzie was linked to Karr. Amazing. Two minds who could be as cold as ice, and still they were working harmoniously together, as much as he had been able to gather. And Karr had changed through the contact to a human mind. Sometimes he wished Wilton were still alive to see the success of his dream project; his brain child. Landes turned and walked into the mansion.   


Nicholas parked Kitt outside the garage, his emotions boiling deep inside. John Landes. Yes, he had set up the meeting with him for Michael, and he had held hopes that Landes would be on their side, but he had not been looking forward to meeting him again. He wasn't an enemy, but he also wasn't a friend. He was responsible for a lot, for the KARR project in a way, and for his partner's deactivation. Just like Wilton Knight had been. He wished he could just leave now, but Michael and Kitt still needed them and he would not leave them alone throughout the first few days back home.   
"Karr?"   
"Yes?" the AI answered coldly, a sure sign that he hated it here as well.   
"Are you okay?"   
There was a brief silence. "I can handle it."   
Nick smiled humorlessly. "Yeah, so can I....." He got out of the Stealth and patted the roof, then walked into the garage.   
O'Malley nodded a greeting at him and Bonnie smiled slightly as she discovered their visitor. Kitt was hooked up to the monitors and what Nicholas could read, he looked fine. His mental condition had stabilized quickly lately and he would heal - though never forget. MacKenzie simply sat down on the couch, leaned back and tried to calm down. He felt Karr close by but distracted, probably keeping an eye on Kitt.   
He would have to leave soon. Just to get some distance, physically as well as emotionally, though he suspected it was too late for that by now. But he could try.

* * *

Michael woke, feeling low, quiet grumbling in his mind, emanating from the implant. He searched out Kitt's presence, having drifted away from him while he was sleeping. Michael found his partner dozing fitfully, unsettled by encroaching dreams. Gently he moved closer, gathering Kitt up and holding him gently.   
//ssh little one//   
Another low mumble was his reply. If Michael could not chase away the nightmare, it would soon take hold, and Kitt would be thrown into a fiery, freezing hell before his own screams woke him. Michael stroked him gently, softly murmuring nothings to him, wrapping him in warmth.   
//ssh okay everything's okay//   
//hurts//   
Michael wasn't sure if the word had been spoken in sleep or not, Kitt was starting to become agitated now, starting to struggle against Michael's hold, believing him to be a threat as everything was in Kitt's nightmares. He had expected nothing less through returning to the place of Kitt's torture. Kitt had been bound to flash. Now he had to deal with it.   
//I know it hurts it won't hurt forever promise it'll ease//   
Kitt woke, frightened, turning and wrapping himself around his driver's warm reassuring presence. Michael hushed and comforted him as was becoming natural.   
//ssh just a nightmare I'm here I'm always here//   
//No!// His cry was shrill, and Michael quickly recognized that the usual circle had broken down, Kitt was losing what little peace he could grasp from these quiet moments after the storms of his dreams. Hysteria was growing from his complete exhaustion. //what did I do?//   


The shrieks of panic hit Karr full on. He had not dared to shut down to recharge this close to enemy territory and while part of him was constantly on the look-out for suspicious movement, another part was keeping an eye on Kitt. Immediately he crossed the link between them, seeking Kitt out. He found his brother curled against Michael Knight, crying wildly, the full force of his terror once more starting to overwhelm him. Very gently, very slowly, Karr reached out a tendril of himself and touched the spark of light that was his brother.   
_Ssh Kitt. Let it go. You can't change what happened, you can only learn to cope. And you will. Soon. Ssh now.   
//_hurts all hurts>// Kitt's words were heard by both Michael and Karr; both were aware of the other's presence, and although Karr was being very careful not to intrude - knowing how he would feel if someone too close to him without invitation -- he was concerned for his brother.   


Michael felt Karr touch the small presence he was holding, gently and carefully. He smiled to himself, allowing the contact, sliding a single mental block into place in his own mind, ensuring it did not affect Kitt. There was nothing they could do but be there, hold Kitt, soothe him, this was all they could ever do. As Kitt quieted again, Michael settled back, still hushing, still rocking his partner gently, listening to Karr's quiet rumbling and remembering, thinking back on what had gone before. There had been an accident, some time ago now, one that had jammed a huge electrical surge through Kitt's systems, damaging his memory module. As Michael had climbed out of the car to check the damage, Kitt had driven away, not responding to his partner's cries. Michael had searched endlessly, following leads, asking questions, spending night after night alone in different motels, driving through the day in a silent, dead Mercedes. He had finally found Kitt, hidden in a storage shed behind a gardening center, cowering, terrified, unable to remember anything or anyone. Michael had tried to get under the car, to connect the loose cables Bonnie had instructed him would be there. Panicked, Kitt had threatened him, first asked him, and then begged him to go away, to leave him alone. Michael had refused, trusting his partner enough to get under the car without fearing for his life.   
Kitt's relief when the cables were reconnected had been palpable. His voice alone had drawn Michael to him, his words had hugged him, thanked him. Michael smiled at the memory of that moment, of the reunion that had brought tears of relief and joy to his own eyes. And he felt a smile within his mind. He brought his attention back to his partner. Kitt was curled snugly into his embrace, Karr had retreated, yet was still near by. Kitt was calm, smiling softly in his sleep, and Michael could feel the same emotions his remembrance had brought, mirrored back at him. Kitt had shared his recollections, was being warmed by the same mind's eye images that were warming Michael.   
//No one is going to hurt you//   
//Yours//   
//Yes, Kitt forever//   
He held his partner a little closer, slowly allowing sleep to take him.   


Karr watched from a distance, and only when Michael Knight was sleeping did he move closer again, snaking a single piece of his essence around a part of Kitt's. He had though that this closeness to his brother would be frightening and uncomfortable, he had been unwilling to stay close in this way when he had first become aware of the link. But it was not frightening. It was warm, it was comforting in itself just to be near, to be able to watch him. And he was learning something about himself and Nicholas, even if he would not consciously admit it, from being close to the bond between his brother and Kitt's own driver. Karr was aware that the changes wrought in them all by this experience would last forever.   
Part of him smiled at that thought as he too allowed himself to rest.   
Part of him was totally terrified.

* * *

Twenty-four hours passed almost without incident. The board members had left, Devon tried to put up a normal facade to the outside and Nick had begun checking the garage and the mansion, going through the security files and more. No one stopped him; no one had felt suicidal enough to do so. Bonnie had faced her own horrors by going back to the cold room, which had been repaired and looked like nothing had happened, and had started to work through the computer files.   
It was quiet.   
Too quiet.   
The calm before the storm......   
  


...... Nicholas surveyed the wreckage before him. Michael was still sitting on the leafy floor, forehead rested on the shaking frame of his car. Kitt's trembling had eased, and Michael looked as if the terror that had torn through his mind like wildfire was starting to fade. Karr was close by, guarding them, engine idling softly as if he was too wary to turn it off. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw fire engines pull up, closely followed by an ambulance.   
Jennifer's attempt had been one borne of anger and frustration at them winning. It had been an attempt on Kitt's life - purposely and premeditated. The board would not look favorably on her blatant rebellion against their decision; Nick doubted they would see her around here again......   


..... their second night back home. Michael and Kitt had been sitting just outside the garage, enjoying the freshness of the rain storm. The garage lights illuminated them and Karr was keeping watch, as usual, giving them privacy by blocking his own end of the link between him and his brother. He and Nick had been out for the day, just taking a breath from the claustrophobic atmosphere of the Knight estate, just being together, exploring the changes that had occurred in both of them, and in their partnership, over the last few weeks. They had returned to the estate to find a calm had settled over the garage.   
"Kitt?" Michael brushed his thumb over the sensor, feeling the warm tremor that ran through his partner. "Are you okay?"   
There was a hesitation before his friend answered him. "I was thinking... about what Devon said, about the cases that have backed up."   
"We won't go anywhere or do anything until you're ready, Kitt. I promise you."   
"It wasn't... that." But the grateful hug he received through the implant was enough to tell him the thought of going straight back to work did bother him. "It was his... tone."   
Michael frowned, but slowly he realized that what he was feeling from Kitt was actually simmering anger. Surprised, Michael started a gentle stroking of the sensor. "Hey, talk to me. Let it go."   
The moment he said the words he was hit by a wave of anger, not hatred or fear, just anger; an emotion Michael would best define as feeling pissed off.   
"It was the way he spoke to us, to me. The natural bounce in his voice, as if nothing had happened."   
Michael sighed softly; he had spent a few hours talking to Devon since their return. It would never be like nothing had happened. Devon had been deeply affected by the events of the past weeks. But he had wanted to try to get things back to normal as quickly as possible. It was starting to sound like that was not going to happen.   
"He didn't mean anything by it, Kitt. He's trying to apologize, in his own way."   
"It's never going to be the same," Kitt said softly, sadly. "It's never going to feel the same."   
Reaching out with his mind, Michael found Kitt and wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight as they sat together, Kitt's bright presence once more as strong as it had been.   
//I'll always be here//   
//I know//

*

They returned to the warmth of the garage an hour or so later. Karr had been parked outside but once Kitt was settled, the Stealth moved to join his brother, still protective despite the safety awarded to them by the new contract. Michael had not slept well the previous night, physically exhausted but too agitated to sleep, he had tossed and turned in his bed, disturbing Kitt's rest. Tonight he was still uptight. Nick watched him pace the garage for a short time before nodding to him. Michael didn't believe that Nick had slept any better than he had, but somehow MacKenzie managed to look as awake, controlled and alert as if he had had a peaceful night in his own bed.   
"Walk?" Nick suggested.   
They headed away from the garage, unconsciously taking the path that lead up through the woodland to the R&D facility beyond.   
"What's wrong?"   
Michael shoved his hands in his pockets and shook his head. "I'm not... comfortable here anymore. I don't think it's me -- my feelings -- particularly. I believe it's Kitt, I think unconsciously he's broadcasting his subconscious fear." He looked over at Nick. "Does that make any sense?"   
"Yes. You have to give it time, it's natural that he should feel... unsettled here."   
"I know. But I also know that they can't keep us here, and that there is an alternative now."   
"There's always an alternative." Nicholas rubbed the back of his neck. "To be honest, Karr would much prefer it if we didn't have to stay around here."   
Michael smiled. "I can understand it must be getting to him."   
"Like you wouldn't believe," Nick muttered.   
Michael was silent, waiting. Something inside him sensed that Nick was in a rare mood to talk and if he didn't push, he just might get to know another layer of his strange friend.   
"I remember his life through him," Nick finally said quietly, briefly glancing at Michael, then simply staring ahead. "When he flashes it is like I was there, that this was all done to me, and it is frightening. Thinking about what it must have felt like for him back then, without all the knowledge I have now, without the way of thinking we both adopted, it's.... terrifying."   
"But he isn't leaving," Michael said softly.   
"He won't leave Kitt alone. Never. He knows what happened here and he knows what was done to him by the same people. Deep down inside he believes it had had to happen sooner or later."   
Michael closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. "I don't think Jennifer Knight was in charge back then and I never thought of Wilton Knight as the malicious kind."   
Nick flashed a brief, humorless smile. "Not really. In a way he was malicious. He set me up for the job and he knew I would say yes. He had planned it. Just like with you. He gave you a new life and you followed his path. He was a devious old man, but someone with a higher goal, one I understood all along. As for Karr." He shrugged. "True, he never froze him or set him on fire, but back then none of the people involved saw more than a computer program in him, even though he was starting to develop an awareness, which got worse when we linked because of the additional input. But even without it, Karr was programmed mostly like they programmed Kitt later on. He learned, he absorbed information and he grew. And he started to develop emotions."   
Michael listened to the softly delivered speech, noting how flatly Nick explained it all. It was like another part of his friend explaining all of it. "And now he is back here."   
Nick nodded. "Yes, he is back and he will force himself to stay until he is no longer constantly needed. He doesn't like it and neither do I because both of us have too many bad memories connected to this place."   
"As do Kitt and I now."   
Both men looked at each other and Michael briefly saw sorrow and regret in Nick's normally so cold eyes. "I wish you wouldn't," he said.   
"As do I. But it happened. Kitt and I will handle it."   
Nick nodded once more, eyes now straying to the R&D facility that could be seen in the distance. It rose like a surreal monument out of the ground, reaching for the sky, the giant hangar doors partially cracked open. Everything was dark.   
"Nick?"   
Michael voice startled him out of his thoughts. "Yes?"   
Michael hesitated a moment, then decided to simply go ahead. He didn't really expect an answer. "Being aware that I'm treading on personal ground here..... You said Wilton Knight knew you'd say yes when he offered you the position as the Foundation's prototype operative. Why? Why did he think of you? Why did he want you as Karr's driver?"   
Nick closed his eyes, pinching his nose with thumb and forefinger. "You are right, this is personal," he said after a while. Michael waited. "Back then I wanted out of my current life, that's why," Nick said after another long silence. His voice sounded distant. "You don't know what I did back then and you really don't want to know who I worked for and what it involved, or for that matter, how long I did the job. I wanted out and somehow Knight knew it. I think he had his sources. He was looking for a specific kind of person for his prototype, and he thought I would be the one."   
"Were you?"   
Nick looked at his friend with a wry smile. "Judge for yourself," he answered. "He chose you as the driver for Kitt. What does that tell you?"   
"Nick, don't make yourself into what you aren't. You didn't stick around for Wilton to offer you Kitt as a new partner."   
"I know. And I'm glad. I don't think I could have been for Kitt what you grew to be for him. We are different, Michael. And we both have the partners to match us."   
Michael winced slightly, thinking back to what Karr had been a decade ago.   
"And if you think about it.... Wilton Knight knew Karr's personality before I ever got to meet the AI. He knew what he had created and he needed someone to match it. He wanted both AI and driver aligned by mind, so imagine what it would have done to someone else."   
"Someone like me?"   
Nick nodded seriously. "Karr would have crushed you."   
"He nearly crushed you," Michael reminded him.   
"Yes, and we came to terms and now work as partners. It was a rough start and it would have been even rougher for anyone else."   
"But you can't train for this," Michael dug around a bit. "How could Wilton know that you were mentally strong enough to endure an AI like Karr?"   
Nick sighed again. "Remember what I said about this being personal?"   
"Yes."   
"Now it's getting more than that. Michael, believe me when I tell you that the less you know about me before we met, the better."   
"I wish you wouldn't isolate yourself like that, Nick," Michael now said seriously.   
"Everyone lives his own life the way he wants it," MacKenzie said almost philosophically.   
"With the one difference that you now live part of Kitt's and mine as well."   
Nick rubbed his eyes. "Yeah.... Michael, I'm sorry I can't tell you what you want to hear. One day maybe, but not now, not today."   
Michael accepted it. It was more than what he had expected anyway, and that Nick had not denied him further probing was a surprise as well. From the phrasing alone he had heard that MacKenzie was willing to reveal more in the future when he felt it was time to say it.

* * *

Since the board meeting a few days ago, a madness had been slowly cooking in her mind. All she could think about was revenge, finishing what she had started; all she could dream about were ways of doing that. The garage was silent as she approached. A single, soft bulb shone from a lamp in the rest area, illuminating the two black cars, the fender of one pressed gently against the side of the other. It was a beautiful sight. She did not care. She stood in the open entrance of the garage, a small box in her hand. Finally she had understood. Kitt had grown, changed, developed, becoming something special and beautiful. He had deprived her of the millions that were rightfully hers. She looked down at the box in her hand.

*

Kitt murmured in his sleep, faint dreams creeping up on him. Karr reached out, touched his brother gently, hushing him.   
_Safe   
Kitt shifted closer to the strong presence as it moved to surround him. He had worried initially that Karr would pull away now that he - Kitt - had got over the worst. He had tried. But Kitt had not let him, not wanting to lose the close connection that had developed between them. The return to the estate had not been all that easy. They were too close to the R&D facility -- the scene of Kitt's torture -- for him to truly feel safe.   
_Stay   
_Kitt...   
_Please...   
_You're okay, you're safe. I need to rest. I won't go far I promise   
_okay   
Kitt released the presence he had snuggled to and sought out Michael, touching him briefly, feeling him smile before settling back. He was safe. He just had to keep telling himself that.

*

She pushed on one end of the small box she held and it opened silently. Without a sound, she picked one piece from inside and closed the box again. She looked up, acknowledging what she was about to do, smiling to herself. If what they said was true, if Kitt could feel and hurt as a human could, then she knew just how to push him over the edge he had somehow crawled back from.   
"Hey, cars." Her words startled both AIs out of their rest. Kitt brought scanners on line and the image of Jennifer Knight filled his visuals. Fear gripped him and for a single moment he felt as if the pressure of the sensation were strangulating him. Only for a moment.   
He screamed. A piercing yell of feral terror that rippled through him, out through the two links he possessed as a blinding explosion. He gunned the engine. Karr's reaction was almost the same, but where Kitt's cry had been one of sudden alarm, Karr's had been one of pure, bright fury.   
Jennifer smiled. She heard both engines start and at that moment, lit the match held between her fingers. Laughing, before either brother had time to move, she flicked the match onto the carpeted floor of the garage.   
The flames erupted instantly, slicing around the Stealth and the TransAm, feeding on the substances that had soaked the tired carpet over the years the garage had been Kitt's home. Jennifer stepped back from the heat, bathing in the screams of terror that echoed from inside. This was her revenge. If she could not have the AI, she would make it suffer, tearing it away from Michael Knight in a way she could never understand, but that she knew she could use. The car was rightfully hers, and she would do with it as she pleased. No contracts, no board meetings, no one could stop the fall the AI was taking because of her. She wished she had seen it earlier. It had been almost too late.   
But not quite.

*

Karr ignored the fire spreading around him. The flames did not pose a danger to him, or to Kitt. The shells that protected both cars could easily withstand the temperatures outside. The danger was not around them, it was within them, within Kitt, woven into his soul by the ordeal he had been forced to endure.   
Shaking, sobbing, Kitt started to curl in on himself. The flames came closer, licking at him, teasing him, they would hurt him, they would melt him as the others had. The agony in his memories flooded back, replacing reality with a remembered hell. He tried to calm himself, to rid himself of the waking nightmare that was all around. Was this another bad dream? Why couldn't he wake up?   
//Michael? MICHAEL!!!!//   
Kitt screamed.   
Karr launched himself at his brother, using the link between them to enter Kitt's CPU, to brutally invade his brother's domain, searching for the terrified presence. Kitt's terror came in a tidal wave, hitting Karr at full force and knocking him back as he struggled to reach the screaming AI. He fought his way forward, finding Kitt retreating all the time.   


Kitt felt as if he had initiated his own death. This time the destruction of his CPU, of the car around him, was only in his mind, but the recollections were powerful enough to supersede reality. He was dying again. Why? Why was this happening?   
//Michael... help me... please....

*

Somewhere along the path, Michael stopped in mid-stride. Nick watched the expression on his face become one of agony, watched his eyes glaze over as the implant in his mind exploded in a white light of violent terror. He cried out, doubled over and clutched at his head. Nick reached for him.   
"Michael?"   
"Nick.... Go to them...." It was all Nicholas needed. He started to run.

*

_KITT!!! Get out of there! Go! Just drive forwards!!! GO!!!!   
There was no verbal reply, no physical response, nothing but the terrible, overwhelming sensation of being annihilated. Kitt was standing still in the flames, the car trembling, the AI paralyzed with the fear flooding his systems. He couldn't think, he couldn't move, he couldn't gather himself together enough to send a command to the car.   
_KITT!   
_nooooooooo fire hurt fire hurtfirehurtfirefirefirefire   
_KITT! Don't let go! Stay with me!!! It won't hurt you! Stay with me!   
Desperate, feeling Kitt falling away from him, back into the hell it had taken them so long to rescue him from, Karr leapt out of his brother's CPU, crying out in fury. The moment he was back he slammed the Stealth into reverse, shooting back out of the garage.

*

Jennifer had moved back only a few paces; enjoying the heat of the fire and listening in satisfaction to the suffering of the two AIs inside. Suddenly, the intense sound of a specialized engine revving madly reached her ears. She took another step back, but before she could comprehend what was happening, the tail end of a black car was almost on top of her. Her scream was overridden by those of her victims. Karr slammed into her, throwing her back, easily breaking the bones in her legs.   


Totally unaware of what he had done, Karr increased the revs and rocketed forwards, colliding with Kitt nose to nose and propelling the other car back with violent force. The back wall of the garage crumbled under the impact and both cars burst out of the flames together, momentum turning the TransAm until it lay side on to the Stealth when they came to rest, several meters from the flames. The screeching of metal on metal, the terrible screams of an AI in terror, the destruction of the garage as it burned, these noises carried across the estate.

*

"Kitt!!!!"   
The fire was reaching for the sky as Nick rounded the corner and came face to face with the heat and the flames. He stopped running, searching his mind for Karr.   
Where are you?>   
Around back> Karr's mind-voice was strained.   
Nicholas headed back, through the undergrowth and around the fire. Somewhere in the background, the sounds of fire crews could be heard.   
"Karr?"   
Heart pounding, Nick came to an abrupt stop when he saw the two cars. The TransAm was shaking dangerously, almost violently. The Stealth was stopped, black nose pushed against Kitt's fender. Nick could feel his partner's distraction, his fight to bring Kitt back to them safely, to stop him falling after the sudden push he had been given. By who? What the hell had happened...?   
Knight?>   
Is he not there?>   
No. We need him>   
Nick turned from the cars, and ran back along the path, almost running into the staggering form of Michael Knight attempting to make his way to his partner. He was pushing himself, trying to concentrate on too much at once as the screams in his mind overwhelmed him. Nick grabbed his arms, standing directly in his path.   
"Michael!" Glazed, blood shot eyes met his own. "Sit down!"   
"No! I have to get to him."   
"But in here," Nick tapped his forehead gently. "You have to reach him through the implant. That's where the danger is. Please."   
Michael regarded his friend for a moment longer, and then nodded swiftly, allowing himself to be guided down until he was sitting on the hard ground. Nick dropped down beside him.   
"There's a fire in the garage. He's safe, Karr got him out. He's just frightened, you have to calm him, tell him he's okay. Stop him from falling."   
Michael took in everything Nick had quickly explained. He pulled in a deep breath and closed his eyes, attempting to clear his mind of the fire and pain that were racing through it. Concentrating, he moved toward the link. As he got nearer, he could feel Kitt's hysteria, feel the core of absolute terror that his partner was losing himself in. Michael deepened the contact, found Kitt in his own mind, crying, flailing for support, grasping at lifelines that were crumbling in his hands.   
//Kitt// Michael surrounded his partner, pulling him close, giving him something real to hold on to, to bury himself in.   
//Michael! make it stop please make it stop//   
//has stopped fire is gone only in your mind now ssh safe now//   
//feel it close eating me eating me!// His cries became shrill shrieks of terror as he lashed out at something only he could see.   
Desperately, feeling him fall, Karr made a grab for Kitt and caught a few thin threads of his existence. He held them, entwining his own essence with them, used them to get closer, reaching out.   
_Kitt, please. Stay with me brother. I need you. Please!   
In a moment, it all stopped. Kitt looked up, seeing Karr's presence there with him, real, as if for the first time.   
_need me?   
_Yes. Don't let her take you from me. From us. Please....   
Such a quiet, heart felt plea from a spirit Kitt had twice tried to break years ago. Tears flooded through him and he reached out, grasping Karr's presence to him, holding tight as if his whole existence depended on it.   
_Sorry   
Karr held just as tightly, his essence almost merging with that of his brother.   
_It's okay. It's okay.   


Michael stayed where he was, witnessing something he did not believe he would ever see again. Through the pain and the fear of the past weeks, this had grown, flourished, and now what could have been the final act tho finish Kitt, had sealed what he and Karr had found; their own bond.   
After a long time, the sea of emotions calmed around them. Kitt finally released Karr from the tight hold and turned, reaching for Michael like it was the most natural thing in the world. Michael took him, held him, wrapped his whole being around him.   
//it's over//   
//thank you//   
//I love you I would never let you fall//   


Karr retreated from the touching scene, returning slowly to his own CPU, to where Nicholas was once more waiting for him.   
Are you all right?>   
Yes. I think. I don't know.>   
You hit Jennifer>   
Good>   
She's alive>   
Can't have everything>   
Nick smiled, touching Karr's presence before he found himself wrapped in a needy hug. This time it felt as if it really was over. Maybe this had always been the only way it would end.

* * *

No one had seen or heard anything of Jennifer Knight after an ambulance had rushed her off to hospital. Michael had been slightly shocked when he had heard about the 'accident', but his hatred had erased those emotions. He didn't inquire further about her condition. Michael and Kitt had left the mansion two days later for some necessary vacation time. And so had Nick and Karr.   


It was a beautiful feeling.   
Nicholas MacKenzie sat on the large boulder on the beach between Tofino and the next small town on Vancouver Island, just watching the surf come in as the tide changed. There was no one else. Driftwood lay on the sandy beach behind him, a sign of the winter and spring storms. The parking spot further up the beach was totally deserted except for Karr and a lot of small critters were moving freely and without fear over the concrete paving. Nick watched a dark blue and black bird land on a piece of wood.   
Finally he closed his eyes, his back growing almost rigid but still in what someone would call a relaxed way, resting his wrists on his knees, legs folded under him. It was a meditation pose, something he hadn't done for too long. He used to relax himself like this after stressful cases, but the recent events hadn't given him any chance to relax. Now was the time, and now he needed it. He cleared his mind of everything, of the experiments that had triggered the horror he had faced, of the events of the last weeks. He was only aware of his own self.... and something else. Surprised he noticed that for the first time, Karr had not immediately brought up a block to separate his driver's mind from his own. He was lurking curiously at the edge of the neuro implant link.   
Karr was parked in the parking lot, but even though he was physically far away, Nick felt him very close by. That was partially the reason for the beautiful feeling. Through the stressful events of the last few weeks, Karr had surrendered to his own need to feel a kind of support, and this support was his long-time partner. He needed someone who cared about him, who showed him he was loved, that someone was there for him, and Nicholas did, in his own way. Their relationship was so very different from Kitt and Michael's, but it was just as close. Both partners were not completely able to show their emotions or talk about them with each other, but they were able to project. It was talking in a way.   
And it was no longer an intrusion. It was a feeling both had grown used to since Kitt's accident and Karr's attempts to help him. Because of this rendered help he had had to drop most of his shields and many were still down, allowing Nick access to his partner as it had happened only rarely before. Every time before one of them had been injured and unable to defend himself against probes, but this time Karr was not forcing his way inside. He hadn't done so in years.   
Nick hesitated only a moment and then stretched out one hand for his partner, sending out an unspoken invitation.   
Karr came hesitantly forward, something he would not have done a few months ago. He would simply have shied away, closing down the connection they shared until Nick was 'conscious' again. Now a tendril of darkness wove his way, touching the offered hand. Nick didn't flinch at the coldness, because it wasn't real cold; not the cold usually projected by Karr. It was just a slight coolness emitting from the blackness, soft and gentle, now weaving around his fingers and wrist. Another tendril followed. It was like touching a snake, Nick reflected with a smile. You expected it to be slimy and disgusting, but in reality it was cool and soft, powerful and elegant.   
Nick?> It was a careful question, hope and indecision warring in it.   
It's okay> Nick murmured, his mind open and relaxed.   
He had learned that from Michael and he knew Karr had learned from Kitt as well. Openness was not a weakness. It was a strength. They had accepted their ability to communicate by mind and though it would never replace verbal communication because it was ultimately too draining, it was something valuable. Their partnership had taken another step.   
Now Karr joined him, his self meeting Nick in the open space, accepting his touch in return. Nicholas simply went on with his relaxation exercises, feeling Karr let himself be part of it. It felt wonderful and natural, despite the fact that Karr was not the bright, gentle being Kitt was. He would never be. He couldn't be. But what he was – it was something Nick cherished.   
His partner.   
Nick....>   
There it was again, the hesitance, the tremor whenever Nicholas thought of Kitt's briefly felt brightness. It was as if Karr felt inadequate for a moment, trying to hide it in the same instant.   
No> he now whispered. Don't think like that. Don't think I feel this way. Kitt is a brilliant, warm light, yes. I confess I thought about what might have been, had I been chosen for him, not for you>   
Karr tried to pull back, strangely hurt by the words, but Nick didn't let go. He held on to his partner.   
But those are only momentary thoughts. Karr, we are partners and I.... I treasure you.... I....> Nick fought down his naturally flaring defenses against something he was totally ill-equipped for. Michael was very much at ease with opening his emotions, his feelings, for Kitt to see, but not so Nick. It was alien to him, totally foreign.   
I know> Karr suddenly said, coming closer again.   
Nick shook his head, needing to say it. Karr.....>   
I understand, Nick. I feel the same. We are partners>   
He looked into the blackness, saw the pulses of strength and energy in there, knowing Karr understood, equally unable to say it. For a moment he bridged the last gap, hugging him, feeling the surprise shoot through his partner, then he quickly retreated. For both it was too new, too unexpected, and both needed time to deal with the new side of their partnership. No, they were not like Michael and Kitt. Yes, they were different. But their differences were necessary.   
Karr touched him experimentally and Nick let him, enjoying the feeling of gentle nearness. It was so rare, it was amazing. He knew Karr cared for him, but his shields were his handicap. He needed the barriers but right now they were so thin that anything went past. They had been completely worn and partially cracked by Kitt's ordeal.   
Nicholas smiled. The teacher had learned from the student. He had decided that a vacation was in order and since Vancouver Island was not yet a touristy place this time of the year, he had packed some things, rented a small hut, and driven here. He was hiking, camping, fishing, simply enjoying himself. Michael and Kitt were off duty as well, enjoying themselves somewhere else. Though he could ask Karr where the other two were at the moment, he chose not to. He didn't want to pry. Nicholas suspected Karr had a pretty good idea anyway; maybe he and Kitt were talking through their private channel as well.   
He grinned at the thought and a wave of mild annoyance hit him. Karr didn't like to be reminded of his close connection to Kitt, one he appreciated against all declarations.   
"You enjoy it," MacKenzie whispered, his words transmitted through the customized headset.   
A rumble answered him and Nick felt amusement rise inside him. He uncurled out of the meditation pose and lay back on the rough stone, watching the clouds drift over the blue sky. After a while he closed his eyes.   
"You want to go back." It was a statement, not a question, coming into the silence surrounding him.   
Nick opened his eyes. Did he want to go back? Work for FLAG as it had always been Wilton Knight's intent? He would stay some time anyway because the training was not yet done, but there would be a time when Kitt and Michael would have to go on on their own. Would he then decide to stay? It had been nearly a year now since the 'first contact' and Nicholas had found he was enjoying this partnership with Michael, working with him and Kitt, and even Karr had finally acknowledged that it was nothing bad. Especially after the last crisis. He had let them all get closer than intended. When? Why? An answer floated through his mind and he sighed. Maybe.... MacKenzie had taken on some smaller cases in the last months, disappearing for a few days, and no one had ever asked. The cases were for money... well, no, not really. He had enough of that; enough to support Karr and himself almost infinitely. He didn't need any more.   
"Face it," Karr now growled into his ear, "You are mellowing." Nicholas fought not to laugh out loud. Karr was flinging his own words back at him.   
"Maybe," he confessed. "I have to admit....I like it."   
Karr sent a soft wave his way, admitting he felt the same, much to his embarrassment.   
"But we have to wait and see how it develops," Nick cautioned.   
"I know."   
Silence settled between them, an easy, friendly silence. They would be back at FLAG soon, trying to start anew with Devon, and Nick would have to see what came then.   
I want to go out on a case> Nick said after a while.   
I picked up as much>   
You and Kitt would be separate. Can you deal with it?>   
Karr sent indignity and annoyance. Of course!> His voice slipped back into his normal tenor.   
Nick smiled. Of course>   
After some more time Nicholas jumped off the boulder. The tide was washing up around it and he would be trapped in the water if he didn't leave. He walked along the beach, climbed up the dunes and arrived at the parking spot he had left Karr. He was still the only vehicle around here. Nick slid into the driver's seat and the engine sprang into a soft purr.   
They would leave tonight, he decided. He needed distance and so probably did Karr. A case would be good for them, much better than any additional vacation.   
They were on their way back a minute later, Karr's engine humming softly.

*

Not too far away, although it was only the two AIs who knew that, Kitt was parked on the edge of a lake, surrounded by woodland. Michael was fishing. Kitt was adjusting. There were long lasting effects of what they had both been through. Kitt now belonged solely to Michael and it was a feeling Kitt liked. He was no longer property of a large corporation, no longer bound by their rules and wishes, they could never put him through anything like the nightmare of the past weeks ever again. As Karr belonged to Nick, and Nick belonged to Karr, so it was for him and Michael. The joy and happiness he felt when he thought about that was beyond anything he had ever known.   
Michael smiled as Kitt's warmth playfully surrounded him, and he leaned back against the nose of the car, parked close behind him. Next to him, the scanner tracked back and forth, exhibiting the smile in Kitt's heart for the world to see; for everyone else who did not have the unique perspective that Michael had into his partner's state of mind.   
"You okay?"   
"Perfectly."   
Michael smiled, catching Kitt's presence and holding him close. Nightmares still took hold now and again, panic attacks brought on by a certain woman getting too close to the car she no longer had any claim to. Kitt was now obliged only to do as Michael asked, only to allow Michael close. He hugged his driver, before retreating slightly and settling to bath in his warmth, sitting peacefully at the back of his mind. There was a tug on the line, and joyfully, Michael leaned forward to draw it in. Kitt smiled.   
_Kitt?   
_Hi! There was a friendly bounce in Kitt's response.   
_Am I intruding?   
_No. Is everything all right?   
_I believe we are heading home.   
_Your place or ours?   
_Yours. I think. Are you all right?   
_Yes.   
_It will get easier Kitt, I promise.   
_Thank you.   
_See you at home.   
Karr was nearby, Kitt knew that. They had planned it that way, needing to be close for a short while, needing to be able to communicate when they wanted to. So much had changed over the weeks since the nightmare had started. He needed his brother, Nick might have been teaching them about the implant, about the link and blocks, how to live with the permanent connection between them and not go completely insane, but they had taught him and Karr about the intimacy, about how sometimes just being open - completely open - with each other, could have astonishing rewards.   
And Kitt was teaching Karr that it was okay to come close, that it was okay to need and to be needed. Eight years ago, KARR had tried to kill them both out of a desperate desire to survive. Two years later he had done the same again, but this time they had been his one and only target, hunting them down and trapping them like animals, determined to kill and live, or to die and take his brother with him. He was different now, Nick had changed him almost beyond recognition. Almost. Even now he still lashed out at Kitt in his sleep, if Kitt was close. But now he would apologize upon waking, ensure his brother was not injured or scared by his involuntary reactions.   
Karr had found that Kitt was strong; with all his defenses back in place, with his mind somehow intact after what he had been through; he could cope with Karr's slips now and again, he understood, and he would simply back away until Karr woke and let him near again. Still, they were feeling their way around this new development. Kitt liked it, he liked what had come out of the horror and agony of his ordeal. He had a brother now, someone who was as strong as he was, someone who loved him in his own way, someone Kitt would love without reservation.   
And he belonged to Michael, only to Michael.   
Kitt's heart sang.

* * *

Karr didn't know how to start. He knew this would be hard to explain and even harder to go through with, but it was necessary, mainly to ensure Kitt's safety as well as his own functions. Leaving for a case meant he would be needed to aide his partner, not get distracted by the now so familiar link and the options of simply sliding closer to his brother when he needed to feel his warmth. It had grown into a habit to sometimes approach Kitt on his own and it felt almost natural, like it should always have been like this. It was so strange and sometimes extremely frightening..... but he found it hard to even consider leaving. Now he would have to leave his brother alone – completely alone – for at least a few days.   
Karr sighed and decided to get it over with. _Kitt?   
He felt Kitt jump happily at the call and open the channel between them. _Yes?   
Karr moaned at the reaction. Why? Why was Kitt so readily accepting him? He knew he would forever ask himself this question and probably never find an explanation to satisfy him.   
_Kitt, I have to leave for a few days.   
Kitt seemed to tilt his head. _You and Nick are going on a case?   
Karr was slightly surprised. _Yes, we are, he then confessed.   
_When will you be back?   
_I... I don't know. And that's not exactly what I had to talk to you about.   
_Oh?   
Karr hesitated again. _I need to cut our link.   
Panic flooded him and he let it pass over him, taking the first brunt with stoic silence. _No! Kitt cried in protest.   
Karr knew why Kitt reacted like this. Any other time, maybe a few months into the future, it would not have posed a problem, but the memories were still too fresh and Kitt clung to his two support lines, though not as strongly as before. Now Karr was cutting a link that had been born only a short time ago, something he depended on. But leaving the link up would mean Karr would flood Kitt with everything he experienced, and he knew how he reacted when on a case. The transformation would be frightening. He would go back being KARR: cold, calculating and almost emotionless, only connecting to his partner. There was no room for Kitt on a case. As cruel as it sounded, it was a fact.   
_Kitt, it has to be. I don't want to take you with me when I go on a case. It wouldn't be pretty for you....   
_Because of the recent events? Kitt suddenly asked angrily. _I'm not weak! Only because of what happened....!   
_Kitt....   
_You think I would break? Do you think I would endanger your case by flooding you?   
_Kitt!   
_I wouldn't! Kitt went on, anger rising. _I don't depend on nurse-maiding all the time! I'm sorry that you see me as a weak link! I'm sorry I'm not as tough as you want to appear to the outside world! I'm sorry I have *emotions*!   
Karr was shocked for a moment, feeling angry and hurt, but he chased those feelings away. _KITT!   
Kitt blinked and stopped, aware of what he had just said. He felt ashamed.   
_I....I .... he stammered.   
_Kitt, it's not that, Karr said, voice lowering to an almost gentle voice. _But you need rest, as do all of us. For Nicholas and me it means working on a case, getting back into the normal rhythm. And you know only a small part of me. I don't want to confront you with what I really am.   
_I know more of you than you think, Karr, Kitt said quietly. _I faced your darker sides as well. I know you.   
Karr shook his head. _No, Kitt, you know a small part of me. You might sooner or later discover more, most likely you will, but not now. You need rest, find back to what you were before it all happened.   
_Don't cut the link, Kitt begged softly.   
_Kitt, I have to. We still have the channel....   
_Not the same!   
_I know. Karr sighed. _I.... I will miss you as well, brother. But it is just for a few days.   
A warm wave came through the link and he smiled involuntarily. Karr started to pull back and was surprised by a hug from Kitt. He carefully wrapped part of himself around the bright light that was his younger brother, then detached himself with the utmost care.   
_Kitt?   
_Yes, I know.... just don't cut it right now....okay?   
Karr sighed deeply. He and Nick would leave soon. He could start removing his presence and blocking the link then.....   
_Okay.   
Kitt smiled happily.   
Karr felt embarrassed and once again wondered how he could ever have allowed any of this to happen.   
/Kitt needed your help/   
/No.... Kitt needed help, but not specifically mine/ he argued with himself.   
/Oh, but he did. He is your brother. You kept him back from the edge when his driver couldn't/   
Karr cringed. Damn him for reacting so readily to the call for help. Damn Nick for encouraging it, for not stopping him!   
_Karr?   
_Yes? he growled, some of his anger transmitting through to Kitt.   
Unlike many times before, Kitt didn't flinch back from the wave of negative emotions. He smiled at the darkness and Karr sighed deeply.   
_What do you want?   
Kitt snaked a thin tendril across the link and curled it around Karr, saying nothing. Karr felt a warm pulse race through him, then he simply settled back and let Kitt stay. For now at least.

* * *

Michael hadn't been here for weeks and a lot had changed. He looked around the familiar warehouse, taking in the changes and shaking his head.   
"Nick," he started, but was silenced by MacKenzie's upheld hand.   
"It's not yet finished and some people will come by throughout the next week to fix the rest. All the private rooms are upstairs and the service stations are mirroring each other's functions. Kitt and Karr will have their parking spots down here."   
"Nick," Michael started again. "You didn't have to change your home!"   
Nicholas smiled. "This 'home', as you call it, was outfitted to function as a temporary living area or service station for me and Karr. Never as a permanent base, never to accommodate more than me for a while. Things have changed, even for me," he added, voice lowering, almost thoughtful. "I know you won't go back to the mansion for some time now and I know Kitt is terrified of the place. I told you that you have a place here. I don't want this to be the end because of some cold-hearted action from someone who didn't know what she was doing. It is a new beginning."   
_For all of us_, was the unspoken addition.   
"But...." Michael shook his head again. He hadn't expected this!   
Nick briefly smiled lop-sidedly and walked over to the silent Stealth. "You can move your stuff in if you want. I'll be away for the next two days. Whoever comes here, they are with me. Don't worry."   
Michael watched him leave, still stunned. He finally walked around the ground level, taking in all the changes. Aside from Karr's service station there was a similar model not far away, Kitt's place. It featured everything necessary. He climbed up the iron-wrought staircase and was once again surprised. All the rooms were now completely remodeled as living space, no longer as temporary guest rooms. There was another bathroom, and each room had a sink and mirror. Each room was large enough so the person occupying it would not feel claustrophobic and could retreat here if privacy was needed. And, Michael noted with embarrassment, two rooms had a connecting door. The living area looked a bit warmer somehow and the computer center had moved to make more room.   
"I didn't think he would do this," he muttered as he walked back down again, approaching Kitt who sat silently in the garage. "How are you feeling, Pal?" he asked aloud.   
"Safe," Kitt answered softly.   
Michael smiled, but the smile vanished again when memories of the last few days hit him. "I wish all of this hadn't happened," he said after a while.   
Kitt shivered and ripples passed through the neuro link. It had been one month now, one month since Jennifer Knight had tried to burn him, to drive him completely over the edge, and the memories sat deep and still hurt. At least he had not fallen back into the catatonic state he had been in before. Michael suspected a lot of this was due to Karr's never-wavering presence close to his brother, not allowing Kitt to think too much about it, forcing him to leave the past where it was, approaching only the future.   
"But it has happened," Kitt finally said.   
Yes, it had happened and it had been the last drop that had started the flood of events. Devon had not even tried to stop them from moving out and relocating to the only place Michael could think of as a safe haven, and Nicholas had welcomed them back. Whether he was now part of FLAG or not was a mystery. He was surely not employed, that much was for sure, but he would continue working for the Foundation and helping Michael and Kitt if necessary. But he would also do his own 'cases'. Bonnie had immediately relocated as well, as had Justin. More had not been decided on for now. Kitt needed more than one mechanic and one technician, but Nicholas was also not happy revealing more about this location than necessary or making it known by increased traffic back and forth. For now Kitt would, if not on an assignment, get a weekly check at any location outside the mansion. And for now they wouldn't go on a case until Kitt was ready.   
"Michael?"   
Michael snapped out of his thoughts. "Yes?"   
"I was thinking....."   
"Don't hurt yourself, Pal," Michael joked.   
"Very funny, Michael," was the dry answer and Michael felt pride rise inside of him. This sounded so much like the old Kitt! "As I was saying, I was thinking -- about going back on cases."   
"Kitt, you don't have to force yourself...." Michael started.   
"I'm not. It's just that it might be the best to take my mind off things by going on cases, seeing other places...." Kitt explained carefully. "I know this is why Karr and Nick left. They need to be away from everything for a while and a case would be best."   
"They are on their own case?" Michael inquired curiously. Of course he had suspected something like this, but Kitt seemed to know a bit more.   
"Yes. Karr and I talked. Nick accepted an offer and ...." He stopped. "I don't think I should go into more detail. It might upset you."   
Michael laughed. "Upset *me*? What is it this time? Something illegal again?"   
"From our point of view, yes."   
He chuckled. "Okay, then let's not go there." Michael turned serious again. "So you want to go on a case?"   
"Very much so, yes."   
Michael nodded. "And you are aware that we will be working as closely with Devon as before, accessing Foundation support, like the Semi....?"   
"Yes. Michael, I thought about what you said, about why Devon behaves so strangely... that he wants to get over this as quickly as possible, back to normal. I can hardly say I will ever 'get over it', but I can work on resolving my fears, my anxieties, and this would be a first step." Kitt hesitated a bit. "I think I understand why Devon couldn't help me, I understand the chain of command, and I know Jennifer Knight now." A sting of pain flowed through the link and Michael automatically reached out for his partner, comforting him. "I can't forget, but I can start forgiving."   
Michael touched the smooth black surface of the car and smiled gently. "I'm proud of you, Kitt," he whispered and hugged him through the link. Kitt smiled. "I'll contact Devon and tell him we're ready to take on an easy case. You want to wait until Karr is back?"   
Michael hoped Kitt didn't misunderstand the question.   
"No, it will be okay," the AI now reassured him. "Karr cut contact with me for now anyway."   
"And you feel fine?"   
"Yes. I know it is necessary for him to be alone. And I know that we will not be able to uphold the link as it was the last few weeks all the time." Kitt sounded reasonable and matter-of-fact, but Michael felt how this affected him through the link. For weeks Kitt and Karr had been close – as close as Michael had never thought it possible. Now Karr had had to separate the link for a time and Kitt felt somewhat alone. He rubbed the black roof.   
"He'll be back, Kitt. And as you said, it is necessary."   
Kitt smiled again. "Yes, he'll be back, and the channel is still open. I can feel him now. It had always been there, but I never knew he was on the other side, watching me, feeling my presence..... Now I know and it feels good."   
Michael mirrored the smile. "Let's get some fresh air and then I'll see what cases are waiting for us, okay?"   
Kitt happily opened the door and they were out of the warehouse a minute later. As they drove down the deserted quay Michael heard Nick's words again. This was not the end, it was a new beginning. He smiled.   
They were back!   



End file.
